The Aislin Chronicles
by Whitelighter Enchantress
Summary: Sequel to An Irish Prayer
1. I

The Aislin Chronicles  
by Whitelighter Enchantress

A/n: Ahhh! Sequel! Wahoo! I'm excited, can you tell? Well, this is the sequel to _An Irish Prayer_. This is totally from Aislin's POV (basically, well, there's other stuff, and oh, you'll see...) and it's her writing in her journal. This is completely different from anything I've done before, so I hope it turns out okay. And I hope you like it. This is posted on both SD-1 and Now, sit back and relax...  
  
**31-12-02  
4:47 PM**  
Dear Journal,  
  
Yay! I found you! When I moved in here I seemed to have misplaced you for nearly a week. But you were under my bed. How silly of me.  
  
Anyway, I haven't been up to much lately. Decorating my room, mostly. Watching telly. Vaughn's always asking me questions like I have some terminal illness. I think he's worried I'm not having any fun or something. Wait... I mean Dad! Dad. He's Dad now. Still weird to me. But I like it, nevertheless. He and Syd feel bad leaving me home alone most of the day. But I mean, I start school soon and they have to work so it's all fine. Just like back in Ireland...  
  
Sigh.  
  
I do miss it. I will always miss it. Someday I'll go back. But not for a long time... I need to start my new life here first. Who knows, maybe I'll like it better in LA after all. I know I won't miss school in Ireland... How we sat still and recited what they told us. No talking to anyone. No talking _period_. Perhaps that's why I had few good friends.  
  
Okay, I'm exicted for school. The day after Christmas Vaughn took me to this school and we enrolled me. I was surprised that there was someone working in the office, but whatever. I will be attending MacDonald Junior Academy starting 5 January. Or January 5. Sigh. You Americans and your bloody backwards ways. Days before months, people, please! Oh well. I'll have to get used to that. So today would be 12-31-02.  
  
**4:53 PM**  
That looks funny.  
  
**4:54 PM**  
Right, so school. I'm hoping to make friends here. I've heard American schools are much more lenient than European ones. Maybe I'll be able to talk more to people. Maybe I'll fit in more here than I did in Ireland.  
  
**4:55 PM**  
Ireland.  
  
**4:59 PM**  
I do miss Father desperately. This journal makes me think of him. But it's happy memories, not sad, which is good. Sometimes something bloody stupid reminds me of him and I just want to break down and cry. Once in a while Sydney will stare at me and I feel it then. She feels guilty. I know she will always feel that. And I love her, I really do, but part of me will always resent her. Only in the slightest. I hate that I feel that, but I can't help it.  
**  
5:05 PM**  
Hell, I'm crying now. Finally stopping.  
  
**5:06 PM**  
Okay, okay. Enough of that. I'm still glad that Syd's moving in here with us. She's still got some stuff at her friend's Francie's house but most of it's here now. We've traded a few of Vaughn's things with hers. Apartment looks more girly now. I like it.  
  
Shall I give you a tour, journal? Why not. I've got nothing better to do. I'm a little bored, if you can't tell. So you walk in the door. Right in front of you is the living room. There's a big couch on the left side kind of in the middle of the room, and directly in front of you is the big matching chair. To your right is a corridor leading to the bedchambers and whatnot. Beyond the hallway (in the living room, I mean) is the fireplace, and then next to that is the giant flat screen TV. I mean, this thing is a monster. Plus like his DVD player and stereo and stuff as such.  
  
Turn left and around the corner is the kitchen. If you just turn left you get like the first half of it but it goes around the corner too with a long island in the middle. Behind the big couch in the living room is the table, and beyond the table are the doors to the balcony. Vaughn calls it the porch, but it's a balcony. Don't listen to him. He's nuts. On the _balcony_ is the grill and patio table and chairs. We had dinner out there on Christmas, when Vaughn said Syd was moving in with us. Gosh, I was so completely happy that night. I think that was the happiest day of my life.  
  
Wow, it's really odd to me now that we had dinner outside. We grilled on Christmas!? Where the hell is the snow? Silly California weather. Guess I won't have any snow for a while.  
  
**5:10 PM**  
  
Not that I'm complaining about that. Snow is cold. And... Evil.  
  
**5:11 PM**  
  
Wait. I'll have no more snow days. No! Ah, well. I'm in LA.  
  
The tour! Right. Turn _right_ at the front door and you're in a small corridor. Turn left there's the door to Aislin's room! Wahoo! Turn right and there's Vaughn and Syd's room (cough, Dad's room). At the end of the hall is the bathroom and there's a hall closet and such. Dad's got his own bathroom so I pretty much get the one to myself besides guests. It's nice. But my most favorite part of the apartment is my room, by far. You walk in the door, and, well, we've painted the walls this light bluish-purple color. Along the wall afront the door is this dresser that's short and long not tall and skinny so it's got this big mirror behind it. And my desk and a bookshelf is next to the door. They look kinda empty, but I'm sure I'll fill it up in a jif. Then my closet is in the corner beyond the dresser and then my bed jutting out from the far wall in the middle of the room. My big, comfy bed. With polka dot comforter. So happy.  
  
Oh, I hear people in the living room. Weiss or someone must be here for the New Year's party. Can you believe it'll be 2003? Crazy. Well, until later.  
  
**1-1-03  
1:14 AM**  
That was so much fun! Weiss, well, he's insane. And Will and Francie are so cute. Holidays are so enjoyable. But apparently I'm told (although by several drunken adults) that we're going to Jack Bristow's tomorrow. Hmm. Here's how that conversation kind of went:  
  
Weiss: Well, folks, happy New Year. Welcome 2003! He raised his glass of wine and downed it. Really quickly. He scrambled from the couch and mumbled something then came back from the kitchen with beers for everyone, except me obviously.  
  
Francie: (After taking a swig of beer) So, anyone got a New Year's resolution?  
  
I kind of have one, but I didn't want to say it just then. Because 1) she's probably not talking to me, 2) they don't need to know, and 3) they're all drunk so they're not gonna remember! But yeah, it's something like... Trying to completely forgiving Sydney (I really don't want her to know that I completely haven't.) And getting some friends. Like good friends. Or just one person I can tell absolutely anything too. Right now this journal is all I have. And, Dear Journal, you are nice to tell things too, but once in a while I'd like a reply. You know?  
  
**1:16** **AM**  
  
Well, no, you don't, because you're an inanimate object. But... Right. Jack's.  
  
Will: I'm going to get a job. A good job. One that sees me for my writing abilities and not for a has been who once had a substance abuse problem.  
  
I was shocked. Will and substance abuse? Whoa. I'll have to ask Syd or Vaughn or something.  
  
Sydney: Except you never actually _had_ a substance abuse problem.  
  
What!? Whoa! Okay, yeah, really gotta ask someone about that.  
  
Right everyone was quiet for a while after that, drinking their beers (I should probably add that it was their fourth, fifth, or sixth beer each). Glancing around, it looked like some of them were thinking. Weiss seemed amused by the label on his beer and the bottle cap, so he obviously wasn't, and Francie seemed dazed by the telly, so she really wasn't either. But Will seemd to be comtemplating on this couch Syd has brought over that goes against the back wall of the living room. Vaughn sat on the floor with his back leaning against the couch and Syd leaned against him, and both of them were studying the floor. I curled up on the big chair, thinking myself. I kind of wanted a Coca Cola, but then Sydney spoke.  
  
I want to rebuild my relationship with my father. She sounded a bit slurry, so it may have been the alcohol talking. I got the feeling she didn't want to say that aloud, but it happened anyway.  
  
I've never met Syd's dad, though. She said so I guess things are rocky between them. Anyway...  
  
Vaughn: I wanna be a good dad. Aww, Vaughn. I love you.  
  
I was going to say something to him. Thank him. I don't know. I even opened my mouth. But Sydney kept going. I wonder what he's doing now... Drinking. Or working. Whatever. She paused, and I forgot what I was going to say before. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she bolted upright. Oh shit! He invited us to breakfast tomorrow! Vaughn, I forgot completely!  
  
Vaughn seemed kind of shaken, like he hadn't realized Syd had been talking. Oh, breakfast tomorrow, okay, okay... Then he kind of sobered up quickly just like Sydney previously had. At Jack's!? Oh no, no, no, no... He set down the beer bottle. We can't show up hungover.  
  
I laughed, but no one seemed to notice. Maybe Weiss. He laughed too, but I think he was seeing pink elephants or something.  
  
So then I started hearing stories about Jack being scary and commanding and such. But he's Sydney's Dad, right? He can't be utterly horrible. Although when Sydney told me about her mother that one day she said she and her Dad were never the same. I don't know. I plan to bring this journal to write in when we go. I feel I might get bored.  
  
**1:22 AM**  
Holy monkeys, I'm exhausted. Good night, journal. Sleep tight. Wait. You don't sleep. Oh. Shut-up. You can't talk either. I... Oh I'm defending myself to a bunch of papers. Bedtime indeed.  
  
**1-1-03  
10:33 AM**  
  
Good God, this is so awkward. First off, we're incredibly tired. Secondly, Vaughn and Syd have slight(ly massive...) hangovers. Thirdly, Jack _just_ found out that Sydney's moved in with us.  
  
How did he not know!? I don't understand. Anyway, I've been too scared to say anything, so I've been just standing around. And now Jack's to Vaughn in the kitchen while Sydney and I sit here in the family room.  
  
What do you think he's saying? I just asked.  
  
Her eyes are closed. Is she praying? Uh oh. I just hope he's not dead yet.  
  
Jack appears around the corner and my body stiffens. Vaughn follows. No one's saying anything. This is horrible, make it stop. Oh man...  
  
**10:42 AM**  
Let's eat, Jack mumbles.  
  
Hm, I'm hungry. I wonder what we're having.  
  
**12:12 PM**  
Okay, I guess that wasn't so bad. But... It was so eerily silent. Creepy even. I didn't once speak to Jack nor did he truly acknowledge my presence. Sydney's complaining about it now to Vaughn as we drive back home. Vaughn thinks the shock of his daughter living with him was too much. I think Jack is just mean. After his wife betrayed him he just like abandoned Sydney. How cruel. He just must hate kids or something.  
  
Meanie.  
  
I wonder what Syd's mother is like. If she's like Father. Interesting thought. I should like to meet Vaughn's mother as well. I'm sure she'd be eager to meet me too. In fact, I know she is. Since Vaughn called her on Christmas and told her about me he said she nearly did backflips. Excitement or anger? I think excitement, well, I hope. That's always a good thing.  
  
**12:14 PM**  
Hm.  
  
Oh, right, the breakfast. We had french toast, it was really good, but like I said, not much talking. Sydney tried, but rather failed. The adults may have spoken after I left, but I'm not sure. I was the first the finish eating, and Sydney said I could go watch TV back in the family room. I agreed. I tried not to sounds terribly enthusiastic when I replied, but I'm afraid I may have.  
  
Hm.  
  
So I watched TV. Yeah, I know, this is boring. That's what I thought. So I started playing with this pen (the one Vaughn gave me from the CIA at Christmas with the audio recorder). I figured it out. The bottom twisty yoke is for just the ink to come out. Press down the top yoke to record, press it again to stop. Squeeze the twisty yoke to play. It's simple. I recorded some TV quotes and played em back. I don't remember the one that's on there now. I'll play it and find out.  
  
**12:19 PM**  
Haha, it said, -st year he started as running back, but now he's switched to cor-. Both Sydney and Vau- Dad! It's Dad. Swung their heads around and stared at me funny. That silly pen. I wonder how long it can record. I'll test it out some time.  
  
Oooh, yay, we're home.  
  
A/n: Okay, what did you think? More to come soon. Next chapter is school, yippy skippy! Please review. I promise it'll get better, it's just hard to start out.  
–Whitelighter Enchantress


	2. II

The Aislin Chronicles

A/n: Thanks a billion for your reviews. I'm so glad you liked the beginning.  
nattie700- you rock!!! More S/V for you, dear? Certainly, but you'll have to wait just a little while. Oh yes, then pen. I lurve it. It's quite important to the story, mwahaha.  
  
**2-1-03  
7:30 PM  
** Today has been relatively boring. Been doing the same old thing as usual when I'm home alone. Watch telly – or TV as everyone insists on calling it – eating snacks, doodling in my notebook, dancing around the kitchen...  
  
I have to stop eating all these snacks. Vaughn and I went shopping and we went a little overboard. But seriously, at the rate I'm eating them I'll have nothing for lunches. And as for my doodling habits, this journal will be more drawings than thoughts which is what I don't want.  
  
Thoughts are good to release, especially to you, my journal. Can't just let anyone hear my thoughts, right? Drawings are different. I can draw anywhere. Remind me to get some random paper to draw on.  
  
**7:32 PM  
** Or don't remind me. Because you can't. Journal.  
  
And what's so wrong with dancing in the kitchen?  
  
Gah! I had something to tell you. That's why I started writing. Stop distracting me! So today, boring, blah blah blah, you get it. Sydney comes home from work, she starts making dinner, I help a little. Still boring.  
  
Then.  
  
Vaughn comes home...  
  
He's got my schedule for school and my school uniform! The uniform is so cute! It's this green plaid skirt with lots of blue in it, plus these dark blue socks, and I wear a white shirt or blouse with the vest over it. It's this sweater vest thing but I can wear either a green or blue one. You'd think I'd look like an old man with the sweater vest, but I don't. I tried it on, and it actually looks good. Good! Isn't it amazing?  
  
Man, I despised the uniforms we wore in Ireland. They were so ugly and itchy and uncomfortable and this bland blue color. And we had to wear them ALL THE TIME. Vaughn – no, DAD – says that every Friday I'm allowed to wear khaki pants to school and he added that they have some casual days where we can wear whatever! I think I'm going to like this American school business. I think I'm going to like it a lot.  
  
**7:35 PM**  
  
Uniforms... And my schedule! Oh dear, I almost forgot. Apparently the grades are separated into teams. I'm in Grade 7, or the seventh grade and they put me into Team 71. I think Dad said there were three teams. Anyway, I have all core classes with my teams and we all have the same teachers. Then there are special areas which are physical education, foreign languages, arts, band, etc. We have those with other teams and sometimes other grades.  
  
Here's the scheddie:  
1st hour: Social Studies with Mrs. Ramsby  
2nd hour: Pre-Algebra with Mrs. Frierson  
3rd hour: P.E. with Mr. Petrowitz  
4th hour: Spanish with Mrs. Voss  
5th hour: English with Mr. Johnson  
6th hour: Science with Dr. Kazsuk  
  
**7:37 PM  
**How the hell do you say Kazsuk?' Like KAZ-uck, or is it kuh-SUCK? Haha, I hope it's the latter. Maybe it's like kuh-SOOK. Or maybe it's one of those names that no one can pronounce like because it's really Karkshmeninov.  
  
**7:38 PM  
**So it's probably not the last one.  
  
I remember I had a hard time whether I wanted to take Spanish or French. I already know a little French, and with Dad it would be really easy, but Spanish seems like it would make more sense. So many more countries speak Spanish that French, and I've heard America has a lot of Spanish speaking people. It's probably more handy than French.  
  
And it's not like Vaughn doesn't know Spanish either. Besides, I really want to roll my R's. Rrrrrr...  
  
Right then. Bang on.  
  
I'm so excited and nervous at the same time. I just hope I fit in. I don't want to be the Grade 7 outcast. I just want some friends. Is that too much to ask?  
  
I certainly hope not.  
  
It's been ages since I've enjoyed school. I want that feeling again.  
  
**7:45 PM  
**Sydney just stopped by. Says she's taking me school supply shopping tomorrow evening. I can tell we're going to buy a lot... I don't have ANYTHING. No backpack, binders, pencils, lined paper even...  
  
There was a little glint in her eye as well. I think she wants to go clothes shopping too. no complaints here.  
  
All right. I'm tired of writing.  
  
**4-1-03  
3:02 PM  
**Bored! Bored bored bored bored BoReD! I guess I should explain my boredness, because computers should be fun, no?  
  
Yes, journal, I did say computer.  
  
So Sydney and I went supply/clothes shopping yesterday and got me all the necessary items, and when we got back Vaughn surprised me with my own laptop and printer.  
  
I think that man is seriously insane.  
  
Not that insanity is completely horrible.  
  
He said I'd need it for school, and his and Sydney's laptops are CIA issued and stuff so I basically can't use them. So he just decided to buy me one. And a printer. He's so sweet to me. I do love him. I think he knows how bored I get all day long too...  
  
Oh dear. I just noticed I wrote the date backwards again. 1-4-03, 1-4-03. Damn months before days.  
  
But we installed the internet yesterday and I've been amused by it once again. This cable connection is incredible compared to dial-up crap. It's unbelievable. Wow, I cannot believe that since I left Ireland I just kind of forgot that computers existed. I feel like the cavemen discovering fire. Or the ancient Egyptians inventing the wheel. Did they invent the wheel? Ah, who cares.  
  
Alas, many, many straight hours of sitting on my arse have caused an internet induced coma. It simply is not possible to the internet for hours on end. Eventually you just get bored. Or perhaps I don't know of enough websites, but at least I'm bored.  
  
**3:09 PM  
** Oh God. I start school tomorrow morning. I have to wake up early. Bloody hell.  
  
**1-5-03 **(See, I can too write the date Americanized)**  
3:35 PM  
**Oh my gosh. I LOVE SCHOOL! AHHHHHH! Wow I don't even know where to begin. La la la dee da la la! Goodness gracious I'm just so happy! Well I supposed I should start at the beginning.  
  
Vaughn is going to drop me off at school every day. Unfortunately, we didn't leave early enough and we got caught in traffic. So of course, I was late for my first day. Here... it went something like this:  
  
(We're in the car). Dad, what time is school supposed to start?Uh... 8:20.It's 8:15 now.What!? Oh. Okay. So we'll be a little late.Dad, it's my first day of school!  
  
He bit his lip and sped up. Significantly. I'll walk in with you and explain things to your teacher. We'll just say we got lost.  
  
I sighed into my seat. I was kinda mad at him, even though it wasn't his fault. But it's okay, I forgive him now. Because everything turned out all right.  
  
Anyway, I get to school, and we find the office and I get this late pass, then we find room 204. That's my first hour. Social Studies. God, was I nervous. My hands were shaking and I could not stop fiddling with my hands.  
  
Vaughn grabbed the doorknob before stopping to look at me and raise his eyebrows as if to say, Well, here you go. He opened the door and I followed him in. He went to find the teacher and I kind of stood in the doorway. No one seemed to notice that we had entered because the room was broken apart into groups and they were all discussing things loudly.  
  
I thought my teacher's name was Mrs. Ramsby, so when Vaughn walked up to a male teacher I was a bit confused. But anyway, I started to pay attention to the group in front of me.  
  
Do you think they'll actually find Osama bin Ladin? a girl with dark hair, freckles, and braces asked.  
  
another girl replied immediately. Our president is a babbling monkey, there's no way.Aw, come on, Jess, that's a little harsh. A boy with brownish blonde spiked hair cocked his head at the girl who disliked the president.  
  
No, _Adam_, she spat back. He's an idiot and you know it.Are you allowed to say that? I asked suddenly, forgetting that I wasn't part of their conversation. Subsequently everyone at that table turned and gawked at me, finally realizing I was there. I felt so stupid. No one was saying anything in their group. Perhaps I needed to explain myself? I mean, that's legal?  
  
The Jess girl glanced around her group with a growing smirk. Freedom of Speech. Bill of Rights. Constitution. I dug my toe into the floor, but I couldn't remove my eyes from their faces. I take it you aren't from America?  
  
I meekly shook my head as Vaughn approached me. Your original teacher is on maternity leave. Mr. Richards will be your permanent substitute for the year. I nodded. Have fun at school. Will's going to pick you up so look for his car. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.  
  
Bye, Dad, I said quickly. He patted my shoulder before moving.  
  
Jess looked at me expectantly. Then she slapped the empty seat next to her, exclaiming, Pop a squat.Pop a what?Just sit down.  
  
I complied to her odd command or popping a squat, whatever the hell that means, and she smiled warmly at me. So what's your name and where ya from? she asked.  
  
I glanced briefly around the at the group. They seemed interested in me, and they immediately forgot the prior subject of Osama bin Ladin and the president. I'm Aislin Vaughn. I'm from Ireland, but I've lived in America a little while now.Your dad wasn't Irish too, was he? I didn't hear an accent, the dark hair/freckled/braces girl asked. She was sitting nest to me now.  
  
No, he's not. I'm adopted.  
  
An of sorts went up about the circle.  
  
Jess coughed. Well, I'm Jessie Silko. She had light brown hair with a few blonde streaks pulled back into a pony tail. Her features were smooth around her face and she continually smiled at me. She pointed to the boy next to her, previously revealed to be Adam. This is Adam Wingertsahn. Danny DeRose, Fini Nease, Dee Careathers, and Kathleen Moorland. I greeted shyly.  
  
Kathleen, the dark hair girl next to me, spoke. She kinda looks like that Eowyn chick from Lord of the Rings.She does! replied Danny DeRose. He was kind of chubby with short blonde hair and green eyes. I thought of Vaughn. He seemed quiet at reserved, but I got the feeling he was nervous.  
  
No! Shut-up! Fini Nease shouted, covering her ears. I haven't seen it yet, don't tell me! She had on athletic shorts under her shirt, and a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up under her sweater vest. Her dark brown hair was piled high on the top of her hear head in a messy bun. Next to her sat Dee Careathers, African-American with dark curly hair. She laughed at Fini.  
  
This would be interesting, I knew it. Jess and Kathleen wanted to know my schedule so I told them. All my core classes were with Adam, Jess, and Kathleen. Jess said the schedules with the teams were like that. I think it's kind of weird, but whatever. I'm glad I get all those classes with somebody I know now.  
  
It turned out that I had P.E. with Dee, Spanish with Jess and Kathleen, and English with Fini. Sounded good.  
  
But to shorten a potentially long story: I have friends. Jess is great, and Kathleen is funny and quirky. Adam is cool but kind of obnoxious in a middle school boy way. Dee is crazy. But lovable. And I don't know much about Fini because I didn't really get to talk to her in English (or Language Arts as they refer to it). And I don't really know about Danny, but he seems nice.  
  
And I cannot forget my teachers, oh my. Well, Mr. Richards is really young, and he doesn't really know what he's doing, but he's nice and fun, and I'm told he's quite easy to earn high marks. Mrs. Frierson... Eek, she's a bit scary. And she seems hard. But she was nonetheless nice to me when Jess introduced me as a new student. Mr. Petrowitz was annoying. And kind of sexist to the boys in the class. But who cares. I don't. I'll show them all how good at sports I can be. Mwahaha. Hm, competitiveness in me has been dormant for a while, eh? Mrs. Voss, or Señora Voss was so nice and really cute. She gave me some vocab lists to memorize, some verbs, and how to conjugate them, and she said I'd be all caught up with everyone. Mr. Johnson, my English teacher, I think he was my favorite. He was really nice and funny, and he enjoyed teaching us. He was just different. I really liked him. His class should be fun. And then there was Dr. Kazsuk (say kuh-SOOK). He's old, and creepy, and weird. We'll be dissecting frogs soon. Lord help me, I'm scared. Jess is my lab partner for the rest of the year, though, so that should help. We share a lab table with Kathleen and this girl named Emma Marcus. She's nice, but kind of quiet.  
  
**4:01 PM  
** Hand cramp.  
  
**4:02 PM  
** Im so completely, utterly, totally excited for tomorrow. I LOVE school.  
  
A/n: Ta-da! I hope you liked it. Please review. Not sure when the next update will be but I'll try to be soon.

PS- I was too lazy to proofread...  
–Whitelighter Enchantress 


	3. III

The Aislin Chronicles

A/n: Yay! Thanks for the reviews! You know I love them. All right, here's Part 3. I'm gonna call em parts. Yup yup.  
  
Oh, and for those of you asking about some S/V... It's coming. I promise. Next part for sure. Maybe there will be some in this, I'm not sure. But definitely next one.  
  
**1-7-03  
4:00 PM  
** Sigh. You know, school would be supremely enjoyable if it weren't for kilos of homework. Honestly, could Mrs. Frierson pick a worse time to load it on? She gives so much. And she's starting to scare me. She told us about this stuff we'll do next year in Algebra... It's terrifying. And yesterday she sent Kathleen and this other girl out in the hall because the other girl asked Kathleen a question in the beginning of class. Mrs. Frierson yelled at them for being loud and sent them outside. Then she kind of forgot about them... Kathleen said they talked with someone's mom who was walking by.  
  
Not to mention I have a paper to write that's due Friday. But that's okay... I like to write. And this should be fun. Mr. Johnson made us read this story about these two guys that made a bet that they would met each other in twenty years, and then one ended up having to arrest the other one (sort of). So we're writing a paper on us meeting with our best friend in twenty years from now.  
  
Oh dear. I just realized. I don't HAVE a best friend.  
  
Poo. What am I going to do now? Hmm, I guess I can ask Sydney. That sounds awkward. ...Asking her for advice. I don't know. I'm so weird. I should just go do it when she gets home. Yes then, that's what I'll do.  
  
And I just remembered, we start dissecting frogs on Monday. It's the least I can do to hope Dr. Kazsuk croaks before we whip out the scalpels.  
  
**4:03 PM  
** Oh God. I can just picture him as this psycho serial killer with a scalpel in hand. And now I'm seriously horrified of him.  
  
**1-9-03  
3:39 PM  
**OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!  
  
Inhale, exhale.  
  
OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!!!  
  
Well, first things first. Happy Friday! But anyway, so at lunch Jess invited me to spend the night at her house!!!!! I'm so excited. I still have to ask Vau- Dad but I'm sure he'll say yes. Ahhh!! I can't wait! She said to come over around sevenish, and she gave me directions to her house. She said we could go see a movie with a bunch of her siblings. I'm told she has a gimundo family, like five sisters and a brother. And one of her sisters is her twin! She has an identical twin! How cool is that!? I'm so excited. Oh my gosh.  
  
Now that that's out of my system... What else is new? Oh! That paper I wrote for English turned out to be really good. I talked to Sydney about it, and we decided I didn't have to write about a best friend because Mr. Johnson didn't say it had to be a best friend, he only suggested it. She thought I should do Father... So I did. It was really hard, but I did it. I got all depressed last night thinking about it. So many things remind me of him, and they bring me down a bit. I don't tell anyone, though, I just hold it all in. I know it can't be good. But I can't let everyone around me get sad by it too. It shouldn't affect them. I don't want it too. I'm sure this will all blow up in my face eventually, but until then, I can stay content for a while.  
  
**3:44 PM  
** EEEEEE Sleep over! Sorry, it just makes me so happy. So so soooo happy. Gosh, when is Vaughn gonna get home??? He needs to get home so I can call her and tell her yes for sure. I need some thing to do in the meantime. Hmm. Internet!  
  
**3:56 PM  
** I found this quiz thing, might as well do it in here.  
  
1. WHAT IS YOUR FULL NAME? Aislin Conor Vaughn  
2. ARE YOU NAMED AFTER SOMEONE? My first name was my great-grandmother's name (on Father's side), my middle name was Father's last name, and my new last name is Vaughn's last name.  
3. DO YOU WISH ON STARS? I most certainly do  
4. WHICH FINGER IS YOUR FAVORITE? I don't like my fingers. They're little and short.  
5. WHEN DID YOU LAST CRY? Wednesday night when I wrote my story about Father.  
7. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE LUNCH MEAT? Turkey by far.  
8. ANY BAD HABITS? I get fidgety when I'm nervous.  
9. WHAT IS YOUR MOST EMBARRASSING CD ON THE SHELF? BWitched... Is it wrong that I enjoy it still?  
10. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON, WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? I hope so.  
11. ARE YOU A DAREDEVIL? Not particularly.  
13. DO LOOKS MATTER? A little, but not a whole lot.  
14. HOW DO YOU RELEASE ANGER? I scream and shout and cry and wallow.  
15. WHERE IS YOUR SECOND HOME? Well, here? Back in Ireland? Not sure how to interpret that.  
16. DO YOU TRUST OTHERS EASILY? Actually no, I don't...  
17. WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE TOY AS A CHILD? My stuffed rabbit.  
18. WHAT CLASS IN SCHOOL DO YOU THINK WAS TOTALLY USELESS? Phys. Ed. Mr. Petrowitz is so stupid.  
19. DO YOU HAVE A JOURNAL? Hello...?  
21. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN A MOSH PIT? Haha, never.  
22. WHAT DO YOU LOOK FOR IN A GUY/GIRL? Hmm, he'd have to be smart, and good looking would help. And naturally he'd have to be nice.  
23. WHAT ARE YOUR NICKNAMES? Jess has started to call me Ais. It's catching on at school.  
24. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP? Perhaps if I were drunk...  
25. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF? Never.  
26. DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE STRONG? Physically, a little. Mentally, absolutely.  
27. SHOE SIZE? Let's see, in America I believe it's a 7.  
28. HOW MANY WISDOM TEETH DO YOU HAVE? None.  
29. WHO DO YOU MISS MOST RIGHT NOW? Father!  
30. DO YOU WANT EVERYONE YOU SENT THIS TO, TO SEND IT BACK? ...  
31. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? My BWitched CD. Bloody quiz got me in the mood.  
32. LAST THING YOU ATE? Foot by the Foot.  
33. LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE? uhhhh Vaughn?  
34. THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT THE OPPOSITE SEX? Hair  
35. DO YOU LIKE THE PERSON WHO SENT THIS TO YOU? ...  
37. EYE COLOR? Light blue.  
38. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? No  
39. SIBLINGS? None. Perhaps one day.  
40. FAVORITE MONTH? March.  
41. FAVORITE FOOD? Definitely pancakes.  
42. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED? That Gandhi movie in Social Studies.  
43. FAVORITE TIME OF YEAR? Spring and summer.  
44. ARE YOU TOO SHY TO ASK SOMEONE OUT? Probably, I've never done it.  
45. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS? Well, scary movies are more fun but some have happy  
  
VAUGHN'S HOME! YES!!!! I CAN GO ASK!!!!!!!!  
  
**4:47 PM  
** I'M GOING! Oh my gosh! I'm so, super excited!!! So Vaughn said that I could if he talked to one of Jess's parents so I called her and they talked and he decided I could go! Ahh! But there is a change of plans: they're picking me up instead of Vaughn taking me over there. But I'm still going, regardless.  
  
YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!  
  
**4:50 PM  
**I love when Vaughn gets home early. Oh man, oh man, I'm so excited!!!  
  
**11:15 PM**  
AHH! I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN! Jess is instant messaging on her computer, I'm sitting on her bed writing here, and Krissy (that's Jess's twin) is sleeping in her bed on the other side of the room. We went and saw Lord of the Rings because I hadn't seen the second one yet and since someone mentioned that I looked like Eowyn (which I suppose I do. A little bit).  
  
Boy does Jess have a big family. And a huge ginormous house. Kathleen says her parents are like crazy rich. Don't doubt it. This house – this neighborhood – all huge. Anyway. There's her mum and dad, both very nice. And her oldest sister is Roxy, then Kelly, then Amanda, then Sara, and then her and Krissy, and she has a little brother Adam. All her sisters came ot the movie with us, and her mom too, but her brother and dad stayed home. I don't blame them, all those girls! Craziness. Roxy's a twelfth grader, I think they call it a senior? Maybe. She's very, very outgoing, more so than Jess, and she loves to sing. Well. They all love to sing. And they're all really good singers. Kelly's a ninth grader, but I don't remember what they call that. I don't understand the silly names Americans create for everything. They're quite obnoxious, frankly. Grade (insert number here) seems perfectly acceptable.  
  
Er.  
  
Anyway, Kelly's far more sedate. She has this really long dark hair, probably as long as mine but not nearly as wavy. Then there's Amanda and Sara. They're both in eighth grade but they aren't twins. I guess Sara is adopted but I don't really know the story. Jess didn't seem terribly willing to talk about it. Sara is the only one who doesn't sing. She plays trumpet or trombone or something. Amanda is really nice and funny. And, well next is Jess. Crazy. And Krissy. Crazy too, but in a different way. They're so different, Jess and Krissy. But they're so alike too. I can't describe it. She's in Team 72. She hates it. Sara and Amanda are both in Team 83. I hear it's the best one in eighth grade.  
  
Her brother! Can't forget him. His name is Adam, not to be confused with Adam Wingertsahn. (Little) Adam is in third grade. And he thinks girls are   
  
**11:26 PM  
** Oh great. Now Jess is telling me everyone's family history... Here goes my summary:  
Kathleen is an only child, just lives with her parents.  
Fini (short for Serafina) has two older sisters in grades 9 and 10, Chiara and Giovanna, her dad died when she was little and they live with her mom, who is kind of uptight.  
Dee (short for Diandra) is adopted, and so is her grade 11 sister Kelli.  
Adam has an older brother, Matt, who is dating Jess's sister, Roxy. Oooh la la!  
Danny has an older sister, Betsy, grade 10, and Jess thinks two older brothers but she doesn't know how old. (She thinks like college or already out.)  
  
I really hope she doesn't ask me about my family now. Please, please, don't make me lie about it all.  
  
So who was that lady watching TV with your dad? Jess just asked.  
  
Oh no. Please don't venture further down the path of no return... Oh. That was Sydney. She's my dad's girlfriend. She lives with us. She goes on a mad typing rampage and it doesn't seem like she has further questions. Whew. That was a close one.  
  
So who are you talking to? My turn to do the asking around here.  
  
Adam and Kathleen. Do you have a screen name? I shake my head. We should get you one. That way we can talk all the time.  
  
**11:33 PM**  
She just grunted. That's kind of peculiar. Dare I ask? God, Adam Wingertsahn is so annoying! That's is, I'm blocking him. She follows up her statement by laughing maniacally. What have I gotten myself into? So what do you think of Sydney and your dad?  
  
**12:02 AM  
** OMG! I'm only writing this now before I go to sleep so I don't forget anything. So I rambled on and on about Syd and Dad (I mean after she asked me the question) and somehow we got to talking about how I never knew my mum, and then we started talking to Kathleen about it and asked if I wanted Dad and Syd to get married.  
  
Married!  
  
Wow, I've never really thought about that before. I mean, things wouldn't really be all that different, would they? We'd all be happier I guess (Is that possible!?) and then Syd would be my mom... Then Krissy yelled at us for being to loud and she left the room.  
  
Anyway, we started talking about how I always wanted a mom, and Jess came up with this idea that we hook them up and make sure they get married. We're calling it Operation: Marry My Dad. Kathleen proclaimed herself the Captain because the idea was inspired by her. Then Jess said she was the Sergeant, and she said I could be the Admiral. Admiral Aislin. Well, I'm off to bed. We have loads of planning to do in the morning.  
  
**12:08 AM  
**:)  
  
A/n: Well, I'm not as pleased with it as I hoped I would be, but the next chapter, er, part, should be better. I promise you there will be some S/V fluff in the next part. Please review!  
Whitelighter Enchantress


	4. IV

The Aislin Chronicles

A/n: You all rock my socks! Thank you so much for all your reviews. They honestly make me so happy. Gah! I know, I haven't posted in a while. Give me a break. Basketball plus school is hectic. But it's finally over and I should have more time to write. I'm sick of waiting for SD-1 to get back up so I'm updating on here so I can move on with writing it.

What? Oh, right, the fic! Sorry for any delay. As promised, the fluff...

**1-11-03  
1:20 PM  
** All right, I'm back home again. Last night was so much fun, did I fail to mention that? And my friends are geniuses. Jess asked about my pen and I told her about how it records stuff, and she came up with Proposal One of the Operation: we strategically plant it somewhere in the apartment and sort of... eavesdrop on them just to get some inside information. No harm in that... Right? I tried finding a spot earlier while Syd and Vaughn went grocery shopping and there's a perfect hiding place right behind that picture of them in the cute picture frame. Doesn't pick up much sound from the TV either, just a little buzzing. Not bad.

**1:25 PM  
** I'll set it out there tonight. I'll have to start using a different pen. Aww. I've grown so fond of you, little pen, but now you are of another service.

**1:28 PM**  
God, I'm so corny. Hmm corn, I'm hungry.

**1-12-03  
9:00 PM  
**You gotta love the productiveness of lazy Sundays. But to get to my point... Yes! I have my first recorded conversation! I set the pen out there last night during Saturday Night Live after they went to bed. And I discovered if you hold down the play button it fast forwards, and tapping the stop button twice makes it rewind. Handy dandy little yoke. Let's have a listen, shall we?

**9:20 PM  
**Okay, so this morning was crap. I guess Sunday mornings aren't their best? Vaughn was like, Good morning, and Syd said, Good morning. Is Aislin up yet? and he said no, because I was still asleep. They talked about articles in the newspaper. And breakfast food. Breakfast food!? I mean, come on! Well, then there's nothing really until this evening while I was doing maths homework and surfing the internet (well... surfing the internet). Okay. So here's how that goes:

(They're watching TV... Can't figure out what show... Can't hear it well.)

Sydney: 

Vaughn: 

Sydney: Why are you staring at me like that?

Vaughn: Oh, sorry, I didn't realize... (He sighs. I can just picture him smiling at her.) You're so beautiful.

It's quiet for a bit, then you hear Sydney say, I love you, and Vaughn says it too.

And then...

You hear my squeaky little voice ask, Anything good on TV tonight?

Stupid stupid stupid! I just had to choose that particular moment to get a glass of water and I just had to open my mouth and say something to ruin it. They must hate me. I have got to ruin any cute moment they have together. There they are all cuddly and happy and in storms the crazy Irish preteen. I really should get out more often and let them be alone.

The rest of the recording doesn't have much. Vaughn replied not really to me and I got my water and left. I hope they started making out as soon as I got to my room, because after that all I hear is TV buzz. But it doesn't really bother me, because they were happy together and I'm gonna get them married.

**9:25 PM  
**Great, now I'm thirsty again. And a little hungry. I guess I'll go finish off that ice cream in the freezer and intrude on Syd and Dad yet again. Okay, journal, you can come along. But I'm not giving you any ice cream.

**9:26 PM  
**Not that you eat ice cream. Or. Any food at all...

**9:33 PM  
**Yummy, ice cream! So Syd and Dad are watching something on the news. Sydney's sitting with her back against the arm of the couch with her legs bent up over Vaughn's lap (who is sitting properly). They look adorable.

Finishing off that ice cream? Vaughn asks.

Did you do all your homework?

Jeez, he's being such a dad. I reply with an eye roll. Hm. I guess it's better than having no dad at all. Much better.

Whoa. Okay, so I've finished all my ice cream. That went fast. Hungrier than I thought...

Vaughn blah blah blah Dad (!) changes the channel. It's on a movie now. I don't recognize it, but Sydney smiles. It looks older, fifties or sixties maybe. And I don't recognize these actors. The lady is really skinny, with long brown hair kind of piled on her head, and she has an accent. It's quite soft and her voice sounds sugar sweet. I wonder what my accent sounds like. I hate American accents. They seem so brisk and hard, not soft and eloquent like the actress in the movie.

Jess and Kathleen think my accent is really strong. I just asked Dad what he thinks. He says he doesn't really notice it anymore. Odd. Sydney just agreed, she hardly notices it anymore either.

So anyway, the lady in the movie is getting ready to go to a prison. Not as a prisoner, but as a visitor. She's seeing this guy named Sally Tomato. I didn't know guys could be named Sally. Well, this new guy to the apartment is helping her get ready. This is awfully strange.

What movie is this? I finally ask.

_Breakfast at Tiffany's_, Sydney replies with a slight smile. It's one of my favorites.

**1-13-03  
7:55 AM  
**I got too tired to watch the rest of the movie last night, but I really want to know how it ends. Sydney said we could rent it this weekend and watch it together. She told me that actresses name is Audrey Hepburn, but she couldn't remember what country she's from.

We're running late. Again. I hope I'm not late to school again. Hopefully we can still get there in time.

Hehe, Syd and Dad are arguing. He's still shaving and Sydney's trying to scarf something down for breakfast. Their bickering is funny. Now Vaughn can't find the right tie. And somehow he's blaming Sydney, who's innocently defending herself whilst her mouth is full of food. It's quite funny. And now Sydney can't find her shoes. Wait, Vaughn found his tie, and now he's complaining that he can't help her look for her shoes. Her mouth is still chewing food.

Oh this is funny.

Uh oh, I have to help look for the shoes.

**8:01 AM  
**Okay, we found them. Right behind the door. So Sydney and I are just about ready. Vaughn's looking for his book.

Did you leave it on the balcony? I ask.

You mean the deck? he mocks me.

You guys mean the patio? Sydney chimes in.

he and I say at the same time. That was weird. His book _is_ out there, it turns out.

**8:02 AM  
**And for the record, it's totally a balcony, not a deck.

**8:03 AM  
**Hm, change of plans. Dad's still not ready (somehow...) and Sydney's taking me to school. As Kathleen would say, fun stuff.

**3:34 PM  
**Oh the drama of today. First of all, I walk into Social Studies (_just_ as the bell rings) and Adam Wingertsahn is walking away from our usual table where Jess and Kathleen look angry. What happened? I asked.

He wouldn't stop calling me Kat. I can't stand it when people call me that! Except for Fini and Danny, but... they're different.

Jess joined in then. He just wouldn't quit, so we went off on him.And why are you so mad at him? Kathleen asked, turning to Jess. She shrugged and turned away, hopping off the table and moving to sit in her actual chair. Kathleen stared at her in confusion but finally followed suit. I thought she'd keep asking her but she didn't push.

Then, during math, Jess told _me_ why she was mad at Adam. He was supposed to go see a movie with her and Krissy and he never showed. I don't understand why she wouldn't tell Kathleen, I mean, I thought they were best friends. She just said that Kathleen would take it the wrong way... I don't know why, but oh well. And what's the big deal with Adam? Does she like him? Sigh.

To add to this already crazy day, we split up and I met Dee for gym. It turns out we're starting a stupid two week unit on the weirdest thing ever: dance. Today we learned an African tribal dance. It was so weird, and Dee couldn't stop laughing, I thought she would pee her pants! Well, during one of the turns some guy's arm hit this kid named Ben L-something in the face and he went crazy. I mean, not normal I'm-pissed-off-and-gonna-punch-you angry, I mean crazy-psycho-buy-a-crossbow-and-shoot-you angry. It was insane.

Spanish was the most normal part of the day, despite its awkwardness. Since I knew why Jess was mad and Kathleen didn't. It kind of makes me feel special, you know? I guess you don't know since I tell you everything anyway.

**3:38 PM**  
Journal.

**3:39 PM**  
But it's a good feeling that she'd tell me stuff. Her secrets.

English class followed. I got an A on my paper about Father! I only missed a few points on commas and stuff, so I'm really proud of that. I started to read it over again, though, and I thought about Father and I wanted to cry. I went to the bathroom and just let loose. It was horrible. I miss him so much. Sometimes I just wish... I don't know. Things could be completely different. Why can't my life include Father and Mum and Syd and Vaughn?

I came back to English as quickly as I could. We started reading this play called _Brian's Song_. It's funny so far, and we get to watch the movie when we're done reading it.

But by far the worst was last. Science. We started dissecting frogs today. Dr. Kazsuk actually kissed one! He kissed a dead, embalmed frog. I guess an ugly old man of his age is really desperate to get some. Gross. Well, Jess and I got our frog. We decided her name would be Princess Hoppy (assuming she's a girl frog). Kathleen and Emma named theirs Hubert Milky Way Ishbia III. Whatever the heck that name's about. We had to go through a list of stuff to do/remove/answer questions. Every time we took out an organ we had to go show Dr. Kazsuk. We only got through the liver, gallbladder, and heart today. He really liked the heart form our frog, he told us he wanted to keep it for his personal collection. That's just disgusting. But the terrible thing is how bad the frog juice smells. Good God, I wanted to puke.

Now I am home and I just cannot stand myself (I smell of nastified frog juice). Even poor Will noticed it when he picked me up. We had to drive home with the windows down.

Goodness. I just need another good cry before Syd and Dad get home.

**4:11 PM**  
I was curled up on the couch in a ball crying when Syd came home. I tried to stop but I just couldn't. She noticed my dreary state almost immediately and hurried over to hold me. I'm glad she didn't ask me what was wrong because I don't think I would have been able to answer her. It doesn't really matter anymore; she just makes me feel better. Like that time she told me the story of her mother and comforted me in my pain, bearing hers as well. I think she's a strong person. When my tears finally stopped she stared at me a moment and smiled. I've never noticed it before, but she suddenly reminded me of pictures of Mum.

A/n: Wahoo! I hope you liked it. As for future fluff, I don't know how often it will appear, but there will be some. Just be patient. I'll try to update soon. Please review!  
–Whitelighter Enchantress


	5. V

**The Aislin Chronicles**

**Part V**

A/n: All righty, here's Part V. Thanks for the review, DaisyDuke947, it means a lot to me. I'll try to work on the crush thing ;)

**1-16-03**

**3:31 PM**

So things have subsided since awful Monday. I came into social studies on Tuesday expecting more awkwardness, but everything was normal again. Adam was back at our table flirting with Jess, Kathleen sat next to her (ignoring them and the cacophony of the room) whilst copying last night's difficult problems from the math homework from Jess's notebook, Fini was chasing Dee around the room and Danny stood aside laughing at them. Did Monday even happen? Sigh. I don't understand this "friends" thing yet, I suppose.

Anyways, today Jess and I discussed our operation further. She started thinking about it I guess and she came up with three factors:

A) Making sure I'm out of their way so they have enough time together to make out and… stuff. Ew. Next topic.

B) Spending time with both of them to build strong family bonds. In my opinion, I'd spend more time with them separately. Especially Sydney. I know I need to, for me.

C) Finally, dropping very, very subtle hints. But with absolutely NO means of looking conspicuous.

I hope this works. Sydney offered to buy me a plane ticket to France over Valentine's Day, but I know she bought them for Vaughn and herself for Christmas, and I couldn't possibly intrude. I think it would be a good experience for them. Oh! Idea! What if Vaughn proposed while they were in France!? Oh my gosh!!! He better. But, crap, now I have all my hopes up. Oh jeez. Wouldn't that be wonderful, though?

Ugh. I need a shower. I smell like frog juice. For extra credit, we had to show Dr. Kazsuk the brain. We tried going in through the eye, but that failed miserably. So no extra credit for us. But Kathleen figured out how to get it out- by snapping it's spinal cord. She grabbed her frog and snapped him in half (!) then dug in for his brain. It was disgusting the way it just… cracked. Poor Hubert. Er. Huberta. We learned yesterday he was a she. Right. Shower.

**1-17-03**

**6:12 PM**

FRIDAY AT LAST! This week took forever! I think it was because of Poopy-Monday. But it doesn't matter because we have an Activity Night tonight! What is an Activity Night, you ask? Well, I don't entirely know. I think it's pretty much a dance. I don't care what it is though because I'm spending the night at Jess's afterwards! Wahoo! Dinner should be soon, and then I'll change out of these khakis and sweater thing and then Dad or Sydney will drop me off.

**6:14 PM**

Sydney just knocked on my door, time for dinner! Later gator.

**1-18-03**

**11:00 AM**

Wow, last night was SO much fun! The Activity Night was awesome, with the gym open for playing basketball and the cafeteria open with a DJ. Kathleen and Adam were shooting around so we stayed in there for a while. Jess and I played this game called Horse for a while. Then Kathleen played with us and kicked our butts. I never realized I sucked at basketball so bad. Oh well. Then we got bored of that so we danced for a bit. They played good music too. Good Charlotte, Matchbox 20, all those American songs that are popular right now. I think it's funny how in Ireland we get some American music, but here they get like no Irish music.

**11:04 AM**

Ireland. Sigh.

**11:05 PM**

How do I still miss it? I love LA. Hmm.

**11:07 PM**

Anyway, we found Dee dancing with her friend, Chasen, (who is definitely MORE than a friend to her), and then the chaperoning parents started serving ice-cream so we got some. Dee seemed to have more fun painting it on my face than eating it… Haha. It was so fun. During the last song (a slow song) Jess dragged Adam out to dance with her, and Dee went back with Chasen. Kathleen and I were alone then, but she hurried to one of her guy friends from primary school and danced with him.

And then I was isolated. Story of my life. I wish I knew more people at this school. It was so awkward standing by myself. I couldn't even join the conversation circles of non-dancing people because I don't know any of them. I couldn't grab a random guy because I don't know any of them. I'm just… Isolated Aislin.

Thankfully the song ended soon and Jess and I hugged Kathleen and Dee good-bye and went outside to meet her oldest sister, Roxy. Roxy drove us back to the apartment so I could pick up my clothes and stuff. Jess came in with me. I think she might have scared Vaughn a little, but it was funny. She just so hyper!

Goodness I can't even remember everything we did. We stayed up SO LATE on a huge sugar high. I think it was around four in the morning when I somehow let it slip that I wish I was closer with Sydney. I wish I hadn't mentioned that, but Jess doesn't remember things so I don't think she picked up on it.

Got about… 3 hours of sleep before Roxy took me home, where I was alone because Sydney and Vaughn were at work. And it's boring here. But I feel like being productive today, what should I do? Hmm. I better go watch mindless television while I ponder that.

**1:52 PM**

Now that I think about it what would it have mattered if she had comprehended I said that? She doesn't know anything about her killing Father… God. I almost with she _did _know. Just so I could talk about it. Am I just supposed to keep this little detail to myself forever and ever!? I just want to talk to someone about it once in a while. I mean Jess is my best friend, I think; shouldn't she know these kind of things? Gah! No! Well, I don't know. No, she can never know. She wouldn't understand about Sydney… Not like I've learned too because I love her.

I would talk with Vaughn about it, but I think that would hurt him. I imagine he'd feel weird if I babbled on about Father this, Father that, Father, Father, Father. I can't talk to Sydney about it, because I know how much pain it causes her. And who else is there who knows? Weiss? Ick. That would be about the strangest thing EVER.

All I want to do is talk. Talk! How can something so simple be so simultaneously difficult?

**1-20-03**

**10:30 AM**

Happy Martin Luther King, Jr. Day! I don't know much about him but he gave us a day off from school, so he's gotta be pretty cool. I should ask Sydney; I'm home with her today. She's got a cold, so Vaughn made her stay home from work. I think I'll go keep her company.

**5:47 PM**

Sydney and I had a great day today. Now Vaughn's home and he's making her soup, it's cute. I wonder if he plans to feed it to her like a baby, too. I bet he'll try and she'll protest, and he'll insist, but she'll win. She always does.

Oh, and I learned who Martin Luther King, Jr. was. He fought for civil rights of all races in the sixties, and he had this famous speech in Washington DC. Apparently he was a great activist with a wonderful dream, but he was assassinated before he could see the day when everyone was equal. It's sad. He must be pleased in Heaven seeing the differences from then and now. Too bad some people are still racist.

**5:52 PM**

Hmm. Oddly reminded of Father. Must go elsewhere and think of… Not him. Oh crap I forgot to get info for my social studies project.

**6:33 PM**

Okay, so I feel better now. I just have to think about other stuff for a bit and I'm better. Well, and I'm particularly happy now because I swiped the pen from its hiding spot and it's got some juicy conversation. Mwahaha.

So Sydney and I are sitting on the couch watching a movie (but we're mostly chatting), and she's still in her pajamas and is wrapped in a blanket. Also, she's got a mountain of used Kleenex on the table in front of her.

"You know," she says, "you're probably going to catch my cold now that you've been around me all day."

"At least I won't have to go to school," I reply with a giggle. God my voice sounds annoying. I hope I don't always sound like that.

We hear the door open and in walks Vaughn. I remember he look kind of stressed. Definitely in dire need of his favorite women. "Hi, girls," he says in a light sigh. He walks behind the couch and sets his stuff on the table, then comes to kiss Sydney on top of her head, and then he does the same with me. He makes me feel so loved. "How are you feeling, Syd?"

"I can't breathe through my nose, and my throat feels like the fiery pit of Hell, but other than that, I'm just peachy."

Pause. "Okay." Then he goes and mettles around in the kitchen, but we don't pay much attention to him. In a bit he comes back and leans over the couch with his face close to Sydney. He whispers (just because of the proximity), "How does soup sound?"

"Soup sounds wonderful."

"I'll make you some soup." He quickly darts for her cheek and kisses it and pats my head before returning to the kitchen to cook. Then he asks me how school was on Friday since we haven't had much of a chance to talk since then. I love how he asks me how school was everyday. No one's ever asked me before, and now it's out little tradition.

I proceed to ramble on about how we're finally done with frogs and how Kathleen snapped Hubert(a)'s spine, and how we've started swing dancing in gym. Then I remember I have to look up an African country on the internet for social studies, and then I go to my room.

A couple seconds after I leave, Sydney asks, "How's my soup coming? Is it ready yet?"

"It's heating, Miss Impatient."

"If I wasn't so tired right now, I'd throw this pillow at you."

I imagine he brings the soup to her now. "And if you weren't so tired right now you wouldn't be having this soup, would you?" I can just vision her fake-pouting at him. "This isn't too hot, is it?"

"No, it's perfect." They don't talk for a bit; all I can hear is Sydney slurping. "Vaughn, I'm quite capable of feeding myself."

Who called it!? I did! I did! Can you deal with that, notebook?

"But you're sick, honey," Vaughn continues. "You need your rest now."

"It's _eating_…"

"I'm just looking out for your health; I want you to get better and –"

"Ha! I got the spoon."

"Hey!" The look on his face must be golden. I would have enjoyed watching her steal the spoon right out of his hand.

Pause. "Thanks for making me soup." I just know she's smiling at him like "I won!" and he's glaring at her, but he knows he just wants to squeeze her to death because he loves her so much and… Okay, I have got to get a life.

Footsteps. He must be taking her bowl to wash.

"Will you come sit with me?" Sydney asks. "I'm lonely."

"But you'll get me all sick," Vaughn mockingly contorts.

Sydney keeps playing along with him. "But if you get sick then you get to stay home all day with me."

"Hmm, that's awfully appealing." I hear footsteps, so he must be joining her again. "I don't want to sit with you, though."

Whoa, what? He sounded serious… "Why?" Sydney asks, quite serious as well.

"Because, I'd rather lie with you," he trails off.

Ah, yes. That's exactly how I find them when I come back into the room after I get my crap off the internet. "Got it!" I announce. Vaughn's wedged against the back of the couch and hugging Sydney's stomach to him so her back rests against his chest. They're just so cute!

**6:43 PM**

Oh dear. I just realized, there I go again ruining them in their adorable moments. I gotta stop doing that!!!!! Argh!

**6:44 PM**

Erm. Anyway…

"What country did you pick?" Sydney inquires.

"Egypt. I figured it'd be good 'cause it has so much ancient history. I think I'll make a poster for it. Mr. Richards said we could choose how we wanted to present it, and posters seem easy enough."

Sydney agrees. Vaughn wants me to read him what I have on Egypt. I read him my notes, and I notice the soup spoon sitting on the table. Hehe, Sydney didn't give the spoon back.

After a while I'm just standing around, and I feel I should leave them alone, so I head back to my room and snatch the pen (I'm certain they're too engrossed with each other to notice my movement).

Well I'm gonna go eat some of that soup that's leftover and ruin more of their moments.

A/n: Yay, unexpected fluff! Gotta love it. So please review because they make me so happy! I'll try to update faster if you give me more reviews!


	6. VI

**The Aislin Chronicles**

**Part VI**

A/n: Yay, Part VI! I know what you're thinking: it's about time. Yeah, I thought so too. And let me guess, now you're probably wondering how I knew what you were thinking. Ooooh. I'm "special." Haha. Um. Okay…

Oh hey I forgot to mention this last time- Sydney is **not** related to Aislin. The end of Part IV was purely symbolic. Sorry for the confusion.

**1-22-03**

**3:34 PM**

We presented our projects in Social Studies today. A bunch of people decided to do Egypt too, Jess included. It's rather boring hearing the same information over and over again. But not everyone made posters, which helps. Kathleen made a plate. That was cool. Her country was Djibouti, like Ja-Booty. That was really funny. She tried to say it as many times as she could throughout her presentation. Mr. Richards didn't think it was that funny but we all did.

Sydney picked me up from school today and yesterday, that was nice. She's still getting over her cold, but she says she'll probably go back to work tomorrow. We talked a little about school in the car, and it really wasn't that awkward. I wish I could talk more… I just can't sometimes. I don't know. I want to talk to her. I think I'll go see what she's doing.

**1-24-03**

**3:59 PM**

Oh boy, journal, have I got stories for you. Well. Sort of. Anyway, today was a half day because it's the end of a marking period. We're supposed to get our grades next weekend. I'm pretty sure I have all A's considering I haven't been here for very much work and I've done well on the things I have done.

After school Kathleen's dad picked us up and took us ice skating. So me, Jess, Dee, and Fini piled into the back of his big blue and silver van and Kathleen sat up front with him. He's older, like a lot older than Vaughn. Mr. Moorland was really nice and funny, but I got the feeling Kathleen was slightly annoyed or embarrassed or something. Whatever. We all liked him. He's got silvery gray hair and wears gold rimmed glasses, and has a big round stomach. I can't imagine Dad like that, older, I mean. It's just strange.

Well first Fini slid open the door and exclaimed, "Mr. M!" really loudly in her crazy voice.

"Hey there, Fini Weenie. How's it going?" he asked, quite friendly. Fini didn't reply, but hopped into the car and ran her fingers along the edge of the window next to her. I got in and headed for the back, and Jess came and sat in the back with me. Dee sat in the middle with Fini. Kathleen introduced me to her dad. And when she said I was from Ireland he didn't ask any questions, just said hello. Impressivo, ¿no?

On the way there Fini and Dee and Kathleen chatted with the occasional intervening comment from Mr. Moorland. They eventually came to a silence about half way there, though. Mr. Moorland asked, "So where's Adam?"

Jess's head snapped towards the front, I noticed. "He's going out to lunch with his brother and then meeting us there," Kathleen explained.

"Why couldn't Matt just take us all out to lunch?" Jess asked, rhetorically, I believe.

"Did you want me to take you out to lunch?" Kathleen's dad asked her.

"No, we want you to take us ice skating," she replied, glancing back at Jess briefly. I raised my eyebrows. Then I wondered why her dad didn't ask where Danny was.

When we got there and inside we paid the skate rental fee and got our skates. And then we all walked onto the ice together. And then we all fell.

**4:07 PM**

Which, by the way, really hurt.

**4:08 PM**

We laughed and got back up, of course. None of us had ice skated in about a year, so it took us a while to get used to it again. Eventually we all linked arms and skated in a row.

"I wonder where Adam is." Jess said somewhere in there.

"Looks like he's right there." Dee pointed across the rink where he waited for us girls to come around to the rink entrance.

Seeing him reminded me of Danny. "Why isn't Danny coming skating with us?"

"Because Danny doesn't like physical activity," explained Kathleen. "He prefers his violin."

"Really? I just thought he hated ice skating," said Fini.

Adam jumped onto the ice and skating next to us. "You guys look all weird skating in a line like that." Gee, what a happy greeting.

"Shut-up," Jess threw at him, releasing her link around my arm to be free of the line. Dee, Fini, and Kathleen sped up, so I was dragged along with them. They went really fast and Fini managed to hold me up despite my stumbling over the ice.

"Okay, so what do you think they're talking about?" Kathleen asked, staring at them from the other side of the rink.

"I don't know," Dee added with sarcasm, "we would know if we had stayed over there."

"You started speeding up before I did!"

"What? Oh, whoops."

"So I kissed Lou," said Fini, rather randomly.

I, for one, was shocked. "Really?" I asked in awe. Oh, and who was Lou?

"Twenty second frencher, baby." I couldn't help but notice Dee and Kathleen spilling over with laughter. "He let me hold his winky. It's pretty."

Um… What? "She's lying," Kathleen said finally. "Lou Petroni is this kid she's had a crush on since like first grade. Nothing's ever happened between them. I don't think Fini's even talked to him before."

"Nuh uh," Fini said meekly.

"Yuh huh!"

"Kit-kat!"

"Feen weens!"

I wonder if I'll ever get to be like that with them. I mean, okay, it's been what, like a month, but still. They're my friends, I suppose, but will we be best friends? Kathleen, Dee, and Fini have known each other, like, forever. They met Adam in second grade, Jess in third, and Danny moved here two and a half years ago.

But Jess is still my best friend, right? I feel like I could tell her anything. Well except of course all about Father and Sydney and whatnot, but everything else. All the other stuff in between the lines. I feel like that's what matters for us.

**4:16 PM**

This was about ice skating, wasn't it? Bloody hell.

So Fini and Kathleen were bantering with Dee skating in between them and chuckling, completely used to it. I scanned the ice for Jess, she was already looking at me. So of _course_ exactly at that moment Fini and Dee stopped paying attention and ran into some poor little kid in front of us.

He started crying, so we helped him up and tried to get him to stop crying, which he wouldn't. Jess and Adam caught up to us then, and eventually some parent came and hauled the crying kid off.

I don't really remember what exactly happened next, but somewhere in there Kathleen, Jess, and I were all walking to the concession stand to get hot chocolates for everyone. I guess we decided we'd had enough skating. So we were waiting in line, and Jess kept glancing back at Dee, Fini, and Adam (though I'm guessing mostly at Adam now).

"Why did you guys skate away from me when Adam came?"

"That was all Dee, we were just following so we didn't fall over."

"Is there something going on?" I finally asked.

Jess raised her eyebrows. "I think I like Adam." Kathleen didn't look surprised, and I imagine I didn't either. "Hello? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, we heard you, I'm just glad you finally admitted it."

Jess raised her eyebrows. "Well," I said, "you do flirt like mad."

"Whatever, Ais."

Hehe, she knows she does. She smiled the tiniest of smiles then. We got the hot chocolates and went back to the bench the others were sitting at. We had like ten minutes to drink them though because Kathleen's dad was coming soon, as were Roxy and Matt. Kathleen's dad was going to give me a ride home because she lives closer to me than Jess does.

"Kit-Kat, where's your pops?" Fini asked, her head tilted far to the side.

"I don't know, on his way?"

"Where's your mom?"

"Work."

"Where does she work?"

Oh, I asked that, not Fini. "Arcadia High School. She teaches there."

"Why don't you live there?" That was Fini again. That girl is crazy.

"Because we aren't rich like Jessica the Ever Spry."

"I'll show you spry."

"I'll spry you!"

"I'll spry your mom!"

"Well you aren't poor, Kathleen the More Beloved." Jess slurped the remains of her hot chocolate. I was busy swirling the last bit of mine in circles. "Aislin, where does your dad work?"

"Mine? Oh, he works for a, um, a bank. Sydney works there too."

"Ooooh," she remarked.

Before I could work up more extravagant lies, Mr. Moorland came so me, Kathleen, Dee, and Fini all got rides home. Apparently they all play softball together in the spring. Jess used to, but she quit after fifth grade. I think that would be fun to play with them.

But Jess likes Adam. Finally. I think he likes her, but I know if I tried to tell her she'd disagree with me. Hmm.

Oh yay, someone's home. Good bye, journal!

**1-25-03**

**10:00 AM**

Mmmm, Saturday morning. Both Syd and Dad have the day off today. I bet one of them will want to go do something, but the other will want to stay and lounge around, like I want to do. But I think we should all go do something together. Breakfast now? Breakfast indeed.

**10:31 AM**

Good news: we'll be lounging today. I think Weiss is coming over for supper. Darn, that means I'll have to change out of pajamas. Ah. Oh well.

I wonder what would happen if I just stopped doing math homework. Or if I dropped math completely. Honestly, when am I ever going to use order of operations other than in math class? Never, that's when. I don't need to be advanced in math anyway. I don't know what I want to be, but I won't do anything in mathematics. I'll probably

Oh dear…

**It's night! And 1-17, just so you know ;)**

Aislin! How cute, you keep a diary! Keep your socks on, I didn't read any of it. I just flipped through and opened to an empty page. So Jessica the Ever Spry says hello to Aislin the… you need a name. Kathleen is "the More Beloved." Krissy is Kristina the Mildly Feisty. Tell me when you read this and we'll give ya one babe. You're talking to your dad right now. Mwahaha. I'm writing in your diary. Tonight was fun but I know you'll be back soon so adios!!!

Jessica L. Silko

**10:43 AM**

I'm going to kill her, I swear. At least she didn't read any. I mean, she said she didn't, but I believe her. If she had she'd totally flaunt it. Or confront me, at least, if it had been something related to Father…

Perhaps I should hide this better? What if Dad were to find it? Or Syd? That would be weird.

**10:44 AM**

Teehee, I'm getting a name!

**2-3-03**

**7:46 AM**

Oh goodness! I hid you after that last entry and then I forgot where I hid you! Poor journal, I'm so sorry! Oh I love you I love you I love you! I won't lose you again, I promise! Um… Happy February! Sydney and Dad take their trip to France soon. They leave the twelfth, I believe. We still don't know what we're doing with me. I heard them have a conversation about it the other day.

Well. I heard it from the pen, and didn't have anything to do with it. I was giddy; my hands were all jumpy. What would I do without you, journal? I can't take news like that without telling you, my darling. Anyway…

Sydney had asked me at dinner if I was sure that I didn't want to come, and I told her I didn't want to intrude. Dad said I wouldn't be intruding, but I know better. Then I made up some crap about school, like I had a test or project or something like that. That at least got them quiet about it.

After dinner, they were washing dishes, and Vaughn said, "I really want her to come."

"Me too, but she's so insistant on not intruding on our trip."

"She's being stubborn."

This part was golden. Oh man, it was so good. Short silence, followed by, in unison, "You're rubbing off on her."

"What!? You're the stubborn one, Syd."

"Oh, well, you're just as bad, if not worse."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!" In a little kid sounding voice he continued. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!"

Then they started laughing, and hopefully, making out. Aw, look what I did. Little matchmaker me. Face it, they'd be lost without me.

**7:51 AM**

Wait. I'm still not going to France with them, though. I'll probably just stay with Francie and Will and that will be the end of it. I'm going to school now.

**2-7-04**

**6:03 PM**

Hey, journal, ol' buddy. Today is a very good day. And do you know why, journal? Because, well, for one- it's Friday. Two- I got an A on my math test. Three- we're going to start a big research paper in English (shut-up, I know what you're thinking, and I'm excited because we were supposed to start today but it's postponed until Monday and we just went back and read our old papers instead). Four- both Syd and Dad are home, and they have the day off tomorrow. Five- they're cooking yummy dinner right now. And finally six- Jess is spending the night! Wahoo!

She's going to be here in like ten minutes and then we'll eat dinner and watch movies and go online and talk and have all sorts of fun. But alas, journal, I may have to hide you from her. I cannot allow her to surf through you again at will, even though she didn't exactly do that the first time. It's not something I'm willing to risk.

Oh dear, now I'm thinking about that research paper. I'm not really worried about it, we get like the whole week in the library finding our information, and all class time to write the rough draft and edit it too. But I don't know what I'm doing it on. Hmmmm. I'll ask Jess what she's planning to do. Or maybe I'll ask Sydney.

**6:07 PM**

Oh, and by the way, my new name is Aislin the Brilliantly Bold. Cute, isn't it?

**12:00 AM**

Gosh, I'm tired. Why am I still up? Oh right. JESS. No surprise there. She's doing God knows what on the internet. I think now she's playing cards and chatting with people she doesn't know and telling them lies about her. In this room she's a 22 year old college student from Massachusetts.

Mum was from Massachusetts. I've always wanted to go there to see what it's like… I want to see her old neighborhood, her house, her school. I mean, she only lived there until she was seven, but I want to see what little American-ness she had in her. I really

**12:03 AM**

Sorry, I just rolled off the bed there. Jess is laughing at me like I'm an idiot, so I better stop writing soon. I was just saying I really wonder about her life sometimes.

**2-8-03**

**1:22 PM**

What a morning! Vaughn made pancakes for us, but since we didn't go to bed until 4 in the morning, he sent Donovan go wake us up around 10:30. We thought it was funny to be greeted with a big wet lick, but also a little grossed out.

We finally all got ourselves to the table and started eating. About halfway through a slightly too large bite of pancake, Jess asked, "So, you guys work at a bank?"

I froze. Oh God, oh God, she did not just ask that… My eyes darted to Dad's. He didn't even blink. "Yeah, we do."

"It's boring," Sydney winked.

How do they do that? Just go along with lies so easily? They're amazing. And yet I can still trust them with everything. Funny how that works. I swallowed the rest of my pancake.

"Is that where you met?" Jess kept asking.

Sydney and Dad nodded. "About a year and a half ago," Sydney stated. "When I started working there."

Okay, I thought, this is all right. She's asking safe questions. As long as she doesn't ask questions about where they got me we'll be okie dokie. So I went to take a sip of water and had the glass to my lips when she asked, "So you planning on getting married any time soon?"

Needless to say, I choked a little on my water and spat half of it back into the glass. And then I only closed my eyes. In shame. That Jess…

When I opened my eyes Sydney and Dad were looking at each other with little half smiles on their faces. "Um," Vaughn started, glancing at me before turning back to Jess, "I'm not sure."

Sydney looked at me. "You okay?" she asked, referring to my little choking incident.

"Yeah. Fine." I coughed again.

After that she didn't have any more questions (thank God). But that was how my morning went. Jess left like an hour ago. We talked about how she's in love with Adam, and now since she has a crush she's convinced I need one. She started naming boys I didn't know that were okay to crush on. She's crazy. But we had tons of fun despite the embarrassing breakfast scene.

**1:30 PM**

And I still don't know what I'm doing my research paper on.

A/n: I definitely had to do he research paper in seventh grade. I did the FBI, but I don't think that's right for Aislin… Got any ideas? Because I'm feeling lazy. What should she do her report on?

Anyway, please review. The next part is Syd and Vaughn's big trip!


	7. VII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

**Part VII**

A/n: Well, hello! Thanks for the reviews, I love them all! Okie dokers, are you ready for Part VII? I am. I've been ready for a while. Aislin totally lost her journal last time just so I could skip ahead a few days, hehe. Anyway, I had to re-write parts of this several times, that's why it took longer than usual. And I still think it's a bit corny, for the record. Well, Corn on the Cob's the special tonight, folks, so bon apetit!

**2-9-03**

**2:12 PM**

Well, today we (me and Sydney) went to have lunch with Francie at her restaurant. Syd asked about me staying with them while they go to France (because, she said, I'm being stubborn and won't go with them). I kinda felt bad since they apparently want me to come so badly, but then she turned her head and winked at me, which made me feel a little better.

Anyway, Francie started to say yes but then stopped herself- that time was when she and Will would be in and out of town in search of other places to expand the restaurant; she plans to start a chain. On one hand I'm happy she's going to expand, but on the other hand I'm sad I can't stay with them. I don't know who I'll be staying with yet, but we'll see.

**2:17 PM**

Lunch was yummy. I ate some sort of sandwich, but then I had some apple pie afterwards. Gotta love apple pie.

Ugh, I'm really bored now. There's nothing to do. Maybe decide what to write my report on? What's something I already know a bunch about? Irish history… Ick. No more of that. Those poor kids in future generations will be forced to take so much more history than we all have because so much more will have happened by then. But I'm sure by then they'll be teaching algebra two to third graders, so they won't know the difference.

Good God, am I that bored? I must be. In conclusion: no to Irish history. Let's try a different approach, maybe something I don't know anything about that I want to know about. Hmm. Not working. What sort of things do I like? I like the Beatles. And I like getting presents, and trampolines and these just will not do what am I thinking I am insanely bored ahhhhh!

Okay. Let's not think about that now. My hair is getting way too long. There's just so much of it and its wavy blondeness. It needs a trim.

**2:30 PM**

Maybe I was onto something with the Beatles. I could do like… Where they came from, and what led to Beatle mania and where they are today. I'll go ask Sydney and Dad what they think. And I'll see what I can do about that hair cut.

**3:16 PM**

What do you know, Syd cut my hair for me. It's short. I mean, really short, for me anyway. It's an inch or two longer than my shoulders. I can't even remember last time my hair was this short. She did a good job.

And the Beatles paper is a go. At least I know what I'm doing. Jess doesn't yet. Maybe I'll give her a call. Tell her about my hair and stuff. Later.

**2-10-03**

**7:34 PM**

I… Oh my gosh. I don't even know where to start. Just UGH! No! I AGH. Guess I'm not ready yet.

**7:44 PM**

Deep breaths, lots of deep breaths. Okay. Jess and Kathleen said that if I needed to stay with someone I was welcome to stay with either of their families. So I said "Sure!" all happy and in my yay-I-have-friends-now attitude and came home and waited for someone to come to ask them. Plus, Jess said I could borrow her hair straightener now that I have less hair to straighten and it's straightenable.

So Vaughn and Sydney get home together around 5:30-ish. We eat dinner, I forget about the Jess/Kathleen thing, we start watching TV. Someone in the show mentions Paris or France or something and Sydney says, "Oh, Aislin, while we're in France you can stay with –"

"Oh! Jess and Kathleen said I could stay at their houses."

"–My father."

Huh? "At _Jack's_?" My eyeballs must have been popping out of my skull. "He… He… Are you sure?"

Sydney nodded calmly. "Yeah, I asked if you and Donovan could stay with him and he said yes."

"Can't I stay at Jess's? Or- or Kathleen's?"

So now Daddy dearest has to put in his two cents. "We don't really know Jess's family, or Kathleen's."

"So?"

"So we'd feel more comfortable with you staying with Jack."

"But maybe if you'd call Mrs. Silko and just talked–"

"Aislin, you're staying at Jack's. And you'll still see Jess and Kathleen everyday at school." I wish I had the courage to openly mock her.

"But–"

"No buts, you're staying at my dad's while we're in France."

I gave a loud UGH and stormed away into my room. Going over it again just makes me madder. How can I possibly stay at Jack's? He HATES kids, I swear. I can still hear Sydney's voice. "Oh, Aislin, while we're in France you can stay with my father." Oh, Aislin, why don't you go jump off the balcony now and stab yourself several times on the way down. I don't want to bloody stay at bloody Jack's house. He's probably murdered people and buried him in his basement.

Well listen to this, Sydney: I'd rather be homeless for a week than stay at Jack's!

Oh oh oh, I'd just LOVE to hear what they're saying about me now. That pen must contain some pretty decent jabs at myself. I don't bloody care. I hope they go to France and never come back. I hope if they do come back that Jack's murdered me and buried me in his basement too. I guess that's where Sydney gets it from.

Ugh.

**2-11-03**

**3:35 PM**

I'm the most terrible person in the whole wide world. I can't believe I said those things last night about them, God, I don't mean it at all. I mean, yes, I still don't want to go to Jack's, but I'd die if they never came back from France! God, I'm such an ass!

I hate when I do this, I overreact about the stupidest things and then I say things I regret. Especially what I said about Sydney- I… I wish I could tell her I said that just so I could forgive her.

And I was so cold to them this morning. I didn't say anything. I didn't greet them, I didn't answer them when they asked me questions, I didn't say good-bye to Dad when he dropped me off. I didn't bloody tell him I loved him when I got out of the car. Oh, when do they get home? It's so long from now. I have to hug them and tell them I love them still and that I'm sorry for being horrible yesterday!

I listened to the pen. I can't believe myself. How could I have written such lies when they were being so sweet one wall away?

Right after I, Miss Pre-Teen Drama Queen, stormed off into my room, my caring and wonderful dad says, "Maybe I should go talk to her…"

"No," Sydney replies, so calmly and sadly at the same time, "we have to wait for her to come to us."

"But she's fuming in there. Can't I just go hug her and make it all right?"

"She's not five, Vaughn."

"I know! But I just want to hug her after that, okay? I haven't gotten into a fight with her before." I hate myself, he sounded so depressed. "I want her to understand that we're doing this because we love her. With our jobs anybody could just…"

"I know. Though I'm sure none of her friends' families are threats to her in any way." There was a pause; a long, heartbreaking pause. "I don't want to go to France if we have to leave her like this. I mean, how could we leave her? I can't stand seeing her angry, it reminds me too much of…" she trailed off, not completing her sentence. But I know what it reminded her of.

So did Vaughn. "It hurts me to see her like that too. How can I make her happy if she's mad at me?"

"Just love her."

"I do."

"So do I."

**3:51 PM**

I'm such a bloody idiot, did I mention that?

They'll never get home. I just know it. They'll die in a car accident or something and they'll never get to hear what I have to say.

**3:55 PM**

But that would never really happen.

**3:56 PM**

Right?

You know, journal, you aren't very practical when it comes to asking questions. Frankly, you just don't answer. Maybe – whoa okay I'm losing my mind, I was about to suggest a talking journal to myself. If Vaughn or Syd don't get home soon I'm gonna cry.

I have to… Distract myself, I guess. I'm gonna go bloody watch TV until someone gets home. What's even on now? Nothing. Agh I'm going crazy, I have to go NOW.

**5:45 PM**

Sigh. That's better. I still want to talk to Syd when she gets home, but I've at least talked with Dad. Oh gosh, I feel so much better now. Here's how it went down:

So I was on the couch watching TV, and I heard the door opening, so I turned and in walked Dad. I stared at him a moment, he stared at me. I couldn't tell at all what the expression on his face meant. It scared me. Then I jumped off the couch and ran to him and hugged him and nearly started crying.

"I love you, Dad," I told him.

"I know," he replied, patting my back. "I love you too." When I pulled away I must have been looking guilty or something because he asked me if something was wrong. I told him that when I went back to my room yesterday I wrote really mean things in my journal… I vaguely described them to him. He led me to the couch where he sat down and talked some more. I asked him if Sydney would be mad. "Aislin, we all know that you have a temper, and when you're mad, well, you're pissed off." I blushed, giving him a weak smile in my embarrassment. "But you're also very mature. And Sydney knows that. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go finish your homework, I'll tell you when Sydney gets home."

So now I'm just waiting for Sydney. Hmm. Maybe I'll take a stab at my math homework until then.

**6:22 PM**

So I kind of tackled her in the living room when Vaughn told me she was home… It was funny though. We fell on the floor and she was laughing, which made me start to giggle, but then I told her I was sorry about yesterday. She didn't even stop laughing when she said it was all okay and helped me up. I gave her another hug, this time without tackling her, but again I must have looked guilty or something (really, what's with my lack of controllable facial expressions?) and she said, "Really, kiddo, it's okay."

So we're all better. Dad asked me how school went (horribly, since I felt so angry all day), and we carried on as if nothing had happened. Sigh. I'm really going to miss them when I'm at Jack's. Hmm, Jack's.

**6:27 PM**

Shit.

**2-12-03**

**8:13 PM**

Day One at Jack's: almost over. Conditions: grave. Details: Syd and Dad finished packing after they got back from work, I got to packing too. For where? Jack's. The best bloody sleepover ever. Ha. I feel bad for Donovan too, he doesn't get a say in this at all.

Dad drove us over here around six thirty-ish. He gave me a hug and said he'd bring me back lots of goodies and kissed my forehead. Then Sydney came up to me. I stared at her with a look of uncertainty, she tried to smile back. "It's only nine days," she said, brushing my hair back behind my shoulders. Then they gave their good-byes we'll miss yous and then I watched them leave. I half expected it to be raining like in a movie or something. Jack's house is all big. I stood there by the door in the dark foyer with my bag next to me on the floor, and Donovan on the other side of me.

Jack stood farther ahead of us, the light from the kitchen behind him making him look more like a shadow. I could still make out the expression on his face, though. He stepped forward slowly, staring at us with slight disgust. I felt like a Jew and he was a Nazi. I felt like a slave to a plantation owner. I felt like I was Harry Potter and he as Voldemort.

"You're staying in Sydney's old room," he said with no tone as he whipped passed me and rounded the corner up the stairs. So I marched up the steps after him into the darkness. He also told me never to wander into his office. It reminded me of when the beast was leading Belle to her room. Donovan can be Lumiere. Or whoever. And I'm not allowed in the "west wing."

When he flicked on the light it felt more like Alice in Wonderland. Syd's old room was so happy compared to the rest of the house. A big comfy bed in the middle, with a fluffy light blue comforter and tons of pillows, shelves filled with books, and pictures everywhere. Most of the wood floor is covered with a big rug that matches her comforter. Right now I'm sitting at her desk, which seems out of place in this room because it's just empty. The only thing on it (besides my journal and pen) is a TV, which means I, thankfully, don't have to leave the room much.

I've been in here since then. We already ate dinner, so I didn't have to go anywhere. The weekdays won't be as weird because I'll be at school mostly, but the weekends will be a predicament indeed. Well, I'm kind of tired. I'll lie down with Donny and watch a little TV I guess. Maybe look around at all the pictures. Seriously, they're all over the walls. And I'll look over her books. That will be interesting. Good night, journal.

**2-13-03**

**7:00 PM**

This is so awkward. Jack and I just don't… Ugh. Where on earth did Sydney get her genes from, because they surely didn't come from that man. No. More like a robot. He doesn't show emotions. He barely talks. He says things like, "Dinner's ready," and… Well, that's about it. But we did have a conversation in the car this morning on the way to school, if one can even call it a conversation.

I don't know how to address him. Jack? Mr. Bristow? Sir? Maybe I just won't. This morning I didn't address him. I wanted to know who was picking me up after school, so I asked him. Very politely. His reply, an exact quote: "I will be picking you up every day. No unauthorized rides from anyone else, is that clear?"

"Yes."

Eeeee_yeee_ah. That's the sound I wanted to make when he said that. He's… creepy. Yes, that's the word. Creepy. After school he didn't say anything to me again until "dinner's ready" and we ate spaghetti in silence. He makes pretty good sauce, I was impressed.

I wonder why he's so reserved… It could definitely be from Irina. But come on, it happened like thirty years ago and they've had her in prison for months now so get over it! Sydney has, why can't he? Whatever. Maybe he just has to think he's powerful. Hm. Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?

**7:11 PM**

Or, you know, not. Because I'm terrified of him.

Jess asked me today about a possible sleepover this weekend. I told her no, mostly because I was afraid to ask Jack. And I'm not allowed to have any "unauthorized rides" from anyone. And there's no way in hell I'd have Jess come spend the night here, I wouldn't put her through that torture. Hmm. I think I'll go shower now.

**2-14-03**

**7:42 PM**

Well, happy Valentine's Day, journal. Today was… Weird. Jess, apparently, no longer fancies Adam because he didn't show up today at school. Crazy girl. At least some club went around and taped little chocolate hearts to everyone's locker, so I think the chocolate helped soften the blow. I thought it was a wonderful treat on the way to social studies. Mr. Richards hoped it would wake us up, I don't think it did. Whatever.

And after school, I thought I should take Donny on a walk so I went to find Jack to ask if I could (a very scary idea at the time). I realized he was in his office… Even scarier. I hesitated knocking on the door. I looked at the dog on the floor, he made this grunting noise that sounded like I felt. I decided I'd wait and ask, so I turned a little and then the door opened and there was Jack and there was I and ahhhhh I swear I heard the music from _Jaws_ just then.

He just stared at me from the door. I don't think he even blinked. I couldn't make any sounds for a bit, then I finally stammered out something. "I… I… I… C-can I walk Donovan?" He nodded ever so slightly, and I tried to walk casually to get the dog's leash from the bag of stuff we brought over. When I came back and hooked him on the leash Jack wasn't in the door anymore but I still felt like he was watching. Creepy. Just… creepy.

Donovan and I had a good walk, I wished it could have been longer though. Why couldn't he be a golden retriever today? Ugh. I did exhaust him a little… Oh well, he's chubby and needs the exercise I suppose. I just wanted to get out of the house as long as possible. Then I did some homework, ugh. That research paper is so long. But I'm glad I chose the Beatles, it's not so hard, just lots of writing. Kathleen is doing the CIA, and I think that's hilarious. I can't wait to tell… Aw. Syd and Dad. Tear. Which reminds me!!!!

They called!!! And I forgot to mention the CIA thing, oh well. So anyway during dinner (we were eating chicken, again in a really good sauce. Who knew Jack was the sauce master? Creepy Sauce Master Jack. Hmm…), and then the phone rang, and Jack answered.

"Bristow." Jesus, he's so serious all the time. "I'm well," he said softer. "Yes, she's right here." He turned and looked at me, holding the phone out.

Well I freaked out, he could have told me it was Syd and Dad! "Hello?" I answered.

"Aislin!" I heard their voices yell my name together. I was so happy to hear them.

"Hi!!!! How's France? How are you guys? Where are you?"

I heard Sydney laugh. Then Dad said, "We're fine, and France is great. You really should have come…" I glanced at Jack. Maybe I should have… No! It was worth suffering with him if they could be possibly getting engaged. I hoped they called to tell me they were engaged! "And we're visiting my mother right now. She's disappointed you didn't come, too."

"Tell her I said hello, then. And I'm sorry I couldn't meet her."

"Well, you'll meet her soon enough," he said. Did that mean they were getting married soon and have a wedding she'd attend and I'd meet her? Why couldn't he spit it out?

"So, what's new?" I asked, hoping to help him along.

It didn't work. They just talked about boring stuff. But it makes me miss them, especially with Creepy Sauce Man looming nearby. So they aren't engaged just yet.

**7:47 PM**

There's still another week though.

**7:49 PM**

Another week with Jack…

A/n: Yeah, so I'm still not that happy with it, oh well. I hope you liked it anyway. I think all this writing over winter break has made my brain go POOF. I need a break! So maybe you won't get an update for a while… Sorry. Please **review** and make me happy, my caffeine high has finally worn off and I'm a lil down.


	8. VIII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

**Part VIII**

A/n: Yay, I love reviews! They made me sooo happy! I'm really, really sorry this took so long, but we had some unexpected family stuff happen, then it was finals week and agh, I just didn't have anytime. But here it is! I pulled through! Yay me. Oh, and I'm too lazy to proofread. Sorry.

**2-15-03**

**10:04 AM**

Day Four at Jack's:Mmm, just woke up a little bit ago. Conditions: I had this weird dream last night… Jack and I were at a therapy session. We each had to say one thing we liked about each other. I said I liked his sauce. He said my accent was cute. But then this like club music came on and I was running through a club with all these neon lights and I was being chased. I thought it was Jack chasing me but I looked back and it wasn't him. Don't know who it was, but not him.

Man, that's really weird.

**10:08 AM**

So, Jack likes my accent. Ok, dream Jack in therapy. Hm.

I think this craziness can only be cured by breakfast, but I don' really want to go downstairs… Does he have cereal? Maybe I'll just make toast. I know he has bread and a toaster, and then I won't have to ask him anything. Or maybe he had to work today. I don't know.

**10:40 AM**

He was in his office, thankfully. So I didn't have to deal with him during breakfast. (By the way, he has no cereal, I searched. That's a crime.) I did find some strawberry jam to put on my toast, though.

I just don't know what to do today. I'm computerless, and I don't feel like watching TV ALL day (part of the day, yes), but I do have a phone. Maybe I'll call Jess. And Kathleen. And Dee. And Fini. I need something to do. That's it, I'm calling Jess.

**10:42 AM**

On the phone with her. I'm amazed she's awake this early. Says her little brother started jumping on her bed. "Jess, I don't know what to do today. I don't know what I _can _do," I tell her.

"I think you should run around in your bathing suit and sing the national anthem at the top of your lungs."

"No, seriously." I've just realized I don't know the national anthem here. I'll have to have Vaughn teach me. Wait, nor do I own a bathing suit…

"So what's this Jack guy all about? What's the deal?"

Sigh. I can't tell her about the real Irina. "Well, his wife died a long time ago… Sydney was six."

"That's too bad." She sounds saddened by it. I wish I could tell her the truth, which is much sadder.

"Yeah, but that can't be why he's so mean. You'd think he could get over it thirty years later." I'm tired of discussing Jack. "What's your English paper on, again?"

"AIDS."

"Cool."

"It's pretty interesting. Adam's doing NASCAR." I hear her sigh, I'm sure she's rolled her eyes. "I don't get it. What's exciting about watching cars drive in a circle? Kathleen only likes watching if there's a crash. I don't mind as long as no one's hurt."

We're quiet now. I don't really have anything to say. I'll ask her again. "So what should I do today?"

"I don't know, Ais." Hehe, I like when people call me Ais. "Didn't you say there were a bunch of books somewhere?"

"Yeah, here in Syd's room…" I scan them over.

"You could read. Or– ooh –you could explore Jack's house!"

Whoa, um, no. That's death waiting to happen. "I don't think Jack would like that so much." Even if he's in his office, he's probably got security cameras planted or something. Creepy Jack. Who makes good sauce. "So my dad called last night. They aren't engaged yet."

"Crap, and that was Valentine's Day even."

"I know. But they seem to be having fun together." This just isn't working. I'm going to have to deal with Jack sooner or later, aren't I? Ugh.

"Okay, I have to go. Roxy needs the phone. Call me if you get bored again."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

**10:52 AM**

I think I'll explore Sydney's book collection. Later, journal.

**11:45 AM**

Yeah, not in the mood for reading. I wonder how badly Jack would murder me if I planted the pen somewhere in his office and he found it. I'm thinking bad. My poor pen, sitting here all useless. And poor me, sitting here all useless as well.

I guess I gotta watch TV all day. Sigh. Sigh sigh sigh.

Eek hearing footsteps hold on.

**11:49 AM**

Ok. That was weird. That was Jack (well, um, who else could it be?). He stood in my doorway and looked at me with that look he gives, you know, with his eyes sort of squinting and like he's sucking in the corners of his lips. That look. Then he said we were going out to lunch. And he left. I assume he wants to go now. Sure, while I'm still full from breakfast, Jack.

See, this is why you're in therapy with me!

Um. Dream me…

**1:01 PM**

I can't stand this. I don't want to stay here any longer. I hate being bored and ignored for days on end. Guh!!! So I meet Jack by the door and we walk out to his car, and then we drive in silence. Pure silence. No radio. Me scarcely breathing. That kind of silence. I'm too timid to ask him where we're even going. Anyway, we get to this restaurant that seems rather upscale for lunch, but this _is_ Jack. We sit down, and soon this man sits down at our table and he and Jack start discussing business crap.

The whole time.

I only spoke to order my food.

Oh my gosh, this is so boring. I hate this, I hate him! Was it necessary to even take me? No. I stay home alone all the time. What the crap? He's insane. Oh, and the only thing he did say to me, after the man left, was, "We're leaving."

Is it really that hard for him to be nice? Or social? Or civil? Or NORMAL???? I want Dad to come home. I want Sydney. Get me away from here.

I can hear Donovan's paws against the wooden floor coming down the hallway. He's waddling in here now, escaping Jack's wrath, no doubt. He's the only one who understands. And sadly, he's a dog.

**1:07 PM**

And now I'm talking to the dog… Out loud… Like he's a person. Ah. Oh well. I can only hope Jack doesn't have any pens hidden around the house like I do at home and he doesn't catch me in my acts of weirdness.

**1:09 PM**

At least he thinks my accent is cute.

**2-16-03**

**6:55 PM**

Day Five at Jack's:Five? That's it!? Conditions: Good grief. Ha, I showed him. I hope he noticed how cold I was to him at dinner. I was totally ignoring him. Not like we said anything. But yeah, he was so experiencing my unbearably cold shoulder. Take that, Sauce Man! Hahaha! That's for all the ignoringness and extreme bouts of boredom you've put me through. Oh, it's cold, isn't it, Jacky-boy?

Oh wait, I forgot, Jack doesn't feel. He has a black heart. And… He hates kids. Mainly me. And we wants me to suffer and wither away and die into nothingness up here in Syd's old room.

Well, now I'm going to enjoy the rest of my evening up here away from _him_ and should I choose to go downstairs I shall ignore _his_ presence as _he_ ignores mine.

…Thank God there's school tomorrow.

**2-17-03**

**3:46 PM**

Day Six at Jack's: Kill me now. Conditions: Thank God for school. Ah, I felt so much better from the moment I watched Jack's car drive farther and farther away from school. It's like Superman and kryptonite. My strength just kept growing and growing the farther that nasty green lump of stone was away from me. And then SuperAislin arrived in social studies just as we begin our unit on Europe. Wonderful. Everything I've already learned! That was sarcastic. I'm not excited to relearn all this historical junk. I don't even think it's much history, it's all "place the countries on the right spot on the map and name their capitals." Oh, Mr. Richards, your class is so easy. And your pants are too short. And no one here roots for Purdue.

Apparently Jess told Kathleen about how horrid Jack's was. She asked me if Dad called again with any more news. He hasn't called back yet. Hopefully soon. Blech. I wanted to get out of the subject of Jack and jump into anything else. I guess we're going to do another project on a country like we did for Africa. Ireland would be so easy. Hmm, I could make soda bread! Yummmmmmmmmm. Haven't had any of that in a long time. Used to make it a lot, too. Maybe I'll make some for the heck of it when Dad gets back home.

Next hour was math. And we got new seats. I sit next to this kid named Ian Schmidt. He's got these really pretty blue eyes… And he's tall. And hilarious. We sit in the back corner by no one except that quiet Japanese girl who is a math genius, so we talked like the whole class. I don't know how Frierson didn't notice. I think we were doing something exponent-y. Yuck. We're supposed to have memorized numbers 1 to 25 squared by Friday or next Monday or whenever. I'll ask Kathleen, she was probably the only one listening.

Let's see, oh gym. Crappity crap crap. Boring. We went outside to play football. It would have been fun except for some of the boys in my class. And the fact that I don't really understand how to play. I ended up standing with the girls who never do anything watching Dee as she ran around the field pulling plastic flags off everyone's hips like a maniac.

Spanish was Spanishy. Lunch was tasty. I got one of those giant chocolate chip cookies. Oh yes. And English was nice and Englishy. Science was… Ugh. Dr. Kazsuk is so old and grody. We're starting this unit of animals and habitats and stuff. And we're taking a field trip to the zoo. We have to have this slip signed by Friday. I guess that means Jack.

Cue creepy music.

I guess I'll bring it down at dinner and _force_ myself to talk to he who shall not be named I suppose I must do my homework, since there is nothing better to do.

**8:30 PM**

Oh my gosh, I… This is insane. I don't even know where to begin. Just, wow. I never knew, I, oh man. I want Vaughn to come home so I can talk to him. And Sydney too. I'm so confused and, wow. So, um, dinner was more interesting than usual. Much more. I suppose I should start from the beginning but I really don't want to. Sydney's mom fricken killed Dad's father!!!! I don't believe it. How could I not have known???

Right, the beginning. Okay. Breathing now. So I headed downstairs for dinner with my slip of paper curled in my cold little hand. Really, it's rather chilly inside. But that's not the point, so I stood next to Jack where he was pouring milk for us at the counter. I saw our food sitting at the table. Chili. Yum. And some bread. No sauce, though.

He didn't acknowledge me, no surprise there. I cleared my throat. "Could you sign this?" I asked quickly.

His eyes moved only to the paper. "What is it?"

He kept pouring the milk. "For a field trip."

"Where?"

"The zoo."

He put the milk back into the fridge and set the full glasses onto the table and we sat down. I slid the paper towards him and took a sip of my milk. His lips were in a pursed position as he read the mumbo jumbo about the trip above where he was supposed to sign. He hesitated a moment before pulling a pen from his inside his jacket and scribbling his name on the line.

"Thanks," I whispered. I noticed he didn't check the box marked 'I'd like to be a chaperone.' Funny, I was sure he'd check that box.

Yes, I'm sure you're wondering, dear journal, what on earth this has to do with SYD'S MOM KILLING DAD'S DAD. Well, moments after that brief discussion, if one may call it that, I remembered that I was extremely fed up with Mr. Mystery and his sauce (or lack there of). And the silence that settled in started to make me crazy(ier than I already am). And then, I don't know what happened… I snapped. I slammed my milk glass onto the table and I stood up.

"Ok, I'm sick of this! I've been ignored this entire time and you have been nothing but unpleasant to me! I don't know if this is how you were with Sydney, but if you were, I'm surprised she doesn't hate you!" He just sat there silently, in shock I think from my outburst. "Are you mean to everyone? Or just me? Is it because your wife lied to you? Because that happened a long time ago, it's time to get over it!"

I realize now that… That may not have been the best choice of words? Dad's right, when I'm angry, I'm really pissed off.

Jack's spoon was half way to the bowl after taking a bite full of chili. He promptly swallowed and stared at me so blankly I thought I'd pee my pants. He didn't say anything at first, he may have blinked once or twice, and I realized through my fear that I, Aislin Conor Vaughn, had rendered Jack Bristow speechless.

**8:41 PM**

Okay, so I didn't realize it then. I was too busy attempting to control my bladder. When I thought I'd burst and explode into little Aislin atoms he finally said, "Excuse me?"

Somewhere between the bladder control and realization issues I found some more boldness in me. "She died and you abandoned Sydney! And now… I don't know, I guess you hate kids or something!"

"You are not entitled to formulate opinions of my past actions."

"Past or present… Doesn't matter."

"Present? Are you implying that I'm a horrible father still!? That I'm a malicious, unjust, miserable old man who has no feelings!?"

"You're _arguing_ with a _twelve-year-old_."

As he yelled his eyes narrowed down towards me and his mouth snarled as his speech sped up in the anger. But then do you know what Jack did? He just stopped. I thought he had a stroke or a heart attack or something right at that moment. His expression just… There wasn't one suddenly. And then he walked away. Jack turned around, walked into the dining, and turned to the right and disappeared around the corner.

And how can Dad possibly call me mature? I start fights with highly revered agents of the Central Intelligence Agency, I dance around the kitchen, and I watch myself in the mirror as I try to move my eyebrows around my forehead. Yeah, real mature.

Well there was nothing else I could do but follow him, I mean I had to say something, I couldn't just walk away like him. So I forgot my pee problem and forged ahead into the spotless and underused dining room and 'round the corner into the family room. I remembered it well. I watched a lot of telly in there on New Year's Day when we all had to come here for breakfast.

Jack stood to the left in front of a bookshelf, holding a photo album. I approached him with caution and peered over his shoulder. On the left page was a picture of Irina and a very young Sydney, and on the right was a picture of Sydney at my age, maybe slightly younger. His finger rubbed over the corner of Irina's picture.

"When she died," he said, shocking me so much I heart jumped and skipped two beats, "and I found out how she betrayed me, I busied myself in my work. It pained me to see Sydney; I only thought of her more, and I… vaguely resented her for it. As a result, I was never around while Sydney grew up. I didn't know how to act, what to do, what to say. That's probably why we failed to build a decent relationship until she was an adult."

He closed the album gently, a wave of smoke billowing from its contents. I bet he hasn't touched it in years, I feel bad.

"Then why do you hate me so much?" I asked. Have I no compassion?

But whatever, I suppose it doesn't matter, because his reaction: he laughed. Laughed. As in "hahaha," a hearty chortle of sorts, a light guffaw. I had no idea he was capable of laughing. "Come sit down," he said softer, indicating the couch against the wall. Behind it was a large window with long, flowing drapes of burgundy colour. Color. Crazy Yanks. We settled into the squishy brown leather and I pushed myself back into its corner. I was confused, I think. Jack was very unpredictable now. Terrifying.

He continued. "I'm very far from hating you. In fact, I rather… envy you." Envy? _ME? _Okay, what's he been smoking? "You and Agent Vaughn have something special that I never shared with Sydney."

"Well, we both lost our dads," I added. And Sydney kind of lost hers too…

"Yes, but you differ from Vaughn greatly, and that is where you mystify me." He studied me for a moment, looking down and chewing the inside corner of his lip. At least his eyes weren't the least bit squinty or angry. Just curious. I bet one hundred Euro my eyes were just mirror images of his; I mystified him? "You don't hate Sydney for what she did? Vaughn could never be respectful in the slightest to Irina."

What, Irina? What does she have to do with Dad? I furrowed my brow. "How do you mean?"

"Excuse me?"

"What does Vaughn have to do with Irina?"

Jack's face surprisingly didn't change. "You mean you don't know?" I shook my head. Oh man, this is crazy. I can't believe he never told me. Well, Jack's reaction was priceless. I don't think the man had ever accidentally given away a secret in his life. And usually he's probably calm in new situations, but this one just left him plain confused.

His mouth opened and closed a few times. Finally he pursed his lips tightly staring at me like he was Daddy Warbucks seeing orphan Annie for the first time. (That was a good movie, I just watched it on TV last night. That Miss Hannigan is a riot.) "Shit," he calmly swore, standing up. "Why don't we go finish dinner?"

Oh come on, Jack. I don't have ADD, I haven't forgotten already. "Only if you tell me about Irina and my dad." Ha, I have you trapped, big CIA man.

I'm sure if he was a normal person who couldn't hide their emotions, he would have winced at his mistake. Giggle, mistake. "All right," he settled, and watched me march off the couch back into the kitchen. Our chili was probably cold. Oh well. I was about to hear a story.

Jack was sluggish as he followed me back. When he took his seat, he didn't even start eating again. I picked at my chili but watched him intently. "What do you know about Sydney's mother?" he asked.

"I know that Syd thought she died when she was six, and then it turned out Irina was in the KGB, and then she turned herself in. And she's in prison now."

He nodded. "What do you know about Vaughn's father's death?"

"Not much, I know Vaughn was eight, and his dad died on duty or something."

"Something you need to know about Irina Derevko is that she has no remorse, and guilt is an ambiguous subject to her. That ability allows her to do anything, to anyone. And she killed Vaughn's father."

I'm such a dope, I never saw that coming. Irina bloody killed him, gosh, it still sounds crazy. The only thing I could think to say was, "Why?"

"Her true intentions are unclear. But as I stated, she feels no remorse, and could only identify his body by his dental records."

My mouth hung open in shock. "So she just killed him? For fun?"

"Perhaps," he pondered, his right hand clenched around his glass of milk.

That is absolutely horrible. I wanted to call Vaughn so badly, but I don't think he's at his mother's anymore, and even if he was, we don't have that number. He needs to call. I NEED to talk to him.

**9:04 PM**

Oh, I suppose the rest of dinner went smoothly. I mean, I was in complete shock, and I wanted to talk with Vaughn, but we had a normal conversation. Weird, huh?

**9:10 PM**

At least Jack doesn't hate me. I think we'll be getting along better than previously.

**9:12 PM**

School tomorrow will be so awkward. Jess will be impressed with the Jack-Situation improvements. But it'll be hard not to talk about Dad and Irina. Wow. No wonder I mystified Jack. Vaughn must really hate Irina. I'm mad at her too. I want to talk to Vaughn. If he doesn't call tomorrow I'll cry. For real.

A/n: What? I finished this part? Rejoice; this is a miracle! Again, I'm really sorry it took so long. All that stuff happened and then Jack was being his stubborn Bristow self and wasn't working with me. Maybe I'm underpaying him. Hm. I'll give him some cookies, I bet he likes them.

So I'll really try to have the next part up sooner. Sydney and Vaughn shall return (or shant they…?) Mwhaha. Just playing with you. Please review! It will mean so much to me if you leave me even a wee message!

–Whitelighter Enchantress


	9. IX

**The Aislin Chronicles**

**Part IX**

A/n: Gasp, Part IX. Thanks for your reviews! Oh, I forgot to give Aislin President's day weekend off from school. I hope no one cares. Aislin doesn't, if that matters any. Um. Right.

**2-18-03**

**3:47 PM**

Day Seven at Jack's: This is different. Conditions: Better. So this morning we talked at breakfast. He asked me more about that trip to the zoo, which led to science class, which led to school in general. Jack actually has some very interesting things to say. Who knew? Certainly not I.

I told him Kathleen was doing her paper on the CIA while we were going to school, and he raised his eyebrows as if to say, "Well, good luck." Then I mentioned that I was doing Beatlemania and whatnot, and he said he had a bunch of old Beatles records in his attic. Can you believe that? Jack liked the Beatles! He even went to a concert once.

**3:51 PM**

Wow, that is so awesome. I just fully comprehended that now.

Anyway, I asked rather shyly if we could get that later after school, and he said we could. I'm excited. And then that's why Jess asked me why I was in such a good mood when I walked inside. She wondered if I managed to throw Jack out of the car on the way there. I tried to explain to her how we started to get along. It was difficult because I couldn't tell her everything about last night, but I think she's okay with it. Then Kathleen asked what

**3:53 PM**

Crap, I just spilled water all over myself.

**3:54 PM**

Oh well. I hear Jack coming upstairs now, I guess we're going attic-ing!

**6:34 PM**

Jack's attic is stuffed with, well… Stuff. It's filled with boxes and old furniture, and he played one of the albums on a record player while I looked around. I found a bunch of Syd's old toys and clothes, and even this old dollhouse. It was broken, but it was still really cute. Then I found this corner that wasn't lit, and all the boxes were super dusty. I think it was all of Irina's old things… He hid them away and never got rid of them. It's quite sad. Hm. I didn't venture too far into that corner, I figured he might get mad. Let's face it, Jack can still be scary even if he's not mean anymore.

After we were done upstairs we were ready for an early dinner. I even helped him make it. Crazy, I know. But we had a lovely pancake dinner. I love breakfast for dinner. I could eat breakfast for every meal though, I swear. His pancakes were good. Not quite as good as Dad's, but I didn't tell him that.

So now Jack's in his office, he said he had work to do. And I had homework; sigh. Don't get me wrong, school is great. It's just the damn homework that ruins it. Mr. Johnson at least understands what weekends are for. I quote, "There is a time for school, and a time for fun, and weekends are your time. School is for the weekdays." Yeah, he's cool. My Beatles paper is coming along nicely. The final copy is due Friday. We finished peer editing today. I wonder what we're doing

**6:51 PM**

The phone is ringing. It doesn't ring often… Jack's picked it up now, only rang twice. Oh. Oh! IT'S DAD!

**7:00 PM**

Well, that most certainly could have gone better. They were both on the phone this time when I greeted them, and then I waited for them to tell me any news of a certain engagement… Nothing. Ugh. Come on, Dad, just ask her already! Hm, anyway, I thought of how badly I wanted to talk to him about the Irina thing… But I just couldn't do it over the phone. With Sydney right there, and with Jack possibly listening to us, and Dad being so far away, I don't know, it just didn't seem right.

I was like, "Dad, I need to talk to you when you get home."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need to talk to you."

Sydney even offered to leave. I couldn't do it. Friday, I just have to wait to Friday. That's it. Tomorrow, Thursday, then Friday. We said our normal miss yous and I love yous and good-byes and hung up. And they still aren't engaged. Unless they secretly are and are waiting to surprise me. Doubt it.

**7:05 PM**

I need to watch some TV. This is confusing somehow. Headache. Merr. Too much syrup. Bad Aislin.

**2-19-03**

**3:50 PM**

Weird experience today. I was in gym, and since it was raining and our class is supposed to be outside playing football, we stayed inside and played this funny crab-soccer game with Mrs. Cregg's class. Hm. Soccer, football. Funny how those have different names everwhere else in like the entire world.

But back to my story. There were too many of us for everyone in both classes to be playing, so a few of us were waiting along the wall. I was sitting down and Dee was standing in front of me and so was this girl I don't know very well, Lisa something or other, and that Ben L-whatever was sitting kinda next to me. You know, the nuts-o kid who went crazy when someone accidentally hit him during the dance unit. Apparently he was attacked by a dog in grade five. He was in intensive care for like two months, Kathleen said. And, of course, he "didn't provoke the dog." Kathleen and everyone else is pretty sure he did.

Yeah, so, my story. He turns to me and asks, "So do you have a kilt?"

Um…? "I'm Irish, not Scottish."

And do you know how he replies? UGH! "Same thing."

That Lisa girl looks at him funny. "Dude, two totally different countries."

"Okay. Whatever, it's stupid." Well I can most certainly see why the dog bit him. If I were a dog I'd bite him too.

Then Dee got mad. "Stupid? You better watch it because I'm Irish."

Lisa too. "And I'm Irish!"

"And I'm Irish too!"

That last one took us by surprise. There stood Fini suddenly. Dee said,

"Fini, you're Italian."

"I know, shut-up!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm skipping computers, I told him I was going to the bathroom. It's so boring!"

Dee helps me up. "You should get back to class."

"Yeah, the bell's gonna ring any minute."

So we left Ben L alone after that incident. God, how could you be so ignorant? I'm Irish and proud. Don't get me confused with being Scottish. Oh, and another thing, that little leprechaun from the lucky charms commercial bugs me. Does everything Irish have to involve leprechauns? I think America needs to take a field trip to Europe.

**2-20-03**

**3:41 PM**

Day Nine at Jack's: Oh dear, I didn't do this yesterday. Conditions: Um, I'm kind of hot right now. The A/C could kick in, it wouldn't hurt. So… They come home tomorrow! YAY! I really can't wait to see them. I'm so excited already. Man oh man do they have a long flight, though. Oh well. All the more time to celebrate their hopeful engagement.

Not much happened in school today. There's a bug going around and Jess and Dee are out. Adam's catching it. I'll probably get it too. Joyous. Math was funny today, though. I know, who would ever have thought that I, Aislin, would use math and funny in the same sentence? But it's funny when you're sitting by Ian Schmidt, the funniest kid ever. He's really nice too. Whenever he sees me in the halls between classes he shouts my name in this funny voice and gives me a high five. Which is really high, considering how much taller he is than me.

I got to go type my English paper in the library today during class. That was… exciting. The librarian is weird. Her hair is really… Sticky-outy. That's the only way I can put it. And she kind of looks like a mouse. Hm. But my paper is complete and I turn it in tomorrow and then I'm done! Wahoo!

AND THEN DAD AND SYDNEY COME HOME! WAHOO!

**3:52 PM**

That's it, no more sugary after school snacks. I'm clearly too hyper to even attempt my math homework. Hmm. Shut-up, journal, I know it's a crappy excuse. But I don't want to do it so there!

**3:55 PM**

Okay, you win this time, you dirty journal. I'll do the stupid homework.

**2-21-03**

**4:00 PM**

It's Friday, and you know what that means… THEY COME HOME TODAY! Ugh, I can't believe it's only four, they don't come in until like 9:15 tonight. That's forever. I'll be dead by then. Vaughn will have a crusty skeleton for a daughter. And that's no fun.

Today was such a good day. School went by really quickly. Maybe it's because Jess is back. Oh! She needed a ride home today because one of her sister's couldn't pick her up, and Kathleen had to walk home because her dad was somewhere, so I told her that maybe possibly there was a chance Jack could. And I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask…

So we walked outside after school, and Jack was standing outside his car waiting. He had these dark sunglasses on, and his suit from work, and he looked so serious. I thought it was funny, like Men in Black.

So I asked him if we could give her a ride home and he looked at her for a second and said yes. And then no one moved for a second, until Jack asked what her name was. She was like, "Jessica Silko, sir."

"Your mother is a dentist?"

"Yes, sir."

"And your address is…?"

"1153 Farm Lane."

He nodded then we got in the car, and Jess was off like a rocket. I think she talked almost non-stop the entire way to her house, which is kind of a long drive from school. She only paused between sentences to barely let me get a word in. After we dropped her off Jack just stared at me like "I didn't know a person could talk so much." It was funny.

But now we're home, and I have no homework. Yes, that's NO homework. And my dad is coming home and Sydney is coming home and I can sleep in my own bed in my own house again. Ah, life is sweet.

**5:05 PM**

Darn, it's still not time yet. But only four hours and ten minutes to go!

**11:35 PM**

WE'RE HOME! But I can't believe he didn't propose. He didn't bloody propose! But, gosh, they're so cute, and nearly inseparable. Aw, I missed them so much. Okay, okay, I'll start from the beginning.

So around six thirty-ish I made my way downstairs. Jack was in the kitchen with the phone in his hand. "Pizza or Chinese?" he asked.

"Chinese," I told him. I don't really like pizza that much, and Jack doesn't seem like a pizza guy. So Jack ordered Chinese and it was really yummy, but I don't have a clue what I ate. Some sort of chicken, I think. Anyway, Jack's one of those people who can eat with chopsticks. I'm just not that skilled. Hand me a fork, please.

So I got really antsy after dinner, and it's like 7:15 by then, seriously, I was like jumping through the halls. I scared poor Donovan a little bit. I went back up to Syd's old room and packed all of my stuff back up. And then I was bored out of my mind… I watched TV I think.

But then… Jack's head in the doorway. Out of his mouth: "Time to go." Best words he's ever said. Man. I don't remember the car ride. I was too excited. I felt bad leaving Donny home alone, though. Poor little guy. But we got him back later, and he drooled on my jeans, but no harm done.

Anyway, we got to the airport at like nine, and of course their flight is late. The TV thing said ten minutes. And, man, was that a long ten minutes. But then suddenly the door swung open and people started to walk out. I was standing on my toes, straining over tall people to see them, and then there they were! Holding hands, it was so cute. So I got even more excited and I ran to them and I jumped on Dad. He hugged me and lifted me off the ground. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Dad."

When he finally set me down I hugged Sydney, and I was extremely disappointed when I didn't see a ring on her finger. But I was still so glad to see them. And I mean, so Dad hasn't popped the question, but it's bound to pop out of him at any minute. They just look so in love, you know? Like they can't stand to be more than six feet away form each other, and even at that length it's a struggle.

When I stopped hugging Sydney they resumed holding hands. "So how was life with my dad for a week?" Sydney whispered to me, glancing quickly at Jack as he walked towards us.

"It's was fine. He's really a big softy."

They laughed and Syd hugged Jack and then Jack shook Vaughn's hand. I wonder if Jack will ever hug him. I'd pay money to see that.

So we walked to the baggage claim and got their stuff and walked out to the parking lot. Jack helped carry a bag so he came with us to Dad's car. I got into the back, and they put their stuff in the trunk, and I heard Syd say, "Thanks for taking Aislin for the week, Dad."

I couldn't wait for his response. I saw him nod in the rearview mirror. Then he said, "It was… nice, having someone else in the house." Haha, I was "nice." I half expected him to say. "Her accent is cute." Well, Jack, your sauce is "nice" too.

So we followed Jack back to his house to pick up Donovan and his stuff and my stuff and they told me stories about France. Apparently Dad has this crazy Aunt Trish, she had a few good stories by herself. Dad said they wanted to call more, but he kind of lost the calling card and he "didn't want to make Jack pay for the long distance calls." To which Sydney replied, "Which means he was really scared of making him pay for the long distance calls." To which I replied, "Jack's not that scary." To which Dad replied, "Well, you aren't dating his daughter." True that, Dad.

And by the way, they were still holding hands.

So we got Donny and the stuff, and that's when Donny slept on my lap and drooled on me. But anyway we got home! Yay! Home sweet, sweet home. I had a reunion with my bedroom. And my computer. It was deep.

Then they called my name and said they had presents! I went into their bedroom where they were unpacking, and there were three huge suitcases on the floor plus two more smaller ones. Syd hinted Vaughn had more thing than she did, which made me laugh. Then I sat on the bed as they dug for gifts. And I ended up getting a couple of shirts, candy, this pretty snow globe with the Eiffel Tower in it (glass globe, not cheap plastic) and if you wind this crank it plays a song, more candy, this fuzzy teddy bear with a beret, and a necklace with an "A" in the middle. By then Dad was so sleepy, he was nearly out cold behind me.

"Will you tell me more about France?" I asked Sydney, who seemed much more awake than Daddy dearest.

She nodded. "Why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll meet you in your room. We should let this guy sleep." She smiled at Vaughn, then took his shoes off and put the blanket over him. "I'm sure he didn't nap on the plane at all."

So I hurried and got ready for bed. Sydney came in my room after I got under the covers, and she laid down on her stomach and leaned up on her elbows.

We talked about France for a bit, then she asked me about school. I'm such a girl, I told her about Ian Schmidt, and how cute he is. But not to worry, I still pay attention in math. I even got an A-minus on the last quiz. And I talked about how I turned my paper in, and… How Dr. Kazsuk is old and gross and we're taking a field trip to the zoo soon. Lastly I mentioned they went a little overboard on the gift-buying. Sydney just laughed. Finally we decided we were tired, and she gave me a kiss on the head, said good night, and turned off my light.

When I heard her close the door to their bedroom I turned the light back on and started writing, and, well, here I am. It's really late now.

**2-22-03**

**12:11 AM**

Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid. I totally forgot to ask Dad about Irina… Tomorrow. Tomorrow for sure.

A/n: Yes, fluff. More angst is to come, mwahahaha. Okay, kids, go crazy, show me those reviews!

–Whitelighter Enchantress


	10. X

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part X

A/n: Thanks for your review, daisyduke947, and thanks to Arodluverus2001 for all your review. Enjoy Part X.

**2-22-03**

**1:05 PM**

I wasn't surprised at all that they woke up at noon. I was up at like nine of course. I got on my computer. Oh, how I missed it. Mr. Internet most certainly is my friend. Anyway, when they got up and around we ate a brunch of sorts and I kept looking at Vaughn, wondering when I should say something. I mean, this wasn't something I could just bring up. "Hey, Dad, so Sydney's mother killed your dad?" Probably not how he wanted to start his morning out.

Sydney went to take a shower after we ate and Vaughn sat at the table reading the paper while I stared down at my plate. Hearty bowl of cereal for breakfast, eggs and toast for lunch. So I just started my introduction… I had been planning it through the meal. "Do you remember when you called and I said I wanted to talk to you?"

He practically threw the paper down. "Yeah?"

He looked so concerned, I felt kind of bad for worrying him. "Well, at Jack's I found out something…" He nodded. And I freaked. That was as far as I had gotten in my introduction. I had hoped it would just spill out after that, but it didn't. It got stuck somewhere between my brain and my mouth. Maybe I should have sneezed it out… "About your dad, and how he died…"

"Oh." His expression was unreadable.

I had a million questions and yet not one made sense to me. "I guess I just… Why didn't you tell me?" At that moment I wished I hadn't even brought it up. The look on his face just turned saddened, and sickened. But mostly I wished he'd say something. "And like, how does Sydney feel?"

"How does Sydney feel about what?" Sydney asked coming back into the room. "Vaughn, I can't find the shampoo."

"It's, uhhh, in one of the smaller suitcases. Front pocket." Then we all kind of just stared at each other. Sydney at me, me at Dad, Dad at Sydney. Sydney waited for me to continue but since I didn't, she started to turn to get the shampoo and take her shower. But Dad stopped her, "Sydney, wait, I think you should stay for this." This suddenly felt so completely uncomfortable. Sydney came and leaned against the back of the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. "I was just about to talk to Aislin about our parents."

"Our parents?"

"Bill and Irina," I noted quietly, killing a chunk of egg with my fork. Die, fiend, die.

This just felt so awkward. I hope we never have sex talks, I think I'd die. I wondered why he wanted Sydney to stay. Well, yes, it was her mom after all. But he could have easily talked to me by himself. She looked sort of… Like she was just as curious as me. Maybe they hadn't talked about it together. That must have bee it. I wondered it they avoided it. (Later found out they indeed did.)

Anyway… "Yes," Dad continued. His tone was somewhat hostile. "Why didn't I tell you before? Because I try to forget it ever happened. And how does Sydney feel about it? I wouldn't know. I avoid the subject whenever it presents itself. It happened, it's over, and we're all fine, aren't we?"

He was almost scaring me. He sounded, like… Angry, sort of. I really wished I hadn't brought it up. I risked a glance at Sydney again. She stared at Dad, who was staring down into the table. "I'm sorry–" Sydney began.

"No! Sydney–" He stopped himself. He took a few deep breaths, wiped his hand down his face. "I don't want you apologizing for her. She may be your mother biologically, but that is all. You are not responsible for what happened to my dad, nor were you involved in any way. And you are nothing like the woman who was." I felt relieved that he continued calmly, his brief hostility gone. Then he looked at me quickly. "Oh, God, you don't hate Sydney, do you? Is that why you brought this up?"

"What? No!" I looked at Sydney. "No, no, no! I brought it up because, well, I don't know. It's kind of a big deal, and I know about it now. When Jack told me I just wanted to know how you felt, I guess."

"Wait, Jack _told_ you?"

"Well, it's a long story."

Dad sighed. He looked at Sydney, who nodded. "My dad could only be identified by his dental records." It was worse than I thought. Horrible. Terrible. Atrocious, disgusting. I wanted him to be crying. He didn't.

"When I learned it was Irina– when I learned it was Sydney's mom –I was pissed off. And when I learned she was alive…" He didn't even finish the statement.

So Sydney continued. "I didn't know how to act around you."

"Me neither."

"You know I wanted to kill her just as badly as you did."

"I know." So forget me, this was for them. "I still don't think we can trust her." It got quiet again. I wasn't looking at either one of them, I don't know where they were looking. Then Dad said, "You okay, Aislin?"

I wasn't sure. "I think so. It's just," I thought for a moment, "so cruel."

"Yes," they both replied. "Syd, you go take your shower."

"Okay. We'll talk later?"

He nodded. I suddenly felt like just saying "I don't hate you" wasn't enough. So I got out of my chair and gave her a hug. It felt reassuring to me, anyway. She smiled at me then kissed Dad's cheek and left. So I stood next to Vaughn, and he looked at me. He looked, like, drained.

I had the sudden urge just to crawl in his lap, so I did. And I sat there.

After a bit he said, "I probably should have told you a long time ago."

"No, it's okay, I get why you didn't." A bit later. "I'm going to take a nap."

So now I'm "napping." Okay, I admit I tried for a while. But you know me, I just had to write this down. And now thinking about it, I'm glad Dad didn't tell me about his dad back in the safe house. I'd probably still hate Sydney. I would have chosen to see his anger for Irina and thought it was fine to hate Sydney like that. And it's clearly not, because Irina and Sydney are so different. I hope Syd and Dad's talk later goes all right. It should, now that everything's kind of out in the open. Hmm, that nap isn't sounding so bad. I think I'll try again.

**2-23-03**

**11:24 AM**

Ugh, I think I'm getting sick. I can't stop coughing, and I feel ache-y. It's just grown slightly worse through the morning, which of course is a great sign.

I went and grabbed the pen this morning just to see if it caught anything good (I set it back out in the living room yesterday). Nothing much. I guess Syd and Dad had their talk elsewhere. Today's their last day off and they went grocery shopping because, well, all the food we had left in this apartment we ate yesterday. I had to scrounge for breakfast. I miss my Honey Nut Cheerios.

**11:29 AM**

Great, now I'm sneezing. Sigh.

**8:45 PM**

I'm so tired, and I can't stop coughing. Sydney said I shouldn't go to school tomorrow, I definitely agree. I think she or Dad is calling me in to the office right now. And I'm going to bed. Before nine. Argh, I hate being sick.

**2-24-03**

**10:14 AM**

Ah, I slept until nine in the morning which was wonderful, except for the fact that I am so ache-y that I can't sit or lay or stand comfortably anywhere. I'm on the couch in the living room now watching some doctor show. I think it's ER.

**10:16 AM**

Sorry, coughing break. Wait.

**10:17 AM**

Had another one. I give up. No más writing. (Cough!)

**1:02 PM**

I fell asleep sometime during that ER show, and when I woke up I heard noises in the kitchen. And I thought: Oh my God, I'm getting kidnapped. So I turned as quietly as I could, which was really hard considering my chest was heaving because I really needed to cough, and I lifted my head over the back of the couch so only my eyes/forehead could be seen. And it was Dad in the kitchen.

So, first, I coughed like mad. Then I said hi to him and coughed some more. And he came by during his lunch to make me soup! Aw, I heart my daddy. He stayed for a bit whilst I ate it, mmm, perfect chicken noodle. It was so nice of him, he really didn't have too. I'm fully capable of souping myself.

But he did have to go back to work; the puppy dog face I gave him unfortunately didn't work, although he did hesitate for a second, hehe. And I finished my soup and now I'm surfing through those trashy soap operas. Maybe I'll go back to sleep. But alas no, my legs hurt so bad they won't hear of it. Advil, where art thou sweet Advil? Must… find…

**6:31 PM**

Could this suck any more? Yes, in fact, it could. I could have a stuffy nose. Fortunately I don't. Yet. Knock on wood. However, I feel no better than before, and my coughing may even be getting worse. And I'm not hungry. They are out there eating dinner, and I am in my room, staring blankly at nothing, wishing I felt better. Hate being sick. I guess I must go back to sleep. Where'd that Advil get to?

**2-26-03**

**3:34 PM**

I was sick yesterday too, but I told myself I wasn't going to write in my journal because I was only going to complain more. All I did was watch TV anyway. Dad couldn't come home during lunch, so I had to make my own soup (I got hungry again, yay!). But today I went to school. I don't feel sick anymore, but I still have a cough.

School sucked. I have TONS of make up work to do, plus tonight's homework. I'm going to be super confused in math, I mean, what the crap is this FOIL thing? I don't know what they're trying to do to me.

Kill me, I think. I'm a few chapters behind in a book we're reading in English. It's called The Giver. I should start it.

When I walked into social studies, Danny was like, "So Anya, when's the wedding?" Yeah, he calls me Anya, not because he can't remember my name, but because he's kind of weird like that. And, yeah, they aren't engaged yet, so no wedding. After being sick, I just rolled my eyes at him. Didn't have another response. Then our little table heard my story, how they aren't engaged, and how I got sick. Story of the week. Ha.

Ugh, I don't want to do my homework, but Dad said he and Syd were getting back late today. Have to find something for dinner, too. Sigh.

**7:02 PM**

Hm, I wonder why playing games in the internet is so addicting. I think I just sat here for like thirty minutes straight and played solitaire, and I could play for thirty minutes more had I not looked over and saw you, my darling journal, sitting here all by your lonesome.

Ah, I think I hear Syd and Dad coming in. I'll go talk to– Oh. Wait. Crap. I hear yelling. Yelling? That's his voice, no, her voice, no his, hers... Oh man, they're going at it in the living room. Crap crap crap!

What could they be fighting about? I hope it's not the Bill-Irina thing, that would be all my fault! I want to go out there so bad but I'm scared… Agh!

**7:07 PM**

Oh my God. I just heard the front door slam.

**7:08 PM**

s.

That's it, I have to go out and see.

**7:15 PM**

I think I might cry. I walked out there, and found Dad staring dumbstruck at the door. He was breathing all heavy from yelling. At her. She left. Oh God. He… He was starting to look angrier. I don't know if he noticed me. I got scared and went back in my room. I didn't close the door all the way, though. I left it open a crack. Then

Dad stormed through the hall and went into his room and slammed the door.

I have to know what that fight was about. And– oh no, the pen's in here, not in the living room. This sucks. Now I won't know for sure.

Why didn't I just go out there and listen to them? Maybe they would have stopped then, and Syd would never have left, and Dad wouldn't have slammed the door to his room. Maybe I shouldn't have opened my big mouth about his dad, then maybe they wouldn't have fought at all and we'd all still be here. Happy. Not scared to leave our rooms.

Should I go talk to him? I don't know. I'm scared, I don't know what to do. This is just all my fault. I have got to try to fix this. There, it's settled. I'm going to talk to Dad. Eeek.

**7:17 PM**

So I knocked on his door, but then I heard the shower running so I came back in here. Maybe I should call Sydney. Find out where she is. What happened. Maybe she's still mad. No. I should talk to Dad first. God, this… sucks! I need to lie down, think about this.

**2-27-03**

**3:42 PM**

When I woke up this morning, Sydney still wasn't here. Dad didn't say anything when we were eating breakfast. I didn't want to ask him…

He still seemed, I don't know, kind of irritated. I didn't tell anyone at school about their fight, like Jess or Kathleen. They'd make a big deal out of it, and it probably isn't a big deal, right? It's fine, Sydney will be back for dinner and everything will return to normal.

I hope.

A/n: Angsty, no? So, what were Syd and Vaughn fighting about? Stay tuned to find out! Please review!


	11. XI

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XI

A/n: Hey, thanks for your reviews! So hmm what could they be fighting about? Enjoy!

**2-27-03**

**7:12 PM**

So… She's not home for dinner. She's not home after dinner. She's not home, period. The vibe I'm getting from Dad is like… 'Maybe if I don't say anything Aislin won't notice.' Well, Dad, I noticed. And you still haven't said anything. He asked me about school at dinner, so we talked about that. It distracted me a little bit. I should have asked him about it.

And after dinner I said I'd do the dishes, which trust me, is not a thing I offer to do often. He said that he'd rather just do them alone. That's what worries me. He doesn't even want me to help? Does he even want me in the living room? I'm not sure I want to find out. I just want to know what's going on.

It could be so easy. He could knock on my door and say, "Aislin, we got in a fight, and she left," and then we could go get her together and bring her back, wherever she is. But no, he has to make this difficult. He has to be all quiet about it. And he has to distract me with his own irrelevant questions.

Sydney and I were just starting to connect, too. We started talking a lot more. And… I don't know, I don't feel as awkward around her. I mean, I've always felt I could trust her (not exactly sure why), but I was never like, "What? Oh, I forgot, you killed my father," either.

**7:21 PM**

There are so many things I just don't understand.

**7:26 PM**

Uh oh. Dad's watching TV, and it is way too loud. I guess I better go out there and protect him from the wrath of the neighbors below us. Sigh. I have to study or something for a math test tomorrow, too. Oh dear. Not to mention I still have my cough from when I was sick. This day just keeps getting better and better, does it not?

Okay, going out to… calm Dad down?

**2-28-03**

**4:00 PM**

Maybe she'll be home when Dad comes home today. Hm. Why do I doubt that? Ugh. School today was all right. My math test went okay (I hope) and it wasn't incredibly boring, and we listened to _The Giver_ on tape as we read and there was this weird music that Kathleen and this Brian kid were dancing to in their seats… Yeah. I guess that constitutes for an all right day. Except all I was thinking about was Syd and Dad's fight. I mean, was it about Bill and Irina? Which I started? I still haven't told anyone. God, I can't stand this much longer.

What if they never make up, and Dad never marries her? And we're just left with each other forever? Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but I wouldn't mind sharing him with someone else. Especially Sydney. No, no, this is crazy. They're gonna make up. And get married. Of course they will.

No matter how much it scares me I am going to talk to Dad tonight, I have to find out what's up. I am going to get the truth, and then get them back together. Or… at least I'll try. And then I'll celebrate the fact that I have no homework this weekend.

**7:44 PM**

Oh, wow. Okay. I'm going to try to understand this. If I can. So, I definitely don't have all the details, but here's what I've put together from Dad's side of the story:

On Wednesday he was overseeing a mission Sydney was on. After hearing that much, I frowned, and Dad went on to explain that it was just a local mission, "routine," whatever that means. I still wasn't very happy, but he said it wasn't dangerous– no –it wasn't _supposed_ to be dangerous. But something happened (he either couldn't or didn't tell me) that would have blown her cover and he commanded her to abort. He said she refused to listen to him, though, which pissed him off apparently, and "finally she got out of there, I prevented her cover from being blown."

He said that they didn't talk at all on the drive home. But as soon as they got in the door, well… I know what happened. According to Dad, she doesn't trust his judgement. Then she left.

After he was done explaining that, I asked, "Where is she?"

"At Francie's," he mumbled, staring deeply into the television. I paused then and looked at him. He looked pathetic. That's the only word that comes to mind. It's quite depressing. Like I just want to shake him and yell, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" but I can't. And I won't, either, because… I'm not sure why. I don't feel like he should be his normal self, you know? This situation is so not cool, he _should_ act like that. The only problem is that it's hard to watch him in that state. I hate seeing him like this.

"Have you talked to her at work?" I asked after taking in his patheticness.

"No… Found out from Weiss." I bet that makes work really complicated. They haven't talked since then? That's horrible. No wonder he's moping around. God, I feel awful. At least it wasn't my fault, though, it wasn't about Irina and Bill. I almost wish it was. Then I could at least know how to fix it. Or… Maybe not know, but… Oh I don't know. I'm so confused. If only I could get them to talk. If only I could get Dad to say a complete sentence. That might be a start.

**7:59 PM**

I have to get Dad to like… Act like a human. Jess and Adam's choir concert is on Monday night, I'll make him take me. Then he'll be in public and he'll be forced to be normal.

Sigh. This is going to be a tough weekend.

**3-1-03**

**12:35 PM**

I figured out last night that I need to talk to Sydney and hear her side. It's bound to be a little different, and maybe I can coax her into talking to Dad. Or coming home. Or something. I wonder what she's like. If she's a mess like Dad or if she's having a blast at her best friend's house. Hmm.

Anyway, I figured this out way too late last night so I waited until this morning to call. I stayed up late last night. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't make myself write in here. I had nothing else to say. I would have only doodled. I've started that habit again, the doodling. Dr. Kazsuk made a comment about it on a worksheet, which is very creepy coming from him.

**12:38 PM**

Um.

**12:39 PM**

I didn't actually fall asleep until like 2:30 ish and then I woke up at seven, which wasn't pleasant. I couldn't fall back asleep at all because I was worried about this Syd and Dad thing. I got up and had a wee bowl of cereal, but I just didn't feel like doing anything so I went back to lay in bed, and I must have drifted of because the next thing I knew it was 11:30.

And now here I go, I'm calling Sydney.

**12:43 PM**

It's ringing. Three times. Answer your bloody cell phone, damn it!

Ah. "Hello?"

"I'm mad at you." Wow, that was blunt. I guess I'm mad at her. Well, why shouldn't I be? She stormed out and left us, and now Vaughn's hurting and I'm confused and worried and losing sleep over the matter.

Oooh. Breathe.

"I know, sweetie," she sighs, sounding sad and sincere.

"Come home."

"I… can't."

You can but you won't, is what you mean. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"Well, we were on a mission. I was almost done when… Someone who could have recognized me arrived. Your Dad told me to abort, but I was close to completing it, and I could have easily avoided the person. We started arguing on the comm. links, and I nearly blew my cover because of him." She's started to get worked up. "He doesn't trust my skills as an agent, and he has no reason not to. He knows damn well I'm capable of…" Hesitation. "He flat out didn't trust me– doesn't trust me."

"But Dad said–"

"I'm sorry, Aislin, but right now I really don't want to hear anything he said. And I just can't come home. Not now."

We're quiet now. I don't know what to say. If I ask any more questions I'll only get more frustrated than I already am. I can't stand this. It's insane. They're so… Stubborn! UGH! "I have to go. Bye."

**12:48 PM**

Oh my gosh, I just hung up on her. I didn't even let her say good-bye. But bloody hell if she won't listen to what he says and he won't listen to what she says then how am I going to get them to talk? I am fed up with their stubborn natures, it's no excuse. Not for them.

Okay, maybe this is getting to be more than I can handle. I'm starting to get stressed, that's bad. I just, I can't, ugh. I have got to call Jess. I need to talk to somebody who will listen, and since neither Syd nor Dad will, she's the only one.

But I'll call her in a bit. I'm too… I don't know. I need some time to calm myself down.

**3:05 PM**

I called her. We had a deep conversation. We don't really know what to do, but I know that we have to get them to talk somehow. I just don't know how, or when. Sigh. I'm so glad Jess listened. Finally, someone around here. She said she feels really bad for me because this is all so screwed up. They were supposed to be engaged right now, for goodness sake. Hm, well, I don't feel any better about the situation, if anything I might feel a little worse, but at least I have Jess to talk to about it. Which is nice. I should have told her a lot sooner.

I think I heard Dad mumble something about Weiss coming over for dinner. That will certainly be interesting. And it will lighten the mood here. A lot. And on the bright side (I know, I'm surprised there is one too), my cough is starting to get better. My coughing fits are getting farther apart. I think I'm going to take a nap or something until Weiss gets here.

**3-3-03**

**3:32 PM**

Oh my God, OH MY GOD. Dad is going to KILL me. I can't believe what I did, I UGH! So that bloody math test on Friday- I failed it. FAILED. A 47 percent. And Dad is supposed to sign it. And if he doesn't, I'll get a zero. Which will show up on my grade slip when he goes to conferences this week. So either I face him with a 47, in his condition, or I wait and let Mrs. Frierson tell him I got a zero. Either way, I'm screwed.

I can't believe this. I've never failed anything in my life! Dad expects so much better of me, he's gonna be so mad! I don't even want to imagine his reaction. How could I have let myself fail this? I mean, I know I was distracted because of the whole situation, but I thought I had it under control.

Dad is not going to be happy when he gets home. He'll already be in a bad mood because he's not talking with Sydney, and this is just going to make it worse. But I have to get him to sign it. Maybe he won't pay attention to what he's signing if I ask him casually enough. Yeah. I'll just be like, "Oh, hey, Dad, wanna sign this for me?" and he'll just sign it and leave it alone. And maybe he won't notice why my math grade's dropped to a… lower grade at conferences?

Nevermind. I am screwed. Maybe I can hold off until he sees the grades. If I'm lucky. Ugh, why did I have to fail it? They should move me to the lower math class. I'm not smart enough. Mrs. Frierson is just screwing me over, and I'll fail life. Die, pre-algebra, die.

**9:19 PM**

I'm certainly feeling better. So much better. And Dad's not so pathetic anymore, not that he's not hurting still, because he is. He's just not moping like he was. Okay, I really should back up. The math test (which I still think should die):

Dad got home a bit after five, so I grabbed the test and found him at the dining room table. "Dad, I need you to sign this." So the "be casual" thing didn't go over so well. I sounded freaked out. And I couldn't look him in the eye. It was horrible.

He grabbed the papers from me and looked them over, of course. "Aislin, what… What is this?"

"My, um, math test from Friday."

"We went over the FOIL method together, you should know how to do this. What happened?"

I _do_ know how to do it. I got all frustrated with myself then, and combined with his tone of voice, I started to get teary eyed. No matter how hard I tried to stop I couldn't. "I don't know! I-I was kind of distracted that day."

I finally looked up at him and he tore his eyes away from the test. His brow was all furrowed; he noticed my near-tears. "If you tried your hardest and got his grade, it–"

"No, Dad! That's it, I didn't try my hardest! I couldn't focus on math. How could I when all I could think about was–" I stopped and bit my lip. I didn't want him to know that his fight with Sydney was affecting me this much.

When I stopped I just stared at him, but he understood. "Oh," he replied, sliding back in his chair. "I didn't realize this would impact you so much… I should have. I'm sorry, I should have realized that I'm not the only person this is affecting." My near-tears stopped. He picked up the pen and scribbled his messy signature across the top. "Look, I don't care about the grade. It's my fault you failed. And I know you know the material, and you usually do pretty well in math."

He gave me a side smile, but I didn't react to it. Then he handed me the test back. "Is Sydney coming home?" I asked meekly.

He frowned. "I don't know," he answered, just as meekly, averting his eyes. Seeing him all depressed again made me depressed again, so I hugged him. I think we both needed it. Then he asked me to help him make dinner, and we went back to our usual conversation/banter and it felt better.

But when we finished dinner I remembered Jess and Adam's choir concert, and since we were feeling better, for lack of a better word, I pushed him into his bedroom. "You are shaving and making yourself look presentable while I do the dishes," I told him. "You're taking me to the MacDonald Junior Academy choir concert."

He stared at me blankly (cough, pathetically) and rubbed his way-too-long-to-be-stubble stubble. "Fine."

So we went. The concert wasn't that bad for middle school kids. I sat by Kathleen, she was there. Afterwards we were talking to Jess and Adam and we noticed Dad conversing with Kathleen's dad. Dad looked almost healthy again. Mostly because Vaughn is so much younger than Mr. Moorland, but also because he was talking like a normal person. It was kind of a nice change.

He told me on the way home he was glad I made him come. And he said he liked talking to Mr. Moorland, he said he was very interesting. I could almost hear Kathleen commenting in my head: "Interesting? I think he means weird." Whatever. But it's good to know that I'm not dead because of my math test, and that Dad's not slowly dying from the inside out. But the Sydney thing is really hard on him. I have to figure out a way to get them talking. Oh well, baby steps, baby steps. Good night.

A/n: Okay, the next part should come soon, but after that softball starts and that takes up a lot of my time so I don't know how often I'll be able to work on this. Hopefully more than I think. True story: in 7th grade we listened to _The Giver_ and it had weird music and it was narrated by none other than Victor Garber. Anywho, please review! Part XII will be good, no, great, I promise!


	12. XII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XII

A/n: Ahh I loved your reviews! Thanks so much for them, they honestly make me so happy

Okay, so I have had this chapter planned out for so long. Like, I knew this would happen even before I started writing the sequel. It's crazy, I know, but so am I. So after more than a year of being stored away in my notebook, I present to you Part XII. Enjoy!

**3-4-03**

**1:15 PM**

Wahoo, it's a half day! And my lovely friend Jess is here hanging out. School ended at like 11 something, and Dad could pick us up during his lunch. We have another half day on Thursday, the day Dad goes to conferences. So while we were waiting for Dad I begged her not to say anything regarding Sydney. Normally she would say something just because I asked her not to, but she understood how much it would hurt Dad. Actually, she's really helped make me feel better. We're having fun.

Anyway, we got home and Jess and I decided we were hungry so I started making us some macaroni and cheese and we talked. Dad stayed awhile before he had to go back. When we were done eating I was taking our bowls back to the sink to wash them and the pot and stuff.

Jess asked, "Who's phone is that?"

I looked over. "Oh, it's Dad's. He must have left it here. Oh well. Not like I can call him and tell him he forgot it."

I started washing dishes while she looked over his phone. It is a nice phone. Very pretty. I was done with the bowls when she asked me, "What's Sydney's cell phone number?"

"555-7450. Why?"

"Just wondering."

I finished washing stuff and walked over to Jess. She was still looking/playing with Dad's phone. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said plainly, setting the phone down like it was boring her. "Let's go on your computer."

"Okay." So that's where we are now, in my room. Jess is on my computer and I'm sitting in my bed writing. Hm, this seems familiar to me. Oh right, that time she wrote in here. I better say something.

**1:24 PM**

I have to keep an eye on that one, I do.

Me: Hey, don't write in my journal again.

Jess: (laughs hysterically)

Hmm, I think we're going to go watch TV. And I think I'm going to hide you under my pillow. Jess isn't coming back in here alone. She must be supervised. She's like a four-year-old, honestly. Okay, she's not, but she's not writing in my journal again.

**7:24 PM**

AH! I am SO HAPPY right now! Okay, okay. Okay. AHHH! All right, I am NOT going to get ahead of myself, as hard as that is going to be. Ooooh my gosh. Okay. Ahem:

**7:26 PM**

Sorry, that started a coughing fit. Here I go for real:

So, Jess and I hung out, ate, computer-n-TV-ed all afternoon. Dad came home around five-thirty, and he brought Weiss with him. He was talking to me in an almost Irish accent. He does that whenever he sees me. At first it was annoying but now it's kind of funny. Today he was trying to be the Lucky Charms guy, it was actually amusing. Oh, that reminds of St. Patrick's Day is coming up!

No! Not getting side-tracked! I blame Weiss. Anyway, Dad said he was going to change his clothes and then take Jess home. And we were ordering Chinese for dinner. Weiss was "entertaining" us while Dad was changing. When he came back, Jess and I went back to my room to get her stuff. Somehow the contents of her backpack managed to get spread throughout my room. When we walked back into the hallway all ready to go, Dad walked by us with his forehead all wrinkled and his cell phone pressed to his ear.

I certainly thought it was peculiar at the time. I looked over at Weiss who was smiling. I glanced at Jess and I thought I saw her smiling too, but I could have been mistaken. "Looks like I'm taking you home, kiddo," Weiss told Jess.

"Don't call me kiddo."

"Squirt?"

"Try again."

"Munchkin?"

"That I can deal with." Silly Jess and her obsession with Wizard of Oz. So we crowded into Weiss's car (it's quite messy, and small) and drove Jess to her house. There were like, a billion people there, I swear. All of her siblings plus their friends, I guess.

When hwe got back home Dad was still on the phone. The Chinese came a few minutes later, we ate it, Weiss put some leftover in the fridge for Dad, I told him to stop embarrassing my heritage and to drop the crappy accent. Nothing new. Except Dad was STILL on the phone.

So then (and here's the best part!), I asked, "Who the heck is my Dad on the phone with?"

"Sydney."

SYDNEY! THEY WERE TALKING! And they had been talking for like, an hour, more than that, agh! I was so excited when he told me that, I almost could have kissed him.

**7:44 PM**

Wait, ew. Maybe I could have hugged him instead.

Finally Weiss left after he realized Dad wasn't coming back. Anytime soon. Hehe. As soon as he closed the door I sprinted in here, I could hear Dad on the phone in his room. And

OH MY GOD THE PEN! I have to go listen to the pen! It knows how this happened!

**7:45 PM**

All right, the moment of truth. I'm finding where Dad comes back from changing his clothes while Weiss is being weird. Ah, okay. Found it.

"Okay, girls, why don't you go get ready to go and I'll drop Jess back off at her house," my darling Dad says.

Then we're like, "Okay," and scamper off to my room.

"What's the number for that Chinese place you like?" Weiss asks.

"I don't know, it's on speed dial on my cell phone." Dad sounds kind of far away, I think he's in the kitchen at that point.

It's quiet. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" he asks defensively.

"Nothing, nothing…" I can hear Dad's phone beeping, Weiss must be looking for the number. One of them coughs once, can't figure out which. Not that really matters. "Hey, Vaughn, what's this one with the name 'Free Sex?'"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a number for free sex and you didn't tell me?"

"Let me see that." His voice comes closer. "Why is it ringing?"

"Because I called it." Weiss giggles. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Eric Weiss just giggled like a little girl. That is the funniest noise I've ever heard. But I'll never be able to make fun of him for it! Darn! Hehehe, I'll keep his giggle fit a secret for blackmail. Hehehe.

"Why the hell would you– S-Sydney?" Weiss's giggling stops, oh well, it was fun while it lasted (in fact I'm still laughing). I hear footsteps, probably Dad's heading to his room.

It's quiet. "Looks like I'm taking you home, kiddo."

Okay, I can stop there. That is the best thing ever. Hey, I just realized, when I thought Jess was smiling… She was! That little mastermind. She put the free sex thing on Dad's phone. She's such a genius! I love her! Free sex, where does she get this stuff? Ahhh, life is good again. And Dad is still on the phone with Sydney.

I think I'm going to go watch a movie before I go to bed. I don't have any homework and I'm NOT interrupting Dad on any circumstances. Little leprechauns could burn down the place and I wouldn't interrupt him. His room is now fire proof, by the way. Fire isn't allowed to stop him from talking to Sydney. Well, journal, good night. That's right, GOOD night!

**3-5-03**

**3:45 PM**

I walked into social studies this morning and Jess was sitting on our usual table just grinning at me. "Do you love me, or do you love me?"

"I love you!" I shout, throwing my arms around her.

We started jumping up and down and squealing, Mr. Richards looked at us funny, so did everyone else. Then Kathleen walked in and started jumping with us. "Why are we jumping?"

"Because Jess is a genius!" I think we got tired because we stopped after that. I told them how Dad talked with Syd on the phone for hours. They were still talking after I watched my movie, and they were still talking when I woke up at like two AM to go pee. Dad was really tired when he woke up this morning. I didn't want to say anything to him because I wanted him to say something, but he was too sleep deprived to even mumble. I told him to have a good day at work when he dropped me off at school. He's gonna have a great day at work.

I can't wait until he gets home. Because maybe it won't just be him. Maybe he'll bring her. I wonder how late they stayed up talking. Yaaaaay they were talking for hours! T(he)y won't be home for like an hour and a half though. That's forever. Ugh. I guess I've already waited a whole week, I can wait another hour and a half. I just don't want to.

**6:01 PM**

I was on my computer when I heard the front door open. A moment later I heard a high pitched "Ah!" I didn't think it was Dad, okay, I was sure it wasn't Dad, but it very well could have been Weiss, especially after the giggling fit I heard him have the other day (I haven't deleted it off the pen yet, by the way, it's far too funny). So I turned off my computer and walked into the living room to see what was going on.

Hehehe.

I caught them making out.

Wait, not Dad and Weiss. No no no. Dad and Sydney! Hehehe. Oh God, now I'm envisioning Dad and Weiss. Hm. That's interesting. Once the mental images escape my head I'll continue.

**6:03 PM**

Okay, so there was Dad on top of Syd on the couch, making out, and I just stood there and started to giggle. I didn't even care that I interrupted them this time, I was so happy to see them back together. At home. YAY!

Once they heard me giggling (trust me, it took longer than I thought it would), Dad turned his head to look and he kind of blushed. But Sydney smiled and said, "Hey!"

"Hi."

"Vaughn, let me up so I can give her a hug."

"No, you're my couch captive. You're not allowed to leave." Aww, Dad was being adorable. He laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes and held her in place.

Syd wriggled her arms free and I went to hug her. "Oh, I missed you. But I'm glad you called, even if…"

"Yeah, I know. But I was mad."

"You called her?" Dad asked, his eyes still closed.

"What was I supposed to do? You two are the most stubborn people on the planet."

Sydney laughed. "Yeah, I think we figured that out." I sat down on the coffee table even though I knew Dad hates when I do that. But he had his eyes closed, so I didn't care. "And we both agreed that no matter what was going on in the mission, there was a potentially dangerous situation. So we decided on no more missions."

I think that's a good decision. Very good. Great, even. "How late did you stay up talking on the phone?"

"Almost four," Dad mumbled, his eyes still closed. No wonder he was so tired.

Sydney's hand was running through his hair, aww. I missed their cuteness. I wanted to leave and let them have some more cuteness together, but I couldn't just get up and walk away. Sydney asked Dad, "You're still taking us out to dinner, right?"

Dad turned his head the other way. "Five more minutes, Mom."

Syd and I smiled. "I'll call you when he's ready to go," she whispered to me. I nodded and got up, came back here.

And they are back together! And she's at home! And they're okay! This is so great. I wonder if they've figured out how that free sex thing got on his phone. I bet Weiss is taking credit. Oh well. Jess's genius will be revealed eventually. Oh, I shouldn't have mentioned Weiss again. Dad and Weiss, Dad and Weiss, Dad and

That was Sydney, I guess I better find my shoes. I'm so excited, we're going out to dinner together. The three of us, that's Syd and Dad and me. No Weiss. Because I _didn't_ catch them making out. Anyway, Operation: Marry My Dad is making its comeback.

A/n: Weee, that was fun! I hope you enjoyed it half as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I hope to have Part XIII up within a week. Please review!


	13. XIII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XIII

A/n: Hi! Thanks for your reviews, and if anyone wants to check out the wall paper ToughCookie47 made me go here: It's pretty. :)

**3-6-03**

**4:44 PM**

Today was another half day, it was nice. Dad picked me up during his lunch again and even stayed here a while. We ate grilled cheese; that man makes a mean sandwich. He said he had a meeting today that he couldn't get out of so Sydney would go to my parent-teacher conference instead. Which is fine, I don't really care who goes. Just as long as I don't find out my teachers secretly hate me.

Sydney actually got back a little while ago. She showed me my grade slips the teacher's printed out, and they were good, A's and B's, ignoring math. And my teachers don't secretly hate me, or so Sydney says. I asked her what she thought of Dr. Kazsuk, she met him first, and she thinks he looks somewhat like a cadaver as well. She liked talking with Mr. Johnson, but really, who doesn't? He's cool. She said though that my teachers got confused when she was trying to explain the situation- being Dad's girlfriend. Finally she got fed up of telling that story by the time she got to my last teacher, which just happened to be Mrs. Frierson. Needless to say, she now thinks Sydney was a teen mother. Oh well.

I'm gonna go hang with Sydney. Because she's back (!) and Dad's not coming home until late.

**3-7-03**

**3:35 PM**

So, I completely forgot about our fieldtrip to the zoo today, and I ended up without a lunch. Jess and Kathleen shared a bit of theirs though. It was really… Boring. Sadly, the most exciting part was when the one bald eagle almost pooped on the other eagle's head. Hm. That's life, I guess. I suppose Jack being a chaperone would have spiced things up. I can just see him surrounded by crowds of immature little kids. Oooh look at him cringe. Hehe. Ian Schmidt helped make it fun. He cracks me up, he's just hilarious. And. Cute.

Anyway, I have to get started on this animal habitat project. I have to make like a diorama for an animal, and I think I want to do a manatee. They're just so gosh darn cute. Well, more like so ugly they're cute. But still, cute. Oh, I have to write a short paper about them too with the diorama. Dr. Kazsuk (ka-sucks!) made a list of stuff we have to include, and I don't see how they're going to be full paragraphs. But whatever.

We finished The Giver today in English. Oh man, what an ending. I like how there's so many ways of interpreting it. Too bad I haven't decided how I want to interpret it yet. I'll figure it out sometime.

I had an interesting conversation with Dad last night after he got home. I was like, "Can I dye my hair green for St. Patrick's Day?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because… I said so."

I don't really want to dye my hair, I just wanted to know if he'd say yes. Fun little experiment of mine. I'm so excited for St. Patrick's Day. But we have school? What's up with that? Crazy.

**3-10-03**

**5:04 PM**

I think, just quite possibly, I may have a crush on Ian Schmidt. But in a kinda sorta not really way. I told Jess. She just looked at me. "Really? Ian?" she asked. Then she shrugged. "Whatever flips your skirt."

**5:06 PM**

I'm not exactly sure what that means. But okay. Just a thought.

**3-16-03**

**11:32 AM**

I can't believe America. All the Irish that emigrated here and I get a measly parade? During school? St. Patrick's Day here is nothing but a day to avoid getting pinched, for stores to have another sale, and for people to drink green beer. I am so disappointed.

But I have been so retarded lately. I got all sad that I wouldn't really get to celebrate, then Dad goes and asks me something about my birthday. I forgot my birthday was coming? Usually St. P's Day is like my reminder- it's almost here! Silly me. How could I have forgotten? There's only like

**11:36 AM**

nine days until I'm thirteen years old (I had to count…). Hey, I guess that will make me a teenager. Whatever that means. Hm. Thirteen? I can't possibly be that old. Crazy.

What should I do for my birthday? I think I just want to hang with Jess, Kathleen, Dee, Fini, Danny, and Adam. It'll be fun. I'll ask Dad.

**11:45 AM**

Thirteen? Really? Where has the time gone?

**3-17-03**

**3:42 PM**

HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY! I'm wearing green, so you can't pinch me, journal. But I can pinch you- pinchy pinchy. Danny forgot, so we reminded him all day long. With pinches. It was funny. Well I have like a year's worth of homework to cram into a few hours. Bye.

**3-21-03**

**5:30 PM**

Wow, I haven't written in here since Monday. I had a busy week though. Lots of homework lately. Plus my project for science… Takes up most of my time. Anyway, my birthday is in four days! On Tuesday! It's so close. Tonight I'm having a party. Jess, Kathleen, Adam, Dee, Fini, and Danny are all coming over in like a half hour and Dad's going to order pizza for us and we're going to watch movies and hang out and stuff. Then the guys are going home at ten and the girls are spending the night. I'm excited! This is going to be so much fun.

3-21-03 or 3-22-03 Midnight-ish 

Ah! Tonight was so much fun! We ate pizza and cake until we thought we'd explode then we all squished onto the couch and watched Harry Potter, Jess's choice. And forget Ian Schmidt- I'm all about Seamus Finnigan now. I don't even know the actor's name. But the way he says, "Dad's a Muggle, Mam's a witch, bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out" just makes me squeal. Sweet Irish accent.

Wait. No. Don't forget Ian Schmidt.

Anyway, Syd and Dad disappeared for awhile during the movie. Hmm. Hehehe. Then I got presents! Tons of random stuff, naturally, due to the random nature of my friends. But good stuff. Kathleen got me like a kazillion pens of all sorts of pretty colors to write in my journal. I love them. And Jess made me this homemade card which was wicked awesome. It had pages, yes, pages. And Danny would have played Happy Birthday on his violin, but he didn't have it, so he sang it in a high pitched voice instead, which I think was more entertaining than a violin.

Somewhere whilst we were eating I asked them how Americans pronounce stuff. "Is coupon like Q-pon or coo-pon?" Why there can't be a universal way to pronounce stuff, I just don't know.

I got divided answers. "What do you say in Ireland?" Kathleen asked.

"We just call them advertisements."

"Haha, listen to her, ad-_vir_-tiz-ments," Jess made fun of me.

"God, shut-up!" I mocked in an impeccable American accent, might I say. "Oh, what about flipped off or flicked off?"

Again, divided answers. Seriously, universal pronunciation everyone. Well, later we started watching The Ring, but the guys had to leave in the middle of it. And somehow all us girls ended up on the floor huddled together in the dark because Kathleen had to turn the lights out. For effect, apparently. It wasn't that scary, the worst part was when they showed their faces after they died. Creepy.

When the movie was over we all came in my room and started talking. Jess managed to add something about my "crush" like thing on Ian, so now they all know. And then we got really sidetracked on random topics like broken bones and such. It reminded me of when I broke my wrist when I was eight. I thought it would be cool to jump out of this tree branch, but um. Bad idea.

Then Fini was like, "I've only broken my fingers from softball, no big deal."

"Oh, don't be so modest Fini," Dee smirked.

"… What?" Dee started laughing hysterically. "Shut it! Shut-up! I've only broken my nose twice, once because that wallc ame out of nowhere, and two, because my bleep of a sister threw a bottle at my schnoze. Dee Dee, what have you broken? Huh? HUH?"

"I try to stay away form flying objects and appearing walls!"

"But Dee Dee, what about that ticket booth?"

"Shut-up! You lead me into it! You said I could shut my eyes and you would lead me to the car!"

"And you trusted her?" Kathleen asked.

Okay, so I didn't remember that word for word. I'm out in the living room now and I'm listening to the pen. Fini zonked out a while ago, shortly followed by Kathleen, and then Jess. I think Dee might actually be awake, but I don't care. I'm too hyper right now to sleep. I might get Dee to come watch another movie with me. Maybe like Moulin Rouge since the guys are gone. Yeah. That sounds good. MY BIRTHDAY! WEEE!

**3:27 PM**

That was about the best birthday party I've ever had! It was so much fun, ahhh! I love my friends so much. Well, when I got Dee to watch Moulin Rouge, Jess was actually awake and wanted to watch too, and us whispering woke Kathleen up who also wanted to watch, then Dee stepped on Fini and woke her up and then we all went out to the living room to watch. I found out the first time Fini saw Moulin Rouge she cried, which is hilarious because she never cries. And she loves pain. Like, she pushes her own bruises.

Yeah, anyway, how can one watch Moulin Rouge without joining in song? We all had to sing along to it, and we weren't loud enough to wake the neighbors or anything, but we most certainly had to wake up Syd and Dad (if they weren't already asleep at that point). But they didn't come yell at us or anything. And, oh, how Ewan McGregor singing to me makes me so happy.

**3:33 PM**

Sorry, took a moment to reflect on him. So after the movie, we actually were kind of tired so we went back to my room and slept. Then Dad woke us up, yes, he WOKE us up at like ten. It was way to early. And he sang some weird song to us. Kathleen told me her Dad did that too. I ended up throwing my pillow at Dad, but then he said if I didn't want pancakes he could have just told me. And that comment changed our minds, because, PANCAKES! Who doesn't love pancakes? According to Jess, "Some things are more important than punctuality, but nothing is more important than pancakes."

Breakfast was yummy, mmmm. Dad and Syd made like a feast for us, it was amazing. And this time Jess didn't ask them about when they were getting married, thank God. After breakfast everyone went home except Kathleen, because her parents were at some thing and she was staying longer. Syd and Dad had to go into work even though they were late, so 'Leen and I hung out for a few more hours until her dad came and got her. She told him how Dad woke us up in song this morning, which inspired him to sing his own. They were funny, but Kathleen was really embarrassed. Whatever. I like her dad, he's cool.

And now here I am, home alone, wanting it to be my real birthday. It's so close! Oh man, I still have to finish my diorama. It's really nifty. We have to make it like a zoo exhibit. So I have this little box, and there's a big "tank" in the middle with observing places for people around the bottom and on top. I used blue saran wrap for water, it looks cool. I don't know how I'm making a manatee… I think I'll print off a picture of some and stick them in the tank, make it look like they're swimming. Okay, I'm going to finish.

**3-24-03**

**4:02 PM**

School today was boring. All week in science we're presenting out diorama things, and hearing people blabber on about the gestation period of elephants is not my idea of fun. All the teachers are trying to finish up everything before spring break. The thought of my birthday tomorrow is what got me through the day. I remember my third birthday when Father got me a tricycle. It was red, and it had rainbow colored streamers off the handlebars, and it was my favorite birthday present ever. In fact I think it's still in the garage in the house in Ireland. Hm, I think I have pictures of it somewhere too.

**11:45 PM**

I can't sleep. I'm not tired at all. I started looking through the pictures, of home, and of Father, and now it's all I can think about. I've just now realized… I've never had a birthday without Father. This is my first, and… I haven't been thinking about him as much lately and I'm a horrible person. I mean this is my father! How can I just forget him at my birthday? I'm going to be thirteen, that's a big one, and Father won't be here with me.

**12:13 AM**

I'd had a really bad day at school. I don't even remember what was wrong, I just remember feeling the need to talk to him. It was a Friday, so I knew I could go visit him. His boss always let me come on Fridays. I was so drained, and tired, and I just wanted to hear his voice, to tell me everything was okay, that things at school would get better.

**12:26 AM**

I went in and I headed to the elevator. I pushed the button for it to come and…

**12:31 AM**

The doors opened, and there he was. One the floor. Dead.

**12:47 AM**

I screamed. I couldn't believe it was Father, I didn't believe it at first. I feel to the floor and brushed the blood from his forehead, he was shot in the chest, but his blood was everywhere. Just… Everywhere.

**1:05 AM**

It wasn't him, I kept telling myself. It wasn't him it wasn't him it wasn't him. But it was. And I knew it. And I started crying. I lay down next to him, hugging him to me, thinking if I held him hard enough he'd come back. "Father?" I'd ask, waiting to hear his response. His blood spilled onto me all over my dress, in my hair, all over my hands, the floor, I saw in red.

**1:24 AM**

When the doors opened, there was a woman standing there. I had never seen her before. She had brown hair, and she was tall and thin. And she stared at us with such a fear and shock. She was Sydney.

**1:33 AM**

She pushed herself into the corner, as far away from us as she could. The elevator pulled us up, and somehow, I spoke. "Why would someone do this to him? Why would someone kill my father?" Sydney's lips quivered, and I stared at her, tears streaming down my face. I had never wanted anything so badly in my whole life, I had wanted her to tell me an answer. Anything. I was desperate. Literally desperate. She didn't move, she didn't try to revive him in the off chance he was still alive, she simply quivered.

**1:49 AM**

The doors opened again, and slowly a man came into the elevator. They started speaking in rapid Italian, at least I think it was Italian. I just stared at Father again, my cries growing louder. His eyes were wide open, set straight ahead of him. I shook his head, they had to move. He had to see me. He had to know I was there, that I needed him. But they didn't move.

His hair was red from a pool of blood. His chest was sopping wet with it. The hole just kept gushing, it wouldn't stop. And for some reason, I didn't care. I just wanted his eyes, that was it, his twinkling, happy eyes. And I couldn't see the twinkle.

**2:04 AM**

Father's body drifted farther away from me. I cried out for him, I screamed for him. I couldn't leave him, he hadn't seen me yet. His eyes haunted me. The way they were frozen, discolored, dull.

**2:15 AM**

The doors to the elevators closed. And that was the last time I saw him. Suddenly, a split second before they were shut, I locked onto his gaze. I saw him, I saw his eyes, but they didn't see me.

And I got scared. For the first time, I was scared. What would happen to me? Where would I go? How could I possibly live without him? He was truly… Gone. Forever.

**2:29 AM**

That's when I realized I was being carried, by that man from the elevator, by Vaughn. I think he was talking to me, soothing me. Maybe it worked, I know I stopped crying. I just remember feeling numb. It was a weird state, to feel nothing, to think nothing, see nothing, hear nothing.

I have one memory of going from Ireland to Los Angeles. It might have been a dream, it most certainly felt like one, but I looked out this small rounded window like one on a plane, and I saw green Ireland, pulling away from me like I was pulled away from Father. And this part is so distinct, I had one thought, an actual thought, a process in my brain despite my numbness, that it wouldn't be the last time I saw Ireland, even though I'd never see Father again. And during that one lapse, I felt one thing. That Vaughn was holding me. And that's all I remember.

**2:56 AM**

I'm in the living room right now, wrapped up in my quilt, the one Mum made me before I was born. I had to get out of my room for some reason, I just kept seeing Father's eyes everywhere. It doesn't help, being here. I still see them.

**3:05 AM**

What I remember isn't much. Once in LA, I don't know where I was taken, I guess the someplace CIA. Vaughn left, I remember that, and I was given new clothes and told to take a shower. I did as told, not entirely sure why, not entirely sure where I was. I remember watching the blood wash off me, I almost threw up. You'd think I was bathing in blood. The water on the floor was completely red. I had to scrub to hard to get it out of my hair, off my skin. I thought if I scrubbed hard enough I could wash Father's dead image out of my mind. But I couldn't.

**3:18 AM**

Eventually I was clean, and I'd cry occasionally, and I was brought to this white room where I sat at a table. People would try to talk to me, but I didn't hear them. I didn't say anything to them. Then Vaughn came back, and Sydney. I remembered them right away, I don't know why. When all those memories are so dim they stuck out so much. Vaughn told me I was at the CIA, in Los Angeles. He tried asking me questions, but I didn't know if I should answer. I heard his voice, I heard him asking me. Why could I hear then?

He had to go talk to someone, and I felt Sydney staring at me. I looked back at her and… I can't explain it, I felt, like, safe. Like she understood. She asked me what my name was. I didn't answer. Vaughn came back, and I bit my lip. I should have answered his questions, I thought. For some reason, I felt like I should have told him, like things would be okay if I said something. So as they walked away I told them my name. Aislin.

**3:25 AM**

Well, it's officially my birthday. Aislin Finna Conor, now Aislin Conor Vaughn, born 3:25 AM on 3-25-91. Father always said that was lucky, being born on the same time as the date. But Father's not here now. I am thirteen, and he will never be here.

I think I here someone coming.

A/n: And finally, Aislin's side of the story. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review. And I'll try to update soon!


	14. XIV

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XIV

A/n: Apparently, I can't add. I gave Aislin the wrong birthday. She's really born in 1990 if she's 13. Whoops. Anyway, you all should be proud of my productivity today. I went shopping, finished this, _and_ made cookies all this afternoon! Enjoy!

**3-25-03**

**3:52 PM**

Well, I had an interesting day. School wasn't bad, Kathleen decorated my locker and Jess tied a few balloons to me, and I got a bag of candy from Mrs. Frierson and can of Coca Cola from Mr. Johnson. That was nice. But right, about last night.

So I was sitting on the couch with my journal and a pretty pen, wrapped up in my quilt, crying, and I heard footsteps down the hall. I looked up and Dad walked in, rubbing his eyes. He headed towards the kitchen and noticed me sitting in the dark, alone, in the middle of the night.

"Hey," he whispered. "Midnight snack." I just sat there, trying to contain myself. He turned a dim light to ravage around the kitchen, but it was bright enough for him to see that I was crying. Instantly he was by my side on the couch, his brow furrowed as I tried, and failed, to wipe my tears away.

I clutched my journal into my chest, remembering how it was Father who had given it to me. And suddenly, I just spilled. I told him how it was my first birthday without Father, my thirteenth birthday, no less, and how much I missed him, and loved him, and how I couldn't stop thinking about him. It felt like he died all over again, it was just like it happened a few days ago.

"Vaughn, I'm tired of remembering him and being sad," I said, not realizing I had started to call him Vaughn again. "I want to remember him and be happy. But it's like… Can I miss him and still be happy? I just–" I tried to inhale a deep breath to calm myself, but it didn't work, and I kept on crying.

Dad said he was like this on his first birthday without his father too. He said it was hard, and that it would eventually get easier. I could tell there was no other way for him to comfort me, only time would make things better. But every time I looked at him, I could tell he was uncomfortable. I mean, there I was, talking about how much I missed Father all while Dad's right here. So I tried to make him feel better too. "I'm sorry I miss him," I said. "Father was always working, he was never around. You… You've been more of a father to me than he ever was."

I didn't catch his reaction. At first, I thought I was just saying something to make Dad feel better, but after I said it, I realized I meant what I said, which made me cry harder. I love my father, er, I loved him, but really, I raised myself. I had dinner with him once a week, if I was lucky. And when he was around, he was great. He was my best friend. But he was never there. And it terrified me that Dad was like a replacement. Because Dad wasn't, he wasn't at all.

Ever since I found out what Father really did, why Sydney had to kill him, I've been arguing with myself about him. Was he good, was he bad, was he really the person I thought I knew? Finally, I settled on the idea that he was just my father. No more, no less, despite his insane line of work.

What little I had of him, I lost. I didn't have any other family to hold on to, he was all I had. All consistency in my life left me, so when Vaughn and Sydney became constants in my life, it was such a comfort. They became my family, certainly differently than what Father and I had, but I guess that's what we are. A family.

So in the midst of my breakdown, Dad took my journal and pen and set it on the coffee table. He inched closer to me and grabbed my hand firmly. "It's okay to miss him," he whispered to me. But that was all I needed; I could miss him– I did miss him –and everything would be okay.

After a bit Dad carried me in my quilt back into my room. He tucked me in but stayed sitting on the bed. "You know," he started, "Syd and I decided on no more missions because of you."

I had finally stopped crying by then. "Me? Why?"

"Because if anything happened to one of us… We couldn't leave you behind." He bent over and kissed the top of my head while I contemplated his words. I had never really thought about that. What would happen if something went wrong on a mission and one of them didn't come home? It was a comforting thought to know they wanted to stay in my life.

"Dad?" I called just before he walked out the door. He turned around. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

Then Donovan jumped on my feet and kind of ruined the moment. But he made my feet warm and I fell asleep. When I woke up he was barking at the door to be let out of my room, and it was like a minute before my alarm was gonna go off. I grumbled and let him out of my room then I went to eat breakfast. Dad said I could stay home from school if I wanted because I didn't get much sleep, but I really needed to take my mind off it, and I knew people like Jess and them could do the trick. Sydney didn't say much, I'm pretty sure Dad talked to her about it. Which is fine. It's good, actually.

Well, we're going out to dinner tonight in honor my thirteenth birthday. (Thirteen? Really? I still can't believe that.) I wonder what presents I'm getting. Hehe. Presents. Those always cheer a girl up.

**3-28-03**

**6:58 PM**

Hey, I haven't written in here since my birthday. Teachers finally realized spring break is almost here and they want to cram as much as they can into our heads via mass amounts of homework. Poor plan in my opinion. Anyway, I guess I should talk about my birthday dinner!

Dinner was good, we went to some nice restaurant in town. Oh wait! First I got presents from them at home. They got me one of those portable DVD players, which is insane. They shouldn't waste all this money on me. But. It's entertaining, hehe. And I got new clothes and stuff. And I got a camera, and a photo album to fill. The camera's really cool, I've taken a few random photos here and there. And it's got an awesome zoom. Which I don't play with when I'm bored… Um…

So after dinner, we were waiting for the bill, and Sydney went to use the bathroom. Dad told me he wanted to give me another present. I said he was just spoiling me but he stopped me. He told me that he wants to take me back to Ireland sometime. Not like, really soon, but whenever I'm ready we can go. Just the two of us. I said I'd really like that. But I don't know when I'm going to be ready. Maybe when that day comes when I can remember Father and feel happy. Maybe.

Hm.

**7:07 PM**

Anyway, I'm going to Kathleen's for the night. Jess and her sister Krissy are coming too, it'll be fun. It's going to be our last sleepover for a while because they're going away for spring break. Which reminds me, Dad and Syd asked me where I wanted to go. I'm not really sure yet. I was kind of thinking… No, no, never mind, I'm insane. Absolutely insane.

**7:09 PM**

Well, maybe not, I mean…

No! I'm crazy. Just forget what I was thinking. Wait. Agh. I hear you laughing at me, journal, and I don't appreciate it.

**3-31-03**

**3:33 PM**

Well, it's official, I'm nuts. All weekend Dad was pressuring me about where I wanted to go for spring break. I told him he and Syd could decide but for some reason he kept asking me. He said we could go anywhere. Anywhere. Absolutely anywhere. And do you know what I said in reply? "Well, I kinda wanna go someplace cold. It's so warm here, like, all the time."

I can't believe I said that out loud. That's what I was thinking earlier, somewhere colder, but I mean, why? It's… cold! He says anywhere and I say cold. I really think someone needs to examine my head.

**6:15 PM**

Hahahahahaha, this is hilarious. Hahahaha! Dad booked us a cabin. Up north. In the mountains. Where it's cold. Hahaha…

**4-1-03**

**3:41 PM**

Everyone'e freaking out over spring break at school. A bunch of kids are leaving early, so we're just going to watch movies in class and stuff, hehe. I was talking to Ian Schmidt about spring break today in math, he's going to visit family in some city I pretended I'd heard of. I told him I was going up north, and he said the mountains were really cool.

So.

I'm excited now?

And he smiled right after he said it. He's too cute.

**3:44 PM**

And I got to thinking, cold's not so bad all the time. It'll be warm in the cabin and stuff. And it's only a week. And it will be pretty and relaxing, and then when we get home the warm will be nice to return to. I guess.

Jess's family and Adam's family are going somewhere together and are leaving on Friday, so they'll miss the morning (we only have a half day on Friday) and Dad said we're going to leave that afternoon, come back next week Friday.

Okay, I lied, I'm super excited for this trip. I really want to get away for awhile. I'm sick of school and just doing the same thing day after day after day. This will be fun. But it's only Tuesday, and that's oh so far away from Friday. Well, not really, but school seems to be getting longer. Honestly, aren't they only supposed to have us for so many hours? I think they're sneaking in extra minutes just to torture us.

So today was April Fool's Day. Three of my teachers "assigned" us a huge project then said they were kidding once a few kids flipped out. It really wasn't that funny. Kind of a silly holiday, don't you think? Whatever. Sigh, far-away-Friday.

**4-3-03**

**9:24 PM**

Oh my gosh I have to pack like half my crap still. I feel like I'm bringing so much stuff, but I checked the weather and it could be warmish but it could be cold and I just want to make sure I'll be ready for anything. This bag is barely big enough.

Yay, we leave tomorrow! I'm so excited. Dad and Syd are going to pick me up after school gets out, and then we stop here to get Donovan and our bags and then we leave! I can't wait. School tomorrow is going to be so pointless. What are we going to do for a half day when half the kids are gone? Nothing! It will be great. Hopefully I'll get to talk to Ian a lot, hehe.

Ugh, I guess I better finish packing for real. Do they make bags big enough to pack my whole room? That would just make everything easier.

**4-4-03**

**1:32 PM**

We're on the open road, northbound! At last! The roads are bumpy sorry if my handwriting is weird. Yes, I just apologized to a journal. Who cannot read. Anyway, school was so ridiculous this morning. I don't know why I bothered to go. We watched movies first and second hour (our team didn't even bother to change classes) and then we had to go to third hour. Which for me, was gym. Mr. Petrowitz is evil and he made us do stuff. There was this huge cage-like box of basketballs and all the guys were going crazy. Dee and I and a bunch of other girls stood around and talked. We occasionally took a shot so Mr. Petrowitz wouldn't get mad. But really, it was so stupid.

But now I'm jamming with my headphones to a CD Fini and Dee burned for me for my birthday. I don't know most of the songs, but it's a good CD. Very catchy songs.

Man, this is going to be a long drive. We probably won't get there until well after dinner. But it will be fine. I'll sleep some, write some, read some, play twenty questions with Dad and Syd (I am the master at that game). In fact, sleeping doesn't sound so bad. Donovan looks mighty comfy asleep on the seat beside me and my pillow looks mighty inviting…

**8:17 PM**

We're here! And it's cold! And I realize how much I totally did not miss cold but that's okay because the cabin is really cute and it's so pretty here in the mountains. The cabin has two bedrooms and one bathroom, so we all have to share, which kinda sucks. But my room is upstairs in like a loft, it's nifty. I've finally finished getting settled in up here. And I'm not tired at all because I slept most of the way up. Although we did get in a few rounds of twenty questions, and I kicked their butts with "ceiling fan." They were stumped for probably twenty kilometers, it was awesome.

I'm gonna go down and talk with Syd and Dad. And tomorrow commences doing nothing for an entire week! This is going to be great, I can tell.

A/n: Wahoo, spring break! I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, because softball will keep me busy this week, then I leave for my own spring break. I'll definitely have the next chapter written (or most of it) when I get back, and maybe I can post that weekend before school starts again. We shall see, we shall see.

I hope you enjoyed this, so please review! I'm excited for the next part, it's going to be goooooood.


	15. XV

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XV

A/n: Wahoo, back from spring break! While I had a lovely ole time basking on the beaches of Myrtle and getting a glorious tan, I found time to scribble away this part for you all to enjoy!

**4-5-03**

**4:13 PM**

Ah, it's been such a laid back day. We've just sat around, read, and picked at the rest of the snacks we brought. We really need to go to the grocery store, I might go with Sydney later.

Well, I went outside this afternoon and… It was cold. No- it was freezing. I mean, I heard there would be lower temperatures all week at home, so I figured it would get a little colder here too, but I guess the elevation makes it a lot colder. Sigh. It was really pretty out, though. The way the sun beams stream in through the branches is nice; I bet this place is lovely in the summer. I found the start of a trail out back that I might hike sometime if I get bored. Or if it gets warmer. (Which means I'll go when I'm bored, because I seriously doubt any extreme sudden warmth around here.) Have myself a little picnic out there in the woods. Guess I might need some food for that, we kind of ate it all this afternoon.

**4:19 PM**

Syd has good timing. Right after my "we have no food" comment she asked if I wanted to go the to the store with her because Dad is napping. So we're going now.

**10:57 PM**

So Sydney and I got a butt load of food that I'm certain is more than enough for our week's stay, but… it all looked so yummy! We drove into town and found the little grocery store. The town is so cute. We decided at dinner we could go back tomorrow and wander around and shop and stuff. Anyway, we made pizza for dinner. Not like the ready-made-stick-it-in-the-oven stuff, but we bought all the separate ingredients and put it together ourselves. You know, something to do. And might I say, we have superb pizza making abilities.

While we were gone Dad checked out the television in the living room, which only picks up three channels that come in fuzzy. Kinda funny. Well, good night.

**4-6-03**

**5:34 PM**

Today we had another lazy day because we realized it was Sunday and not many of the stores in town would be open. So we'll go tomorrow. In response, I ate a hefty bowl of Cheerios, bundled up, and headed out to that trail. Wow, I wasn't even that bored now that I think about it.

Anyway, I wandered it for about ten minutes. There was mostly a gentle down slope to it, though it got steep in a few places. I came close to falling a few times. Then it flattened out and I saw a clearing in the trees and a wooden railing. When I got close enough I looked over the rail, and I realized I was on the edge of a cliff. Below me there was a valley with a lake in the bottom that was partially frozen (!) around the edges. I kept looking out over the rail and the trees and the lake and the dip of the valley were so calming, so serene. I looked around and found a bench a few meters away. It had a broken arm, but it was still very sittable, so I dragged it over to the railing and had a good think.

I had this dream last night with Father in it, Mum too. We were on a train headed for London, and Father was so worried we were going to be late. Mum told him to relax, but he started pacing. Then suddenly I was on some island with them, plus Syd and Dad. We were all on the beach, and I was walking towards them carrying this baby. It was really small, like the size of one of those crack babies, but it wasn't a crack baby. Don't ask me how I knew this. Anyway I walked up to them and they were all drunk and I got really mad at them because I had this little baby I didn't know what to do with. Weird, huh?

Then I woke up and started thinking about Father. And I didn't feel sad. Well, I didn't feel happy either; I didn't really feel anything at all. So I thought about it at the bench, as well as Syd and Dad, school, my friends, Ian, all sorts of things. Then I got real cold and headed back. Donovan was tied up in the backyard, and he got all excited when he saw me coming and ran towards me but his leash was too short, so then he barked at me until I was close enough to pet him. It made me feel happy that he gets so excited to see me, even if he is a dog. Oh, time for dinner.

**4-7-03**

**7:46 PM**

Whooooooa man, I just got back from dinner and I am stuffed! But that was about the best chocolate cake I have ever had the pleasure of eating, so it's totally worth it. Today was fun. As promised, we finally went into town, which is basically two streets each a couple of blocks long. The shops were cute, and since it was so cold I decided I wanted a sweatshirt. And somehow we lost Dad. We found him like thirty minutes later when we were leaving. He said he went over to the other street (Syd and I only stayed on the one), and found some antique place Sydney would like.

She asked: "Did they have any picture frames?"

And Dad said: "A whole bunch," with a smile.

I don't know what that's all about. But. Okay. They made each other smiiiiile.

**7:51 PM**

Sorry, I got to thinking about their cute moments. I'll just continue on like that never happened. And I don't really care where Dad went, because I got my sweatshirt and it's purple, and warm, and so so sooo fuzzy. Then we went out to dinner. Dad and Syd were being really cute (smile), holding hands and stuff. I noticed they were having a "moment" and their eyes were locked in on each other, then a bus boy dropped a glass and it shattered really loudly and startled them out of it. I was really mad at him for ruining their moment, but then I had the chocolate cake and I was all better

Well, I'm going to see what those crazy lovebirds are up to. Probably having more moments I can ruin.

**4-8-03**

**4:01 PM**

Didn't do much today. I painted my fingernails this morning. They're all orange and shimmery now. Very amusing under the light. By lunchtime the three of us were bored since we've done nothing for a few days now, so I told them about the pretty place I found when I followed the trail. They said they wanted to see, so I led them out there. But halfway there it started to rain, so we had to turn back. Actually, it was more of this, like, rain and snow mixture. Icky.

Hmm… I think I'm going to take a nap, since there's not much else to do.

**4-9-03**

**9:47 PM**

You know what? I kind of like this lazy business. I get to eat whenever I feel like it, lounge around in fuzzy purple sweatshirts all day, and I don't have to do any homework. It's quite nice.

It's really cold out today, and it's supposed to get even colder tonight. I think I saw on TV that it's gonna snow, but then again, that TV is kind of crummy, so I may have been watching the weather in Canada for all I know. Whatever.

**4-10-03**

**4:34 AM**

I am so unbelievably happy right now I can't even express! Journal, this is so EXCITING! Now, I know what you're thinking (if you could think, dearest inanimate object): that I am much to enthusiastic for someone being awake at such an hour as four in the morning. But I just can't sleep, I'm so… Happy and excited all jumbled into one extraordinary feeling of joyousness and glee! Okay, okay, maybe I should tell the story.

So I went to bed last night, then the next thing I knew it was 2:45 in the morning and Dad was waking me up.

"Aislin, Aislin?"

"Mm?"

"It's snowing. Sydney and I want to go play in it, do you want to come?"

"Sure…"

So I heaved myself out of bed and dressed all warm and snug and met them by the door. Sydney looked so adorable- she was so impatient to go out and play it was like she was three years old. And she was just grinning like a goofball. When I got to them, Syd bolted out the door, grabbing Dad's arm and pulling him with her, who grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. And not only was it snowing, but there was a good six or seven inches already on the ground.

At first we made snow angels, but then we discovered it was perfect packing snow and we made a family of snowmen (and women). I was just putting the finishing touches on SnowDaddy when I was struck from behind by a snowball. I don't even know who threw it, but it launched an all out snowball fight between the three of us. Our battle lasted for a while, then Dad sneak-attacked Sydney and tackled her to the ground. They started giggling and kissing and stuff, and I started making another snowball to catch them off guard. I didn't care about ruining their moment because they keep having so damn many on this vacation.

"Sydney," Dad said as I took aim. And then, (swoony sigh) he asked, so casually, as if he was asking her to go to the grocery store with him, "Will you marry me?"

But it was too late, I had released from my grip the snowball of doom, and WHAM! it pelted Dad right in the shoulder. Immediately I froze to the spot, partly because I was in shock from his question, partly because I had interrupted his proposal, and partly because it was fricken freezing out there. Luckily, the two laughed off my snowball, and Dad responded with, "Say something."

So of course, I had to put in my two cents. "Say yes!"

I saw huge grins form on their faces. "Yes. I will marry you, Michael Vaughn." They proceeded to kiss and I just got so happy. I ran forward and tripped over Donovan's leash, landing with a thud less than a meter away from them. They turned to me and smiled.

Dad raised his eyebrows suddenly. "Oh, I almost forgot…" He took off his glove and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a square velvet box. "Your ring." He kissed her again, and told her he loved her, and I couldn't help but smile as he slipped off her mitten and slid the diamond on her finger.

There was more cuteness that I don't care to recall, because shortly after we went back inside because, like it said, it was freezing. None of us felt like sleeping anymore so we huddled on the couch (or in their case cuddled on the couch) and watched whatever channel was coming in well on the TV, we ended up getting the news. Syd decided to take a hot shower since she was still cold from being outside. Dad left a few minutes ago, he went to go check on her.

**4:47 AM**

Wait a second.

**4:48 AM**

Oh.

**4:49 AM**

He went to "check on her."

**4:51 AM**

Ew.

**4:53 AM**

I guess he's not coming back.Maybe I should… Go upstairs. Night journal!

…They're engaged!

**11:17 AM**

Mmmm, Dad just made this really great breakfast. It will be our last one for a while, we go home tomorrow. Anyway, I helped Dad do the dishes after we ate. Sydney went back to bed. We had a good conversation. It went something like this:

"Daaaa-ad," I sang, hugging his arm. "You're engaaaaaaa-aged."

"I know," he sighed with a very contented smile.

"When did you buy the ring?"

"When I ventured off that day we were in town. I just started wandering around, and there was this diamond ring sitting in the window of an antique store. And, I don't know… I thought I'd…" Was Dad blushing? Aw. He was. It was too cute. He continued. "After our fight, I knew I could never lose her again. I needed to know she'd be with me forever.

"So I thought about proposing in the restaurant, but the bus boy dropped that glass and ruined the moment. So then you suggested a walk out to see the valley. You said it was calm and beautiful, so I figured it would be the perfect opportunity, but then it started raining. And in the snow last night– it was perfect –I just knew. Oh, and thanks for hitting me with that last snowball, I really appreciated it."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

He smirked at me. "I'm just teasing you." He squeezed my shoulder.

"Well, I'm very glad you asked her."

"I'm very glad you're very glad. Oh, hey, I know this sounds sudden, but if Syd and I are getting married," (he smiled at the sound), "would you mind if Sydney legally adopted you too? Since we're going to be a little family."

"Not at all." Family. I really like the sound of that.

A/n: Tada! Soo, what do you think? Please review! I don't have a clue when I'll update next, I'll try to make it soon.


	16. XVI

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XVI

A/n: Oh goodness, it's been so long. I don't even know if I remember how to do this. I'm sorry this took so long, but this is my first free weekend since like… I can't even remember. Softball has been slowly killing me (literally, I think) during the weekdays and other junk has been taking up my weekends. Fortunately and unfortunately, I can no longer play softball or my cello due to a broken thumb, however I still have to go to practices and games which takes up time, though less than it used to. Hopefully I'll be able to write more often than I have been. I'm sorry for making you wait. I do miss writing a lot, I just haven't had time to do so. But here it is, long awaited Part XVI!

**4-11-03**

**9:41 AM**

Alas, we are heading home from a wonderful, glorious, perfect spring break. We've been on the road for about twenty minutes, and already I can see a huge difference in the amount of snow. There's so much less the further down the mountain we are. I just can't wait to get home. I can't wait to tell all my friends about Syd and Dad getting married and eeeek this is going to be so much fun!

**9:46 AM**

Wait. School. Icky.

**9:49 AM**

Ian… Nice.

I'll have to think about that one for a while.

**4-11-03**

**11:24 PM**

We got back around 4:30, but we all were hungry for dinner so we went and got Chinese. I had some killer chicken fried rice, I mean, it was amazing. They played this weird music at the restaurant that can only be described as They Might Be Giants in Chinese. It was funny. Anyway, I dumped out my suitcase full of dirty clothes and they're sitting in this huge ginormous pile next to my bed. Perhaps I should do the laundry. Hm. I'm too lazy to find the hamper, put all my clothes in it, carry it downstairs… Oh the effort is too much for me.

I called Jess earlier but no one was there. I guess they're not back from vacation yet. I considered leaving a message, but I stopped myself. I can just picture her overly-large family surrounding the little machine listening to a far-too-enthusiactic Irish teenager (hehe I'm a _teen_ager!) ramble on about her dad and Syd being engaged.

Because that is what you are for, journal, not a machine. (Pause: ENGAGED! AHH!)

I hope she gets home tomorrow. I'll try her then, while Syd and Dad are at work. I know, I can't believe they have to work so soon either. It's crazy. It's cruel. It's un-American. Well, I don't know about that last one. I don't quite have myself a definition of what makes things American or not yet. Mum was half American, so I guess I'm a quarter. But like. All the immigrants. One can't really be American. Mum's Mum was from Irish immigrants anyway, so I suppose I could be good ol' 100 percent. Ah, whatever. It's too late to be thinking about such things. Night night.

**4-12-03**

**10:19 AM**

Gooooood morning, Los Angeles. We have a sunny skies with a high of a warm temperature. I think I'll take Donovan on a walk today. Went to pour myself a bowl of cereal then realized we had no milk because we drank it all before we left on vacation. So I ate me Cheerios dry. All we have are crackers. And fruit roll-ups. And some peanut-butter. This shall make for an interesting lunch later.

I'm home alone with the dog, watching some lame cartoons because there is nothing else to do. I really should get a jump on that laundry, but again, too lazy.

**10:27 AM**

Oh man, I just realized something. If Syd's at work today, and she's wearing the ring (and she obviously is, I don't think we could pry it off her hand), then surely Jack will find out… Oh God. Poor Dad. He better take cover and run. Though maybe he won't be that bad. Maybe he'll realize that Sydney will be happy.

**10:28 AM**

Hahahahahhahahahahaha, no! Sorry, I just saw the absurdity in that. Dad's a dead man walking, if he's not dead already. Nah, I think the police would have phoned by now. Haha, Jack understanding. What am I, on crack? Hahaha…

**2:45 PM**

AHH JESS IS HOME! Yayness! Oh my gosh I can't wait to tell her! I just called and her mom answered and she's getting her right now! Ooh, I'll record it on the pen so I can write it all down in a bit. Here she is!

**2:59 PM**

"Aislin, hey!"

"Jess-oh-my-gosh-you're-back-what-took-you-so-long-the-best-thing-ever-happened-on-spring-break-I-have-to-tell-you!" Silence. I was confused. "Jess?"

"Sorry. It was too fast, and you're accent, I was just like… Whoa."

"My bad. The best thing ever happened on spring break! Guess!"

"Um, you found a tap dancing chicken and you're making billions as we speak on eBay?"

Honestly, where does she come up with this stuff? "Better. My dad proposed to Syd. And she said yes!" Jess squealed in happiness and I couldn't stop smiling.

"That's awesome! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!"

"I know, but let's keep it between us for now, we can surprise everyone in school on Monday."

"School, ugh, don't remind me."

"I really want to see Ian."

"Ooooh, _Ian_," she mocks me and starts to giggle. "That reminds me. I um… sort of like Adam again. Like, I _really_ sort of like him." Great, this again. Jess's crush on Adam has been consistently on and off since fifth grade, I'm told.

That's pretty much the conversation, she blabbered on about her trip with Adam for a while, then she asked for detail about the proposal and such. Good conversation. But I think I'm going to go take a nap now. Talking to that girl exhausts me.

**5:45 PM**

Sydney just called, she's picking me up and we're going to Will and Francie's for dinner. She said Dad would meet us there. Apparently Jack wanted to talk with him before he left. Sydney's freaking out, she doesn't want her fiancé to die. Neither do I. I seriously hope I'm wrong about Jack. Oh my God, what if he talks Dad out of marrying Sydney? He would never do that. Would he? No. No. He wouldn't. Hm, I'm tempted to call his cell phone just to see if he's still alive.

**8:40 PM**

So Francie flipped out when she saw Sydney's engagement ring. I bet she already has half the wedding planned. If possible, she is more excited than I am. But first things first. I get into Sydney's car and she's holding her cell phone, just staring at it. "Tempted to call Dad, are you?" She nodded. I just laughed at her, pretending Jack wasn't slaughtering him as we spoke.

She was fine when we got to Francie's place. Then of course she asked where lover boy was, and we told her with Jack. She knew that was bad and quickly changed the subject. The best part of the evening was seeing Will's reaction to the engagement. He was like… I don't know. The look on his face for the tiniest second looked like he had just walked in on grandma in the shower. Priceless. That face shall be forever imprinted in my mind and I shall laugh hysterically. Like now. Hahahahaha!

Dinner was ready and Dad wasn't there yet. Sydney wanted to call him, I could tell, but she said we should start eating. Dad wouldn't want us to wait for him anyway. Luckily, no– miraculously, we hear someone pull into the driveway and then someone knocks at the door. And it was Dad. He was alive! Though perhaps wounded. But living, breathing, walking, nonetheless.

**9:01 PM**

Hm, that was weird. My eye just started twitching.

**9:02 PM**

Immediately Syd and I pelted him with questions (after of course Syd gave him a welcoming kiss). He didn't say anything so we led him to the table and set a plate of food in front of him. Once eating, he started to talk. "Sydney and I were about to leave when suddenly there was Jack, looming near our only exit." Okay, this isn't exactly word for word. I'm just making it sound more dramatic. "His eyes glared into mine and I felt a light sweat permeate my skin." Too over the top? "I cracked my knuckles and boldly stepped forward. I reached for Sydney's hand at my side but thought better of touching his daughter in any way, shape, or form directly in his line of vision.

"Jack said, 'I believe a congratulations are in order.' He didn't crack a smile. Or blink. I glanced at Sydney and she muttered a thank-you, flashing a smile, glanced back at me. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from her beauteous form, feeling the deathly stare of Jonathon Donahue Bristow pierce my soul. When I met his eyes again, I thought only one word: death." Hmmm, death seems too extreme, especially when Dad really said, "I was kinda worried." Let me think… Ah. "When his eyes met mine they telegraphed one thought: you're not going anywhere. And I knew I wasn't. 'Sydney, will you excuse us for a moment?' he asked so politely for such a diabolical man.

"I turned back to Sydney and pleaded with my eyes, 'Dear God don't go don't go don't leave me here to die alone.' And that little witch– that sexy little witch –she smiled at her father. 'Sure. Vaughn, just meet me at Francie's later, okay? I'll go get Aislin.' And her cunning eyes and sweet little smile made me melt to her every wish. 'Okay.' I answered innocently, momentarily forgetting the doom that awaited. And in that momentary lapse, what else could she do to piss him off but lean in to kiss me goodbye. At least she's a good kisser." That part he actually said! She blushed, giggle.

"And there I stood with fate in front of me, my eyes set straight forward locked in with his. I wished I could read his mind. I wish I had researched his past. How many methods of torture did this man know? In how many languages could he tell me to 'get the hell away from his daughter?' Then the fear set in and my body went numb.

**9:13 PM**

God, why is my eye twitching?

"Then he asked me a simple question in which I was completely unprepared for: So, you proposed to Sydney? I was ready to shout, 'I HAVEN'T TOUCHED HER WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX!' but thankfully answered with a casual, 'Yes, sir. During our vacation.' He was much calmer than I suspected. I didn't feel threatened by him, well, as long as I wasn't looking straight at him. However, I was speaking with Jack Bristow, after all, and there was always another way to intimidate me. And he found it. Silence. Complete. Utter. Silence. So deafening I wanted to shout, nearly did. Finally he had cornered me into looking straight at him. So I sucked in fear and stuck out my chest and succumbed to this powerful, powerful man. 'Do you love my daughter, Agent Vaughn?' I just knew he was one of those people who always surprises you. 'I love her more than anything. I love her more than life itself. My love for her is like oxygen, love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love.'" Wow, way over done on that one, I'll admit. Just cut it down to 'I love her more than anything.' "Jack inhaled deeply and slowly let it out in a sigh. 'And you will take care of her and protect her?' 'Forever.'

"And now was Jack's most difficult moment, should he accept me, deny me, shoot me down and throw me to the wolves? He made his decision with confidence. At least I hope. He stuck out his hand, and I shook it firmly. Acceptance. Sweet, delectable acceptance. Now Sydney was all mine to have and to hold, among other things, til death do us part. 'Thank-you, sir," I said as I slowly inched towards the door, hoping desperately that our conversation was finished. Then somewhat hesitantly I changed my words, 'Mr. Bristow.' Then somewhat idiotically, probably because of the increased distance I tried, 'Jack.' I didn't push my luck with 'Dad.'

"'If you hurt my daughter in any way, I will kill you. And if you run, I will hunt you down and give you more pain than you have felt in your entire life, and then I will slowly slice your skin open and watch you bleed to death. Is that understood?' I gulped and nodded. 'Yes, sir.' Sir sounded good for a while."

Oh, come on. You know Jack didn't say all that. But you know that was so much more fun! Oh journal, you must think I'm positively insane. I belong in the loony bin. With the cuckoos who think their bunny slippers talk to them.

Before I forget, dinner was fantastic. Francie is an amazing cook. She is totally catering wedding too. Oh, I bet their three-to-five tier cake with the little bride and groom on top will be stunning. And extremely delicious. Mmm, cake…

Speaking of cake (not really), I can't wait until I see Jack. I want to call him Grandpa and see what happens. I'm a minor and we "bonded" so he can't kill me. I should receive a quality reaction out of that. Probably better than Will's naked grandma face, hehe.

Well, tomorrow is officially my last day of spring break before I return to school, and I intend on staying up as late as possible as this is my last non-school night for a whole five days. And all this writing is making my hand tired. I feel a cramp coming on and- ahhh, there it is. Ouchies.

A/n: I was a writing machine today. And I watched three episodes of Alias, 'twas inspiring. You gotta love those commentaries. "I love you, JJ." "I love you too, Greg." Well, I'm off to go talk to my duck slippers (I lack bunny slippers. And ducks are better anyway. Just ask Edmund and No-Name). Please leave me a lovely review to wake up to tomorrow! Happy Mother's Day too. And feliz belated Cinco de Mayo! I can't tell you when I'll get the next chapter written, life's as unpredictable as… Something. Unpredictable?


	17. XVII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XVII

A/n: Hmm, yeah, sorry I was so slow. It's long, though, I hope it makes up for it. Jesus, seventeen parts already? Why that's positively crazy.

**4-14-03**

**3:46 PM**

Dad has to take me shopping sometime soon because we both remembered yesterday that Syd's birthday is creeping up in, oh… Three days and we haven't gotten her anything. Not that Dad really needs to. I mean, engagement ring? He'll get her something anyway, I'm sure. And we'll probably go out to dinner at a nice fancy restaurant _expensivo_. You like that Spanish? I'm trying to use it more often so I get better. It's really fun. Sort of.

Um.

Oh, so I walk into first hour today and everyone (and by everyone I mean Jess, Adam, Kathleen, Dee, and Fini) practically jump up all excited about the engagement. And Danny had no idea what was going on, which was hilarious. It turns out Jess can't keep a secret, so she told Kathleen, who called Dee and told her because she didn't realize this was supposed to be a secret, and Dee was with Fini so she found out. And Jess, when she called Kathleen, had been in the same room as her older sister and her boyfriend, who happens to be Adam's brother, who told Adam. Leaving Danny in the blue.

**3:53 PM**

And that was possibly the most annoying story I've ever told. No more of that.

Hmm, school was all right today. I didn't like the waking up early bit. That sucked. We're starting a geometry unit in math. So far it's fricken easy. We're learning the names of shapes. And drawing them. Oh so difficult. Having a good time with Ian.

**3:56 PM**

Guh. Ian!

**3:57 PM**

Did I mention how much I missed him?

**3:58 PM**

And his ridiculously blue eyes?

**3:59 PM**

And his smirk that would make me blush if my cheeks weren't rosy twenty-four-seven?

**4:04 PM**

Needless to say, it's lovely having him back. :Sigh: He's perfect.

Oh, I was talking about school, wasn't I? Hm. Let's not. Oh, let's. You don't want me to babble on about Ian for six hours. Because I could. Probably. We're making these booklets of everything we've written in English this year. Everybody's is longer than mine because I missed the first four months of school, but it's just as pretty. Or it will be.

Yeah, talking about school isn't nearly as much fun as talking about Ian. I'm going to go watch telly until _Papá_ gets home from work (check that _español_ again).

**4-17-03**

**8:41 PM**

My oh my, I can feel a looong entry coming on. So much has happened since Monday. Nothing really major until today, but I definitely should have written sooner. Okay, I cannot tell this on chronological order- I just don't have the patience anymore. Screw Tuesday and Wednesday. For now.

So we're out to dinner for Syd's birthday, and I went to the bathroom after dessert and I was coming back and… Gosh darn it. I have to start from the beginning, I just can't do it. Ugh. I'm still screwing Tuesday and Wednesday for the record.

On Monday evening (yes, I'm going back that far. But still screwing- okay, you get it) Daddy Dearest and I went on a shopping expedition. Our mission: find Sydney a birthday present. I must say, he had a more difficult time than I did. I mean, he has to top an engagement ring. I just have to look cute and smile and hand her something. It's nice having the easy role for once, but I felt bad for him. I tried explaining to him that it didn't have to top the engagement ring because that wasn't exactly a present. It's just a birthday, she probably just wants to know that he's thinking of her.

**8:53 PM**

Well, that's what I said, that's not quite what I think. I… Whatever. Anyways, he bought it. But he still didn't know what to get her.

You know what? I'm going into too much detail. To make a long story short, he planned out a nice evening for her on Friday (since I'll be gone at an Activity Night and sleeping over at Jess's house) including dinner and a movie and a massage and… Stuff they do when I'm not home. Naughty naughty. I'm assuming that. Ick. Why do I think such things?

I opted to buy her a gift certificate to that bookstore she likes and the DVD of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, since she likes it so much and Dad said she didn't have it.

Okay, next order of business, today. This afternoon I wrapped Sydney's presents before they got home from work. Then I lounged around dreaming of (not saying HAHA you'll have to wait until I get to screwed-Wednesday. Oh my gosh, I'm taunting a journal. I'm pathetic), well dreaming of blankity-blank for awhile, and then Sydney and Dad came home, and they told me to get dressed up-ish because we were going to a fancy restaurant. Wahoo!

I must admit… We looked pretttty. So pretty that I insisted on finding that digital camera they got me for my birthday and taking pictures. Why I've forgotten about that thing I am unsure. I wish I had had it with me up north during spring break. Oh well, too late now.

Now that my detour is finished I took pictures of us all prettified and Dad and I grabbed the presents and we went to dinner. I took more pictures, Sydney loved her presents, and I ate this chicken and pasta type deal that wasn't half bad.

We started talking about wedding plans then. They haven't set a date yet, but I know it's going to be pretty soon. They wanted it small, just close friends and family at the service, but they'll have a big reception and they said Jess and Kathleen could come and stuff. Sydney said we could start dress shopping this weekend if we had time. I said yes not even thinking about the project I have to do with– NO! I said I wasn't saying until it was screwed-Wednesday time! So we might not go this weekend, it depends on. Certain. Schedules. Um.

So then we got dessert while discussing tuxedos (I think) but somehow we got on the subject of swimming pools. Don't ask. But that led to their honeymoon (kissy kissy) and they talked about possible places. I told them to go someplace warm. And romantic. I didn't say romantic but I was thinking it. I can see Dad taking her back to Paris. We shall see.

When I finished eating I went to the bathroom. When I came back I overheard Sydney say something about Jack, and how, well… Okay so I was kinda smushed between some dude's chair and a waiter so I was trapped and had to overhear, all right? I don't even think they noticed I was coming. But I heard Jack mentioned, then I heard Syd say, "He told me he likes you more than Danny."

At first I was kind of thinking that it was weird she was talking about my friend, especially when she was talking about Jack. But then I realized that she's only met him once, at my birthday party, and same with Dad, and there definitely was no way that they knew enough about him to be talking about him. So I started thinking about it. _Jack_ told _Sydney_ that he likes _Vaughn_ more than _Danny_. Dad seemed pretty content with her statement. It makes me wonder though, who is this Danny character?

I've been wondering ever since we left the restaurant. My brain hurts. I think it's finally time to hit up that screwed Tuesday/Wednesday. I feel a little bad that I neglected them. Well. Not really.

Okay, so, Tuesday! We got papers to schedule for school next year when we're big, bad eighth graders, the oldest and wisest among those (pre)teens of MacDonald Junior Academy. Yes indeed I was quite surprised that we schedule now, I thought we just said, "yeah, I'm coming back," and they handed us a schedule. And. I'm taking choir next year. I'll be will Jess and Adam, and I've heard the choir director Mr. Tutt is really cool. I'm so excited. Of course I'll also be taking Spanish again and all the core classes but… Not more gym! Yay!

Is that all that happened Tuesday? I can't even remember anymore. Okay, now I'm sad that I neglected it since I can't remember what happened. Well, I'll move on to Wednesday and if I remember anything from Tuesday I'll just interrupt.

Oh my gosh. Wednesday. It was just my average, normal, Wednesday, when I go to math and WHAM! Frierson pulls a quick one on us- big geometry project due in awhile. We have tons of time to do it, but here's the thing: we need a partner. We have to, using a theme, take pictures of geometric shapes in everyday life and label stuff like 'obtuse' 'parallel lines' 'right triangle' and such and put them on a poster all prettiful.

So guess who asked to be my partner?

THAT'S RIGHT! IAN DID!

Oh he was so smooth about it, too. After Frierson went to get our homework sheets he leaned over and whispered, "Hey, Ais, wanna do that project together?" So of course I said yes! I was so excited I nearly screamed, but thankfully I hid my emotions well and calmly answered, "Sure," though I may have been blushing. Or smiling. Or something that surely would have embarrassed me had I not been so enthralled by the cuteness of boy in front of me. Sigh!

We decided we might go take some pictures this weekend. We want to go to the zoo and do it. Kathleen and Jess are going to UCLA's campus to take theirs. I don't really care where we go, I just want to spend time with Ian, Ahh! Ian!

Oh, and then I found out that our last Activity Night is tomorrow, so I'll be bringing my camera to that for sure. Taking more pictures. Cameras are fun, why didn't I use mine? I'm weird.

Well I suppose that was my neglected-days in a nutshell. And now it's quite late, and I must be getting to bed. Hmm. I wonder who Danny is. Hmm. Night.

**4-18-03**

**3:43 PM**

After much thought, I think Danny was one of Sydney's old boyfriends. And a fairly significant one too, if they were discussing how Jack likes Vaughn better than him. I kind of want to ask but… I don't know, what if I'm wrong and it turns out all weird?

**3:51 PM**

Okay, I'm going to ask Sydney when they get home: who is Danny?

**3:55 PM**

Should I just ask whenever, like casually over dinner, or should I wait until Vaughn goes away for a minute and ask her quietly? Decisions, decisions.

**3:59 PM**

Or. What if I asked Vaughn?

No, that would be weird, wouldn't it? And he'd probably just tell me to go ask Sydney anyway.

**4:13 PM**

Yeah, I'll just ask Syd.

**6:47 PM**

I forgot Syd and Dad's "evening alone" is tonight. When I remembered I decided not to say anything. Especially because last time I brought up something of their past (cough, Irina Derevko, cough) they ended up having a fight. So… I won't ruin their evening. They have days off tomorrow, I think I'll ask then. But just Sydney. I'll leave Vaughn out of it, I don't want to make him uncomfortable by talking about Syd's possible ex-boyfriend.

Anyway, Activity Night in a few, I'm pumped! Jess is picking me up so we don't separate the love birds for too long. I bet they're just dying for me to leave so they can go at it. God. You really must stop me before I say anything like that again.

**4-20-03**

**3:30 PM**

Well, dearest journal, it's been quite the eventful weekend. I've had most excellent days. But alas, school returns tomorrow. Oh well.

Activity Night! Oh! Can't forget about that. Not that I will, because, wow! But, um, okay. So Jess/Kathleen/me did the usual, we walked around for a bit waiting for everyone to get there then we went to the gym and mess around with the basketballs, Kathleen actually plays because she's good, um, anyways… Jess and I were playing two square (Bus stop! Cherry bomb! Shoe shiner! Ah, the good old days of recess. Yes, two square. I was winning) when who did I see head into the gym to start shooting around? Ian. Yes, my Ian. He was hanging out with his guy friends.

So Jess, the lil bugger, saw that I was paying more attention to him than our little game and she nailed me with a shoe shiner. The ball took a nasty bounce off my feet over to where Ian and his friends are playing. I was like horror-struck, and Jess was looking at me like, "Go get it!" like she didn't do it on purpose.

I'm not sure what happened but I skipped sort of over there following the path of our bouncing/rolling basketball. It hit this short kid with longish hair in the leg. He looked at it, then he looked at me, then he went back to his game. I gave him a weird look when he wasn't looking at me and leaned over to pick up my ball. And then I stood back up and there he was, taking a jump shot just inside that one blue line. He swooshed it, too. I didn't even realize I said, "Nice." Then he kind of threw his head back in acknowledgment of me and said, "Hey, Ais."

I thought I was going to die.

I did this weird jog and hopping thing back to Jess who was practically keeled over with laughter. I pretended to throw the ball at her but she only laughed harder and even fell on the floor laughing so hard.

Eventually after she stabilized and wasn't making fun of me, we (_nosotros_) walked around a little bit, located Dee, and started a little dancing circle. There wasn't much dancing going on, except for Dee, only because she's crazy like that. After a while about everyone was in there, including the guys from the gym. There was a big circle of them talking. Ian was over there, talking to guy who I think is named James. Jess started telling me that I should ask Ian to dance at a slow song. Then I got all giddy and girly and was like, "Oh my God, should I?" and freaking out.

Then a slow song came on. All the girls like raced over to the guys circle and grabbed someone. Ian was like four feet away suddenly, and he didn't have anyone, so I did it. I asked him to dance. And we danced! Yes! That's right, I, Aislin the Brilliantly Bold danced with him! And it was like I was hugging him for three whole minutes but we were moving as we hugged, and… Ahhh. I loved it. We talked a little bit too. He said we couldn't start out project this weekend though, he forgot he had a soccer tournament. But he said next weekend we could get together for sure. Hehe. Get together. With him. Hehe.

That happened to be the last song of the dance, so we all left after that. At Jess's house she kept telling me I should ask him out, but I'm certainly not going to do that. That would be so awkward I think, I don't know. She's convinced he's in love with me. I think he… Well, I hope that he likes me but I don't know about these things. In response I was like, "Well, I think you should ask Adam out." She stared at me blankly then turned around. I know she was blushing. She likes him soooo much. She got to dance with him while I was dancing with Ian.

And by the way, I forgot my camera. So no pictures.

Then I came home on Saturday. Dad and Sydney were being cute again. I love when they're cute, it just makes me smile. They use these soft voices when they talk to each other and call each other honey and give each other little kisses on the face whenever they are in a one foot radius of each other (which is quite often, you can't keep them apart, I swear).

So Dad finally went to take a shower after a cute-fest of those sweet little kisses and a bunch of honeys. That's when I swooped down and decided to ask her about Danny. First she had to watch Vaughn walk away to make sure he didn't suddenly disappear on the way to the bathroom (?) then she sat down at the table and skimmed over the newspaper.

"So what do you say, Aislin, are we going dress shopping today?"

Rats, she said something first. "Oh, yeah." She kind of took me by surprise there. But my shock wore off and I said, "I have a question." She looked up at me, still sort of smiling. "At dinner the other night when I was coming back from the bathroom I couldn't help but overhear you say something about a Danny, and… I was just curious. If that's all right…"

I was pretty proud of the wording, I had been thinking about it since Thursday night. The smile faded from her face. She looked serious, not really sad or angry, just serious. "Yes, it's all right," she started, making me feel a little better. "Danny was my boyfriend a couple years ago, before I started working at the CIA, before I met Vaughn. Actually, Danny was my fiancé."

Oh God. I was a little bit off. Fiancé? I had to know what happened. I literally prayed that Dad wouldn't suddenly walk into the room for some reason and interrupt, I really wanted to hear this one.

She continued, thankfully uninterrupted. "I told him the truth about what I did shortly after the engagement, and SD-6 found out, and… They killed him. That's when I learned what SD-6 really was, that they were bad, and I joined the CIA and met your Dad. You know the rest." She finished with a weak flash of a smile.

I didn't know what to say. I thought about saying I was sorry for Danny's death, but then if he didn't die would she have met Vaughn? Would… No. I'm not playing what if again. Frankly, I didn't know how to respond. I decided not to say anything, so I just nodded. Sydney just went back to reading her newspaper. And I went back to my room. And that was that.

Hmm, later she knocked on my door and asked if I was ready to go shopping. I was, so we said bye-bye to Dad and headed out in pursuit of a dress. On the way to the first store I asked her again about this morning, like if it bothered her that I was asking. She said that it was really okay, and that I could always ask her any question.

We talked a lot that afternoon, about like everything (I may have mentioned Ian, eeeeeee!) Sydney didn't find anything that she liked, but we found some possibilities for me. They aren't bad. In fact, thinking about that baby blue one, it's growing on me. I want to go back and try it on.

And for today, well, today was just lazy and relaxing so far. I don't really have any homework which is nice. I've been kicking back and doing nothing. I love it. I think I'm going to go grab a snack now. ¡_Adios_!

A/n: Ahhh, it feels so good to have that chapter done. That took a while. Okay, let me think, next week is finals week, so there goes all fun and free time, then the day after school gets out I leave for Lake Michigan for a week with no computer. So there won't be an update until at least the middle of June. But I've got the next part planned out and hopefully I'll have it all written out for you to enjoy. Please review!


	18. XVIII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XVIII

A/n: Hey, hey, hey! Sorry this took so long, well, longer than I thought it would. But never fear, Part XVIII is here! Enjoy! Happy summer!

**4-25-03**

**3:47 PM**

Oh. My gosh.

**3:52 PM**

Today was great. Not only is it Friday, not only do I not have much homework this weekend, but I am going to the zoo with Ian Schmidt.

**3:55 PM**

WE ARE GOING TO THE ZOO TOGETHER. ALONE. AHHHHHHH.

He asked me in math today. He was all, "Hey, what are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing, I think."

"You wanna go to the zoo and take pictures?"

"Yeah!" I hope I didn't sound too… Excited? Hmmm, I'm hoping it was more of an oh-we-need-to-start-our-project kind of yeah rather than a YOU'RE-CUTE-AND-WE'RE-GOING-TO-THE-ZOO kind. Somehow I'm convinced it was the latter…

But yes, we are zooing on Saturday afternoon, when he and his mother will pick me up at two and proceed to _drop us off_ for picture-taking for about an hour to an hour and a half. It shall be an hour/hour-point-five of pure bliss! Sigh. Ian. Ianianianianian…

Kathleen got her haircut.

I have no idea why that seems worthy of noting. I just. Ugh. Ian. Gorgeous blue eyes.

Okay, I have to stop. Dear journal you must feel so tortured by all this Ian business I blabber on about. Though if you only had eyes you could see the cuteness that is him!

**4:01 PM**

Okay, seriously, new subject. That last sentence was insane. I think Dad's been slipping me some crazy pills. That or it's something in the water.

New topic: last night.

Now that I've gotten my bout of Ian babble out of the way, I can move on to a more interesting topic. Not that Ian isn't interesting. I mean for the journal's sake.

**4:03 PM**

Good God, I am going mad.

Anyway, it was after dinner when I entered the living room after finishing my social studies homework. I decided to join Sydney on the couch as Dad was doing the dishes. She was flipping lazily through one of those bridal magazines which brides-to-be tend to always have.

She nor I bothered to read this article with pictures of weird looking wedding cakes, so she turned the page, and we got to the wedding dresses. She looked at them more slowly, they were all right, then she got to this really peculiar one and she turned the page as fast as she could to escape its ugliness. And, of course, the next dress was absolutely beautiful- elegant but modern. I looked up to see what Sydney thought of it, and she was just awestruck. Slowly she turned her head to look at me and her lips curled into a smile. "That's the one," she whispered.

Dad heard her say this, threw the dishrag over his shoulder, and made his way to lean over the back of the couch to see. But Sydney wouldn't let him. She pressed the magazine firmly against her stomach. "No, no, no," she smirked. "Not for your eyes." She turned to me and pointed with her head to their bedroom. "Let's go order it on the laptop."

We stood up and started to move as Dad protested. "Come on, Syd, let me see."

"No," she replied coyly.

This commenced in them chasing each other around the couch until Dad caught Sydney from behind and began tickling her. Syd threw the magazine at me. "Run!" she managed through immense laughter.

So I hustled with the magazine into their room and I pressed my ear to the door to listen to them being cute. Dad tickled her a short bit longer, and she laughed and pleaded with him to stop. I risked a peek through the crack in the door. Somehow they both ended up on their knees (I assume Sydney fell in the fit of tickles and Dad just went down with her) and now Dad's arms were wrapped around Sydney, hugging her from behind. Her head was leaning back on his shoulder.

For some reason I got scared they'd see me watching them so I darted away but stayed to listen to them. They were quiet for a while, then Dad said, "So… Can I see it?"

Sydney scoffed. "No! I want to surprise you."

He considered it. "Hmm, okay. Kiss?"

I guess they kissed, but I wasn't really watching. I figured that was the end of their conversation, so I went and situated myself against the headboard and got the laptop started up. Sydney came in with a smile plastered on her face and scooted in next to me. She looked at the picture of the dress again and squealed. "It's perfect!"

She was so excited while we were ordering it. It was so cute. Oh, by the way, they set a date for Memorial weekend. Just thought I'd throw that in there. Anyway, after we ordered the dress we surfed around the site and looked at other random dresses and shoes and such. We decided we'd go back to that one store for the baby blue dress I liked.

Eventually Dad sauntered into the doorway and knocked. We told him it was safe to come in, and he cuddled with Sydney. Awww.

I think we just kept looking around, I fell asleep on their bed at like eight-thirty. Dad must have moved me back to my room because that's where my alarm clock jovially woke me up. Jovially. Good word, no? Learned it from Mr. Johnson today. And that's jovially for the alarm clock, not for myself.

**4-26-03**

**3:59 PM**

I've never been high, but I'm pretty sure this is what it feels like. Ian's amazing. And cute. And funny. And… Oh, Ian, Ian, IAN! I'm in such a great mood. Just got back from the zoo, where I spent a wonderful hour and a half with who? Ian. Ian Schmidt. That's right. The most gorgeous seventh grader in the entire universe. Oh, yeah, we took pictures for math and all that too. But oh goodness he's so funny!

I have to call Jess and tell her everything. Eeeeeeee!

**7:45 PM**

So at dinner Syd was like, "So how did taking pictures go today?" and I seriously had to shove more food in my mouth to keep from smiling like a raving lunatic. I nodded while I chewed so it was suspicious or anything. Finally after it was all swallowed and junk I said it went well. I think I got all my Ian gushing out with Jess. Who is absolutely insane, by the way. First of all, she doesn't think Ian's all that hot. Which that statement by itself is pure… blasphemy. (I had to look that word up, I'll admit…) And secondly, she likes Adam. No, she really really really likes Adam. More than I like Ian, if that's comprehendible to your little journal mind. (No comment. Journal.) Adam's just… Adam-ish. He's all right. But Jess has known him forever and they're really good friends, so, yeah. Oh, and thirdly, she said she was going to hook me and Ian up somehow. Frankly I'm a bit concerned; you never know what plan she could be concocting.

Hm, anyway, Dad started to clear the dishes and Sydney cocked her eyebrow at me because she thinks I have a crush on Ian or something, which is true, but I'm not just going to go out and say it… Then I did it. I smiled. And blushed. Without anything to conceal myself with. And she just smirked at me. Smirked! Well if she didn't know I had a crush on Ian, she most certainly does now. Luckily I stopped myself before Dad could see me. I mean… I don't really want him to know, do I? It's kind of awkward, I don't know. He doesn't want to talk to me about that.

Oh God. I'm just stopping now. Later.

**4-29-03**

**7:22 PM**

Hehe. Hehe. Hehe. So yesterday, I went to math, Mrs. Frierson reminded us how our projects are due on Friday, so Ian turned to me and asked me the greatest question in the world. Well, the second greatest question I guess, since, ah, nevermind. He said, "Do you want to come over tomorrow after school and finish our project?" Oh do I ever! I'm very proud of myself, I remained very calm and cool. I told him that I probably could, I'd just have to ask my Dad. Oh, and _that_ was very funny. More on that later.

So then Ian was like, "Great, I really hope you can come." Ahh! He _really_ wants me to come over! Ohh and I want to go over so badly. I was talking to Jess and Kathleen about it at lunch. Kathleen kept rolling her eyes at me because she thinks Ian is annoying (only because he calls her Kit-Kat, and she hates when people call her that excluding Fini and Danny). But they were both excited for me I think because I like him so much.

Then when Dad and Sydney came home later… "Hey Dad, my math project is due on Friday, and I was wondering if I could go to his house so we could finish it?"

"Sure, wait, _his_ house?"

Yes Dad, a boy! Imagine that! Haha, his reaction was priceless. I was just like, "Yeah, Ian's house, we took the pictures on Saturday."

And then he just stared at me. He stared. Sydney kind of nudged him with her elbow and said, "It's okay with us, right honey?"

"Um, yeah." Haha. Wonder what dear old Dad was thinking about?

Anyway, I went over there today! I met him by his locker and then his little brother David met us (sixth grader) then we walked out to his mom's car. When we got to his house he got this big poster for us to put the pictures on and then he yelled at his brother to leave us alone, hehe. And…. We worked, and we talked, and we had a little snack. And, he's so cute.

It was almost 4:30 when we finished. I knew Dad wouldn't be home yet, so Mrs. Schmidt said she would take me home. Ian was going to come, but he had to get ready for soccer practice. He told me he had fun, though, and that we should hang out more.

Yes!

He said we should hang out more!

Oh, Ian, my thoughts exactly.

Sigh, it was a great afternoon. Oh, and our project looks nice. I'd give it an A. Now it's just up to the Frierson.

Dad made burgers out on the grill tonight, they were yummy. Sydney told me we could go back to that store on Saturday and buy my dress (haha, Dad was like, "Do I get to see this one?") and then we're having dinner with Francie, Will, and Weiss. I haven't seen Weiss in awhile, not since that day with the "free sex" on Dad's phone. It will be fun.

**5-3-03**

**10:01 PM**

Happy Saturday, journal. I just got back from dinner at Francie and Will's place. She made this amazing pork thing with rice and veggies and I don't know what. Oh my gosh plus dessert, I was in heaven. Most of the time Francie and Syd talked about wedding plans, well, more like Francie was hounding her with questions, while the guys all talked about sports and stuff. I wasn't really paying attention to them.

When we got there Weiss immediately tried to have a conversation with me using the most horrid imitation of an Irish accent I've ever heard. When he realized I clearly wasn't amused he started to do a card trick for me, but he accidentally screwed it up and it was really funny. Then I showed him a card trick Dee taught me once and I totally guessed his card. He was like, "I give up, she wins," and went into the kitchen with Will and Dad.

Just before Francie started asking Sydney questions about the wedding and before the guys split off into their guy conversation, Weiss started talking about how he was responsible for Dad and Sydney getting married because _he_ got them back together after their big fight. Whatever, dude, that was all Jess's doing. But of course I didn't say that and just smirked at Weiss basking in his own glory. I know if Jess were here she would correct him. One day. One day…

It was boring for a little while but I still had a good time. Will, Weiss, and I played Black Jack after dessert. Francie was cleaning up, and we offered to help but she said she didn't want anything ruining her kitchen. Syd and Dad were… Hm. I don't know where they were. Perhaps I don't want to… Will kicked our butts. He got twenty-one on every hand, I swear. We must have played for twenty minutes. Then it was time to leave. Weiss gave me a noogie. I was like, "Bye… Hey, what are you– Ugh. Thanks. Thanks a bunch." He messed up my hair. As my dear friends would say, "Lil devil!" Oh well. I'll get him back.

A/n: Okay, I don't like this chapter much but it needed to be here. I'm excited for the next one though, should be good! Less than a month away until the wedding, right (on Aislin time)? Hehe. Please review!


	19. XIX

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XIX

A/n: I am a lean, mean, writing machine! I feel I must tell you, however, I've made a few changes. Originally this part was massively long and covered almost the entire month of May, including the wedding and such. But since it was so ridiculously long (almost 5000 words…) I decided to split it into two parts. Don't get mad at me for delaying the wedding, that just means it will come soon because half of that chapter is already written and I know exactly what is going to happen next. I guarantee you'll enjoy this part just as much.

**5-7-03**

**3:43 PM**

I hate Mrs. Frierson. Now don't freak out or anything, it wasn't our project, we haven't gotten that grade yet. It was our seating arrangement. She decided to change it. She just had to tear me away from Ian. Now he's all the way across the room, sitting by Lauren Putnam, who I cannot stand, and I'm sitting by this quiet Japanese girl who gets A's in everything. She's going to make me feel so stupid, I just know it. At least Kathleen's sort of near me. That's the only hope I have.

Ugh! Mrs. Frierson, how dare you take Ian from me! I have a whole month left of math, could you at least give me Ian? No. Because you suck. And you're going to fail us, aren't you? God.

On the bright side, I'm spending the night at Jess's house on Friday and we're going to Kathleen's soccer game on Saturday. There's an activity night on Friday that's eighth graders only. So we're having an anti-eighth grader sleepover, she says, I think because her older sisters are bragging about it. Well, whatever.

I need to go sulk about Ian some more.

**5-8-03**

**10:33 PM**

Before I go to sleep, I just want to write in here, that if someone finds this journal, and Lauren Putnam happens to die, I just may have killed her. God, she's so annoying with her fake highlights and overly-loud laugh every time Ian says ANYTHING (trust me, it's every time he says something because I always watch). I just want to grrr kick her or something. Let's face it, he probably likes her because she's pretty. Guh. I hate math class. I can make it to Friday, I can make it to Friday…

By the way, we got a 100 percent on our project. That the only interaction I've had with him like all week. He gave me a thumbs up. I'm disliking Mrs. Frierson slightly less now because of the good grade.

**5-10-03**

**2:11 PM**

Oh how I love Saturdays! Friday nights are fun, but oooooh Saturdays. Perhaps I should explain? (Eeeeeee. You are really going to like this, journal.) So I spent the night at Jess's last night, right? Okay, well we had some good talks about Ian and Adam and everything else. And she reminded me that Mother's Day is TOMORROW. I'd never really kept track of when it was because Mum wasn't alive and Father was always working so it never mattered much. But since Sydney is kind of going to be my mother. Well, not "kind of"… She is. Jess was wondering if I was going to get her anything. I mean, I don't have much money right now, and I don't have time to go buy her anything, and I don't even know what sort of thing I should buy. I'm not sure what I'll do… But I want to do something for her. But I still have to figure that out.

By the way, I've been thinking I want to tell Jess about the truth. Not about what Sydney did, but maybe like why I was really adopted and stuff. But I'm not sure. I'm still thinking about it.

We also gave code names for Ian and Adam so we can talk about them whenever, haha. I think it's kind of weird, but she seems to think it's cool, so whatever. Ian is Milky Way and Adam is Snickers. She's so funny about it. Oh, and she keeps bugging me about how she has this plan to hook me up with Ian. If it's half as good as her plan to hook Sydney up with my Dad then I'd be happy. Heck, she even got them back together when they were fighting. My little matchmaker.

Then we watched _Zoolander_. It was hilarious.

But– but but but (!) on Saturday we headed out to Kathleen's soccer game and we watched that for a while. They won 4-1, and Kathleen says she had an assist. I think that's good, but I don't really know what that means. Well afterwards we were walking to her car and we saw another game going on, boys, our age, and then. There. He. Was. IAN SCHMIDT! So of course we HAD to stay and watch his game. And a few minutes later he scored a goal! It was so cool! After his game ended, Kathleen's parents made her leave, but Jess and I hung around so we could talk to him. He started walking towards us and I was so giddy, and I was like, "Hey Ian, good job."

And do you know what he said? Of course you don't, I'll tell you. I thought I would die. "Thanks. I saw you were here, I scored my goal for you." Melting, I'm positively melting!

"I feel like we haven't talked in forever, 'cause of the new seating arrangement and stuff."

"Yeah, I know, Ais! I miss my math buddy."

Hehe, I'm his math buddy. Who he misses. And wait, just wait… "Now you have Lauren."

"Well, she's not as funny as you are." He thinks I'm funny! And he wasn't even sound enthusiastic about her! He doesn't like her! I'm sooo happy. We had to go home shortly after that, but that totally made my weekend. Jess kept winking at me and saying Milky Way all the ride home, it was so funny. I'd blush every time she did it though.

Okay, I'm going to go… Do something. Inspiring. To figure out what to do for Sydney.

**5-11-03**

**10:55 AM**

I'm home alone on Mother's Day, watching Mother's Day specials on TV, wondering about things. Last night I made Sydney a card. I thought about waiting and giving it to her tonight, but I thought it might be awkward giving it to her because, I don't know. I don't know how she'll react to it… Anyway late last night I slipped it into the bag she takes with her to work, so I guess she'll find it there. I don't remember it word for word, but what I wrote was kind of like this:

_Sydney, I'm sorry I didn't have time to buy you anything for Mother's Day. I know you're not my mother yet, but I'm looking forward to it and I know you'll be a good one. Happy Mother's Day. Love, Aislin_

I think I'm a little nervous as how she will react to it. She will very likely be like… Yay, a card! But what if she freaks out or something? I don't know. I need to stop thinking about it.

**2:26 PM**

Ugh, I hate weekends when they have to work. I get so bored. I mean, I'm bored beyond belief. I'm so bored that I'm rearranging the letters in my name to see what other names I can make. I like these: Nilsia, Silani, Isalin. See? See how bored I am? It's pathetic. I think I'll take Donovan for a walk. I think we both could use some air…

**7:40 PM**

Sydney and Dad got home from work a little after five, and I was in my room, and Sydney came into my room and she gave me a big hug, and thanked me. It felt so good. She told me she nearly cried at work. I'm so happy she liked it.

We went out into the living room, I guess we were going to figure out what to have for dinner or if we should go out or something. Dad had a headache, he was lying on the couch. Long day, I guess. Sydney started giving him a massage (aww, they were being cute again) and then she said we should just stay home for dinner, and that she'd make dinner for Dad since he wasn't feeling well. He started to protest, he wasn't sick, he just had a headache. And he started making dinner. I didn't know what was up with that until, mwahaha, I swiped the pen out of its little hiding place.

"Vaughn, I said I'd cook. You really don't have to."

"No, you're not cooking. It's Mother's Day."

Sydney laughs. "And last time I checked I wasn't anybody's mom."

"I know. But… Nevermind."

"No, what? Tell me."

"It's just that, well, one day you're going to be the mother of my children. We have Aislin already, but I can't wait to have kids with you. You're going to be such an amazing mother. I love watching you and Aislin together."

"I love watching _you_ with Aislin. I don't know where we would be if you hadn't adopted her. But Vaughn, you're already a great dad, and I can't wait to have children of our own either."

(Kissy kissy.)

"So you sit back while I cook dinner, all right? You can start thinking about those kids of ours."

"Whoa, there's plenty of time for that, Mr. Vaughn."

Are they not so adorable? Aww. I love my Daddy. And my future-Mommy. And, aww, Vaughn babies. Little Syd-and-Vaughn babies. I want one. Oh my goodness. That would make me a sister. Why have I not thought about this before? I'm going to have little siblings. Holy moley. I want little Syd-and-Vaughn baby siblings.

**7:51 PM**

They need to get busy.

**7:54 PM**

Darn, Syd's watching television and Dad's talking to his mom on the phone. I guess I'll go hang out with them. Oh. Guess I have to talk to Dad's mom on the phone.

**8:01 PM**

Haha, that woman is hilarious. First of all she tells me that I just have to call her Grand-Mere and that she can't wait to meet me when she flies in for the wedding, and she thinks my accent is cute, and is Michael spoiling me enough, and he's eating his veggies? because he used to hide his broccoli under the table (ha!) and every other question like if I'm excited about the wedding and stuff. She's so cute. I'm excited to meet her. Okay I'm going back to the living room.

**5-16-03**

**3:36 PM**

I can't believe it. I never thought anything like this would happen, never in my wildest dreams. This is crazy. No, no, this can't be happening, this cannot. Be. Happening. They can't take me, I'll run away if I have to. God. I don't know what to do. I don't know how or why this is happening. I just… Ugh. Okay. So I come home from school today, and Sydney and Dad are home which is really weird, and there is this man that I have never seen before. He said that… He said I'm not allowed to live with them anymore, that I have to go back to Ireland and live in an orphanage. God! I screamed that I wouldn't and locked myself in here.

I'm so scared. I want to cry, but I can't feel anything. I just… I… I… I gotchya.

**3:41 PM**

Just kidding! Haha, sorry, it's been such a boring week. I felt like writing something exciting. Nothing worth writing in here. When's summer again? Just a few more weeks. Only thing worthy of note is that Jess says that she's putting her plan into action next week. I don't know what it is. Guess I'll find out then. The wedding is soon!

**5-20-03**

**7:45 PM**

Sydney's wedding dress came today. We sent Dad off to do something so she could try it on. The dress itself is gorgeous, and then it's prettier when she's wearing it. She's so happy today, the dress perked her up. She's been tired lately, taking naps after work. But she can't wait to marry Dad. The wedding is so soon, just this Sunday, I can't believe it. Anyway, Sydney loves the dress, it fits just about perfect too, luckily, and she looks so beautiful in it. I can't wait to see Vaughn's expression when he sees her in it. Ooh, gotta go, sounds like Dad brought us back ice cream.

**5-23-03**

**6:22 PM**

Oh God. Jess's plan: going down tonight. Tonight! Ahh, I'm nervous. She said she was picking me up at quarter to seven and to look cute. I have no idea where she's taking me, I have no idea what's going on. Ahhh! What am I going to wear? What should I do with my hair? When did I turn into such a girl? Oh my gosh! Eeeek… My favorite shirt is in the dirty laundry pile. Oh no. Oh. No. I need a replacement. Hold on.

**6:27 PM**

Okay, wooo, I think we're good. Found my _other_ favorite shirt, very clean and neatly folded in my dresser (don't know why, like I fold anything. Ha!). Anyway, it's light pink with three-quarter length sleeves. I like it lots. And my blue jean skirt. My hair, well, it's just my hair. God. Why am I doing this? I look like me, all right? Ah, that feels much better. Guess I should scrounge around for some money, or maybe Dad will donate to the fund.

**11:11 PM**

I think I've died and gone to heaven. I… Will tell the story first as to create no confusion. So Jess comes and picks me up, she has Krissy and Adam with her, and she tells me we are going to the movies. When we get there we wait in the lobby, then there comes Ian and his friend, I've seen him around but I don't know him. Well, I guess I do now, his name is Chris Wilcox. But that's not terribly important. I'm not really sure what's going on but I see Jess and Adam, Krissy and Chris (hehe, alliteration) couple off which only leaves me to think… Me and Ian. :Blushes: We got tickets to see _Bruce Almighty_ and sat down. Me. Next to Ian. We got there kind of late and didn't have the greatest seats kind of along the aisle, but that was fine with me because where was I? Next to Ian. And by the way, Jess was taunting me. "Do you want a bite of my _Milky Way_?" Grrr shut-up. (And yes, I did want a bite, but that's completely irrelevant.) The movie was absolutely hilarious, and it was even funnier because Ian and I kept making comments and jokes to each other about it. And then, towards the end, we were whispering about this little beaded bracelet in the movie and he leaned in and kissed me. YES! HE KISSED ME! AHHHHHHHHH! My heart was like about to pound out of my chest, I swear, even if it lasted for only a second. It was a second of pure bliss. He kissed me, he kissed me, he KISSED me! My first kiss ever, and it was him!

Well, unfortunately the movie ended and Jess apparently had to pee really bad because she like forced us out and down the stairs. Then Krissy started talking to me about the movie, but, um, hello? I really wanted to talk to Ian. Jess came back, clearly relieved. Remind me to kill her before she orders another jumbo cherry Icey to share with Adam, then ends up drinking almost the whole thing for herself. Then, very more unfortunately, Chris said his mom was here and that he and Ian had to leave. He gave me a hug good-bye. That was that.

Then, of course, Jess turns to me, smirking that smirk she has, Krissy with an identical smirk. Well, duh, they would be identical twins. "Do you love me, or do you love me?" I love her I love her I love her I do, but I kissed Ian I kissed Ian I kissed Ian! I asked her if she was watching us, I mean, she had to be to see us kiss… She was like, "I was watching you more than I watched the movie." Hahaha. She's my bestest bestest friend. I'm so glad she did this for me. I don't know anyone else who would do something like this for me. It's moments like this that make me really want to tell her everything, well, nearly everything. Some truth, at least.

Eeeee I'm so happy right now. How on earth am I going to go to sleep? We kissed. Ahhh! Take that, Lauren Putnam.

A/n: See? Aren't you like yay for Aislin? I know I am. Expect Part XX really soon! I really love it so far, and just know you will too. Please review!


	20. XX

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XX

A/n: Hey! Look! We're at twenty parts! I've never written anything so long, and it's not done. That's so cool! I'm proud of myself. Anyway, at last, the much anticipated wedding chapter. ENJOY!

**5-24-03**

**8:43 PM**

Ahhhhhh the wedding is tomorrow! We just got back from dinner because I guess that's what you're supposed to do before a wedding. It was yummy. But, alas, the love birds were forced to separate. Dad's crashing at Weiss's place, Sydney and I get the apartment. Francie is coming over in the morning, and so is Grand-Mere (she's flying in as we speak). Tonight Sydney and I are just going to hang out. She's changing into her pajamas now, then I think we are going to watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and probably something else.

All day long I've had one thing on my mind besides the wedding: Ian. Of course. But my goodness, he kissed me. I'm still like so happy because of it. I hope things don't get weird between us at school. It shouldn't, will it? I want… I want to kiss him again. I want him to ask me out. I… Ack. Not tonight. It's Sydney's night tonight. Not mine. Time to go watch movies.

**5-25-03**

**9:47 AM**

I just woke up a little while ago, Sydney left me a note that says she's picking up Grand-Mere from the airport and they should be back around 10:20. Francie should show up around then too, then we'll get all prettied up and have a wedding and a reception. I'm so excited!

Last night with Sydney was great. We sort of watched the movie, but since we've watched it plenty of times now we talked a lot through it. When we first started watching she looked kind of… I don't know, worried or something. I asked her if she missed Dad, and she kind of shook herself out of a daze, hugged a pillow shyly and nodded. It was cute. And of course, she asked about last night. When I got home last night they had fallen asleep on the couch, so I wrote a note to tell them I got home all right and post-it noted it to Dad's forehead. Apparently he was very confused when he woke up. But hey, it got the message across. Anyway, I told her that we went to the movies and saw _Bruce Almighty_. She knew there was more, so I told her straight up about my huge crush on Ian. And that Jess had this plan to hook us up, and that he was at the move theater. And I told her that we sat together and talked with each other like the whole time, and then I told her that he kissed me. And how much I loved it.

And Sydney, bless her heart, she was so into my story, or at least pretended to be. Well I guess she was if she asked this. "Is he going to call you or anything?"

"I don't know. He doesn't have my number, and I don't have his, so I guess I'll wait until school on Tuesday." Tuesday. So far away…

She giggled. "Middle school romance… It's so sweet."

"What do you think Dad would say about all this?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure he's ready. I may have to remind him we're raising a teenager and not a baby girl. But you know him, he'd get used to it."

"Really? 'Cause I want to tell him, I just… I don't know. It's… Weird."

"You tell him a lot more than I ever told my Dad. But we weren't close like you are with Vaughn."

Then speak of the devil, the phone rang. It was him. He missed her. She missed him. Blah blah blah, Weiss wasn't being nice, apparently, I guess he won't cuddle with Dad. Can you imagine? Walk into a room, there's Dad and Weiss on the couch snuggling. "…Whatchya doin'?" Hahaha. Okay, I need to stop with the 'Weiss is gay' imagery. Maybe Jess should find him a girlfriend. She can work on that at the reception. Anyway, I took the phone from Sydney and I was like, "Dad. It's okay. You'll see her tomorrow. Cuddle with Weiss or something." And I hung up on him. Haha. I can't believe I told him that. Neither can Sydney. At least she thought it was hilarious.

Anyway we had a nice evening but then we had to go to bed and, hmm, it appears I over slept. Francie will be here soon. I better eat me some breakfast.

**5:01 PM**

It's official, they're married! Miss Sydney Bristow is now Mrs. Vaughn, and, well… Hehe. I have sooo much to say. We're at the reception right now. It's been going on for almost two hours now (we're at Francie's restaurant) and there's lots of people here. I brought my journal along with me because I knew I'd have some free time here and I'd be dying to spill something before I forgot it all. And indeed, I so have things to spill. Mwahaha.

Not long after I ate my bowl of Cheerios this morning, Francie arrived, slightly bummed that Sydney wasn't back yet. But I showed her the dresses and she cheered up greatly. She decided to start on my hair, and she did a great job with it. She made a pretty up-do, I think that's what it's called. Anyway, I love it. I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I wish Ian could see me… Haha. I'm so silly. Francie had curled about half my head when Sydney and Grand-Mere arrived. She's such a lovely lady, she was so excited to see me, too. She doesn't look like Dad at all, but then again, he is supposed to look like his father.

We all got ready and stuff, Grand-Mere wanted to know more about me so I told her about what I do for fun and my friends and such. I'm not sure if she knows about my father. I'll have to ask about that before I say anything. I like how she tells me stories about Dad when he was younger, so does Sydney. Like how when he was three he and his neighbor decided they were ducks, so they took off all their clothes and wore rubber gloves on their feet and walked around in circles quacking.

Hahahahaha, sorry, I was just picturing that. Anyway!

When we were all ready we drove over to the little church. Sydney looked so beautiful. And I remembered my camera, so I have documented this event. Finally, I remembered it. Francie and Grand-Mere and whoever else were off making sure everything was ready, and Sydney and I were alone in this back room. She sat down and a couch and beckoned me to sit with her. We were quiet for awhile, just thinking about the event to come I guess. I really wanted to ask her something, I had been thinking about it last night. "Sydney, would you mind if… if I called you Mom?" I've never had one before. And Sydney, she's so special to me. I know what she did to Father and it still hurts sometimes, but I've never had anyone be a mother figure to me, and… I don't know. That's how I think of her.

She turned to me and looked me straight in the eye, and took hold of my hands. "I would be honored if you called me that." I had to smile, it made me really glad. Then she smiled back at me, and whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded, eager to know. She took a deep breath and admitted to me with a slight smile, "I'm pregnant."

Ahhhhhhh little Syd-and-Vaughn baby! Sibling! Ahh! "Really?"

"Yeah."

I think I was grinning from ear to ear. "Does Dad know?" No wonder she's been so tired lately.

"Not yet." Hehehe. "I'm telling him right after the service." She told me she found out just the other day, which was why she looked weird before the movie started last night. She said she hadn't been sure how to react to it, but now she was really happy and couldn't wait to tell Dad. She said she was about six weeks along, due in January.

**5:33 PM**

Hey, wait a second, six weeks ago was Spring Break. Ick. That must have been some shower…

Anyway, shortly after that Francie came and got us and it was time to start. I tossed my little petals down the aisle, Dad smiled at me, one of those proud parent smiles. Once I stopped and Francie and Weiss (made of honor, best man) started walking down, I could see in his eyes that he was thinking, "Hurry up, I want my Sydney." I thought it was funny. There weren't many other people there. Just Will, the Dixons, this guy named Marshall, and Grand-Mere. So many more people are at the reception.

Then I saw Vaughn straighten up and his eyes fixated on something. We all turned around, and there was Sydney, just beaming and beautiful. When she walked up the aisle with Jack you could seriously feel the connection between her and Dad. And when they recited their vows for each other I started to cry. They are so in love with each other. It's incredible. I hope one day I'll have what they have with some man. And now they're married. My parents. My mom and dad. My family.

There were so many people here already when we arrived. Jess and Kathleen found me quickly, I'm so glad they are here. There are a lot of people I don't know. There are a lot of people from work, I guess, and some of Dad's hockey buddies, and some of Sydney's friends from when she was still in school. We watched my parents have their first dance, and later joined in on some more. I danced with Dad, I'm glad I finally got to talk with him, it felt like forever.

We danced a lot, I guess. We tried to teach Jack the Chicken Dance, but he just wasn't working it. I pray to God someone got it photographed.

**5:58 PM**

Jess just got back from talking to Weiss. She said he was sitting at a table with Will and Francie, and she just went up to him and said, "So I hear you're taking credit for getting Sydney and Vaughn back together." And he was like, "Yeah…" And she said, "Well, stop. I'm the one who got her phone number in there. So I'd appreciate it if you stopped stealing my spotlight."

May I remind you, he is definitely drunk at this point, so are Francie and Will, and they find this extremely hilarious. "Now, on another topic," Jess continued, "Aislin and I decided that you need a girlfriend. So which of these fine ladies in here are you interested in me hooking you up with?" He laughed at her. "How about that lady over there? She looks nice."

I think she's off talking women into flirting with him now. She's so funny, I love her. Oh, I'm pretty sure Dad knows about Sydney being pregnant too, because when they aren't dancing they are off to the side swaying together, her back to his chest so they can look out at everyone. His hands are covering her stomach protectively too, it's sweet. Aw. We're going to be a little family. That's a nice thought.

**6:37 PM**

Jess cracks me up, she just said to me: "Go ask your 'rents if you can spend the night at my house. We need to let them get their groove on tonight." It's not a bad idea. They should… "get their groove on" tonight. Giggle. Well, they aren't dancing right now– they're swaying again, ooh so cute! –so I'ma go ask.

**6:49 PM**

Oh, my daddy! So I walked up to them, and they smiled at me, both gave me hugs, asked if I was having fun. Of course I was, I told them. Then Dad started grinning like mad. He grinned like mad, pointed at Sydney, and leaned towards me and whispered, "She's got a baby in there."

"I know," I laughed. Sydney asked if I had told Jess yet, and I hadn't, since I didn't know when Dad would find out and I didn't want her to know before him. Oh, whoops, I'm supposed to be calling her Mom now. Oh well. It'll take time to adjust.

Anyway, she asked if I wouldn't tell anyone just yet. Then she was like, "We want to keep it to ourselves–"

Dad cut in, "She means we don't want Jack to know."

I promised I wouldn't say anything. And they said that I could go to Jess's. Yay! Now they can… I was going to say now they can make babies but it's a little too late for that, isn't it? I guess "get their groove on" shall work.

People have started to leave, the numbers are dwindling (good word, no?). Kathleen had to leave about ten minutes ago. Whoa- Dad and Mom are dancing again. I have to go watch. Then dance with Dad again. Maybe teach Jack to hokey pokey. Yeah right…

**5-26-03**

**9:45 PM**

Yay, I'm back home! With my family! I'm home with my family. I'm not sure I've ever been able to say that and really mean it before. I got home sometime this afternoon (yesterday I told them to call me when they decided they missed me too much). They wanted to hang out with me, you know, be the family that we are. So we did. We just kind of chilled, really. Sydney needed a nap around five, poor exhausted pregnant lady. Dad must have kept her up late last night.

Oh God. Let's not talk about that.

So Sydney went to sleep and I talked with Dad. We had a good, deep conversation. Somewhere in there I worked in about my crush on Ian, and… Our first kiss. (Eeeee!) Slash my first kiss.

He just kind of looked at me. "Boys are jerks, Aislin. Just… Be careful."

Sound advice, Dad, I'll keep that in mind. Then we talked about Sydney being pregnant. He realized we are going to have to buy a house now. Hm. A house. Moving will be icky. But I know he's so excited about having a little baby, and me too, I mean, come on, Syd-and-Vaughn baby. Who could say no? I can just picture him holding little Syd-and-Vaughn junior (that's what I'm calling him/her as of now) and singing to it and, awww. I can't wait! I told him, "Dad, you're gonna be a daddy!" and he just laughed.

He had to go wake Sydney (Mom) up because we were going out to dinner with Grand-Mere. We met her at her hotel, where she insisted on staying. I don't blame her for not wanting to intrude on the love-birds. We asked Syd how she was feeling on the way over there, she said just a little tired for now. I'm glad she's not puking yet. Puking is no fun.

They decided to tell Grand-Mere about the baby, because it's not like she's going to tell Jack anytime soon. And she is positively thrilled. She started gushing happily in French and I got way confused. But apparently, she's happy and I guess that's all that matters. She's only in town for a few more days. And I'm told she wants to do things with me, get to know her granddaughter. Dad explained to me how that meant she plans on spoiling me. Well, I can't complain. I like her a lot, and if she's going to spoil me then splendid! And unless she's going to capture me from school (oh, please God, let her!) then we'll have to do stuff after school. I hope I don't have much homework.

Oh my gosh! I totally almost forgot about last night! Huge things! Whoa, I feel dumb. Okay, so after the wedding reception was over, I said bye to my lovely parents, picked up some stuff at the apartment and headed on over to Jess's humble abode. It wasn't supposed to cool down too much overnight, so she got this crazy idea in her head that we should set up a tent and sleep outside. Somehow we exploded into a wicked case of the giggles, and became happy, hyper, bouncing kangaroos. Then Krissy suggested we try putting the tent on the trampoline. I don't know where the heck she got that idea but it was genius.

For some reason or another Krissy went inside and just never came back out, so we got settled in the tent without her. And that was when I decided I would tell Jess more about my past. Over the past couple of days I'd been thinking a little bit about what exactly I would say, and what things should be left out and kept in and such. Like I can't tell her about what Sydney did, she couldn't possibly understand. And I can't tell her that they work for the CIA. I doubt she'd believe me if I said that anyway. But I think I told her what was necessary.

We finally had quieted down enough to be serious. We got to talking about the wedding and how happy we were for them, especially after all that they've gone through. I wish I could tell her about the baby, but I just know she's let that slip. There are some secrets that you just keep, and there are some that bubble out of you. The baby is the bubbly kind, and what I told her was one of those lock-it-in-the-vault kind.

"I have something really important to tell you." I almost chickened out after I said that. "You have to promise me that you will never tell anyone. Ever." She promised. "Not Kathleen. Not even Krissy." She hesitated but promised again. The story that I told her was that when I was born in Ireland, my mum died giving birth to me, so I grew up with my father. Not Vaughn, but my real father. He worked as a guard for this big technology lab in Ireland all the time, like I hardly got to see him. But it turned out that he wasn't just some guard, he held high status for a bad organization. One day after school I went to visit him at work. And when the elevator door opened, he was dead. Shot. I cried and screamed and laid down with him, seeing if he would wake up. In a few minutes, there were two other people in the elevator with me, and they were Sydney and Vaughn. They were there on bank business. Dad scooped me up in his arms, took me to America. He got me through it, he helped me so much. And Sydney… We didn't get along at first because she told me what my father really did, and I wouldn't believe her. She saw his murder happen and couldn't stop it, but I was mad anyway. I thought she should have tried. But Dad helped us get passed that too. And since I had no other family, he adopted me. And that's how I ended up here.

Jess was really shocked. I made her promise me again that she would never say anything, and she promised never to tell a soul. I think I scared her a little, but I told her that she was the best friend I ever had and that I thought she deserved to know. She asked me a few questions, like if I missed Ireland, and if I was really okay, and how I am with Mom and Dad. No surprising answers there. Yeah, I'm just peachy, and I love Mom and Dad, and Ireland, yeah, I miss, it, but I'm very happy here.

We were quiet (except for me sniffling a little bit, finishing up a bit of crying, nothing big), just thinking for awhile, when Jess said, "Now I wish I had some big, dark secret to tell you." I laughed at that, it felt good. "You're the best friends I've ever had too."

"Really? Not Kathleen?"

"Well… It's different somehow. She's a lot of fun, but I'm just more myself around you, you know?" Yeah, somehow I did.

I really can't wait to tell her about the baby. I wonder how long I'll have to wait, and I hope it doesn't bubble out of me. It shouldn't. I think I'm pretty good about things like that. Only two more weeks of school until summer. That's it. Two. Then the kids are off to their honeymoon and I'm off to Jack's. Man. I hope they tell him before then…

A/n: So, what do you think? Syd-and-Vaughn baby on the way! Wahoo! I'm just as excited as Aislin, if not more. Not really sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try to make it soon. Anyway, please review!


	21. XXI

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXI

A/n: Welcome sammydee, welcome. Hey, if chapters were years, this fic would be old enough to drink… legally. Yeah, I know, I'm weird. Oh, sorry this took so long. RL's a bitch. Well, no, basketball is a bitch. Basketball is the grand-daddy pimp of the bitches. And I have bball camp this weekend. Yay me.

And by the way, I was too lazy to really edit this. So. Yeah.

**5-27-03**

**3:41 PM**

School was such a drag today, especially after that AWESOME weekend. I had a quiz in social studies first hour, then math, ugh, Mrs. Frierson just kept teaching and teaching, and we didn't get any work time, so there was NO interaction with Ian. Urgh. Gym was blah, as usual, and Spanish, well, I was really hungry for lunch, that's all I remember. That was the highlight of my day, actually, lunch. English wasn't too bad, I guess. And science, when is that class not boring? Never.

However (yes, there is a however!), there was one shining moment of the day, forget lunch. Walking from gym up to Spanish, I happened to cross paths with Ian Schmidt talking to that Chris kid. He caught my eye, said, "Hey, Ais," somewhat happily and gave me one of his trademark high fives.

**3:49 PM**

That's a good thing, right?

I mean, he's not ignoring me.

So it's a good thing then. It's settled. Ack, phone's ringing.

**3:53 PM**

That was Grand-Mere. She wants to take me shopping tonight. Okay. Gotta tell Dad, but I'm too lazy to call him. Ah, I can wait until they get home. She's not coming until like 6:30 anyway.

Hm, I wonder how the newlyweds did at work today. I bet Weiss is making fun of them right now for making eyes at each other. I wonder when they'll find out Mom's pregnant.

**3:55 PM**

Giggle. Mom. Pregnant. Okay, I have to do my homework.

**5-29-03**

**4:34 PM**

Oh, dear journal! I should have written in you yesterday. Now I'm going to want to write all out of order on things. Eeeek I'm straining, but I'll go chronologically. So on Tuesday, Grand-Mere took me to dinner and then she decided she'd buy me some clothes, because, I don't know, she said she's my Grand-mere and that's what she does. She's such a cute lady. The way she says things crack me up, and I just love when tells me stories about Dad when he was little. In fact, I was begging for more stories. He started insisting on dressing himself one day and would wear his underpants on his head. Aww. Can you imagine?

She called home before we left the mall, I think to make sure Mom and Dad weren't, um, getting their groove on, so we wouldn't walk in on them or anything. Gross. I appreciate her precaution.

Ian!

Sorry. Hand spasm. I think that means I better finish up about Grand-Mere and move on to a different topic, namely him, um, yeah. I thanked her for dinner and all the clothes, and she demanded we do something the next day (Wednesday, yesterday). So yesterday we went to the beach. She says she doesn't go nearly enough, and I guess I don't either. I realized how really, really, ridiculously pale I am. I'm seriously like a ghost. Everyone we saw had these dark tans, and me… I fell in a giant tub of white paint? I'll work on that this summer. I didn't get sunburned either (yay), I tend to burn easily. Grand-Mere left today. Okay, Ian time!

So, you already know about the high five moment, so I was extremely saddened when I learned from Adam in second hour that he had a dentist appointment and would not be attending math that day. So I didn't see him. And we didn't cross paths in the hall again, either (it only happens once in a while, there's a couple ways to get around school).

And then. There's today. I got a smile from him in math, which was perfect. There wasn't an opportunity to talk at all because Mrs. Frierson has started us reviewing like crazy for the final. I don't remember half this crap on her review sheet, but, oh well. This is not about math, is it? So anyway! After Spanish I was going to lunch, and I got in line because it was sub-sandwich day and I felt like one, and Danny got in line with me and was like, "Anya, here. This is from your Ian friend." At first I was laughing because I still think it's funny that he calls me Anya even though he knows my name now, and then I was trying to hold in my gigantic burst of energy. He handed me a note. From Ian. I didn't even know what it said and I was flipping out.

So when I got to my table and met Jess and the rest of the usual girls and let it all go. I got all excited, and Jess was urging me to open it, because stupid me, I hadn't yet. He gave me his phone number! I can call him! And talk to him whenever I want to! Ahhhh!

Should I call him right now? I mean, what would I say? I'd tell him who it was and then I'd be clueless. And if I didn't lose all sanity, what would we talk about? I refuse to talk to him about math. On the phone. In fact, I refuse to talk about math, period. Ugh, he gives me his number and I'm too scared to call him… Dad would have a cow anyway if he knew I was talking to a boy. And Sydney couldn't help persuade him that it was okay because she comes home and sleeps. I guess I won't call him then.

Sigh.

**4:51 PM**

That's it. I'm calling Jess.

**4:55 PM**

Okay, so I got her on the phone and I went into this rant about Ian and the note and the phone number. I carried on for about a minute straight before I finished with, "What should I do?"

She paused for a second. "Okay, you just talked really fast. And sounded very Irish. And I have _no_ idea what you just said." So I started over, much slowly, and left out a lot of pointless babble. Because, you know, most of when I'm talking about him is pointless babble. Ugh. "He _gave_ you his phone number and you call _me_?"

Then she hung up. I think it's clear what she wants me to do.

Hm.

Don't know if I can do it.

**7:13 PM**

Oh gosh darn it. I did it. I just got off the phone with him. (!) Yes, I, Aislin C. Vaughn, realized that I am also Aislin the Brilliantly Bold, and after dinner I just decided to do it. I knew that I'd have some problem remembering what all I said to him so I recorded it on the pen. Okay, here's how it went down. So I called, and I think his brother answered the phone, and I was like, "Hi, is Ian there?" and he was like, "Just a second," then proceeded to like scream into the phone, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIAN! PHONE!" The least he could have done was pulled the phone away from his mouth, but no, he blasted my ear drum to bits. Sigh, sixth graders.

And then, while massaging my ear (yeah, I didn't think it would work either) I heard his voice. "Hello?"

Um, where am I? What's my name? Guhhhh… "Hey, it's, um, it's Aislin." God, I sound like an idiot. Bloody hell. I can't believe we had an entire conversation.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

He sounds pleasant. Good. Haha, you can practically hear me thinking on the phone: What to say, what to say? Nothing was 'up.' But seriously, I needed to say something. "I had a lot of fun at the movies last weekend." Not bad.

"Yeah, me too." He had fun too! Wahoo! Now that's a good sign for sure. "You want to go to another movie tomorrow?"

Dying, dying, I just might have died. "Sure."

"Cool, what do you want to see?"

"Finding Nemo," I said without thinking. I smacked my forehead at that one. I can't kiss him there. There will be tons of little kids. But, oooh, it just looks so cute, who can resist talking clownfish?

Of course, he laughs in response. "Okay, we can see that." Then there's this silent pause. It's not really awkward, which is nice. I didn't think I had much else to say to him, and luckily he was like, "Well, see you tomorrow, Ais."

"Bye."

Yes, we are going to movie together. Hehehe. I'm so excited! Ah! I'm calling Jess again.

**5-31-03**

**5:44 PM**

So Sydney had the day off today. Dad was supposed to, but for some reason he had to work. Figures. He was supposed to go with Sydney. No. Mom. He was supposed to go with Mom to her first doctor appointment. She was really disappointed he couldn't go, and I'm sure he is too, he's not home yet, and Mom was kind of nervous about it. So I told her that I'd go with her, even though I was kind of confused and nervous myself. Plus I may have been kind of crashed on my sugar high from last night when I volunteered myself.

Oh!

Last night!

I'm an idiot!

Well, I want to talk about today right now, so I suppose we'll get to that later. Anyway, so I said that I would go with her, but at the time I wasn't really sure I wanted to. I mean, I thought it would be awkward I guess. Like I didn't belong there.

If you think that sounds stupid, journal, then you're absolutely right. It was ridiculous. Regardless of whether I'm adopted or not, I'm gonna be this kid's sister. And there will be a butt load of doctor appointments for Dad to attend. I don't know why I was like spazzing.

So we went around noon. And waited in the waiting room. There was a bunch of pregnant women. And baby magazines. And pamphlets on breastfeeding. Weirded me out. A lot. I think she could tell I was uncomfortable because then we just started to talk, mostly about last night (again, I'll get to that later). I think this one lady kept staring at us like _I_ was the pregnant one. God. Me? A pregnant teen. Even weirded-er out. Okay, I'm not making much sense. I think it's because I'm hungry, but, um, okay.

We go into the room after waiting 25 minutes or so, and Mom changed her clothes and stuff, and the doctor lady came. Her name is Dr. Pitkin. She's nice, I guess. So she took some tests on Sydney or something, and then we got to hear the heartbeat. It was the coolest thing I've ever heard in my entire life. Like, it was so awesome. I think Sydney really wanted Dad to be there, though, to hear it too. We both know he will eventually. But, hehe, for now I get to brag.

**5:56 PM**

I think he just got home. Goody, this will be fun. Aw, I hope he doesn't get sad because he missed it. Because, he should be jealous, it was fricken awesome! Okay, seriously, I hope someone's making dinner because I am hungry. Hungry like a hippo. You know, like that game I played at Jess's? Okay. Nevermind. Clearly you don't know. Journal.

**6-1-03**

**10:03 AM**

Yeah, so I realized I forgot to talk about Friday night. Which I can't believe I forgot, so I must have been pretty hungry and or excited about hearing Syd-and-Vaughn junior's heartbeat. Okay, so. Me. Ian. _Finding Nemo_. Smells like love, right? Well, turns out a bunch of other people planned on seeing the same movie on the same day and just so conveniently invited themselves on our "date."

**10:06 AM**

Not that it was one.

Or would have been.

Um. Anyway.

So, I ate dinner on Friday and was like, "I can go to a movie tonight, right?" and it was cool with the 'rents. And then SydMom kind of looked at me and asked coyly (yes, good word) if I was going with Ian. I said that I was, but I didn't get to finish before Dad flipped out.

"What? That boy who's house you went to?"

I couldn't let him keep going. For all I know he was on the path of what happens when boys and girls are together. Pregnant Mom, prime example. So I was like, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill out. There's like a twenty other people from school coming too."

"Oh yeah, twenty? Name them."

Clearly Daddy dearest didn't believe me. "Jess, Adam, Kathleen, Dee, Chris, Krissy, Eric who sits a couple seats away in math, Ian's brother and two of his friends, oh, and Lauren Putnam, ugh, and Lisa, and–"

"Okay."

Ha. He didn't think there really were twenty other people. He didn't even let me say Emma from science, and the couple of kids that I don't know yet who I know are going. Hm, so, long story short (was this story long? I thought it was kind of the shortened version…) Dad was cool with everything, Mom was cool with everything, though she never wasn't.

So on to stuff you actually care about. Well, okay, stuff I actually care about. So when I got to the theater, via one of Jess's sister's cars, almost everyone was crowded in the lobby, which was insane because it was a Friday night and there were a billion other people there anyway. And I found Ian talking to who? You guess it, Lauren. Well, it was more her talking to him, and him trying to get into Eric and Chris's conversation. Hehe, he was not amused by her. He gave me his signature smile-n-high-fives when I got up there. Thankfully once we got into Theater Two someone dragged Lauren away so I could sit by Ian in peace.

We all sort of sat in a clump in the middle in three rows towards the back. I've never seen so many people from my school together before.

Oh come on, I mean outside of school.

We were actually really into the movie this time. It was so funny! I LOVED _Finding Nemo_! Ian and I talked about it afterwards, and we were quoting it and stuff, having a good time. Like half of the kids left, and the other half of us walked through the parking lot to this like outdoor mall kind of thing to get something to eat. I talked with everyone for a bit before I had to leave with Jess. No good night kiss. Sadly. But there's always more Fridays. Hehe.

Okay, I need some cereal, I've been gushing long enough.

A/n: Well, I hope you enjoy this while I'm slaving away working my tail off at camp. Leave me a nice review to look forward to when I return home. I'll probably be too bruised and sore to sit and use my fingers, but hey, I should still be able to read.


	22. XXII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXII

A/n: Weeee, update! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Katy and Julia. Why? Because without them I'd probably update once every four months and completely forget what was going on in my dear Aislin's life. Which would be a tragedy. So thanks! Thanks everyone for the reviews! And welcome leelow13, SARAHKATE8, and Elphaba!

**6-2-03**

**3:44 PM**

So, whoa! It just hit me today that this is the last week of school. And today was my last Monday ever. Of seventh grade. And as of 11:35 AM on Friday I shall no longer be dubbed "a sevy." Yes, I will enter the world of being number one, the top dog, the eighth grade. And we gonna rule the school!

But, uh, until then, we can sign yearbooks. I'm told we get them tomorrow. Jess told me to bring my money to school tomorrow since I wasn't here when we could pre-order them, and apparently they sell really fast since they only order a few extras. Mr. Johnson told us our team is going to get time in the afternoon just for writing in yearbooks, isn't that awesome? Awesome indeed. I hope it last through science… I don't want to go to that class. Unfortunately, we'll have finals in science for two days. Yuck. English will be two days too. But that will be easier. And math. Guh. Don't get me started. I still have half the review to do. Gosh darn it, do you think I remember order of operations? Hecks no.

At least Mr. Richards isn't giving us a final. That's because he's only been a teacher for a year and he doesn't know any better. I think we're watching an educational video instead. Goody, Ais will get a nap-nap.

**3:51 PM**

Oh dear, did I just say nap-nap?

**3:52 PM  
**Time to procrastinate. Not doing math, not doing math.

**4:32 PM**

Ugh. Doing math.

Yeah? What are you gonna do about it, journal? Huh? HUH?

Hm. I have _Ignition Remix_ stuck in my head. And I only know that one line about the kitchen. Oh well. No! Bad Aislin! Math!

**6-4-03**

**5:01 PM**

Oh my gosh. The science final is so. Easy. Easy like… Easy Streeeet! You know, like in _Annie_? Nevermind. Let's just say, I finally have a reason to remotely enjoy Dr. Kazsuk's class. I'm writing these paragraphs about basic crap and rewriting stuff about the report I wrote like a few weeks ago… Not to mention passing notes with Jess because Dr. K sits behind his computer the whole class. I'll be finished for sure tomorrow.

Oh, and the English final isn't half bad. Just another paper about things we did this year. But math. Oh God. That's why I didn't have time to write yesterday. I had math review problems coming out my ears. Dad had to help me a little. Okay. A lot. I have no idea how I did today on the first part… It was mostly stuff from earlier this year. I hope tomorrow's part has more geometry. I can do that. Ugh. Mrs. Frierson, how you torture me so!

And yesterday, we got our yearbooks, right? I'm not in it at all, I find that amusing. I'm not even listed under the people who didn't get their picture taken. We had fun running around the cafeteria with multi-colored pens scribbling corny notes to the people we're friends with but don't really know and writing long novels to our best buds. In fact, Jess didn't even finish mine. She had to take it home. And she forgot to bring it back. So I haven't gotten the chance to read anything in it yet.

…I wonder if Ian wrote in it.

I wrote in his.

Giggle.

It wasn't short but it wasn't like a novel or anything. I said something about how I'm glad I was in his math class because he's one of the coolest people I've met in America. Wow, that sounds corny. I also said I had a lot of fun with him, and loved hanging out with him, and some inside jokes and stuff, and then I said I'd be sad if we didn't hang out this summer, and I gave him my number. Hehe. Makes me happy.

We had some extra time during our little signing-break, well, Kathleen and I did, Jess was still writing in mine. We started mimicking each other's accents. Well, we were more or less doing impressions of each other. It started when I said something, and she repeated it back with my accent. It was really funny. Then we just started doing any accent we could do. She's pretty good, I was impressed. She had some trouble on the Scottish accent but I'm helping her with that.

Sounds like Mom and Dad are home. Later.

**6-5-03**

**7:11 PM**

Hey look, it's 7:11. Makes me want a slurpee. So at dinner tonight Dad told me the game plan for this weekend. After they get back from work on Saturday we're grabbing a quick bite to eat, then dropping me off at Grandpa Jack's house (aww, Grandpa Jack, I can't wait to call him that) and they're leaving for Santa Barbara for their happy little honeymoon. Sigh. Those kids. So in love.

I'm at Jack's until Friday when they get back. Oh, and of course Donovan's coming with me. And we know how much Jack just adores him. Not. So I shall be spending lots of time with my dear doggy.

Oh my God. I almost totally forgot. …Does Jack know about the baby yet? Uh-oh. I may run into some problems with that one. What if he like tries to torture it out of me? Or gives me truth serum? Or worse, gives me the Evil Bristow Glare and just plain asks me? Well, I can only hope that they've told him already, or I'm a goner. No, scratch that, Dad's going to be the goner. I won't even have school to occupy my mind instead of secrets. I better call Jess a lot. Or. Giggle. Ian. Wait. Better scratch that second one as well. Dad doesn't like boys, Jack won't either. Jack barely likes Dad. He will despise Ian. So then. No hanging out with Ian directly. Damn.

Okay, seriously, I need a slurpee. One of them is taking me to 7-11 right now.

**7:30 PM**

When I walked into the living room, Sydney was nearly zonked out on the couch, so I figured Dad would be the only taker. He bent over and rubber her back and asked, "Honey, do you want to come get slurpees with us?" I believe she grunted in response. We decided to bring one back for her, just in case. And if she doesn't want it. Well. I'll gladly take it off her hands.

I asked Dad in the car if Jack knew about Syd-n-Vaughn junior. He said no. So I was like, "You're telling him right before you leave. Right? …Dad? …Help?"

"Um… No?"

"Dad!"

"Ais!" Grr. I hate when he mocks my whining-voice.

"I can't keep a secret from Jack Bristow. He scares the crap out of me."

"Ha. Try working with him every day."

"I'm going to be living with him every day!"

Ha. He didn't have a comeback to that one. He later just said that if I didn't think about it I wouldn't worry about telling him. So all I have to do is not think about Syd-n-Vaughn junior. At all. Boy, if I make it out of there alive after a week, Mom and Dad owe me some serious debt.

**7:38 PM**

Aw. Turns out SydneyMom wants that slurpee. Oh well.

So how about I talk about today, since, like, I haven't. Today was the last. Full. Day. Of the year. YAY! It was also the last day of our tests, which makes everything ten times better. Tomorrow– the last day –is a half day, and we're doing nothing. I am so pumped. OH! Oh oh oh! Jess brought back my yearbook today, and wow, that girl can write. So took up one whole page in the back, and at the bottom wrote "go to pg. 7" and wrote around all the pictures on that page, then page 9, then page 13, then half of page 4. It was awesome. And then I happen to flip through the other, lesser notes. But only slightly lesser. Because, Kathleen's was pretty good too. I must say. Funny. And, well, not to leave anyone out, Fini's was so random I fell out of my chair laughing so hard. Yes, I'm slightly uncoordinated as well. And then of course there was Ian's. Yes. He wrote in my yearbook. It was this sweet little note in his messy left-handed scrawl- "Yo Ais, I think you're really cool. Gimme a call this summer so we can go to more movies."

(Please note that underneath this, Jess drew an arrow and wrote "so we can make out some more." And please note that Adam also drew an arrow and wrote "he thinks your accent is hott." Yes, he used two T's.)

**6-6-03**

**4:04 PM**

SCHOOL IS OUT! I AM OFFICIALLY AN EIGHTH GRADER! A big, bad eighth grader. WAHOO! Summer is here! Ahhhhhh. Today was like, the best day ever. First of all, we did nothing but talk in Mr. Richards class, but honestly, when do we really not talk in his class? Then math, where we played games and won pop from Mrs. Frierson. Finally, a reason to like her. We asked her if she had graded our finals yet, and she said she had but wouldn't tell us the grades. Whatever. Ian and I both won pops, we were pop buddies, as he described. But I ended up giving mine to Kathleen anyway. Still, bonding with Ian! Then in English, I got a 96 on my paper! I definitely got an A for sure in that class. I'm going to miss Mr. Johnson a lot. I'll have to come visit him next year, he'll probably be the only teacher I miss. And science, oh man. We all ended up getting extra credit on our finals because Dr. Kazsuk is retarded and lowered the number of paragraphs we needed for full credit. Almost everyone had one more than enough, so yeah, I got a 117 on that final. Sweet, no? And then…

THE BELL RANG!

WE

WERE

FREE!

In the halls we started hugging a bunch of people, and Ian came up to me, and (feel free to do a happy dance, journal) I kissed him on the cheek! Haha! He acted like it was so natural, like me kissing him is completely ahh I don't know, it was awesome.

Kathleen's dad picked up me, and Jess, and Krissy, and Kathleen and kindly took us out to lunch. Then we went to the beach and played in the water and buried Jess in the sand and had all sorts of Big Bad Eighth Grader fun. Plus, Jess's family is going to Canada for awhile in July, she invited me to go with her! Her parents would have to work out the details with mine, but I'm sure they'd love the time alone to, cough, get their groove on. Hehe. I'm super sunburned, and I don't care at all. Today was… God, just the best!

Right now I'm finally uploading those pictures from Mom and Dad's wedding on to the computer. I realize how slow I am at these things. Aw, everyone looks so nice. Wow, I didn't realize I took this many pictures. But I forgot, Jess and Kathleen took it from me and had some fun.

Haha! Drunken Weiss picture! That's from Jess for sure.

Aww, there's some of me dancing with Dad. Awww.

Oh my God. Kathleen is wonderful. Splendid. Incredibly fantabulous. She got a shot of who? Jack. Attempting what? The chicken dance. I can definitely use this to my advantage, definitely…

**11:47 PM**

Dad took us out to dinner tonight to celebrate my eighth-grader-ness, and also I think because Sydney was feeling rather chipper. It was yummy. I told them about going to Canada with the Silkos, and they said it would probably be cool. I'd act more excited right now, but I'm pretty tired. Hm. My sunburn is starting to hurt. Night.

**6-7-03**

**11:07 AM**

It's official, I am the master of throwing Cheerios in the air and catching them in my mouth.

All packed for Jack's.

And in case you can't tell, I'm home alone and bored.

**8:21 PM**

Ah, I've settled into Sydney's old room in Jack's house. Mom and Dad took off awhile ago. I gave them each a hug and a kiss, and told them, "Have fun. Be safe." There was a really awkward silence, and then they looked at each other and then we all started to laugh. Except Jack. But. Yeah. After they were gone. I turned around to Jack and, quite boldly, said, "Heeeey, Grandpa."

He stared at me. "Jack is fine."

That made me smirk. I think I saw him _barely_ smile when I turned around and brought my stuff upstairs. He knows he thought it was endearing.

Aw. Donovan's sleeping in my bed. He's cute as long as he doesn't drool. He seems to just be snoring right now, so I think I'm all right. I'm going to go see what Jack's up to then maybe watch some TV.

**8:25 PM**

Yeah, Jack was chilling in his office, so I'm not going to bug him. I think that I'm more confident around Jack, so I might invite Jess over. I mean, with his permission of course. We could play Monopoly. I found the box under Sydney's bed. I also found Clue, but, um, not sure I could play with Jack around. He could just walk into the room and I'd stand up, put my arms where he could see them and say, "It was me, in the parlor, with the hockey stick!" Monopoly sounds good.

Okay, Donny's drooling. Off he goes.

**6-8-03**

**10:05 AM**

Good Jack. He bought cereal. None of it was opened yet, so I think he got some just for me. My grandpa's so thoughtful. Hahaha. Okay, Jack's right, and referring to him as grandpa is weird. Just Jack from now on. Like in _Will and Grace_. Except he's not gay. Where am I going with this? Nowhere. Which is why I'm playing Pyramids on Yahoo. Sydney said I could bring her laptop and use it here. Not like she'll be using it… Wink wink.

I think I'll take Donovan for a walk later. Around lunchtime. And just chill today. I'll call Jess and see if she wants to hang tomorrow.

**11:59 AM**

Oh God, the most embarrassing thing ever just happened! Ahhh! Okay, so I'm wearing this tank top so I can put aloe on my shoulders and back and stuff, plus I have gobs of it all over my face. Frankly, I look like a lobster. With green gooey goop oozing from my flesh (I know, I sound oh so appealing right now). And not to mention, I threw my hair up in this crazy bun on the top of my head. And I mean top.

So I was in the kitchen getting a snack because I was hungry, and I just so happened to be singing _Ignition Remix_ because it was stuck in my head again. So I'm scanning the fridge while singing and… Here:

Me: (Fridge door open, eyes scanning, singing) It's the remix to Ignition, hot and fresh out the kitchen… (grabs string cheese. Jack has string cheese. I choose not to comment at this time.) Mama rollin that body– (closes fridge door)

Jack: (Standing in doorway. Staring at me.)

Me: (Nose suddenly itches. Move to scratch and ewww it's goopy, AHH! IT BURNS! NO TOUCHY!) Hi. Just grabbing a snack. (Runs upstairs.)

Needless to say, I think we're both glad I wasn't at the "Sippin on coke and rum, I'm like so what I'm drunk" part. And that my bum wasn't burned. Yep, I think this week at Jack's house will certainly be interesting…

A/n: Tada! Both Aislin and I are partial to reviews, so please leave them! Haha. Okay.


	23. XXIII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXIII

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I just want you all to know, that I've been a writing machine for the past four days, and I intend to take a wee break, especially with basketball starting on Monday. That shall occupy many hours of my day and I may not be able to write as often. So I'm sorry if it's a long time before the next update. Here's Part XXIII, enjoy!

A note to jandl- yes, it's a real song by R Kelly that was popular when I was in eighth grade/when Aislin's in seventh grade.

**6-8-03**

**7:44 PM**

As an attempt to forget today's, um, awkward confrontation, Jack asked if I'd like to help him cook dinner (aka yummy sauce). Since I had de-aloe-fied myself and wore my hair in a more appropriate manner I said I would. He shall not mention this to anyone. Not that I don't think he will, I mean, it's Jack Bristow. He's a man of many secrets. At least I think so.

So I helped him make pasta and chicken and this reallllly good sauce. Jack the Sauce King. He must have read the book for one million recipes of the most delicious sauces, I swear. He told me he would be working from home tomorrow and on Thursday, which means I'm pretty much home alone (with Donovan) every other day. Which is fine. Then I politely asked him if Miss Jessica L. Silko could come over tomorrow. He said he didn't have a problem with that. Swell. I'll call her again this evening.

Ugh, it's hurts my brain to write like that. School's freaking out. Oh, anyway, I called her earlier today. Just a short chat about nothing, really. She says one of her sister's friends ate all the rest of the Oreos. So she's in withdrawal. Unfortunately, Jack doesn't have any of those. Though I would find that extremely amusing. Extremely, extremely amusing.

I think I'm gonna go call Jess and then do. Something. Yeah. Bye.

**6-9-03**

**12:24 PM**

Hehehe. You'll never guess what just happened. So I was downstairs finishing up my sammich for lunch (yup, it's sammich not sandwich) and the phone rang. Jack didn't answer, at least he was in his office and just let it ring, so I took a chance and answered the phone.

Guess who?

Mom and Dad, the happy little honeymooners.

Whoda thunk?

Not I.

Anyway, here's how the conversation went down:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aislin." It was Sydney. Just kidding. It was Mom.

"Hi!" I hesitated. "You actually got out of bed to call me? I'm impressed."

"Well, actually we got out of bed to go to the zoo."

I decided to play the sarcastic route. But really, when do I not? "Oh, I see how it is. The zoo is more important than your daughter."

"Don't be silly! We saw the giraffes and they reminded us of you. We thought we should call."

"So you're saying I look like a giraffe?"

I heard Sydney laughing, then some shifting noises, then what sounded like Dad taking the phone from her. "Hey, Ais!"

"Oh, hey Dad! Having a good time?"

"Absolutely. How are you holding up?"

"It's a struggle, but…" I whispered, "I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"Um, Jack's not around right now, is he?"

"No, he's in his office. But he's probably got the phones tapped and is listening to our conversation right now."

"Then we better not mention the baby." Gawww. Syd-n-Vaughn junior. "Shit. I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Probably not." I heard them kinda talking in the background. Then Dad groaned. "What?"

"Nothing. Sydney wants to see the elephants. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible so we can go back and– Oh, probably shouldn't have said that either."

"Probably not."

"I better go. Love you."

"Love you too. Give Mom a hug for me."

"Gladly."

"Ugh. I probably shouldn't have said that…"

He laughed. "Bye."

He had me paranoid for a minute there that Jack was going to pop out and grab me by the collar and threaten me unless I told him about the baby. But he didn't, thank God. I don't think he has his phones tapped. Well, I actually do, I just don't think he was listening.

Oh, that's the doorbell. Jess is here. Later.

**7:15 PM**

Hm. Jess just left. She stayed for dinner, which was quite amusing. Jack made spaghetti (and I told Jess that he'd have amazing sauce) and he had amazing sauce. Therefore, I was right. Anyway, Jack's been all nice lately? I don't know. Friendly almost. I wonder if he realized he didn't have any friends. Wait. That was mean. And who's to say he has no friends?

But he doesn't.

Maybe having your wife die, turn out to have betray you, come back to life, and be in prison does that to you. I wouldn't know.

So Jess came over, I told her my parents called, she was just as impressed as I was. I went upstairs and got the Monopoly board and we played in the living room. I was the little dog, she was the top hat. I was trying to figure out what piece Jack would be, because I'm weird like that. We think he'd be the funny looking canon thing. Then we started figuring out what other people would be, like Mom would be the thimble, Dad I think would be the car or the boat. Jess said her sisters would always argue over the top hat. Her next in line was thimble.

Hmmm, I wonder about Ian? For some reason I feel like he would be the little dude riding a horse. Just because he's funny like that. We'd both have animals then. Me the little doggy, Ian the horse… I'm silly.

Jack came in the room late in the afternoon just after I caught Jess in my death corner (I had all the yellows and the greens. With. Hotels. Mwahaha. Money, money, all mine!) I totally wiped out her magenta monopoly, it was sweet. Jack asked if she was staying for dinner, and I asked if that would be all right, and he said it would be. Like I said, Friendly Jack. Weird, huh?

Jess pretty much surrendered to my superior Monopoly skills and we cleaned up and went upstairs. Jess kept wanting me to call Ian, and I didn't want Jack to kill him so I wouldn't. Then again, with Jack being all nice, would he object? Hm, I wonder. Instead we just played on the computer until dinner.

I think I'm going to watch a movie (I brought a few DVDs to play on Syd's computer). Later.

**6-10-03**

**11:01 AM**

So Jack's not home today. Hm. I think… I'll call Ian. Just to chat. We won't hang out or anything, I just want to talk to him. All right? Okay. Sounds good, Aislin. Sorry, I just felt like I needed some reassurance. Thanks journal.

Hm, I think I'll wait until after lunch. He told me he was a very late sleeper in summer. I'm not much of a late sleeper, I'm usually up by ten at the latest. Mostly around nine. What to do until then…? I should take Donny for a walk. He looks like he needs some good one-on-one time.

**11:28 AM**

That didn't last as long as I'd hoped. Rats.

**11:31 AM**

Ah, screw it. I'm calling him.

**11:45 AM**

Ooooh how I love talking to him. He makes me feel all happy and giddy. So I called him (I have his number memorized, I know, I'm a bit… obsessed?) and I was so thrilled that he answered. It would have been awkward if it had been one of his parents, but they're probably at work. And I'm glad it wasn't his brother because I remember last time too clearly when he screamed into the phone. Not pleasant. Anyway:

"Hello?" Ah, his sweet voice pubescent voice. Just beginning to deepen. I make fun of him when it cracks.

"Hey, it's Aislin."

"What's up? I'm about to go play baseball at the middle school, wanna come? We can go do something afterwards."

Oh my God I so wanted to. "I don't think I can, I'm staying at my grandfather's house, and I'm not sure he'd really like it. He's kind of strict…"

"That sucks."

"Yeah, sometimes." Oh now I seriously hope he doesn't listen to the tapped phones.

"So how long are you staying there? You're parents are on their honeymoon, right? I can't imagine why they didn't bring you along."

I laughed. "Yeah, they get back on Friday night. We could probably hang out after that, if you want."

"Yeah, yeah. That would be cool. I'll call you."

"Okay." AH! HE'S GOING TO CALL! Okay, okay, breeeeeathe. Okay, I'll continue the play-by-play. I didn't really know what else to say, but I wanted to keep talking to him. I guess he didn't really know what else to say either because a silence drifted in on us.

Finally Ian was like, "Well, I probably should go. I'm kinda late. Hey, if you feel like sneaking out, you know where I'll be."

"Okay! Haha. See you later."

"See ya."

I am so tempted to go to the middle school right now, but how pissed off would Jack be if he called and I didn't answer? Or if he came home and I wasn't here? I don't know how I'd get there anyway. Jack's only got one car, so I couldn't steal one, not that I know how to drive anyway, and me being underage would be extremely illegal. Not to mention I'd probably steer into a tree or something and kill myself. Not worth the struggle. I suppose I could call Jess and make one of her sisters take me, but nah, Jack would kill me,

Felt good to talk to him anyway. Gosh, I just don't know what to do. Maybe I'll read. Yeah. That sounds good.

**6-12-03**

**10:44 AM**

I highly advise against bringing your journal to breakfast with you. You can spill milk on its precious cover before you've even begun to write, let alone eat. It's pretty leather has a damp spot now, just a little darker than the rest of the cover. Saddens me. And now I'm missing like an entire spoonful of milk. I hope my Cheerios will understand.

So I didn't write in here yesterday because it was rather boring, and you don't want to hear me ramble on about how bored I am, or how I'm too lazy to do this and this and this, or how I'm thinking about doing this and this but really end up doing this and again I have a conversation with myself that is going nowhere.

Jack and I watched a movie last night.

I'm not sure whether to laugh or go… Huh?

Yeah, so I was watching TV in the living room after dinner and the movie _The Graduate_ came on, and I had never seen it but heard it was really good so I decided to watch. After a few minutes Jack came in and said, "This is an excellent film," and sat down and watched it with me.

I never really thought of Jack as the movie-going type, or I guess the movie watching type. But this is an older movie so maybe he saw it in his happier days. I wanted to ask him about what other movies he liked, but then I got really into the movie and forgot. It was indeed an excellent film. I should ask him about it later.

But, I don't know. I try not to say much when I talk to him, because I'm afraid I might let something slip. Syd-n-Vaughn junior for instance.

**10:54 AM**

Sorry, right after I wrote that I realized Jack was working from home today and I didn't want him wandering into the kitchen and reading the whole secret. Just… not a smart move.

**7:23 PM**

Bloody. Hell. I am an idiot. I'm a loser. I am a horrible, horrible secret keeper. Fortunately I spilled to the best secret keeper in the history of the world, so I don't think we'll have any problems. And technically, I didn't spill– it's not like it popped out of me like an Eggo from the toaster –it just happened.

Jack knows.

I mean, about Syd-n-Vaughn junior.

Don't ask me why he waited until now to ask, or why he didn't confront his own daughter, he just did. He's a man who works in mysterious ways. Sigh, that Jack Bristow. Crazy lil devil.

Perhaps I should explain?

Well, we're eating dinner, a nice juicy steak and some mashed taters, and I was again thinking about Jack and the movies thing. He certainly didn't go out to the theater, so I figured he might rent sometimes. I have yet to find any movies that he might have bought. But don't worry, I won't go searching, because I'll probably find a hidden gun or something. And then I was thinking, well, maybe he doesn't even rent them himself, 'cause wouldn't you feel slightly uncomfortable running into Jack at the rental place? I would. He probably has minions who do it for him.

Haha. Jack. Minions. Phone taps.

I was having a little giggle-fest in my head, nibbling my steak, drinking my milk. Suddenly I noticed Jack staring at me. Just staring. Did I have something on my face? Or was I just that horrifically disfigured? I swallowed. "Uh, Jack?"

He didn't respond. I stared back at him for awhile. He was winning the staring contest so I shrugged it off and went back to my dinner. But he was still staring at me and it was weirding the crap out of me. I had the most tempting urge to poke him and see if he'd fall out of the chair.

Right then Jack snapped out of it like nothing ever happened. "The new neighbors finally moved in today," he said.

Um, okay? Random… I remembered seeing a for sale sign last time I was here. Oh man, I just remembered! When Mom and Dad were going to France and they dropped me off, I saw the sign, and I wished it was for Jack's house, and that he was moving to Hawaii so that I wouldn't have to see him often, and if we did go to see him then hey, we'd be in Hawaii!

Right, anyway. I replied with an, "Oh," pretending I was somewhat interested and not just completely confused. I wondered if he accidentally slipped something into his milk. Then I briefly wondered if my own milk was contaminated as well…

"Yes. I assume you'll be looking for a house soon as well."

As I thought about it, maybe it did taste a little funny. And was it slightly off color? No, that was just the light. Oh no. Oh. No. My mouth was getting dry. "Probably," I added distractedly.

"And why's that."

Must. Not. Drink… "Well, the apartment is too small." Oh gosh, I was just so thirsty. In my head I was screaming, "Aislin, no! Don't drink the poisoned milk!" but then it was too late, and my hand was already clutching the cold glass. Unfortunately as it reached my lips, I realized that it was too late for my mouth too. Maybe I shouldn't have said that? Mmm, milk…

"Too small for what? A baby?"

I spat that milk all over the table, my dinner, myself, though luckily not Jack.

I think this goes without saying, but at that point, I'm pretty sure that if I lied about there not being a baby, he wouldn't believe me.

Oh, and after I spat out the milk, to make the situation possibly worse, I had a sharp intake of breath, inhaled the small amount of milk remaining in my mouth, choked slightly and had a coughing fit for ten seconds.

And of course, when I was finished, I looked up at Jack, feigning concern in his eyes, but what was he doing? Smirking. …Jerk.

Of course, I was speechless. "I… How did you… Crap." Okay, maybe I was more tongue-tied. "They didn't want to tell you yet."

"As I suspected." Now it was my turn to stare. I was just so confused. Did he really have his phones tapped? Did he listen to our conversation…? I honestly didn't want to know, but at the same time I was curious as hell. Finally I started wiping milk off myself with the napkin, and Jack started cleaning it up off the table. "I saw Sydney run into a bathroom at work as if she were about to vomit, on more than one occasion. And since you've confirmed my theory–"

"You can't tell them I told you! And if you do, I'll… I'll blackmail you!" I know Jack would have laughed if he were not this big CIA man who doesn't laugh. Come on, he was being threatened by a thirteen-year-old with what he believed was an empty threat. But was it truly empty? Oh no, it most certainly wasn't. "That's right, I have pictures. And if you don't want the world to see you performing the chicken dance then I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

He just kept sopping up the milk. Not worried at all about my silly little vendetta. And finally, he did laugh, like I wasn't being serious. …Jerk. "Let's make a deal. I don't tell Sydney and Vaughn that you told me, you don't show anyone those pictures."

That sounded fine to me, but I wanted to negotiate. "Will you act like this never happened? You'll act surprised when they finally tell you?"

"I solemnly swear."

"Deal." Then we shook on it. Both our hands were wet from the milk, it was kind of funny. Then we cleaned up the rest of the milk off the table, and I wiped it off my steak and mixed it into the potatoes since it didn't really matter at that point. I wanted to know what he thought about this whole baby thing, and becoming a granddaddy. Would he let Syd-n-Vaughn junior call him grandpa? Maybe I could warm him up to the idea.

I must admit, I feel slightly relieved to have it off my chest, even if I wasn't supposed to get it off there. Mom and Dad will never know, Jack most certainly won't tell them, and I'm not going to tell them, so we're pretty safe. I still can't believe how he like, tricked me into it. Oh well, I suppose we're even now. He wasn't supposed to tell me that Irina killed Dad's dad. I guess I tricked him into that too, though.

And by the way, I fully intend to respect my side of the deal. I'm keeping those pictures away from any and all eyes. Whether he's kidding or not, you don't mess with Jack Bristow.

A/n: Yay! I finished this chapter before I'm leaving! I'm out until Saturday afternoon, I have to go up north. I was worried I wouldn't have this done before I left but I do, and I'm happy, and you should all review! Leave me goodies to read when I get back (make them happy, I'm going to a funeral).


	24. XXIV

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXIV

A/n: Ahh, reviews, how happy they make me. Thanks guys! Good news everyone: I'm not playing basketball this year, I decided to give it up. I'm doing cross country instead so I'll have much more time and energy to write. Yay!

**6-13-03**

**10:53 AM**

I just realized that today is Friday the Thirteenth. And Dad and Mom are driving back today. Um. Now I'm not terribly superstitious, but isn't that just a little bit worrisome? Ha. I'm just being silly. Nothing bad's going to happen.

Jack's at work. I'm here with the dog. I don't know what time to expect the kids to pick me up, hopefully around dinner time. They have to work tomorrow, which sucks. I wonder when their next days off are.

**10:59 AM**

I feel like making something, like cookies, or a cake. Mmm, cake… Hmm, I wonder if Jack has all the ingredients for a cake. Doubt it. Oh well, doesn't hurt to search the kitchen. Maybe I'll just make pancakes. Oooh, and I can turn the radio up all loud and dance around the house! Fun stuff!

**1:01 PM**

So Jack had all the stuff for a cake, except cake mix and frosting. And since I kind of need the cake mix for a cake, and since I really wanted the cake more than pancakes, I decided to call Jess to bring me some. We had an interesting phone conversation.

"Jess, do you have cake mix?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have frosting?"

"Yeah."

"Is Roxy home?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Would you like to drive out here and bring me the cake mix and frosting, please please please?"

"No. But I'll come anyway."

She hung up on me, which is kind of funny, but a half hour later she showed up on Jack's doorstep with a box of yellow cake mix and chocolate frosting. I thanked her for them and then I was like, "So why didn't you want to come over?"

"'Cause Adam was over, we were hanging out."

I glanced behind her to Roxy in the car, Adam was there too. "But he came with you."

"Yeah, I made him. Mm. Don't you just love him?"

"Don't you just love Ian more?"

"No, no I don't." We laughed, she left, and I made my cake. Which is quite delicious, might I add. Have you ever made a cake while dancing around the island in Jack's kitchen with the radio up real loud? Well, no, I suppose you haven't. Journal. I think I'm going to pack up all my clothes (how do they get so scattered everywhere in this room?) and eat some lunch and have another piece of cake and… Wait til Dad and Mom pick me up.

**7:15 PM**

I'm hoooooome! Ah, my precious room. How I've missed you. So around five Dad knocked on the door. Jack wasn't home yet, so we left him a note, I hope he doesn't mind. I took the cake with me though, I wasn't about to leave it there. My cake. Mine.

I asked him where Sydney was while we got Donovan all set to go and he said she was asleep in the car. Once we were outside I asked Dad when he planned to tell Jack about the baby, and he told me soon. Very soon.

It was a quiet ride home because neither of us wanted to wake up Syd. She woke up when Dad tried to carry her out of the car. It was funny, she was like, "Wha… What are you doing?"

"You fell asleep."

"Where– oh, hi Aislin!"

"Hi."

Then she just walked upstairs and didn't say anything else. Apparently she crashed in their bedroom and is still asleep. Poor kid. Let's see, then Dad and I made dinner, it's almost ready I think. We were hoping Sy or Mom would be awake by now. I'll go check.

**6-15-03**

**4:30 PM**

Not much going on. I'm home alone most of the time, though I did go to the beach yesterday with Jess, Kathleen, Krissy, and Adam. Jess said we needed to do it more often, go to the beach together. I agree. Oh, and this time I went prepared: sunscreen city. No burn! No messy aloe to deal with, no Jack to gape at me in horror, ah, life is good.

Dad said Mom's been sick about every morning now. I feel bad for her. She's so tired, and all the puking, not fun. But when she's awake she keeps saying how she wants to start looking for a house soon. I think she's actually going to call a real estate agent today. That will be exciting, looking for houses, spice up my boring summer a little bit.

Whoa.

I mean…

It will spice up my NOT boring summer. Like this totally beats school. And. It's boringness.

Yes, I'll stop now.

In other news, Ian hasn't called yet. But, I'm not giving up hope, it's only Sunday after all. But he wouldn't forget, would he? Maybe he would. Guys are weird. I must stop dwelling on this. And think about something nicer, like Ian's eyes. Yessss Ian's eyesssss…

**4:47 PM**

Good lord, I need a picture of that boy.

**6-16-03**

**9:12 PM**

Speak of the devil. I mean from yesterday. (Ian, cough cough?) That was quite an understatement I made about the picture. Wow. I need, like, at least seven. Anyway, Ian called me today. Bless his little heart, he remembered. Of course, I wasn't exactly home to talk to him, so I suppose that is slightly disappointing. Oh, you think I should be majorly disappointed, don't you, journal, for missing out on some Ian time. But don't go and get yourself in a tizzy, I didn't miss out on anything.

While I'm at it, maybe I'll tell things chronologically. You know, the way normal things are written out. Then again, I'm hardly normal. Then again, there was actually a point to this paragraph. However, I, once again, have ruined a perfectly good moment and shall terminate this bloody ramble in shame and bang on with my story. Because in case you've forgotten, which you most likely have due to my lack of long attention spans, I did have a story to tell.

Take a moment in silence for my shameful paragraph.

**9:23 PM**

Oops, my bad, I started playing Hearts on the computer. So Jess called this afternoon and wanted to know if I would go with her to Kathleen, Fini, and Dee's softball game. Apparently, she promised Kathleen she would go, but softball is "terribly boring" (her words, not mine) and she needed someone to suffer with her through the pain. And it seems she volunteered me.

I called Dad, he said I could go, and I told him I'd be home after dinner. So at the game we're sitting on the bleachers watching them play. I don't know the first thing about softball, so don't make fun of me for trying to tell this story. Dee was standing in the grassy part of the field, the middle of the three girls out there, and one of those balls that get hit high and far came towards her, and she somehow collided with one of the other girls in the grass. They bumped heads really hard, but Dee still caught the ball. I just don't know how she does it.

Oh! I'm almost an idiot. So of course Jess and I weren't watching most of the game, we were talking, and she had the best story for me. She and Adam have been hanging out a lot this summer, right? Right. They were jumping on Jess's trampoline last night and she "accidentally" jumped on Adam. Well, I'm not sure if it was really an accident or not, you never know with her. But anyway, somehow after she landed on him he asked her out. And she said yes. So she's going out with Adam Wingertsahn. Crazy, huh?

I admit, though, it made me kind of wonder why she dragged me to the softball field instead of Adam. But, well, perhaps it was destiny that lead me there. Why, you ask? Oh why, why, why? Because a short time after I saw Kathleen hit a ball somewhere and make it to that first base, I happened to glance across the way, and by way I mean the field behind the grass part of the softball field, over to where there is a baseball field. And can you guess what I saw? Why, it's an Ian. An Ian Schmidt.

And this Ian Schmidt was playing baseball. I doubted it was an actual game because there were no parents in the stands, and none of them were wearing uniforms (please note that I didn't notice this, Jess did, as I was watching Ian). So, okay, I watched him instead of Kathleen, and Fini, and Dee.

He looked soooo cute. Even from far away.

Yup, softball is a great sport. I can't imagine why she finds it boring. Quite thrilling, actually.

I guess the softball game ended because Jess was suddenly yanking me off the bleachers and pulling me over to where the team was coming off the field. Kathleen said they were between games and they got a break to eat dinner. At least that was what she was doing. I saw Fini chasing Dee around with a hose trying to spray her with water, so I'm not sure what to think.

We (Jess and myself) went to the concessions stand to get food. Jess was complaining. "Between games! That's what a double header is? Oh God." I don't think she enjoys softball nearly as much as I do. You just have to know where to watch.

When we finished eating, I noticed that Ian's game had kind of ended. I asked Jess if she would come over there with me, 'cause I thought it would be sort of awkward if I went alone. I really wanted to talk to Ian. She decided we were done watching softball, and was like, "Yeah, because one game is really more than enough."

Aaaand, we got over there, and I was like, "hey," and he was like, "hey." And I know this is probably an incredible conversation to listen to, so I'll skip to the good part. He said, "Yeah I called you earlier but you weren't there." My first thought was that YAY! HE CALLED! But then I was like, Hmmm, did he really call? Or did he just say that because he just remembered he was supposed to when he saw me? I wasn't sure whether to believe him until– ah, later, we'll get to that. Then he invited us to go get ice cream with them, and of course we accepted.

I got a small vanilla cone with sprinkles. Mmmm. I noticed Ian got chocolate/vanilla swirl. Interesting choice. Anyway, Jess was good about trying to leave us alone, but some of Ian's friends kept making jokes at us and bugging us. Ugh. So since neither of us managed to snag seats at the picnic table everyone had accumulated outside the ice cream place we went to sit by ourselves on the sidewalk behind the building.

Did I mention I really like Ian a lot? Because I do. I really do. He asked if he could have a lick of my ice cream. I had a lick of his. And I think he's really on to something with that swirl. I told him so. He said that my sprinkles were pretty awesome as well.

So after we finished eating, we were kind of just sitting there talking a little bit, and we were kind of close together, because he was next to a bush and there was a funny crack/dent thing in the curb on the other side of me. And, anyway, his hand ended up touching my knee. I was thinking, "Wait, no! I haven't shaved in a really long time!" except I ended up saying this out loud. Then he said, "It's okay, neither have I!" Then we started laughing. And then we kissed. A lot.

I really like Ian.

Eventually Jess's sister picked us up and she took me home. Mom was awake and kicking it when I got back, and she told me that (!) Ian had called earlier. I told her that I met up with him and that we had ice cream. And that I like him. A lot. I must have been blushing and grinning like an idiot because she got one of those smiles on her face. You know those kind of smiles, like smirks almost, but not quite so smug. Yes, one of those smiles.

Then Dad popped in from somewhere and asked how the game was. I didn't really know, so I told him it was good, and that afterward we met Ian and some other friends and we went out for ice cream. His response was, "Ice cream. Cool." And then he shot Sydney a look. I saw it. I told him I saw it too. Of course, then he attacked me with Tickle Fingers and I couldn't stop laughing. Oooh, Daddy. I love you.

Well, I've had a thoroughly lovely evening and I think I shall retire to the living room with mis padres. Buenas noches.

**6-18-03**

**7:46 PM**

I woke up this morning and found Sydney lying on the couch looking kind of blech. I figured she had the day off, er, well, took the day off. She didn't look too good. I sat with her for awhile because I was worried, but she didn't get sick. She said she mostly gets sick earlier in the morning, but she still felt nauseous. Actually, she felt nauseous all day, I could hardly get her to eat anything.

Dad came home around lunchtime to check on her. Apparently she had insisted he go to work today and not stay at home with her. I'm not sure I understand her reasoning, but then Dad started being cute so it didn't matter.

Syd, guh, Mom was lying on the couch on her back with her knees up and Dad came over and sat down next to her head and kissed her and asked, "How's my love muffin?" and she grunted, and then he patted her stomach and asked, "How's my mini muffin?"

I went, "Awwwwwww!" because I thought that was adorable, and they both just kind of looked at me funny. "…That was really cute and clever."

Dad just laughed at me but mom was still feeling sick. She didn't start feeling better until like five o'clock when I finally got her to eat something substantial. Dad came home about a half hour later, and after we ate Mom had enough energy to want to drive around some neighborhoods and look for houses for sale. (She had wanted to do it last night, but then she fell asleep at like 7:30…)

So we drove around, there were a few. I don't really know how house buying business goes, but I think they're going to call about them to see if there's an open house or something where someone can show them the house. I know that they want to find a house really soon though, and make sure everything's all moved in and ready way before the baby comes.

Aww. Baby.

I'm so excited.

I hope Mom starts to feel better soon.

**6-21-03**

**6:27 PM**

Boring past couple of days. Today was fun though. Kathleen called me and invited me over, and her dad came and picked me up and Jess as well and we hung out at Kathleen's house. She's got a nice, big, grassy backyard, and a huge balcony (despite whatever everyone else calls it, deck, patio, rubbish). The only thing in the yard is a hammock, so the three of us sat sideways on it like a swing and rocked back and forth and talked a bit. I told them about my encounter with Ian (even Jess didn't know yet), and Jess talked about her and Adam, and Kathleen talked about buying some fish? Not like to eat but to put in her tank. It was kind of funny.

I asked if she knew where Ian lived, because it seemed they both were in walking distance of the softball/baseball fields and that ice cream place. She said he lived like, a long walk away, maybe twenty plus minutes. The fields were apparently in the middle between them. In case I wanted to study further she told me the street name, Colorado Road. Nice name, nice name. Oh, journal, don't go thinking I'm a stalker, because I'm not. She just happened to give me the name of his street, I didn't ask for it. And I don't even know his address, let alone where exactly his street is, and I don't plan on like looking it up to do so. So there.

My, I sound like a weirdo, don't I?

Oh joy, it's time for dinner.

**11:02 PM**

Oh my gosh I completely forgot! A few days ago they told Jack about the baby! I asked Dad how he reacted, because, well, he already knew but promised he'd act like he didn't, and Dad was like, "Well, I'm still alive, aren't I? I'd take that as a good sign." I tried to get him to be serious about it, but he wouldn't, so Mom said that her father was happy for them. I asked her if he really said that, and she said he didn't, but, she knows that's how he feels. Hmm. Sure Syd.

Hey! That means I get to tell Jess and Kathleen now! I can't believe I didn't earlier, I feel like an idiot. Darn, it's too late to call. Tomorrow I guess.

A/n: So, what did ya think? Not my best, I know, but I gotta get through those summer weeks somehow. Please review!


	25. XXV

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXV

A/n: Okay, I lied. And I found inspiration. You should all be ecstatic this is being updated so quickly, because this chapter came out of nowhere. And it was only completed because I had massive amounts of cookies to keep me going. Maybe that's what I need, you guys need to send me cookies. I like chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, and chocolate peanut butter chip and my address is… Haha, just kidding. But. Um. PM me and maybe we'll work out a deal ;)

It has suddenly come to my attention that I changed 'Syd-and-Vaughn junior' to 'Syd-n-Vaughn junior.' Well, oops. Aislin decided to short hand it? Sorry for the long A/n. Please read and enjoy!

**6-22-03**

**11:04 AM**

I called Jess this morning, told her about Syd-n-Vaughn junior. Needless to say, she's so excited. I told her we'd been looking for houses too, and she said there was like two houses in her neighborhood for sale. One of them belonged to this creepy old man who always wore only these blue shorts that were short and bunched in… funny places. So I think that house is out, just because I'd be frankly disgusted. The other house is probably too expensive. Come on, it's Jess's neighborhood. Even though there's a million kids in her family, she's freakin' rich. I told her we'd look anyway.

She said she'd alert the usual suspects about the baby, mostly because I hinted (not so subtly) that I was too lazy to call them, and because I don't want to have to go searching for their numbers. Oh, and I think she's spending the night on Friday, I still have to ask Mom and Dad. We might call Kathleen too, if it's okay. But Jess thought Krissy said something about doing something with Kathleen so maybe not. I don't know.

Tonight, however, I believe I will accompany Dad and Mom to look at some houses. They say they want my input. I say they don't want me to feel left out. Whatever floats their boats, man, whatever floats their boats. (That was my impression of Kathleen, by the way. Sorry I can't type in an American accent.)

**8:17 PM**

Well, mates, I think we've found a house. I know, it's pretty amazing, and really fast, but it was the last one we looked at and it's soo cute and perfect and I love it. We looked at five houses. The first one was okay, kind of smallish. It had enough bedrooms and stuff, but it seemed really crammed. I don't know. I wasn't terribly fond of it. The second one we liked, it was nice. It had this sweet little breakfast nook, aww. Anyway, the third one, oh good god, hated it. I almost didn't get out of the car to go inside. First of all, it was hidden by huge pine trees and this wild jungle of a garden, and it was painted pink. Pink. Not kidding. I didn't even know it was pink until I roughed it through the dense rainforest called the front yard. Plus it didn't have a garage. What's up with that? Inside was, hmm, stained carpets, and tiny. Did a family of midgets live there before? Maybe they were circus midgets, the way it looked.

That was mean. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend any midgets, circus or not.

Fourth house was a lot like the first one, nothing too special. But then the fifth one, ooh I just fell in love when I looked at it. It's yellow, like a light yellow, not crazy bright, kind of a mellow yellow (hehe) and it has this cute little brick pathway from the driveway to the front door and nice bushes in front of the house, and a slight overhang from the second story over the front door. I heard Sydney mention something about hanging flowers… Inside. Perfect. Adorable. No breakfast nook, but oh well, great everything else. We walked into the foyer, there's a room on the left, like a bedroom I guess, and on the right it opens to a living room with a pretty bay window (I've always wanted one) and walk through the foyer (passed the bathroom and closet, though I wasn't sure which door was which) and there's the kitchen and dining room. Yeah, an actual dining room, as opposed to random spot where we put a table. Upstairs there are four bedrooms– one really big one, two good sized ones, and one decently small one, and two bathrooms.

I could tell they both loved it too. It was on the expensive side of their price range, but hey, it was still in the price range. So while Sydney went to talk with the real estate lady Dad and I wandered to the kitchen. We went to inspect the dining room, then I wandered around to look out the glass sliding doors that led to the backyard. "Hey look, there's a huge balcony."

"You mean deck?" He came up next to me and put his arm around me. "How about a porch?"

I laughed. "Okay. A porch." Alas, the argument of deck/balcony/patio has finally ended. It is now a porch. Anyway, it has a nice big porch. And a pretty backyard. The people next door have a pool. Nice.

And, best of all, the real estate lady said we had a really good chance that it would be ours. The people who lived there moved out a long time ago and had trouble selling it, but then they replaced a lot of stuff and painted or something so now it looks so nice. And it's got new stuff. Not many people knew it had been redone or whatever though, so not many people were looking at it. I'm glad we got to though.

Oh, and it's only a few blocks form Kathleen's house! I didn't realize until we were driving away and we passed her street. That's so exciting. Ahhhh I really hope we get the house. We won't find out for sure until a week and a half, or within a week and a half or something. But that's too far away!

Then we got ice cream. At that place where Ian and I kissed and stuff… Made me happy. Hehe. I got the swirl, but with sprinkles. I can't let them go, they're just so colorful and tasty. Okay, I feel like watching TV.

**6-24-03**

**7:15**

So guess where we'll be having dinner Sunday evening?

Jack's house.

It's always awkward when we're all together, I mean me, Mom, Dad, Jack… It's tense and weird. At least he knows that she's pregnant now. Hm, maybe that will make it weirder. Because I really don't know if he's happy like Sydney says. We'll see, I guess.

Jess is spending the night on Friday, and Kathleen and Krissy are watching some movies, like a marathon. I think Star Wars. Those losers. Just kidding, I actually kind of like those movies. But Jess is less than enthralled, so, er, those losers. Oh, and Jess's entire family sends their congratulations about the baby. Kathleen too. And Adam. Pretty much everyone Jess talked to.

We finally got our grades in the mail today. What was up with them being so late? I thought we were supposed to get them like last Saturday. Oh well. You will be very pleased to know that I got an A in every subject except for math, in which I pulled off an A-minus. There's hope for me yet, Mrs. Frierson. There's hope for me yet. And for some crazy reason she put me in the hard math class again. I'm on the "advanced" math track. Why, I have no idea.

Dad was really proud of me and my A-minus though. So was I. A-minus is a lot prettier than a C-minus, let me tell you. He gave me this big hug, and I was gonna go back to my room, and he was like, "Wait a second, come back here." I walked back all confused… What? He stood close to me with his forehead wrinkled and looked down at me, and then he drew a line in the air with his hand from the top of my head to just below his chin. "You've grown."

"No I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

I still had to look way up to look at his eyes. Doesn't feel like I've grown. But I believe him if he says it, so cool beans. Before I went back to my room and after we had turned our chatter back to my awesome report card he offered to make whatever I wanted for dinner, my favorite.

I can't believe what came out of my mouth. "Even pancakes?"

He just laughed, but he nodded. So we had pancakes for dinner. I know I enjoyed it. And Syd really enjoyed it because she hasn't eaten breakfast in awhile. And Dad knows he loves pancakes. I mean, he even made sausage and eggs on the side. He toasted me on my good last marking period and to another good year in school. So we clinked our orange juice glasses and drank up. Sláinte!

**6-25-03**

**11:41 AM**

Well, I just knew today would be boring, so I did something I haven't done in a long time. And no, it's not dancing in the kitchen, because in fact I do that quite often. I listened to my darling little recordo-pen! I darn forgot I planted it again after returning from Jack's. Have you noticed I forget silly things? Ah.

So I listened just moments ago, to a lovely little conversation between Mom and Dad last night before he started making dinner. I'll be nice and productive and transcript it out word for word. Let's face it, I have lots of time to waste doing this anyway.

(After I leave after my pancakes-for-dinner suggestion…) "What?" Dad asks in confusion. I think Syd was staring at him from the couch (where she was sleeping/lying).

"It's nothing, I just… You're such a good dad with Aislin, and I can't wait to raise a baby with you. That will be such an amazing experience."

"I know, I can't wait." Funny muffled noises. I think they're kissing. Or that's when I tripped, fell against my dresser, and knocked the radio to the floor quite loudly. Let's say they were kissing. "Pancakes sound good?" Dad asks.

"Mm-hmm. Could we have eggs too? I want eggs."

"Absolutely. How about some sausage while I'm at it?" Pause. "Good." Pause, take two. "How are you feeling, still tired?" I'm assuming she nodded here. "Okay, sweet dreams." Noise that sounds quite obviously like he's kissed her on the head.

Well, that's the cuteness for today. I don't really have much else to do. I might call someone to go do something, but, like, the phone is way in the other room, and I would have to change out of my pajamas, and homey don't play that. Lethargy is the way to go.

**6-26-03**

**7:15 PM**

Another boring day. (No, I did nothing yesterday. Like I said, lethargy is the way to go.) Anyway, I called Ian today. But he wasn't home. I thought about leaving a message, but then I realized I would sound like a bumbling idiot, or I'd say something really stupid I'd regret, and then I'd have to convince Mom or Dad to drive me over to his house, have them pick the lock, break in, and delete the message. But if I asked Mom she'd fall asleep on me while driving and we'd crash into a tree and die and be screwed and if I asked Dad then he'd inquire about Ian and I don't think he's ready for that kind of information yet.

Gosh darn hypothetical situations. You know, I contemplated all of this in a short duration of time from when the answering machine picked up until that little 'beep.' Thank God I had the sense to hang up.

**6-29-03**

**9:00 PM**

Well, we got back from dinner at Jack's awhile ago. It was. Interesting? When we got there it was somewhat awkward. No one talked about much. We talked about how Sydney was feeling for awhile, Jack was mildly interested. They talked about work for awhile, too, that was boring. Dinner was good at least. We had some sort of chicken and Delicious Wonderful Jack Sauce.

Honestly, if the man didn't make such good sauce, I don't know what he'd have going for him. It's a good thing I have those chicken dance pictures locked up in a safe place. Then he'd be in real trouble. Again, I wonder if he has friends. Hmm.

Well, for some reason Mom and Dad volunteered to do the dishes, so Jack and I had a niiiice talk. This was quite obviously the highlight of my evening. "So, Jack," I said casually, like we're old pals. Which we are. Ha. "How do you _really_ feel about this baby thing? Happy? Surprised?" Well duh he doesn't feel surprised, he figured it out on his own and he wasn't jaw-on-the-floor when I confirmed the pregnancy for him.

"Though you may not realize it, I was a bit shocked when I put two and two together." He raised his eyebrows. "They were just married…" I raised my eyebrows at him. "I… Well, Sydney seems happy, doesn't she? What's more important, young lady, is how you feel about this… 'baby thing,' as you so eloquently put it."

Jack just called me young lady. That felt rather condescending. He was trying to turn this around on me. No, no, this is about him! "I'm excited. I asked you what you thought. I want a better answer."

He smiled. And suddenly instead of condescending he looked grandfatherly. And suddenly I could detect the tasty remnants of his amazing sauce on my lips. Clearly this was part of his conniving ploy to… Hm. He needs a conniving ploy. I'll work on that.

So back to my flashback, he smiled and looked grandfatherly, if one can truly call it that. Grandfatherly for Jack, I suppose. While his little smile faded, or was that just the way he smiled? It's hard to tell since he smiles so little. He studied me a moment, like he wasn't sure whether to really talk to me. Come on Jacky boy, if I can conceal those chicken dance pictures, then surely you can talk to me.

Finally he took a heavy breath. "I'm excited too," he admitted begrudgingly. I had to laugh. He wasn't too thrilled that I was laughing at his feelings, and I suppose it was a bit rude but the way he said it was so funny. I couldn't help it. "However," he added, back to his condescending tone that shut me up pretty quickly– he almost smiled again, I swear– then continued, "as you know I didn't have the best relationship with Sydney growing up. It makes me…"

He trailed off, but I wouldn't let him. "What, Jack?" I lured.

"Nervous."

"Nervous? Why?" He shrugged at me, not that he didn't know, just that he wouldn't say. Jerk. "Are you afraid of babies?"

He looked very, very slightly taken aback, only slightly because he's pretty good at hiding his emotions. "Of course I'm not afraid of babies."

"So you're excited but nervous, and this has something to do with Sydney," I said, thinking out loud, since Jack wasn't explaining anything. He seemed okay with my reasoning and let me carry on. I thought back to what he said about Dad and Mom being just married. It dawned on me that maybe he thought it was too soon in their relationship for a baby, but that didn't make any sense to me. No one loves each other more in this world that Vaughn loves Sydney, and vice versa. If it were possible, and logical, I think Dad would surgically attach himself to Mom if he could. You already have to pry him away from her with a crowbar. And with her pregnant he's even worse. Which is better. If that makes sense.

But it seems it doesn't make sense to Jack. And since he was talking about his distant relationship to Sydney, I wondered if he thinks this will result in him not getting close to the baby, or something even crazier, like Dad not having a good relationship with Syd-n-Vaughn junior, which is preposterous. We will all have good relationships with that child. We already love him/her so much and they're only like the size of a quarter.

I didn't know exactly Jack's thoughts, so I tried to explore his mind a little bit. "You'll make a good grandpa," I told him as a conclusion. "Especially now that I've been your guinea pig." I think he liked that comment, but he didn't blatantly show it. I wanted to throw in something else about the baby being taken care of, by all of us, but I didn't know how to work it in without it being awkward. "And Sydney doesn't seem happy; she _is_ happy. And so is my dad. And so I am. So there's really nothing to be nervous about." I hoped that summed it up.

He reaped it all in, this little sparkle in his eyes gleaming. For some reason, whenever I try to say something serious to him, I always feel like he thinks it's funny. He certainly hears what I have to say, but I'm sure he thinks it's funny for some reason, but I do think he really listens to me. Deep down he knows I'm wise beyond my years.

Haha, me. Wise. Funny Aislin, you're funny. No wonder Jack secretly mocks you.

I heard the water turn off in the kitchen, so I guess they were done with the dishes, and I guess we were done with our conversation. But Jack pulled a fast one on me and kept it going a little while longer. "I'll make a good grandpa?"

Awwww, yes you will you sweet old man! As long as you're not condescending and make lots of sauce! I had the biggest urge to throw my arms around him and hug him, but I fought the urge and refrained from doing so. Jack can only b expected to make so much progress in one conversation and I guess a hug might scare him off a bit, don't you think? "Yeah. You and me, we're cool, right?" Oh God don't ask me why I said that.

Because he answered just as Dad and Mom came giggling through the door. "Yes, I believe we're cool." He emphasized the word cool. Dad gave me a funny glance before he tousled my hair. Ugh. I tousled his back. Or at least I tried. He's still a lot taller than me, even if I've grown, plus I was sitting down. I kind of fell out of my chair onto the floor in the process, which hurt, I think I have a bruise. But I just laughed and got back up. Jack got back into quiet mode and Dad quit winking at Mom and they barged forth with their boring conversation.

I got to thinking, I think it's really cute that Jack was nervous about being a good grandpa. I mean, we have a good relationship with each other, don't we? Well, if he said we're cool, then I hope we do. I really hope Jack has friends, since I don't really know. Maybe this baby is just what he needs. One weekend babysitting the little tyke and that sweet Irish teenager and he just may lure in some big fish.

I was interrupted in my little daydream of the three of us together at a park where Jack meets a nice lady who flirts with him over the baby when Mom's cell phone rang. (First of all, don't make fun of me for the daydream, you know you do it too. Journal.) The real estate lady called, we got the house! I wasn't expecting to find out until later this week, but when the people who were selling the house found out there were buyers they just said go for it.

So we have a house! Yay! The perfect one! With a porch. Ahhh. Well, this took longer to write than I thought it would, and my hand's getting a cramp, sorry for the messy writing. I was going to reflect on Jess spending the night on Friday but I'm real tired now. So is my hand.

A/n: Haha, hahahah, haha! Sorry, just picturing that daydream Aislin was having, about some lady at a park flirting with Jack because he has a cute baby and sweet adolescent girl with him. Oh, the hilarity. Anyway, next chapter should be good. I have lots of it planned already, and you know what that means (fast update). So make it even faster and leave me a nice review (and a cookie)!


	26. XXVI

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXVI

A/n: They call me Speedy Gonzales. Really, they do. I think this is the fastest I've ever posted for this fic. I bet it's because of those cookies, I still have a lot of them. I wonder if the longer they last, the faster I'll write. Perhaps I will have to make more when I eat them all. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**6-30-03**

**10:26 AM**

Okay, my hand is rested as am I, so therefore I shall write about my adventures with Jessica L. Silko on the eve of Friday and morn of Saturday. Ahem. So she came over on Friday night after dinner, and of course she was gushing about Adam. Naturally, I gushed back about Ian. Then we gushed about the baby situation, since we are now free to gush. We made fun of Krissy and Kathleen and Star Wars, even though I have nothing against the films.

She kept going on about this July fourth thing, though, like it was some big deal. I'm told that I'm going to her house that day, for some big barbeque party. Maybe it's her birthday and I forgot what date it was? No, because then she would be bragging about how she was finally turning thirteen, and she wasn't, nor do I forget dates such as birthdays. It was July fourth this, July fourth that, actually, I think she kept calling it the Fourth of July like she was all proper, or like it was Cinco de Mayo or something. Crazy kid. Oh, and not only am I going to her house that day, but the whole family is invited. Not that my whole family is huge or anything. But yeah.

Whatever. I'm all for a barbeque at Jess's house, no matter the date or the reason. But come to think of it, when is Jess and Krissy's birthday? I don't know. And what about Kathleen? Dee? Fini? Adam? Apparently Danny's birthday was like a month ago, he just never said anything and he didn't have a party because he's weird like that. Next year we definitely have to arrange something for him.

Enough about birthdays, what else did Jess and I do? Ah, I can't remember. Oh well. I'm still reeling from the fact that we have the house. We're going to start moving in some time during July. I can't wait.

I don't have much to say, since I can't all remember details of my night with Jess. We stayed up pretty late, I was kind of in a sleep deprived daze, you know, where you're still awake but feel like you're dreaming. Oh, that reminds me, I had this dream last night that I was at school, and I had to walk home for some reason, but I was walking to the new house, not the apartment where I actually live. Anyway, so I went outside to start walking and I ran into Lisa who was in my gym class and we started to talk about how she was walking home too, except she lived in completely the opposite direction, but whatever. So suddenly instead of walking home I started to ride this broken tricycle that only had two wheels (the front one and one back one) and the sky got really gray like it was going to rain, and then I saw Dad's car in front of me, so I started yelling and waving my arms like crazy to see if he would give me a ride, but he didn't hear me so I chased his car down all the way home (which was now Kathleen's house? Go figure.) and I ran in through the front door as Dad was pulling into the garage and Mom was reading on the couch and I told her how I was calling for Dad and he didn't hear me when I woke up.

Hm. That whole thing was pointless and unnecessary. Oh well. Too late to take it back. I need a big bowl of Cheerios now. Later gator.

**7-1-03**

**8:44 PM**

Man, do I feel like an idiot. At dinner I remembered how Jess invited us to their house for the barbeque on July fourth, and Dad and Mom were like, okay, that sounds like fun, blah, blah, blah. I was all confused though. Did they not want to know _why_ we were going? 'Cause I sure as heck did. So then I went off about what the heck July fourth was, and what was so special about it? Why was it the 'Fourth of July' oooh wow it's so different than all the other days in which we say them normally like July fourth.

Dad nearly fell out of his chair laughing so hard at me. Sydney laughed so hard there were tears in her eyes. And I was just clueless as ever and ranting like mad. Bloody idiot. Finally, when their laughter had subsided enough to allow comprehensive speech, Dad said, "Aislin, the Fourth of July is America's Independence Day. It's a national holiday. There are fireworks and stuff."

Oh.

Well how am I supposed to know that? I've only lived in this country for what… like eight months and (really, eight months?) I didn't even know what Martin Luther King day was, let alone who, so why should I know America's day of independence? It's not like any Americans know Ireland's independence day (December the sixth, 1921, that is).

Jeez. National holidays. Any other dates I should be aware of? Because I think now is as good a time as any! Ay caramba.

**8:51 PM**

Anyway!

Now that I've calmed down from my embarrassing act of being an ignorant idiot, I shall be attending the Silko's Fourth of July barbeque with my parents. And now that I know there will be fireworks, that will be pretty exciting. I'm a fan of fireworks. They're pretty fun.

**8:56 PM**

Hey, I remembered something else about my night with Jess! She gave me the dates for when I'm going on vacation with her to Canada. We're going during the last two weeks of July, so hopefully we can move into the house before then. I'd hate to leave and then stick all the moving responsibilities with Dad and Mom. Then again… Maybe I do.

Haha, no, that would be mean. I have to be there to arrange how I want my room set up. It's very important, you know.

But yes. Canada. Jess. End of July. She told Mom that her parents would be in contact with them about details, because you know Mom and Dad, detail oriented. It's like, their job. Literally.

**7-3-04**

**3:32 PM**

Dad told me yesterday that Weiss had planned to spend the fourth of July with us, so then I called Jess to ask her if Weiss could come with us to the party, because let's face it, Weiss is somewhat like family. He's like that weird uncle everyone has. She said it was fine, sure he could come. Then she told me I could invite anybody I wanted to. And then she gasped, said something about it being really really okay that Weiss was coming, and hung up on me.

I hate when she gets ideas and doesn't tell me. Ugh. I should have called her back and asked, but instead I dwelled on the fact that I could ask anybody to come, so indeed, I called Ian. It was really good to talk to him, and he said he would love to come and hang out on the fourth, but unfortunately he was leaving for vacation with his family today and couldn't be there. I was really sad, but I understand. He said he would be gone for three whole weeks. That means I'll be in Canada when he gets back. Sigh. I won't see him again until August. August. That's a whole month away.

I just might cry.

No, I won't. But I'd threaten to, as I just did above.

I'm such a loser. Make me stop thinking about boys. Boys are silly. Boys are hot, and nice to kiss, but silly.

**3:37 PM**

August?

Hmph.

**7-5-03**

**12:09 PM**

Slept in later than usual this morning. I was surprised to find Mom and Dad sitting on the couch, reading the paper, idly chatting with one another, being cute, as usual, but I had forgotten they have today off.

Well, yesterday was a blast and a half. Literally if you count the fireworks. But seriously, Weiss came to our house in the afternoon and then we arrived together at the Silko's around three. There were tons of people there. Friends from school, Jess's siblings' friends, friends of their parents, probably neighbors too. It was a major bash.

We met Jess in the living room, talking with some blonde woman about Mom and Dad's age. She introduced us to her, it was her aunt Melody, and then she whisked me away to the backyard (Jess, not Aunt Melody) and finally told me her plan. She wanted to hook Aunt Melody up with Weiss, she said their personalities would be perfect for each other.

"What? She's dateless, likes magic tricks, and does a really bad Irish accent?"

Jess didn't care much for that comment. But since later on I saw Weiss and her still talking, well, maybe Jess had a point.

Mom and Dad were talking with Jess's parents, Kathleen's parents, everyone else's parents who they had yet to meet. I hung out with a rather large group of us eighth graders, too large to name everyone, but among us were the Silko twins, Kathleen, Dee and Fini who I hadn't seen much of all summer, Adam, Chris, even Danny came. The barbeque was really good, us eighth graders claimed the trampoline to eat, and we all sat in a circle around the edge holding our plates and praying our cups of soda wouldn't spill (most inevitably did). Mine didn't. I'm quite proud. I have a feeling it was because I was the only Sprite of the group. Everyone else was drinking Coke and Mountain Dew, but I'm a Sprite girl at heart and that's what I chose. Jess is a Mountain Dew drinker, are you at all surprised? No wonder she's so energetic.

We started a game of capture the flag, including all the kids, of all ages, from fourth grade boys to college freshman (Roxy is going to college, who is going to drive us around?). My team won, by the way. Kathleen is one fast little devil. I don't know who found the flag, though, it wasn't her, someone told her where it was. It was hidden in the tire swing I think. We hid ours in the exhaust pipe of someone's car, which was a pretty clever spot if you ask me (Dad's idea, not mine, I'll give him the credit).

I pretty much stayed clear of the enemy lines, and I moseyed around the driveway. I tagged out a few people and sent them to jail, but, well, I'm not sure I should be terribly proud that I'm faster than a bunch of ten-year-olds. It's only because my legs are longer.

By then it started to get a little dark, so everyone gathered in the backyard and Adam's brother Matt set off some fireworks, like the kind you buy in the store. A few of them were illegal I think, but who really cares. Those were the best ones to watch. I spotted Mom first and headed over to her to watch them, and of course I found Dad lurking nearby. Over by the tire swing I noticed a Mr. Eric Weiss still talking and laughing away with Miss Melody. Silko? No, I think it's Jess's mom's sister, so that wouldn't be her last name. Whatever, that doesn't matter.

It kept getting darker and darker, and then right after we finished yelling at Matt for setting off the smoke bomb the real fireworks started. I guess Jess's house is near this park where a lot of people go to watch the city fireworks, and you can see them clearly from her house, which is awesome.

It was a really good show. A lot of people went to lie down in the grass. Jess and Adam, Krissy and Chris watched lying on the trampoline. Fini and Dee and Danny and the others were scattered about the place, some with their parents, or just in clumps of teenagers here and there. Roxy and Matt were tucked away in the back door leading into the garage and making out. Aunt Melody was sitting in the tire swing and Weiss was behind her with his hands on her shoulders (a good sign). Kathleen walked out of the house and had this look on her face like, 'Well how the heck did I miss the start of this?' and wandered over to Dee and Fini. And me? I sat next to my dad, who was in between me and Mom. He had his arm around her, but I suppose he had his arm around me too, so I felt special.

I had my head laying against his shoulder because Sydney once advised me on how comfy it was, and I indeed found it comfy. I randomly remembered Father always had a good shoulder to nap on, I mean when I was like three and he would hold me and I'd just nod off because little kids do that. Dad and Father, good sleeping shoulders. I'm pretty sure that if fireworks weren't so loud and booming that Sydney would have fallen asleep on him. I could have too had I been tired.

When the fireworks ended everyone clapped, and then people said their good-byes to each other and slowly dispersed. Weiss approached us as we stood up, shoving something into his pocket while Aunt Melody went into the house. I was the only one who saw. "Got her number?" I asked with my eyebrow raised, an amused grin on my face.

"Oh yeah," he winked at me. It made me laugh.

Then we walked out to the car with the Moorlands. Kathleen's parents said something about congratulations on the house and stuff, and I remembered to tell Kathleen I was moving into her neighborhood. She's pretty excited, as am I.

When we got home, Sydney pretty much went to bed, and Weiss stayed for a little while but headed home, and Dad and I still had quite a bit of energy so we started playing cards. Actually, we've been doing that a lot recently, playing cards after Sydney goes to bed, she has no idea. It tends to be a different game every night. Friday Night Poker, Tuesday Black Jack, Saturday Spit, I think you get the idea. I'm learning to play Cribbage. I had heard of it but never played or seen a Cribbage board (let along knew Cribbage needed a board). But I'm slowly getting the idea of it. You have to count to thirty-one, then add things up to fifteens, get runs, it is sort of complicated. Dad tends to skunk me every time. But hey, it's better than the double skunk the first time.

Cribbage makes me think of cabbage, which makes me hungry. Not for cabbage, but cabbage makes me think of food, so… Yeah. Lunch time.

**1:21 PM**

Oh dear, interesting conversation at lunch.

I had just finished making my sandwich when Sydney came into the kitchen (where Dad was as well) and leaned against the counter. "I'm getting fat," she sighed.

I glanced at Dad and then back to her. "You look exactly the same."

"No, nooo, look." She stepped away from the counter, turned sideways, and lifted her shirt a few inches. "See, below my belly button?" I didn't. "It didn't stick out that like before."

Still looked pretty flat to me, but I'm not Sydney so I guess I wouldn't know. I was like, "Sure, Mom." and went to eating my sandwich.

"No, really, it didn't! Aislin!" She was like, almost whining, like she was so devastated that I didn't believe her. I just looked at Dad because I didn't know what to do, and he shrugged. Thanks Dad, so much for your help. "I'm serious!"

Finally I just played along. "Okay, I believe you. But you aren't fat, you're pregnant." Then she turned around, grumbled something, and sauntered back to the bedroom. I took another bite of my sandwich, shifted my gaze to Dad and asked, "What was all that about?" But it sounded more like, "Wha wa aw tha abow?"

Dad seemed to understand. "Mood swings," he sighed, patting my shoulder as he exited the kitchen. "She's going to be a lot of fun for the next couple months."

I hate when he uses sarcasm and makes it sound peachy. "Great," I added back with just as much sarcasm, perhaps more. After all, I am a teenager, sarcasm is my specialty. "Is she still puking every morning?" I asked out of curiosity.

He sat down at the table with a calendar in front of him. "No, not so much. And when she doesn't she eats breakfast like she'll never eat again."

I found that humorous, but I held in a laugh. I finished my sandwich and asked him what he was doing with the calendar. He said figuring out a date when we would start moving in. Since I'm leaving for vacation on July twentieth, we're starting the move on July eleventh and will spend the week getting settled in and stuff. Luckily we only have to move stuff, we won't have to paint. We already know that Dad is not going to let Mom move anything heavier than like a pillow, we probably need some help. He said he volunteered Weiss, though he's not yet aware of it, and Mr. Moorland offered to help, so that's good. Dad trailed off in thought for a moment, I'm sure he was thinking about Jack. So I mentioned his name, and Dad quickly said 'maybe.' Haha.

**1:39 PM  
**Wow, July eleventh, not too far away. That's so cool. It will be a pain to pack up everything, and unpack everything, but really more fun to unpack because it will be in a new house in new rooms and ahhhh. I think I want the bedroom on the left side, by the stairs, have the bathroom next door. And have the other bigger room across from me. Mom and Dad will obviously take the master bedroom down the hall, and probably have Syd-n-Vaughn junior started out in the small bedroom that's right next to them. I can't wait to have a backyard. And a big porch. And, wow, can we move in right now? I'll find a bunch of boxes and start shoving stuff in.

**1:42 PM**

Hahahahaha!

Dad just came in here, asking me if I wanted to go get boxes with him. Yes, yes I do! The sooner we get packed, the sooner we can move, and the sooner we can have that baby. Well, not really, but it will feel like it. Off to get the boxes!

A/n: I wub this chapter. I don't know why, but I do. I hope all you lovely readers (and reviewers ;)) wubbed it too. Next part is totally wub-worthy, by the way. I hope to have it up soon as well. Please review!


	27. XXVII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXVII

A/n: Look! An update! And a new thread! WEEE! I've never had a fourth thread before, well, nor have I had a fic with 27 chapters either, so I guess this story is just full of firsts. Well, Part XXVII, enjoy!

**7-7-03**

**2:30 PM**

Well, Sydney finally caught us. Last night Dad and I were playing poker (Monday night's are whatever we feel like playing, same with Sundays), and it was maybe 11:30 and I was kicking his butt, and suddenly we heard, "What are you doing?"

It was Sydney, rather sleepily, standing in the hallway scratching her head and squinting at us. Dad looked kind of like 'Uh….' So I took charge. "Playin' poker."

"Oh. Do you always do this after I go to sleep?"

"No," I told her, "sometimes it's blackjack."

"Spit."

"Cribbage."

"Uno."

"Rummy."

"Checkers… But that was a special occasion." He winked at me.

Sydney looked pretty confused. "Well, okay."

She stood their for awhile, I guess not sure what to do with herself, while Dad totally fell for my bluff and folded. Five more bucks, hehehe. I started shuffling and Dad kept glancing at Mom. "Syd, honey? Is there a reason you woke up?"

He seemed to startle her from something. "Oh! I forgot. I was hungry." I smirked at Dad as she wandered into the kitchen and started making something. At that point I got tired of beating him at poker and felt like beating him at something else. I knew I'd lose at Cribbage, so I opted for Egyptian Ratscrew. He didn't know how to play, but he's a fast learner and it didn't take long. Actually, he learned almost too fast. Because he started beating me. Darn him and his fast-slapping reflexes. My little hands can only take so much.

Mom came to the table once I began my comeback. She had the most massive sandwich I've ever seen in my entire life. We're talking triple-decker with every kind of meat, cheese, pickle, and vegetable you could possibly imagine on a sandwich. I was like, "Whoa…" She just looked at me like, "What?" and glanced at Vaughn with the same look as if she wasn't eating anything out of the ordinary. I mean, she could hardly fit the thing in her mouth.

And she ate the entire thing.

It was pretty impressive. Kinda makes me want to show her on display at a freak show. Come see The Amazing Sydney down massive sandwiches in record time! It was just… Wow.

Eventually my hands were red and sore and it didn't look like either Dad or I would win anytime soon so we called a truce and ended it.

Anyway, it made for a good story when Jess called earlier today. Definitely topped her story about Adam, which I wasn't really listening to, I'll admit, but she usually has some excellent stories so I take pride in mine topping hers. We're going to a movie tomorrow. _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Looks good, so I'm pretty excited.

Oh, by the way, I'm living out of a box now. Well, okay, my clothes fit in about four boxes, so I'm living out of four boxes. My poor room, it looks so bare and empty. I took all my little decorative things down and boxed them up, all the little things that made my room My Room. It makes me slightly sad, but then I think about my new room slash new house and I feel all happy again.

New house, new house, weeee!

All my room is now, besides a bunch of boxes on the floor is my bed, my dresser, my bookshelf, my desk, computer, and chair. But, like, they're all empty, except for the bed because it still has my pillows and stuff. And, well duh, this journal and pen sit on my desk still. Silly me. How could I forget my lil buddy here?

**7-9-03**

**11:04 AM  
**So, _Pirates of the Caribbean_ is like the best movie ever, savvy? Jess and I LOVED it. It was awesome. Johnny Depp is God. Johnny Depp as a drunk pirate in eyeliner is God. I mean, yes, Orlando is lovely as always, but Johnny Depp owns the movie. Captain Jack Sparrow is the man.

So Jess and I were so enthralled and hyper and inseparable so I spent the night at her house. Man, what a great movie. I just can't get over it.

Moving in two days. I'm pumped. But I know I'll be bored until then, and all I'll do is think about how I can't wait to move, and then the days will move really slowly, and I'll want to write in here and complain about absolutely nothing. Sigh. I need a hobby. I have to keep myself from the boredom. Journal, this may be the last time I write in here. I mean my room, not my journal. Don't freak out. I mean the room. Jeez. You scare too easily.

**7-11-03**

**11:21 PM**

Guess where I am, journal? In my new room! Ahh! It's not very room-like yet because I haven't had the time to decorate, and the time I do have I've chosen to do other things. Anyway! Dad rented one of those U-Hauls and Weiss and Dixon and even to my amused surprise Jack showed up at the apartment this morning (aww, I almost said our apartment, but it's not anymore– oh well). (Oh, and tell me why the CIA let them all have the day off?) They started with the heavy stuff, like the couches and the TV and mattresses and stuff. When Mom tried to start lifting something they all were like, "NO!" and freaked out like she was committing suicide. Crazy.

Mom and I were assigned to carry (small) boxes to the car just to drive over to the house. Mean men. She went on a pregnancy-hormonal rant about sexism while we drove over there with the car full of random boxes. She was funny, but I couldn't tell her that. I was afraid she'd snap at me, so I was quiet and just agreed with her. Yes, Mom, men are evil.

We made a few trips. The guys trips took longer than ours, but they had all the real moving to do. Somewhere throughout the course of the day Mom gave up on sexism and had me help her make lunch for everyone. That made her realize we need to buy food and stuff, so that was our next project. When we drove out the people across the street were getting out of their car and waved at us. I only saw the lady, but Mom said there was a man too. They looked like an older couple, probably older than Jack. Lady Neighbor had a friendly smile.

I wonder about our neighbors next door, with the pool. Haven't seen them. Or a car. Maybe they're on vacation or something. Whatever. When we got back from the grocery store (which we're so much closer to now, it's sooo convenient) the guys declared that they were done for the day, though unofficially so, they were all sitting around on the back porch drinking beer. I got the feeling it didn't thrill Mom but she didn't have a hormonal explosion, we got lucky.

Now we have most of the furniture set up, not all positioned in the right place, but most of it is in the house. I have my bed all set up, and it's right where I want it. I think I want to move my desk to the other wall, which will be easy since my computer isn't hooked up yet and there's an outlet over there.

Right now the bedrooms are the only thing that look half way decent. Well, my room and Mom and Dad's room anyway. The guest bedroom across from me is like box heaven, so is the little one down the hall. The living room is in shambles, a maze of tables and chairs and couches and boxes of DVDs and all sorts of electronics just waiting to be plugged in. And the kitchen, yikes, food that doesn't need to be refrigerated everywhere, since Mom hasn't decided where she's putting the plates and stuff. The dining room isn't half bad, since there's nothing in it. Dad decided to get rid of the table and the chairs are all in the living room, for some reason.

I'm glad Dad and Mom are taking the day off again tomorrow. I'm not sure why, but I am. I think I'll decorate my room tomorrow, see if Mom and Dad need help with anything. But for now I'll sleep. Nighty night, journal.

**7-12-03**

**10:43 PM**

Okay, the house is a little better looking now. At least all the boxes are in the garage, as is the old kitchen table and chairs, yes Mom and I convinced Dad to part with his precious chairs, and the cars are in the driveway. Haven't talked to any of the neighbors yet, but we waved to the people across the street again.

My room is looking prettyful. I got everything out of the boxes and into my dresser and closet and bookshelf and everywhere else and got rid of the boxes. I helped Mom with the kitchen today, I wasn't sure where Dad was. She told me out buying a new table, she trusted his judgment on one.

When he came back we had most of the dishes and stuff put away, and figured out what to do with all the food, decided we needed a china cabinet for some reason, and what was I talking about? Oh, Dad. So he says he has a surprise for us and makes us go upstairs for a few minutes. It was more like twenty minutes, and Mom helped me get my computer all set up, and then he called us downstairs, where Dad had the new table and chairs in the dining room, which are nice I guess, but he bought this cute round table with an umbrella and chairs for the porch, and this little plant for the backyard that's some kind of flowering bush. It made Mom cry, she was so happy for some reason. It was adorable though.

Oh, and Dad decided to make that random room at the bottom of the stairs an office for him and Mom. So they can escape while they work. Work. Suuuuure, Mom and Dad. Well, it's actually a good idea, I think, because when Syd-n-Vaughn junior comes along, Dad will still be working but Mom won't, so he'll need a place to get away.

**10:51 PM**

I think Donovan's adjusted nicely. As of now he's sleeping in the middle of the hallway between all of our rooms. He's started sleeping a lot lately, but I think he's kinda old for his breed so I don't blame him. He gets excited around breakfast time though and he runs through the living room and kitchen and barks at the glass door to go outside. I do believe he enjoys having his own backyard. At least we don't have to walk him anymore and chase after him when he sees a squirrel. He won't stay outside for too long, it's too hot for him. Poor baby. Anyway, I think Dad wants to get another one, which is fine by me.

Hm. He seems to be snoring.

Silly dog.

**7-14-03**

**11:10 AM  
**Ooooooooooh my gosh. Ooooooh my gosh. Have I mentioned that I love this house? Because I do. I love it. LOVE IT. I especially happen to love it's location. And particularly love the people who have the pool next door.

Let me tell you a story. One morning (this morning) a girl named Aislin was eating breakfast in the kitchen standing up against the counter because for some reason she was too lazy to walk over to the dining room and sit down. Instead she decided to stand? What a loser. Anyway, Aislin was munching away on some Cheerios when she happened to be staring outside into the backyard. Just then she glanced into the neighbor's yard, to the pool, and… Was that a net moving around? Yes, and there was an arm holding the net. And then… WAHOO! HOT MAN! CLEANING THE POOL! SHIRT FREE!

Yes indeed, it is true, I, Aislin C. Vaughn have a hot neighbor man. I've taken to calling him Hot Neighbor Guy. I mean, wow, he was hot, I mean like WHOA hot. Like she stop and your jaw drops hot. You press your face against the glass door hot. You have to wipe the drool off the glass door hot. He's gorgeous! He was wearing these bright green shorts that were probably his swim trunks and he had no shirt and he was buff and really, really tan and had dark hair and, wow. He was hot.

Hot Neighbor Guy. Why did you have to stop cleaning your pool and go inside? I wonder… If I find a bunch of leaves and stuff and throw them over the fence into the water do you think he'll come back outside and clean? He makes me wonder, does he live with other Hot Neighbor Guys? What if these hot bachelors all lived next door. How awesome would that be? They would have to go swimming eventually, all in their swim trunks, without shirts, looking gorgeous, and I would just happen to be watching because I'm going to watch all day if they're half as gorgeous as Hot Neighbor Guy.

Wow.

He was HOT.

Oooh I think I need to cool down. In his pool, perhaps? Haha. I'm horrible. Hot man. Hot, hot man.

**7-18-03**

**7:15 PM**

Dad met Hot Neighbor Guy. I'm so jealous. His name is Jeff Lampi, and no, he doesn't live with a bunch of Hot Neighboring Men. He's married (sigh) and has two young kids. That's disappointing. Oh well. As long as he keeps cleaning his pool with his shirt off.

Why couldn't I have been home with Dad to meet him too? I want to see him up close more than anyone! But noooo, I had to go to the mall with Kathleen. Well, we had fun, I'll admit. We had stuff to get before our trip to Canada.

Oh! Canada! I forgot. (Haha, Oooooh Cannnnnnadaaaaaaaaaa. Get it? I started with Oh and Canada? Nevermind.) I leave on Sunday at like 7:30 in the morning. We're flying into Seattle and then driving to some city an hour away where Jess's aunt and uncle live (on her Dad's side, which reminds me that I haven't said anything about Aunt Melody yet, later) and then we're driving to Canada from there. To some lake, where it's really pretty. It's like an eight hour drive total, though. Crazy long.

I can't believe I've forgotten about Canada. Aw, I almost don't want to go, just because of the new house we're still settling into, and because of Hot Neighbor Guy, and, yeah. Only almost. I'm so excited for it, actually. I can't wait.

And I forgot about Aunt Melody too? When did I become so forgetful? Probably because school's out. Stupid school. Gives me so many problems. Anyway, Aunt Melody and Weiss went on a date. And they have plans for a second one. I didn't have any time to badger Weiss about it when he helped us move, I wish I could get some inside scoop. Oh well. Melody usually spills to Jess, or so Jess tells me. They're first date went well, apparently, and hence the second one.

I just realized… Right after I've finally finished unpacking all my stuff, I have to pack again for Canada. Sigh. Thus is life.

**7-31-03**

**8:04 PM**

Journal! Oh sweet journal! My precious little baby, I'm so, so sorry! I cannot believe I for got to pack you, of all things to forget! I like spazzed when we got on the plane and you weren't in my backpack. Oooh, journal, I'll never leave you ever again! Never ever!

Oooh, I wish I had you with me. Then there would be greatly recorded events that I can't recall in full detail right now because, for one, I'm really tired that that freaking long drive and flight, and two, I just can't remember things that well anymore, you know? Ugh.

Here's the best recap I can give:

Jess's family picked me up from the house, there were two cars. One was a giant mega-van that all the luggage and Jess's little brother and two sisters were in, and the adults. There was another car that Roxy drove with me, Krissy, Kathleen, and Jess, and another that Adam's brother Matt drove with him, Adam, his friend Chris, and Kelly Jess's other sister and her friend. It was crazy. There were tons of us. Anyway, I said bye to Mom and Dad. Mom cried. Damn hormones, they make her all weird. The drive to the airport was funny. Then the plane ride. Then the longest car ride of my life. We played twenty questions, and in fact, played the game out. No more twenty questions for Aislin.

Once we were up there we managed somehow to have an adult cabin and kids cabin with Roxy and Matt as our supervisors. They are possibly the worst supervisors in history, though, and made out all the time. Mostly we played Monopoly and Cranium, and made friendship bracelets and went swimming and occasionally fishing. Adam is officially the worst player of Cranium. Aunt Melody played with us this one night, had to draw the word "cartwheel" and drew the best picture step-by-step of someone doing a cartwheel. She even drew out a shopping cart, and a wheel. What does Adam say? "Cart pizza!" No, Adam, it's not 'Cart pizza.' And what the hell's a cart pizza?

Oh, I've also taken to swearing a bit. I blame Jess's older siblings. They're bad influences on us youngins. Fun bad influences though.

We also tried duct taping Adam (Jess's little brother Adam, not her boyfriend) to the bench at the table. Their sister Amanda suggested we put makeup on him, but then since he's only like a fourth grader he screamed bloody murder and we had to untape him. It would have been really funny though.

And now I'm home! Home sweet home! I missed Mom and Dad a lot, it's so good to see them again. Mom is actually showing, slightly. Like, you can tell she looks different. She says her jeans are tight, and I truly believe her. She's so cute about it though, and gets all happy at the thought. Dad looks the same. He might need a hair cut. But no, his jeans are not tighter too. Which is a good thing. Haha.

They've befriended Hot Neighbor Guy and Wifey, apparently. Hm. They're around the same age and Mom and Dad, a few years younger I guess. I'm not exactly sure what to think about that. Hm.

Well, I'm going to go hang with my parents for awhile, I've missed them. I think I spent some quality time with you, journal, and again, I'm soooo so so so so sorry for leaving you behind! I felt awful, really I did!

**8-2-03**

**3:41 PM**

Oh dear, I am truly an idiot. Or a genius. I haven't decided yet, but I'm leaning towards the idiot side. Journal, you will not believe what happened. So I'm home alone today, minding my own business, lounging in the living room watching TV, when knock knock knock, someone's at the door.

So I open it. Guess who? Hot Neighbor Guy. I'm frozen to the spot, speechless, my eyes glued to his hot body. He's even more gorgeous up close. So tan, so buff…

Anyway. He held up some envelopes. Then he spoke, "We got some of your mail again."

Me, I say, "Oh?" because I have no idea what he's talking about. But who cares? Speak, gorgeous man, speak.

I took it from him nonetheless. He told me that since we're 631 Woodside and they're 637 Woodside sometimes the mailman read the numbers wrong. It's happened before, I guess, when I was in Canada. After I got the mail from him, he started asking about me, and since he and Dad are all buddy-buddy now, he figured I was Aislin. Yup, I sure am.

And then– I just may never forgive myself for this –he asks, "Do you baby sit?"

"Yes."

Yes? I fricken said yes, I baby sit? Since when, Aislin? God. So anyway, long story short, guess what I'm doing tomorrow evening? Oh, Hot Neighbor Guy, how connivingly cruel of you to use your Hot ways against me. Damn it.

Ah, the phone is ringing.

A/n: Don't cha wish your neighbor was hot like hers? Don't cha? Don't cha, baby, don't cha?

I'm incredibly sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	28. XXVIII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXVIII

A/n: So, I've started school. It sucks. But I'm dealing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.

**8-2-03**

**3:45 PM**

Damn it. That was Ian on the phone. Ian, who I haven't seen in over a month. Ian, who I sometimes forget about when gaping at Hot Neighbor Guy. Yes. That Ian. He just called. And guess what he wants to do? Hang out. But when? When oh when did he say? Tomorrow.

When.

I'm.

Baby sitting.

**3:49 PM**

Grrr. Stupid, stupid girl. Why did you tell him you baby sat?

**3:54 PM**

On a happier note, I will be hanging out with Ian some times this week. Date is yet to be determined.

Ugh!

Ian.

**8-3-03**

**8:47 PM**

Well, I'm back from my baby sitting excursion. It was… quite an adventure, I'll say that. So I walked across the yard and knocked on their door at five o'clock like the great hot one asked, and Wifey answered the door. Wifey's name is Stephanie, I learned, and, okay, she's pretty. Hot Neighbor Guy has a hot wife.

Anyway, Stephanie gave me instructions on bed times and such, phone numbers, and then she introduced me to the kids. I first met little Caleb who was jumping up and down in the kitchen waiting for his mom to come back. When she did he pretty much hugged her legs while she talked to me and stared up at me with his big ol' brown eyes. He's a cutie, Caleb is. He's got hair the exact color of chocolate that's wavy and shines like a shampoo commercial. He's almost three, he told me.

Then I met the monster.

Did I say monster? Oops. I meant Ava. She's a fourteen month old menace. Oh, sure, she was fine while Hot Man daddy was holding her, but the second they were out the door she started screaming and wouldn't stop for ten minutes. Caleb covered his ears with his hands and sat on the couch swinging his feet over the edge watching me trying to calm her.

Finally if I carried her around she's calm some, so I had to hold her for a good two hours while I did everything. Caleb wanted to watch a movie, so he picked out _Peter Pan_ and I popped it into the DVD player for him. He can't reach it but he tries, it's so cute.

The movie seemed to keep Ava occupied for awhile but I had to keep holding her or she'd start to scream again. Caleb wanted to color while we watched the movie, so he went and got his crayon box and drew pictures of anything and everything. He wanted to me color with him but I kind of had my hands full and couldn't, not to mention Ava kept trying to eat the crayons and keeping her out of reach was a struggle and there was more screaming and, ugh. Brat.

Then of course they got hungry. Well, I shouldn't say they, it was Caleb, since Stephanie told me Ava was all set for the night with maybe a snack. I made some grilled cheese for Caleb and myself with Ava squirming on my hip and for some reason she was amused by the refrigerator. She'd sit still and have a look of awe on her face whenever I opened it. Weird kid.

Caleb did enjoy his sandwich greatly, as did I. In fact, he told me it was 'da best gid cheese I ever haded.' I love how he talks. He likes to talk, he became social after he got the crayons out. And he says my name like Aiz-in because he can't say his L's, which is completely adorable.

Finally it was time to put Ava to sleep. But did she want to change into her pajamas? No. Of course not. You would have thought I was slitting her throat by the noise she was making. I think all the screaming tired her out though, because minutes after her pajamas were on and there was nothing she could do about it she collapsed and I put her to bed. Thank God.

I had some good quality coloring time with Caleb then for about an hour and a half. When he finished the movie he insisted on the game tickle monster, so I'd chase him around the living room and he'd squeal and laugh, and I'd catch him and tickle him and he's yell for me to stop between his laughing, and then he wanted more so we'd do it all over again. After tickles monster he wanted to play a game, but I told him he needed to get his pajamas on because his parents would be home soon and he needed to be at least ready for bed if not already sleeping. He was very good about it, and rushed upstairs and came back wearing batman PJ's.

Hehe. Batman PJ's. They make me love the kid even more.

So then we played Candy Land until his parents got home. He really wanted to stay up until they got back, and Stephanie said that would be fine so I let him, but he was getting tired as it was.

When Stephanie picked him up to take him to bed he waved sleepily to me and closed his eyes against her shoulder. She winked at me when she headed upstairs.

And then (deep breath) I was alone with Hot Neighbor Guy. In his living room. And good God, did he look hot. He knocked me out of the little party in my head and took out his wallet and asked how much baby sitters make these days. I had no idea so I just said whatever he thought was suitable. Stephanie came back downstairs and we decided that ten dollar an hour was fine for two kids, and I was there for three and a half hours, so I made thirty-five dollars.

Dang. That's a nice sum of cash. Well deserved for the little monster. She definitely was worth a good thirty of those dollars by herself. Caleb was only five because tickle monster is a workout.

Anyway, Stephanie asked how they behaved, and I didn't want to disappoint her about Ava, so I said they were good. I mean, they were good. Once Ava was asleep anyway… Jeff (yes I am allowed to call him Jeff by the way, I almost forgot) was like, "I know Caleb can sometimes be a handful…"

"Oh, no, he was great." And we was. Such a sweetie, that little boy. Finally then I admitted, "I had a little trouble with Ava after you left, though, but she settled down."

They seemed fine with that and homeward bound I went. I found Dad and Mom in the living room curled up together watching TV. Dad asked how it went, and for some reason the only thing that came to mind was, "That little girl is a menace." I could hear them laughing as I stormed up the stairs.

But, oh, precious money, you are well worth the struggle.

**8-4-03**

**11:54 AM**

Made plans with Ian this morning, and we are going to have lunch together and maybe see a movie. I recommended _Pirate of the Caribbean_, and I really think I convinced him well. I stressed the good sword fights and special effects, and I mentioned that Keira Knightley was in it. I'm sure he thinks she's hot. Anyway, I feel so grown up. Going out to lunch. Hehe.

**4:33 PM**

We ended up seeing the movie, and it turns out he liked it! I'm so happy. I don't know why. Oh, I forgot how much I missed him. It was so good to see him and talk with him and stuff. We had fun at lunch. We met each other at this little diner/café place not far from that ice cream shop. We were throwing fries at each other when we didn't think anyone was looking, and okay, a few times when I'm positive people were.

Oh, and get this: he was invited to go to Canada! Adam invited him, but he was still gone with his family so he couldn't go with us! I could have had Ian in Canada with me! Sigh. Oh well. I have him now so I'm content.

We decided we did want to see the movie after all, so he called his dad and he drove us to the theater. We held hands during the movie and shared popcorn and a cherry slushie. Okay, he mostly ate the popcorn because he's a guy and can eat all the time but I wasn't that hungry after just eating lunch. But oh well. We shared it, that's all that's important.

As we were leaving he said to talk to Jess and Adam about going to the beach sometime soon to hang out. Which reminds me I have to call Jess anyway, we wanted to hang out on Friday. Maybe we'll all go to the beach on Friday and then I'll stay at Jess's house. We'll see what she thinks.

**9:22 PM**

When Mom and Dad came home today they brought a bunch of flowers and stuff, and then Mom changed her clothes and started in on the front yard. Dad told me that she wants to try to get all this landscaping stuff done before she can't crawl around on her hands and knees, which won't be for long if she keeps eating as much as she has been. She was all excited about hanging flower baskets by the front door off the overhang, but Vaughn has to drill in some hooks.

Dad started to make dinner when I noticed a message on the machine so I listened to it, and Stephanie called to ask if I could baby sit again on Saturday, because Caleb apparently couldn't stop talking about how much fun we had. Aww, he liked me! And since Ava doesn't say much but scream, I'm sure she didn't have a say in the matter. Oh well. Aww, Caleb liked me! But there goes my Saturday afternoon.

Dad decided to cook out on the grill in the backyard since that's where Mom was now working and so I could test out the new porch furniture. I must say, I like them. Dinner was good. I love me some barbecue. We sat together and watched the sunset, it was peaceful.

After dinner we were watching TV and a sort of sappy commercial made Mom cry. I thought it was funny but I didn't laugh at her, seeing as she got mad at Dad when he did. Then to try to get back on her good side he agreed that yes, the commercial was very touching and then he hugged her rocked her, which was really cute. Her hormones are funny.

**8-6-03**

**7:39 PM**

Dad had the day off today, he was disappointed he didn't get it with Mom, she isn't off til sometime next week. But I think we have next weekend off together. Anyway, Dad and I spent part of today working on Mom's flowers because when she started doing it on Monday her mind was jumpy and she didn't exactly finish anything she had started. She was really surprised and happy when she got home. No crying today, thank God. I've had enough of her crying, even if she is preggers. Right now she's bickering with Dad in the living room. It's kind of funny.

So I noticed that hot man Jeff Lampi had some friends over this evening. Jeff, Stephanie, (haha I just thought of this: Jeff and Steph, it rhymes!) and another couple were over. They were talking outside, Ava was sitting with her daddy and Caleb was running around the yard, playing some game with himself.

Wow. I need to stop spying on the neighbors. Jeez.

Eek. Phone call. Just a sec.

**7:58 PM**

Okay, that was Jess, and all systems are a go for Friday at the beach. Then after I talked to her I had to call Ian and tell him, and we ended up talking for awhile. So a driving member of the Silko clan will pick up me, Adam, and Ian at like one, and we're all going to hang out at the beach together for the afternoon. I guess Krissy isn't coming. Forgot to ask why. Oh well. Then I'm spending the night at Jess's house. Smells like fun.

I think I'm going to go observe Dad and Mom's funny bickering. She picks little arguments with him over the dumbest things, like apples. Dad tries to tell her how ridiculous she's being, and then she looks like she's about to cry, they bicker slightly more, and then someone end up cuddling on the couch. Provide me with a good seven, eight minutes of entertainment. Later.

**8-9-03**

**12:44 PM**

Ah! Our class schedules came today! I was at Jess's house when the mail came, and we looked at her and Krissy's stuff and then I went home like right away to see mine and I called her to compare.

Oh, and yesterday at the beach was fun.

But back to schedules! Me, Jess, and Krissy are all in Team 83, which we've heard is the best team by far! I'm soooo excited! And, I'm not kidding you, Jess and I have every single class together. Seriously. It's awesome. Krissy is in all but one. It's funny. I can't wait to find out who all is in our team and what classes I have with them. Here's what I got:

First hour: Choir, English. (Jess tells me he's so nice! Mr. English, that is, not to be confused with English class like I was when I read my schedule. "Jess, I have two first hours!")

Second Hour: Algebra 1, Schlesinger (haven't heard about her, just know she's a she)

Third Hour: English, Fitzgerald (just know that she's a she as well)

Fourth Hour: Science, Gendreau (I've heard he's awesome. Awesome.)

Fifth Hour: Social Studies, Fitzgerald (again. Our only class without Krissy. She's got Gendreau for SS. There are only three team teachers for 83 so they divide up the SS classes)

Sixth Hour: Spanish, Voss (Sra. Voss again, wahoo!)

Oh I'd call Ian but I have to head next door now.

**9:30 PM**

Well, first things first, I'll start with babysitting for Beauty and the Beast. Caleb (he's be beauty, gonna look _just_ like his daddy one day, I know it) wanted to go swimming really badly, and Jeff told me that Ava (you guessed it, the beast) had just gone down for a nap. Steph said that Caleb would have to wait for Ava to wake up. She and Jeff gave me instructions for him in the pool and then hit the road.

I had to explain to Caleb that he'd have to wait to go swimming, and he started to throw a fit, so I tried distracting him with things, and promised him that we'd go later. I had to pinky swear so he wouldn't cry, but it worked. Then I cut him some apple slices and we made things with play dough. Other than the near tantrum he was pretty good (and so gosh darn adorable!).

He kept wanting to make animals out of the play dough so I kept naming animals for him, like dogs, cats, elephants, giraffes, he was having fun with that, then of course Ava woke up. Once again, I had to carry the little brat around so she wouldn't scream because she realized her parents were gone. Ugh.

After about twenty minutes of Ava being squirmy and angry I fed her some apple slices too and then Caleb realized that he could go swimming now. He started running straight for the back door but I told him he had to clean up the play dough first and, well, change into his swimming trunks. Silly kid. He was so cute about. He "forgetted."

When he ran upstairs Ava decided she wanted down (finally) but then found it extremely fun to throw things at me (like the play dough containers, for instance). Then Caleb jumped down the stairs all excited, "Aiz-in, Aiz-in, I weady!" So I chased Ava around the living roo couch while Caleb was trying to reach for the door, and…

Ugh.

Well, I'll try to finish this quickly. He didn't like getting sunscreen put on him, neither did Ava, but I couoldn't have them burning, and then I struggled majorly to hold Ava down while I put Caleb's little orange floaties on his arms. He jumped in the water, splashed Ava, who started crying because she really wanted nothing to do with the pool. Caleb started to apologize but Ava doesn't know anything about apologies, argh. Frustrating. Finally I think the fresh air got to Ava because she calmed down, Caleb started swimming around with his little floaties on, so cute, then Ava got real interested in Donovan over in our yard (I had forgotten to let him back inside, whoops, but he was okay). But then she started screaming for doggie to come over to her, and when he didn't she started getting louder, and finally I called Donovan over just to shut her up.

Donovan likes Ava about just as much as I do. She tried pulling on his little ears, my poor baby. He didn't like that. I almost wished he would drool on her. I know it's mean.

Hm, I don't seem to be finishing this quickly. Let's try again. Ava screamed on more, Caleb was done swimming, we realized we forgot a towel for him, somehow finished that with some uncooperative Ava. Then some tickle monster, which Ava actually enjoyed for once, and then, giggle, Jeff and Steph returned. Thank God. I didn't know what else to do with Ava.

Got paid good though.

Got home and were surprised to find Mom and Dad home. Apparently she had a doctor's appointment. Went well. We ate dinner. Sydney's been in a good mood thus far, probably from the good doctor's appointment.

And now I've talked with a bunch of people from school and this is what I know. Kathleen is also in my team, so is Dee, but I don't know about classes with them. Adam's in 81, Jess is sad. Chris, Danny, and Fini are in 82. Oh! Stupid me! Ian's in 83 too! With me! Ah, how could I forget that? I'm so excited about that.

**9:41 PM**

Wait.

**9:44 PM**

It's August.

We just got our schedules.

That means… Shit. School starts soon.

Noooo. School? No. I won't go. Well, of course I'll go. As long as Ian's going. And Jess. And Kathleen. And everyone else I'm friends with. Sigh. This plan is backfiring. Oh well. Time to go kick some butt in Cribbage (I'm good now! At least I skunked Mom…).


	29. XXIX

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXIX

A/n: It probably didn't help that I ran five miles the day I started to get sick… At least I'm feeling better now. Sort of. Anyway, may I present to you on the one year anniversary of this fic, Part XXIX.

**8-13-03**

**10:22 AM**

Well, for some reason the return of school is haunting me. And okay, I like school and all, I just hate having homework, and it will be nice to see everyone again on a regular basis, but, like, ick, school. I don't want to wake up all early, and have massive amounts of homework. How will I be able to sit in the kitchen waiting for Jeff Lampi to start cleaning his pool shirt free?

Oh, right, I won't. Because I'll be solving for x. Or writing a paper. Or taking notes about the Boston Tea Party.

Anyway, I had a school dream last night. For some reason (it was the first day of school) I could not find the choir room nor could I find Jess or Dee or Adam or anyone in choir, and I was really late running around the hallways but it didn't even look like my school. Crazy.

**10:25 AM**

Ridiculous, really.

**10:26 AM  
**I know where the choir room is.

**10:28 AM**

Already I'm off topic. Back to school haunting. So last night or sometime this weekend, I can't remember, Dad asked me something about if my clothes still fit from last year and I wasn't sure about my jeans, pants and stuff because I've worn like shorts and a tank top like every day since school got out. Well, this morning my dream somehow got me to try my clothes on, and of course none of them fit.

Thankfully Mom stepped up this morning and is taking me clothes shopping today. I might convince her to buy some maternity clothes, but she won't go for it. She doesn't really need them yet, but she keeps on complaining about her tight pants. She just snarls at the mention of maternity clothes though, it's funny. I can't wait until she's really showing.

**4:00 PM**

Ugh, I hope I don't grow for awhile. But seeing as I've grown at least another inch since July I don't think that's going to happen. I had to buy all new pants because of my freakishly long legs, and I had to buy a bunch of new shirts and stuff because, I don't know, I suddenly have boobs or something. Mom was laughing at me when I was struggling between long versus regular lengths, then I'd just be like, "Look, Mom, the maternity store," and she'd shut up. It's nice to have that control.

Anyway, I shouldn't have a problem with my clothes fitting for at least a month. Ha. That sucks…

**4:12 PM**

Ooh, Mom just told me that Francie and Will are coming on Saturday to see the house. That's exciting, I haven't seen them in a long time.

**4:15 PM**

Hm, I was just thinking, I might cut my hair again. It's long, like where it used to be, and I like it at the length but I also liked it shorter. Hm. Thoughts to contemplate.

**8-16-03**

**2:12 PM**

Well, Mom and Francie are munching on stuff in the dining room right now, and Dad and Will are outside talking with Jeff over the fence. I'm sitting in the living room, writin' away. Not an eventful few days since we went clothes shopping. I'm still contemplating the hair cut. Sadly, that's what I spend a majority of my time thinking about. To cut, or not to cut? That is the question.

I might call Jess soon and see what she's up to. I think Kathleen's gone to some family reunion so she won't be home for like a week. I definitely want to

**2:15 PM**

Uh oh.

Hold on.

**2:26 PM**

Whoa, okay, that scared me for a second. I'm still not happy with them, she should want to know, those idiots. I mean, I want to know more than anything, it's like the whole point of this long waiting process isn't it?

Oh, sorry. Perhaps I should explain. I just overheard Mom talking about how at her next appointment she will be able to find out the gender, and then Francie was like, all excited to know, but then what does Mom say?

"Well, Vaughn and I want to be surprised."

Hell no! I don't want to be surprised! I want to know if I'm getting a brother or a sister! That's important, people! Agh!

So, I had to go take care of a few things. Finally Sydney and I came to an agreement. I get to go with them for the appointment, and when they do the scan they'll cover their eyes with their hands or whatever, and I will find out and smugly brag that I know until the baby is born. So I'll have to keep it secret from them. I totally don't intend to, either, they will eventually break and ask me for the information. Hahaha.

**2:28 PM**

Hmm, I wonder if this is how Jack feels when he's in control. It's pretty nice, let me tell you.

**8-19-03**

**7:31 PM**

So Jess called me this morning and was like, "Come over and help us decide what to do for our birthday." I was like, whoa? Okay. So apparently their birthday is on the thirty-first, then they'll be thirteen like me. So I went over there today, spent most of the afternoon at the Silko house.

We've decided on a big party on the thirtieth, then the girls are spending the night because her mom says the boys aren't allowed. Can't imagine why.

Then we pestered Aunt Melody and asked her how things were going with Weiss, even if it's only been a month and a half. She wouldn't tell us anything, which I'm taking as a good sign. Well, the only thing she said was that she likes him, and thought he was hilarious. I'm sure he's funny when he's not mimicking your accent and doing so horribly, but I wouldn't know.

Before I went home we started watching _The Parent Trap_, the newer one, not the old one, and after they switched places Krissy said, "I wish I had a twin." And Jess and I just stared at her. Because. Hello, stupy, you are a twin. An identical one. Remember? And she was like, "Oh, I mean to switch places with! You know what I mean!"

Even though they're identical they look enough different to tell them apart. I mean, I couldn't when I first saw them together, I only knew because I had my classes with Jess and she'd pretty much approach me. But now I notice just little differences and stuff. I don't know. It's hard to explain.

Hahaha. Krissy: I wish I had a twin. Still, priceless comment.

Eeek I have to figure out what to get them for presents!

**8-21-05**

**12:13 PM**

Okay, this has gone on long enough. It's time to come clean. My name is not Aislin Vaughn. I don't live in Los Angeles, I'm not thirteen years old, I'm not even a girl. I'm just an old man who has no one. Just this notebook. Well, I have a cat, his name is Ned, but he only likes me because I give him tuna. I'm sorry this charade has gone on for so long, but I feel the time has come for my game to end.

**12:18 PM**

Man, am I bored or what?

Oh, so yesterday, Dad and I went out to get some groceries because Mom was… I don't know, in one of her "moods" I believe he said. Anyway, we were listening to the radio, and the song _Get Busy_ came on, and– well, awesome song –I started singing, and so did Dad. It was hilarious. I just remembered because he walked by my door like two seconds ago singing it, Sean Paul voice and all, hahaha. "Shake dat ting, Miss kana kana, shake dat ting…" Aw, I love my daddy, he's so funny.

Yeah okay I think it's time to call Jess up…

**8-23-05**

**10:30 AM**

Kathleen got back from her vacation last night and she called me, and we're going to hang out today. She's riding her bike over here to hang out, but Dad wants me to help wash his car this morning so she may have to help. I should call her and tell her in advance.

**4:31 PM**

I think we should wash cars more often. We totally started a trend. Well, I'll explain. So I called Kathleen and told her what was going on, and she said she didn't mind helping and we'd just hang out afterwards. So she rode over in her bathing suit, and I got in mine, and Dad got in his, and we got washin'.

Except, of course, none of us are serious, so there was a massive soap-and-water fight. We ganged up on Dad and drenched him with one of the sponges, it was pretty good. He did retaliate with the hose, so I guess he got us back. But no. We got him better.

But the best part was when who else but Hot Neighbor Guy Jeff Lampi came outside and started washing his car as well. Shirt free. It was awesome! I was in heaven. Oh, Jeff Lampi, your hotness is so great…

Even Mr. Neighborski (I don't actually know his name, but it's like 'neighbor'…ski. Get it?) came out to wash his car without his shirt on, which was kind of gross considering he's old and a bit portly.

But there we all were, out washing our cars, Dad kept soaking me but I didn't care because I was watching… elsewhere, and when I say elsewhere I mean the gorgeous guy in the next driveway over, and Kathleen kept pelting me with soap wads telling me to glance over at the grossness of Neighborski but why would I want to see the nastiness when I had a hot man next door? Anyway, we finished up, and Dad thanked us. Then I went to change my clothes because I was way more soaked than Kathleen.

We decided to go over to her house instead, so I took Dad's bike out of the garage (because I don't have one, and Mom's tires are flatter than a pancake, mmm, pancakes…) and I had to lower the seat like a million inches 'cause he's so much taller than me, despite what I've grown this summer. Anyway we were at the end of the driveway ready to take off when Kathleen had this little grin on her face staring at me. I was like, "What?"

Her reply may just scar me my whole life. "Dude, your dad is hot."

I was like WHOA! Totally didn't expect that. Because… It's my dad! That's gross, and disgusting, and so wrong. I mean, yes, Dad's a good looking guy, but, ew. I can't think of him like that!

Uck.

Anyway, after I got the image of Kathleen drooling over my dad the way I drool over Caleb and Ava's dad, we hung out at her house for a few hours. I was just thinking that she's not allowed to think of my dad like that, but now that I think about Jeff Lampi… I just may be a hypocrite.

I don't want to talk about it anymore.

Uck.

When I got home I couldn't find Mom and Dad anywhere in the house, but their cars were here so I knew they had to be around somewhere. Then I decided I was hungry so I went to the kitchen and looked out the window to the Lampi's yard as I always do when in the vicinity of the sliding glass doors since I first saw him cleaning his pool with his shirt off, and I happened to see Mom and Dad sitting on their back porch talking with Jeff and Stephanie. Ava was in Stephanie's lap and Caleb was being cute and running along the fence with Donovan. But… Ava was being good! That's not fair! Suuuure, Ava, be good when the adults are around. Lil brat.

Oh, hey, here's an idea: I'm going over to the Lampi house. My parents are over there so I have an excuse to drool over my hot neighbor, score. Later, journal.

**8-31-03**

**12:01 PM**

I just got back from Jess and Krissy's big birthday bash, man was it fun! Hmm, I just realized I was the first one there and the last one to leave. Well. I don't know what to think of that. So we'll just pretend I never said it. Because it's not like that comment was of any importance.

Ahem.

Anyway, so all the guys were there last night. And when I say all the guys, I honestly mean like a quarter of the guys in our grade. Okay, not that many, but there sure were a lot. We started outside in the backyard, jumping on the trampoline and such, stuffing our faces with pizza and later birthday cake (let me just say that ice cream cake plus summer in LA is not a good combination. I'll remember that for future birthdays). Then someone suggested we play truth or dare, so we migrated to the basement, which in Jess's house is like a huge, empty room half the size of her house because the other half is all crawl space-slash-laundry room. Anyway, there's this big bean bag down there and I got there first so I sat on it, and guess who squished in next to me? Ian. We shared the bean bag all smooshed next to each other. Yes, all smooshed. And then of course truth or dare… Oh my, we're a rambunctious bunch. And, dare I say… dirty? I won't go into detail, but I just want to say two things: Jess is one crazy, crazy girl and I enjoy making out with Ian Schmidt. (Feel free to SQUEAL! AHH! ME AND IAN!)

Since there were so many of us we eventually got off track of the game and decided we'd turn off all the lights and watch a scary movie, so we ended up watching _The Exorcist_ which scared the bejesus out of me. But I still had Ian in my bean bag, giggle giggle giggle, sooooo needless to say that helped a lot. His shoulder is cudddddddly. Kinda like Dad's, but better, because I don't want to instantly fall asleep on his. Dad's makes a great pillow, but Ian's… Ah, cuddlesome.

We hadn't quite finished the movie when Mrs. Silko came downstairs and made the guys all leave. That was sad. I got a good hug goodbye from Ian. Danny was complaining to me that there was no one to hug him goodbye so I gave him one too. Just… not the kiss I gave Ian. Shh. Don't tell Danny I cheated on him, haha.

Then it was just us girls. We all got in our pajamas and went out on the trampoline and talked and stuff, it was fun. For some reason we wanted more cake (?) even after we had eaten like sooo much earlier, but since the ice cream had like melted completely there was none left, so we found some cup-cake mix and made some cup-cakes. After midnight. I'm completely serious. Good cup-cakes, mmm. Like… Mini cakes.

Wow, _that_ was profound.

Can't remember when we fell asleep. Or can't remember when I fell asleep. I think it was sometime after Jess and I thought it would be cool if we surfed down the stairs on the air mattress. It, um, didn't work out too well, I have the rug burns to prove it. I seem to remember just us lying at the foot of the stairs after that, and me gushing about Ian, and she about Adam, and somewheres in there we fell asleep.

Had pancakes for breakfast in the morning. I didn't eat too many after all we ate last night, yikes, I was soooo full still. But… Oh goodness, I love Ian Schmidt. We'll have to hang again before… Shit. Nooooo. School starts on Tuesday. That's two days from now.

Two. Days.

Where did my summer go?

A/n: Aw, I can't believe this story is a year old already. It feel like just yesterday I was writing a scene where Sydney walks into an elevator and… Oh, hey, it's a kid! Sniff sniff, my little Aislin's journal is a year old. How time flies. Please review!


	30. XXX

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXX

A/n: Whoa, check it out, triple X's! It's positively crazy. Sorry this has taken so long. I've been so busy, plus, I'm still sick. Ugh. Anyway, I finally found some time to write. Enjoy!

**8-31-03**

**10:42 PM**

I'm in complete denial. School is not starting Tuesday, school is not starting Tuesday, school is not starting Tuesday…

Odd, when I close my eyes and click my heels three times it's not coming true. I keep checking the school's website, and the date hasn't been postponed yet. Oh well. Maybe I just need some ruby slippers.

Ugh. I don't want school. This summer was so much fun and I want it to last forever! Sigh. And what did I do about it today? Absolutely nothing. After I got home from Jess's I have done nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. It made the afternoon pass slowly, and it was kinda boring, but hey, the slower it goes the longer I have.

What should I do tomorrow on my last day of freedom? I don't know. I'll call Jess.

**9-1-03**

**3:21 PM**

Oh dear God. It's September. Thus marks the end of summer. Just like that, POOF! It's gone. I called Jess today. We didn't go anywhere, we just talked on the phone. I told her what Kathleen said about Dad being… hot… and I, urgh, this is what Jess said:

"Aislin, your dad _is_ hot."

Can you believe that? It's bloody wrong! No one's allowed to come over anymore because I do not want them all oogling my father!

**3:25 PM**

Oh, I think I just might cry.

Father.

Dad.

I just called Dad "Father." I've never done that. Ever.

That was just… A slip of the tongue. Right?

**3:30 PM**

It was just a mistake. That's all.

**3:45 PM**

I think I want to go back to Ireland.

**9-2-03**

**4:02 PM**

Wow, that was so weird, but at the same time so normal. Going back to school felt like I had just been away for the weekend and I came back, only with different teachers and stuff. I get to sleep in a few minutes extra now, since we live closer to school that we used to. But. It's evil. Because it's still early compared to summer hours. Gr.

Well, perhaps I should tell you about school. I met the usual group of girls by the flagpole, like every day last year, and we all hugged each other and complained that school was starting. Then the bell rang, we all groaned, and went to our lockers and then to first hour.

My locker is like two away from Adam's, since it's alphabetical by last name. Last year I had this locker randomly in the middle of a bunch of sixth graders because I came late, so it's nice to be by friends. Ay, sixth graders. They look so young, and little.

Anyway, me and Adam met Jess and Krissy in the hallway, then we grabbed Dee away from her boyfriend and scurried downstairs to the choir room. I know about half the kids there, that girl in my gym class Lisa is in choir too. Anyway, Mr. English is so cute, and I don't mean cute like all my friends think of my dad cute, I mean aww sweet old man cute. He's just so happy, it makes me happy. I think choir will be a good start to my day.

And plus, maybe I'll learn to sing. Haha… Okay, I'm not that bad. I guess.

On to second hour, of which I'm torn. Why I hate it: it's math. Why I love it: Ian. It's difficult to weigh out my hatred for the craft over my crush. Today we just sat wherever we wanted to, but we are getting assigned seats for the rest of the year. I hope I get to be by Ian, I was today.

Then to English, third hour. I liked Mrs. Fitzgerald, she seems nice. And we have an intern named Mr. Davidson, I think he'll be fine. We also have an intern in fourth hour, science. Her name is Miss Kitchen, how fun in that? And Mr. Gendreau is hilarious. I don't know much about him, but he's hilarious. He might be around Dad's age. Then I went back to Fitzgerald/Davidson for Social Studies, which I guess is American history, something I don't know too much about. I'm kind of excited for it.

And last but not least is Spanish. And guess who's in my Spanish class? Lauren Putnam. Ugh, spare me. We're getting our Spanish names tomorrow. I think I want mine to be something fun like Margarita. Lauren can be Puta. Sounds like her last name, sort of.

Okay, that was really mean. But she is one.

Also, I feel I owe you some explanation of yesterday's outburst, which wasn't really an outburst but a realization and here I go again changing subjects. I'm talking about the Father-Dad thing. And since I apparently feel the need to explain things to a journal, here I go.

Ever since my birthday I've been trying to not think about Father. Not because I want to forget him, but because I wanted to not miss him, or feel the sadness his memory brought. It took a few weeks of not trying before it just came natural… And yesterday when I said father instead of Dad it just startled me, and shook me up a little bit.

I still can't be completely happy when I remember Father, because I will never forget the last time I saw him. I'm really working on things, though, like only focusing on the happier times. And for some reason, I think that means going back to Ireland for awhile. I don't know when, or for how long, but I think I need to go back.

I should probably tell Dad, ask if his offer still stands. I hope he isn't mad at me for my reasons behind it. He'll be understanding, right? He knows what it's like to lose a father.

**4:31 PM**

Hm, for some reason I don't really like being home alone right now. I hope Mom and Dad get home soon. I just kinda want to… be with them.

In the mean time, perhaps, I'll play a little Yahoo card games…

**4:59 PM**

HIGH SCORE!

Mm, sorry.

**5:40 PM**

Aw. No more high scores. In fact, I did pretty poorly after that. Had a good scoring run for awhile and then Fttttttt not good. I think I hear Mom and Dad coming in downstairs. Later.

**5:41 PM**

Um, just kidding. Oh, they're home all right. They're just, um, how should I say this? Busy? Really awkward slash weird slash funny moment downstairs just now. So I hopped off my bed (because that is where I'm writing from, FYI) and ended up hopping down the stairs as I so often do, however, I suppose I hopped a wee bit too quickly because I managed to trip somehow about half-way down.

I tripped, gave a small yelp, and landed with a THUD at the bottom. I sat up and kind of shook my head, and looked up at Mom and Dad seriously hoping they did not see me do it. Except when I looked up Mom had jumped away from Dad, held her arms behind her back (with her little pudgy stomach sticking out, aww) and stared at me wide-eyed. And Dad wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Suddenly I realized what had happened. They were, um, being busy, and I well, I tripped and interrupted them. We kind of stared at each other for a moment before I said, "I didn't see you if you didn't see me."

Dad nodded. Then I hopped right back up and ran my booty up those stairs, I even tripped again at the top, but I caught myself this time. I was a little afraid to look back and see what exactly Mom and Dad were doing, but I think I caught the movement of Mom jumping on Dad in the corner of my eye.

Needless to say, I think I'll stay up here for awhile. Until, you know, it's safe.

Oh God. I may never leave this room again. I'll never get to see my friends again, or worse, I won't get to see Jeff Lampi anymore! Okay, I guess it's not worse, but, I mean, that would be pretty horrible! And Sydney wouldn't be able to give my hair a trim anymore, and I certainly don't have any scissors up here, so my hair would just grow and grow and soon I'll be Rapunzel and people will have to climb up my golden tresses just to interact with me. Oh no, how does one even go about washing hair like that? I'd need like a firefighter hose, or a massive sink, and like a ton of shampoo and conditioner.

And how would I eat? I'd have to learn to digest the moss on the roof or something nasty. Maybe there's some fungus growing under my bed. No, I doubt that, it's pretty clean under there. But hey, I wouldn't have any more homework, would I? Wait, maybe they'd just send it up via Hair-mail.

I'd turn into one of those creepy people who never get off the computer, who haven't seen the light of day in weeks. I'll be ridiculously pale. Like albino. Ew. My eyes will be all bloodshot and like… I'll be some internet junkie addicted to some chat room talking about things that are completely irrelevant to the problem that I WILL NEVER LEAVE MY ROOM EVER AGAIN!

**5:55 PM**

Dad just came upstairs to tell me we're going to get some Chinese. I'll be back.

**9-3-03**

**3:44 PM**

What's this? I have homework? Home-work? No no, this concept is foreign to me, therefore, I cannot do it!

Damn you, algebra, DAMN YOU!

So once I get over the fact that I have math homework (what the bleep?) then perhaps I will tell you about last night.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Still waiting.

Checks watch…

Waiting.

Okay, I think I'm over it. So! Went out for Chinese food for dinner. Quiet car ride on the way; I think we were all reflecting on the "incident" that took place just minutes earlier. I know I was.

Anyway, we got to the restaurant, and Dad asked me about school, so then I forgot the aforementioned "incident" and babbled on about my classes and teachers and people that I love, and then kept them entertained for awhile. Then we got our food, and oh my goodness, Mom can put it away. Wow. I have never seen that woman eat so much in my entire life. I mean… She had this heaping plateful of some sort of pork, not to mention I let her eat nearly a third of my chicken fried rice, and she had two egg rolls for an appetizer. I was just amazed. It made me think of that gigantic sandwich she made awhile ago. But like, times ten hundred. I think Dad even gaped at her for a solid fifteen second block with his mouth hanging open.

I got a really good fortune in my cookie, too. That's always exciting because most of the time they aren't fortunes at all but really weird sayings that make you go, "Huh?" Anyway, it said, "The wheel of good luck is spinning your way." Mwahaha, good luck for Aislin! Aren't you jealous of me, journal? You know you are.

Mom wanted to take a walk after dinner, but seeing as this was right after we ate Chinese food I couldn't. Because when I eat Chinese food I stuff myself full. I thought Mom had too, but I guess not. So Mom and Dad took a nice stroll while I held down the fort and tried not to explode of Chinese goodness.

Ahh, school today. Fine. Nothing too exciting happened. No assigned seats as of yet in any classes, except for Spanish, I sit next to this girl named Alexis who I saw last year around school but didn't know personally. She's fun, so we have a good time. Still don't know what to pick for my Spanish name. Hmm I'll ask Mom and Dad for suggestions.

Oh dear, I've run out of things to write about. Um. Um. Ducks! Um. Siiiiiigh. Now I guess I have to go do my stupid math homework. Come on memory, there has to be something left to talk about! French fries? Deodorant?

Guess not. Sigh. Homework.

**9-5-03**

**3:34 PM**

Wahoo, Friday! You couldn't have come at a greater time. One more day of school and I may just have, like, died. Or something. Dramatic. Er… Happy Friday! Apparently I have plans tonight. Jess just kind of pointed at me in the hallway when I walking out to meet Will to get a ride home and she said, "You. Seven o'clock. You're place." and walked away. So I don't have the foggiest idea what we're doing, but whatever, hanging out with her is fun.

On another note, I hate math, and I hate Lauren Putnam. She took Margarita! Now I don't know what name to be. Urgh. I'll have to think on it some more. Grr. She took my name. Oh, and math just plain sucks. So. There's that.

Enough of my ranting about things I hate. It's time to discuss more important topics, such as how I'm babysitting next Saturday. Okay, it's not really babysitting, but I'm just going to help Stephanie and Jeff out because Caleb's having a birthday party and bunches of little kids will be swarming all over their house. Sweet little Caleb is turning three years old. Aww. Mom and Dad are coming too, but I'm guessing they'll be sitting on the back porch with the Lampi's while they make me play Duck Duck Goose with the youngins. Just you watch, I bet that's how it goes down.

Urgh. I wanted to be Margarita!

Sorry, still on that, anyway, just a few days after Caleb's party is Sydney's doctor appointment that I get to go to and find out if Syd-n-Vaughn junior is a he or a she! I don't know which day exactly, but it's right after school and I can't wait! Ooooh I don't know what I want it to be. I mean, gosh, I'm getting a little sibling! I don't really care what it is as long as I get one, you know? I guess I kind of sort of want it to be a boy, like Caleb, just because he's such a sweetie. Aww, imagine a little Caleb running around the Vaughn household. How adorable would that be?

But really, all that matters right now is that I'm not Margarita and Lauren is! That… Grr! No! She can't take my name! I feel like all the good ones are taken, well, Margarita is taken, which was the only one I wanted so I'm mad! Jess and Krissy decided to be Lucia and Luisa, which is positively evil, poor Señora Voss will get so confused. Hm. This could work. Maybe she'll get so confused that she'll start calling me Margarita and we'll all forget that Lauren stole it from me.

Yeah, I don't think it'll work either. Just a thought. I think I'm going to go Google some Spanish names, or maybe figure out what the heck Jess and I are doing tonight. Hmm. I don't want to Google Spanish names, I just wanted the one! Okay, really, this is enough. I'm sorry that I put you through this, journal. It's not fair. And neither is the fact that I'm not Margarita. Oh…. Sigh.

A/n: Yay. Another part finished. Be proud of me. This took a lot of effort between my many naps. And believe me, there have been many. Review lots, guys, because maybe your reviews will be just the medicine I need to not be sick anymore. Thanks!


	31. XXXI

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXXI

A/n: Hey! Thirty-one parts! That just so happens to be my lucky number. Enjoy!

**9-6-03**

**11:10 AM**

Last night was soooo fun! We went to the high school's football game. I didn't even– this feels really stupid –know to think that there was high school football. I mean last year, yeah, I watched it on TV all the time with Dad and Will and Weiss but for some reason it didn't cross my mind that I'd know people who played. Okay, so I don't actually know any football players, but I will next year once I'm in high school, right?

Whoa. High school. Next year? Crazy thought.

Anyway, it was so much fun actually _being_ at the game, though I can hardly say that I watched a lot of it. I know, I'm a horrible, horrible fan. But there were just so many great people from my school to talk to that I lost track of the sport. Oh sure, you hear a bunch of screaming and everyone turns around to look and see what's going on, and I did catch some good plays. We won, by the way, 21 to 7. My school rocks.

So yesterday Jess knocked on our door just as we finished cleaning up (ahh, the beauty of a dishwasher as opposed to manual labor, I'll marry whoever invented it) and announced where we were going, to which I was most, most delighted. Her mom picked me up in their big van with all us teenagers in the back. I somewhat miss the old days of Jess's older sister and her boyfriend picking is up, but since they're at college and Jess's next sister doesn't have her license yet I guess Mrs. Silko will do.

Once we were in the stadium (I realized I'd never been to the high school before even though it's a block away from where I go now) all us kids split up to our proper sections. Apparently there's a section only for high school students. One of Jess's sisters (I forget which) told us that sometime parents will sit there and whoever is sitting behind them will start talking really loudly about how this was the student section and how they hate when adults sit there anyway just so they'll move. Anyway, there's a section of bleachers that has been claimed by middle schoolers over the years. It's really small compared to the student section, but the sixth graders don't really care enough to come, and most of the sevies aren't cool enough. So it's mostly eighth graders, which is completely awesome.

But you know what else is awesome? When Jess suddenly disappears, probably with Adam, and right there in front of you is Ian Schmidt. Yes, the one, the only, Mister Ian Schmidt. We sat together and talked for awhile, I pretended to really watch the game when secretly I was more excited that Ian was holding my hand and our shoulders and knees were like, touching.

Okay, probably not so secret, but, who really cares?

We got thirsty somewhere in the second quarter and went to get something to drink, which is where we met up with Jess, Krissy, Adam, Kathleen, Chris, Fini (yes I will name them ALL), Dee, Chasen, this kid Justin who is in my team, and two or three others I didn't know. Three, I think. Two girls, one boy.

Not important.

Anyway!

We stood in a huge circle by the concessions stand talking and drinking our sodas, and soon it was halftime and people were like swarming in our direction, so we kind of broke off into two different circles and made our ways back to our little section. Unfortunately, somewhere in the swarmation of the concession stand I lost Ian in the separation of the eighth grade circle. It's okay, I saw him later, don't worry. And I had a good replacement circle (Kathleen, Fini, Dee, Chasen, that Justin kid) so things were fun.

We watched the rest of the game (sort of) but it ended all too quickly. I was making my way through the masses with Jess and Krissy when I saw Ian again. We waited together in the parking lot for our rides. He was making fun of me because I wore shorts and was cold. But it was warm earlier!

Wait! He was wearing shorts too! Not fair!

Oh well. I kind of like it when he teases me. Hehe.

Then when I got home I found Mom and Dad lounging in the living room together watching a movie. Well, it was more Mom watching the movie, seeing as Dad fell asleep, but that didn't seem to bother anyone.

"Aw, let him sleep," she smiled, rubbing his five o'clock shadow, "he's been working hard lately. So, how was the football game?"

I told her about it. And then we talked about Ian, and then about school, and then about Syd-n-Vaughn junior, and then about, oh, I can't remember. I was about ready to fall asleep myself when we finished. She had decided not to wake Dad up because, "he looks too gosh darn cute!" so we covered him with a blanket, she kissed his forehead, and we turned off all the lights and went to bed.

And now, they're off at work and I'm here home alone. Thinking about the Core Democratic Values. Why? Because that's my assignment. Just to think about them.

**11:41 AM**

Well, I think I've done enough thinking. Adios.

**11:54 AM**

Well great. Dad just stopped by because Sydney forgot something and he was getting it for her (what a sweet hubby). Anyway, he passed along a tidbit of information for me, and guess who shall be joining us for dinner? The one, the only, Jack Bristow. This ought to be… fun. Oh, I admit, I sort of missed the ol' guy. It's been awhile. It will be weird to be eating dinner with Jack and not have one of Jack's spectacularly delicious sauces, but oh well. Daddy's a good cook too.

I suppose I shall return with some interesting story or too.

**8:12 PM**

God damn it. I just may be the biggest idiot ever. I'm just… stupid! Normal people point at me and laugh. Or in my family's case, just give me odd looks every now and then. I don't even want to talk about it. It was soooo humiliating, and painful, and oh my gosh I'm the biggest idiot.

I'm not ready to share. I, gosh, I'll probably say later though because who am I kidding? I can't keep embarrassing secrets out of here for long. This was just so… Dumb? Sorry. I'm not ready to admit defeat to my stupidity.

**9-7-03**

**3:33 PM**

I burnt myself yesterday. That's what I did, I burnt myself. And no, I didn't do it trying to light a match, and no, I didn't do it playing with the flame of the candle, because I do tend to play with those, they are somewhat fun, and no, I did not do it by accidentally setting my hand on the stove. I learned not to do that after I was like three years old. Bad memory. Anyway, I burnt myself on a piece of broccoli. Yes, I said broccoli.

Please, don't laugh yet, you don't know the half of it.

And it's really not funny, so you shouldn't be laughing at all.

Journal.

When did I become such a weirdo who talks to inanimate objects? Oh I suppose I was always weird like that but. Ugh. I shouldn't be explaining things to paper bound in leather.

Right, so broccoli. I was really hungry when dinner came around, I think because I sort of skipped lunch and just had a nice extended breakfast. You know, breakfast. Second breakfast. Elevensies. Afternoon Tea. Good times, good times. Made me real hungry around dinner time, because of course, they don't all get off work until pretty late, and Dad wanted to make a nice dinner, so it took extra long. My point is I was hungry.

So I sat down and saw those little broccolis and they made my mouth water and I just wanted to eat one so bad, so I grabbed one, and into my mouth it went… Needless to say, it was extremely hot. And now, any other person in my situation would be like, "HOT! HOT!" andspit it out, or take a drink of water or something to soften the blow.

The Aislin method? Swallow.

Oh dear God, how it burned.

I burnt my throat.

No, I suppose I burnt my esophagus. My esophagus. Who burns their bloody esophagus? Me, apparently.

Please, I can hear you laughing at me, you stupid journal. And I don't appreciate it. So stop.

So, wow, it hurt really bad. Really, really bad. At that point I realized I didn't have any water, so I practically ran into the kitchen to get me some, with lots of little ice chips to swallow and cool my burnt frickin esophagus. But all through dinner, oh man, any time I swallowed food it killed me it hurt so bad. It took nearly all I had to not cry it hurt so much. My eyes were watering I know, and Jack would kind of glance at me every now and then, and, gosh, I must have looked so strange! But really, how stupid can you be? When something's hot whose first instinct is to swallow?

This morning I really didn't notice it at breakfast. The cereal didn't do much. But by lunchtime… Scorching pain. Near tears with every swallow. I had to stop eating food and just load up on water. I'm nervous for dinner. All the pain, the agony. The humiliation.

Who burns their esophagus?

Idiot.

**3:51 PM**

Okay, it is a little bit funny. A little bit. That still doesn't mean you can laugh at me journal, don't think that I can't hear you! I'd really threaten you, but what would I do? Rip out your pages? Not write in you anymore? Both things that I couldn't do because what on earth would I do with my time if I didn't write in you. And admit it, you're be completely bored and lonely without me. You know it, journal. You love me. You need me. You'd just be some wasted paper without me. I think you owe me pretty big there.

Just think about that.

**3:57 PM**

Wait. Why am I… Nevermind. I'm a lunatic with a burnt esophagus. I suppose it doesn't matter what the hell I write about.

**9-9-03**

**7:46 PM**

Okay, I need to find a book to read for a book report in English. We're making like, Book Box things for our report. We just take a cereal box and decorate it and write stuff on it… There's more important junk but I don't feel like describing it. But I need to find a book.

Anyway, tonight Sydney and I went to buy Caleb a birthday present. We got the game Chutes and Ladders, and, I admit, I picked it out partly so I could play it with him because I'm a loser and I love to play little kids games. But I can only take so much Candy Land before I have gumdrops coming out of my ears. It's time for something new.

By the way, I've settled on the name Carmen for Spanish class. It's fun. I guess. Pero no es Margarita. Ugh.

Well, I'm going to go find a book.

Oh, and by the way, just because you care about my welfare, journal, my esophagus is feeling much better. I think the massive amounts of cold water I drank helped a lot.

**9-10-03**

**3:39 PM**

Yes, today math was actually good. We got in groups of four and took measurements of height and arm span. Tomorrow we're making the graphs and crap, but today very minimal math was involved. And Mrs. Schlesinger made like the best groups. Whyyy? Because Ian was in it! It was me, Ian, Kathleen, and this girl named Yu Sun. She's so nice! I didn't know her last year, but I'm glad she's in my team this year. She moved here from China in like fifth or fourth grade or something, but she's so sweet. People call her Yuey though because Yu is too confusing. 'Hey, Yu!' can often be interpreted as 'Hey, you!' Not a good thing to shout in the hallways.

Mom and Dad had the funniest argument this morning. So, usually when I wake up, Dad's in the shower and Mom's either getting ready in their room or already downstairs eating breakfast. So this morning she was already downstairs when I went down there to eat. She was sitting at the table, and I wasn't really looking at her because I really wanted some Cheerios, and after a few minutes she finished eating and went to put her dishes in the dishwasher, and Dad walked into the kitchen.

He stopped suddenly and was like, "Are you serious?" This made me look up, and I noticed that Mom was, well…

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You can't wear sweatpants to work!"

She looked at him very defiantly. So defiantly that it scared even me. "Watch me."

"Okay, but–"

"My pants won't fit, damn it! What else do you expect me to do?"

At this point she was near threatening him with her grapefruit spoon, so I was surprised he was bold enough to say, "Get some maternity clothes, maybe."

I think she would have stabbed him with her utensil had I not taken a somewhat large detour to the dishwasher and walked in the middle of them. Then I took the spoon from her so she wouldn't hurt us. Not with any weapon, anyway. She was glaring at him though, which I thought was pretty funny, but then once I was a safe distance away I said, "You know, Mom, wearing sweatpants to work is kind of weird… There's nothing wrong with maternity clothes."

Then Dad and I proceeded to make a plan about shopping for them this weekend, probably after Caleb's party. Oh! That reminds me, the appointment is a week from today. I mean, _the_ appointment. When I find out if Syd-n-Vaughn junior is a boy or a girl! Ah! I'm sooo excited. Anyway, while Dad and I made the plans Mom just stood there like 'What the hell just happened?' Haha, I can't wait.

Oh, so, apparently there's this thing we're having at school on Friday night called an Open House. I guess we take our parents to school and they see our classrooms and stuff, and meet the teachers or something. There's also an ice cream social, which is the main appeal for me because, well, I'm a big fan of ice cream.

Hmm, I can't wait for math tomorrow (I know, that's something I bet you'd never thought I'd say), but I get to spend more time with my group, meaning I get more time with Ian. I'm excited. I don't care what we do, as long as I'm with him again. Kathleen and Yuey are fun too but… Ian!

**9-11-03**

**4:14 PM**

Ugh! Math teachers are so frustrating! They make us buy calculators that cost nearly a hundred dollars and then they expect us to know how to use them! But I don't? And what is this 'line of best fit' crap? Math is so dumb.

Oh, Ian is a nice part of it.

But otherwise… Death to algebra. I have so much homework I think I'll explode. Good-bye, sweet non-mathematic world.

**9-12-03**

**8:04 PM**

Happy Friday. Friday. Ah. Such a good day. Because that means tomorrow is Saturday. Of course, Saturday for Aislin means chasing around a bunch of little kids at a birthday party, but it is a Saturday nonetheless. So after Mom and Dad got home we ate a quick dinner and headed back over to school.

There were a lot of people at school. They had tables set up in the foyer were they were serving ice cream, and they kind of ushered people in to get some and right back outside not to clog anything. We were waiting in line for ice cream when Fini came up to us. She was hyper as usual, wearing her athletic shorts and a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Dee's always like, "You're such a man, Fini." It's kind of funny, Fini hates all things girly. The color pink is like poison.

Anyway, Fini was looking at me, and then my parents, and back to me, and she said, "You don't look a thing like your parents."

"That's because I'm adopted."

Pause. "I knew that." Then she walked away. I had to laugh, she's so oblivious to things like that.

Then we got ice cream. Yummmmy. We walked around the school a little bit. Sydney complained about her pants being tight and (she was wearing one of Dad's shirts by the way) we reminded her about our shopping trip this weekend. She grumbled. We found Kathleen's family and talked to them.

Yeah, I guess it's boring. I had fun I suppose. After that they started making people go to the classrooms and stuff, so Mom and Dad met all my teachers, and they talked about the curriculum or something. I wasn't really paying attention, but talking to Kathleen. I did notice that a lot of parents were giving Mom and Dad weird looks, probably for being so young. I mean there's only a handful of parents who are pretty young, but they don't look as young as Mom and Dad. I think it's because they didn't like, raise me, if that makes any sense. Like I didn't give them gray hairs or anything through my troubling childhood, or there wasn't any single-parent type deal. But, oh, I don't know if I'm making any sense. Nevermind.

They look young, and people notice, particularly with Sydney's, well, stomach.

Oh, when we were in Mrs. Voss's room Mom, Dad, Mrs. Moorland, and Mrs. Voss all had a nice conversation on Spanish, but me, Kathleen, and Mr. Moorland had no idea what was going on. We all looked at ach other and shrugged. Then Mr. Moorland tried jumping in by saying, "Taco burrito guacamole!" It was pretty funny.

Ay, I'm pretty tired and it's not very late. It's been a long week I guess. And I need all the sleep I can get in preparation for tomorrow's escapades at the Lampi house. Oh. That could sound really hot. Me. Jeff Lampi. Escapades? Unfortunately, this relates to a three year old. Only my luck, only my luck.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it took so long to update. Lucky for you Cross Country ends on Tuesday so I'll suddenly have a lot more time on my hands, and hopefully I'll get to write more. Please review!


	32. XXXII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXXII

A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love 'em lots! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope everyone eats lots and lots of candy and has a really great night! Enjoy!

**9-13-03**

**5:45 PM**

Mom cracks me up. All this week she's been dreading the shopping trip for maternity clothes, but God, get that woman in a clothing store and she goes crazy. She's almost too cute in pants with a stretchy waist and her little belly sticking out.

Ooh, Caleb's birthday party was today. The three of us walked over to the Lampi house earlier around noon. Stephanie answered the door carrying around Ava, her little cake making "helper." Personally, I'd call her a cake eating menace… You say to-may-to I say to-mah-to. Tomato? Sorry, looked funny when I wrote it like that. I got confused after a minute because I have a short attention span and forget things.

Where was I? Oh. (See?)

Caleb was so excited to see us. He came running at us with his little party hat on, and he wanted to make sure all of us got one. He wouldn't give one to Dad for some reason though, it was really funny. Dad would be like, "Do I get a hat too?" and Caleb would giggle and run away, and come back a few seconds later and do it all over again. Then we gave him his present (wrapped very nicely by yours truly in some pretty awesome dollar store Bob the Builder paper), and he was so excited. He was like, "Aiz-in, Aiz-in, play now?" I was going to say we could start a game but then the doorbell rang and off he ran to see who it was.

Suddenly it seemed as if the place were swarming with little kids and very few adults. We herded them all in the backyard like sheep and proceeded to play, who called it, Duck Duck Goose. And guess who the kids wanted to be the goose almost every time? That's right. Me. I couldn't help but notice as we played for nearly fifteen minutes straight that the adults had managed to slowly disappear. Hmmm. At least they had Ava, and I didn't have to deal with her then.

Finally the kids got bored and Caleb wanted to open his presents. This was when I discovered where the adults had disappeared to… They were sitting in the living room watching the UCLA game! Jerks… Haha. Anyway, the present opening commenced and I was given the job of keeping Ava occupied so she didn't realize what was happening and get jealous of her brother. Luckily she was quite fond of the paper, but also of eating it, so that was a bit of a struggle keeping it out of her mouth. She also enjoyed balling it up and throwing it at me, or ripping it into little pieces and seeing how many she could stick in my hair before I almost killed her.

Thank God for the cake.

Delicious chocolately-ness, mmm. Ava of course was grabbing chunks and smearing them all over her face as opposed to eating them, but whatever floats her boat I guess. Jeff did volunteer to clean her up even before she got her cake so I didn't feel too bad that she got messy. Caleb is so cute though. Since I like scarfed mine down and he eats so slowly, he thought I didn't get any and tried to share his with me. What a sweetie.

It took awhile to get all that cleaned up though. Little kids are such messy eaters. Good God. It's on their face, it's on their hands, it's on the floor, it's on the table off their plates… I suppose I'm one to talk. I have tendencies to spill like, everything… After that we let the kids loose in the basement to play with whatever toys they dug out of boxes. They were pretty much good down there so I came upstairs to relax. I saw Mom and Steph talking, and Mom was holding Ava who had fallen asleep and she actually looked so cute. Seeing Mom hold little Ava makes me want Syd-n-Vaughn junior sooo badly. I can't wait! I really can't. I want him/her right now.

Parents started to pick their little ones up and it was about then when Caleb remembered he wanted to play Chutes and Ladders with me. We started a game in the living room with his best friend Kyle. I like this Kyle kid, mostly because he's pretty quiet. Probably just shy because he doesn't know me. But he made the greatest facial expressions during the game. He looked so devastated to go down a chute but was just rejoicing with a ladder. Caleb wouldn't sit still; he was bouncing around the room while we played. And he kept asking me questions like, "How old are you? I'm dis many!" and holding up his fingers, and he asked me when my birthday was, and he asked when his sister's was, and I only knew because Steph told me some time ago, and oh, other random questions about silly things. I love that kid, he's just the cutest.

Finally it was time to leave, and Mom, Dad, and I left for out shopping trip. You know how that went now, I'm just really amused because the mere thought of it was so horrible to her before. I can't wait until her stomach is really big. That will make me happy. She's going to be so cute. Well, we practically had to drag her into the store, and at first she was being stubborn and wouldn't try on anything and just stood there with her arms crossed. Finally some sales lady helped us shove her into a dressing room with a few things, which developed into several things, and before we knew it… Happy pregnant lady! Yay!

Time for dinner.

**9-14-03**

**3:21 PM**

Kathleen came over for a little while today. We took a walk, and we were coming back to my house and we looked into the Lampis' yard (because we always do… hehe) and there was Dad and Jeff Lampi battling it up on the basketball court. Dad, well, he's not half bad at basketball, but Jeff… LAMPI GOT GAME. Oh wow, is that one hot, hot basketball playing man. Wooo! I believe Kathleen's comment as the shirtless guys came into view was, "That's hot." Indeed, Jeff Lampi was. And I _know_ she wasn't thinking about my dad again… Gross, Kathleen, you're gross. Well, that's my story for the day. Jeff Lampi has some mad baller skills.

**9-15-03**

**3:44 PM**

I hate him! I hate him I hate him I HATE HIM! That jerk, bastard, idiot, bastard… God! I hate him so much! I can't even, ugh, I'm so pissed off right now. I hate him. That asshole, led me on or used me or something. Jerk. I hate him!

Damn it!

**4:15 PM**

I am never talking to Ian Schmidt ever again. He is the lowest, scum of the earth, pile of trash, piece of crap boy I know. No, person! He's horrible! And I hate him!

**4:21 PM**

Sorry, I started crying again. Well, I suppose I haven't really stopped since Francie dropped me off. The day of school was so hard to get through without shedding a tear. And damn it, he isn't worth my crying over! He wasn't worth a minute of my time. He's such a bastard!

I've already went through my screaming, crying, throwing kicking things rage. Now it's just the rest of the crying part. I know my anger well now. I can't control it, but good God it feels good to throw things. And rip things. And punch the bed a thousand times. It's the tears that burn. That trickle down your cheeks like rivers of fire, dripping down your chin and into your heart like a rusty knife has stabbed you. Because that's how it feels to cry like this, and I've known it several times. I'm sick of crying like this, this is getting so frustrating.

**4:24 PM**

Well if I can't stop crying I suppose I'll work through the pain, the burning, the desire I have to scream so loudly my lungs burst open.

We ran a little bit late this morning, so I got to first hour a few minutes later than usual. Jess and Adam were already there, bickering about something. When I came in the room and Jess saw me, she hurried over to me and gave me this huge hug, and was like, "I'm so sorry, Ais," as we walked to our seats. I was sort of in a daze, I mean, I woke up late and had to rush, and I wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about.

Then Adam said, "Lay off it, Jess, she probably doesn't want to talk about it."

"I'm just trying to comfort her! She probably had a rough weekend…"

They continued on for a bit, and finally I had enough sense, or stupidity, to ask what the hell they were talking about. Jess turned pale and sank into her seat. I didn't know? Nope. Uh-oh… Then, of course, I begged her to tell me…

So Saturday night, there were some people at the movies. Seeing _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Some of those people were making out in the theater. And by some of those people, I mean Ian and Lauren Putnam.

That… Bastard! God, I hate him! I hate him so much!

**6:47 PM**

I heard Sydney come home at about five. I just lay in my bed perfectly still hoping she wouldn't come up. I just wanted to be left alone. All day people were trying to cheer me up, and damn it, why should I try to be happy when I'm clearly not? Just shut-up and go away, go hang around _your_ boyfriends and have fun.

Regardless, Sydney's feet were clearly carrying themselves up the stairs and she made her presence known. "Aislin? Your dad has to work late tonight, and I–" She opened the door, saw me crying on my bed, and instantly came over to hold me. She didn't say anything. She just held me, and stroked my hair, and it felt good. She didn't try to get me to stop crying, it just happened. After awhile the tears just eased.

I felt her stomach poking into my side. She kept stroking my hair, and finally she asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head, and I could feel her nod. She stayed a few more minutes. "I'll start on dinner if you're hungry."

"I'm not."

"Oh. Okay." Finally she kissed my head and left. She came back only to clean up the broken glass on the floor from the picture frames I smashed.

I'm not crying anymore, I'm just… I don't know. Dad came home a few minutes ago. I heard him and Sydney talking out in the hall. He called for Sydney when he got inside, and she was upstairs, so he came up and they greeted each other. Then he asked where I was, and Sydney was like, "She's in her room."

"Okay."

"Something's wrong. I think something happened at school today that upset her… But I don't know what." I heard Dad start towards my door, but she stopped him. "No. Give her some time, she'll come around. You know her."

I heard him sigh.

I think they're downstairs eating dinner now. Bonding. Being cute. Whatever. I don't care.

Dad's going to want to talk to me. Sydney will want to wait until I talk to her, but Dad will come up here, I know he will. And he'll sit here and just wait for me, and be completely patient, and eager to listen, and I just won't be able to tell him. I can't tell him. This whole situation… I'm so embarrassed with myself for getting as attached to him as I did. I mean, we weren't official. He may not have even liked me.

Then why does this hurt so much?

Footsteps. Here he comes now. Just to do exactly as I said..

**7:14 PM**

Okay, so I told him everything. Like I always do. I told him about my huge crush since last year in seventh grade, about going to the movies this summer, about kissing him at the ice cream place, about holding hands with him. And Dad, he just took it all in under his furrowed little brow. He hugged me, held me, said the right things, and still… I don't know.

He knocked on my door before he came in. "Aislin?" he asked, peeking his head in. I tried not to acknowledge him. He came and sat on the edge of my bed next to me. I was lying down on my stomach, gazing hard at the wall, trying not to meet his eyes, that would be the end of me.

"You want to tell me what happened?" He rubbed my back. And no, I didn't want to tell him what happened. "Is it another math test? I thought you said things were going pretty well in that class." Don't even get me started on math class. Normally I'm stealing as many glances at him as I can and begging for his attention, for him to pass me a note. Today I didn't look his way once. I sent him no notes. I ignored him when he talked.

It was horrible.

I made Dad sit there in silence for a few minutes. More than a few minutes, actually. More like ten minutes. All just waiting for me to say something. I did manage to tell him it wasn't math. Something else.

After a bit, he grabbed my shoulders and made me hug him. He told me, "You know you can tell me anything, okay?"

Then he got me, he looked me in the eye. I just stared up at him, watched him stand up and walk towards my door. That's when I caved. "You remember Ian, right?" Of course he did. He's probably the one thing that haunts his nightmares, the one thing that scares him about me. Well, not anymore. I told him about everything that happened then. And I just didn't stop. "I don't understand. What did I ever do to him? Why would he just go and… do that? I mean, I thought he liked me. I _really_ thought he _really_ liked me. God… You even told me boys were jerks! Why didn't I listen to you? Why did I even like him…?"

"You can't help who you like, and you just acted on your feelings. Ais, if he didn't like you, then he wouldn't have spent all this time with you." He touched my chin. "He did really like you."

"Then what did I do to make him do this to me?"

"Nothing. It wasn't you."

"Then why?"

He hesitated. "Boys don't always think with their heads. They have a habit of thinking… elsewhere."

"It's not fair."

"No, it's not. And I'm sorry." He shouldn't be. There's nothing he could have done about it. I didn't have much else to say, nor was there much else I wanted to hear, so I just asked him to sit with me a for a few minutes.

We sat, and the phone rang. Sydney came upstairs. "Honey, Jess is on the phone."

"Tell her I'm… I can't talk to her right now."

Sydney understood. Crap. I started calling her Sydney again. Mom, it's mom. Mom. I'm not sure what she told her. But I feel kind of bad.

I knew Dad had work to do, and I knew he probably wanted some time with Mom, so I let him go. I'm still here though. I'm not hungry but my stomach is growling. I guess I ought to eat something, make it content. I just can't stop thinking about this. The image of Ian and Lauren making out in the movie theater, at our movie. Our movie.

Lauren. It's all her fault. First she steals Margarita, now she steals Ian. What's next, is she going to steal my house too? My parents? My unborn sibling? Bitch. She's lucky she made it out of Spanish class alive.

I guess I'm still not sure what to make out of all this. Dad helped straighten things out, though. He did have to remind me what boys do tend to think with… And they are jerks. And, okay, so I guess there wasn't anything I could have done to stop this either. But I think that… I sort of wish it had been me, something I did wrong, because then it would mean he had a reason or something… I don't even know if that makes sense. Well. It wasn't something I did wrong. Ian Schmidt is just another jerk.

A/n: Sorry to end that on a depressing note. But, well, I should have an update pretty quickly. Because I've been spending my fifth hours plotting out this story and I have the whole next Aislin-time-month projected out in detail. Happy now? I hope so.

Or, you know, you could just eat some chocolate. It is Halloween after all. Chocolate usually does the trick for me. Haha, get it, trick? Yeah, I know my jokes suck. Please review in spite of that!


	33. XXXIII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXXIII

A/n: See? That was pretty fast, right? Well, not so sure when the next chapter is coming because suddenly Mrs. Forman thinks we need to do like twelve English projects in two weeks, and I can only handle so many Canterbury Tales at one time, let alone my own. Hectic times, hectic times. It might please you to know that I had to write this essay on friendship and the body of the paper was a story about Aislin and Jess. Did I already tell you that? I can't remember. It was a pretty corny paper, but Mrs. Forman found it "compelling." Whatever. Oh, here's the chapter. Sorry about my rambling.

**9-16-03**

**7:03 PM**

Rotten day. Lots of homework. Awkward schooling. Forced conversations. No contact with him at all. And, to top it all off, Dad's going to be gone this weekend. He sat Mom and I down at dinner and explained everything to us in full detail, because he's going on a mission. I thought Sydney was really going to get angry, because the mission thing was how they got into their fight, but she seemed to take it well and understand everything. I'm really sad, and somewhat mad at him, but he's going because he wants this promotion. I don't know. He assured us there wasn't anything he'd be doing that involved danger. He said that he wasn't going to be in the field; just a sit-in-the-van-stare-at-the-screen-behind-the-scenes type deal. I'm still going to miss him. But really, great, just what I need to make me even more depressed.

At least I have something to look forward to tomorrow. It's Moms doctor's appointment. That will certainly give me a lift, take my mind off of things.

**9-17-03**

**4:39 PM  
**IT'S A GIRL! I'M HAVING A SISTER! It's a girl, it's a girl, it's a girl! I know and Mom and Dad don't. Haha! I've already started to taunt them about it in the car. I can't wait until they cave, you know they are going to cave. The question is when to break them. Hmm.

So Mom and Dad picked me up right after school and we went over to the building place. We waited for almost twenty minutes before we got in. Then Mom had to change, and then we had to wait some more for the doctor. When she finally came, she was really nice. A little bit younger than I expected, maybe only a few years older than Mom and Dad, but nonetheless friendly.

Then there was the drama that was Mom's weight.

Mom says: "I'm huge!"

Doctor Zanberg says: "Actually, you're quite small."

Dad says: "Yeah, you look like you're hiding a volleyball in there."

Dad earns "the look."

Even after she eats like a horse, she's supposed to gain more weight. Dad and I have the job of feeding her. We have to make sure she's eating enough. There was some more boring chit-chat, then came my favorite part. The doctor said it was time for the ultrasound, and Mom and Dad said that they didn't want to know the gender. They wanted to know if they could still look at the screen though. Doctor Zanberg said they wouldn't be able to tell by looking at the screen unless she pointed stuff out to them. So then, eeeeeee, there was Syd-n-Vaughn junior on the screen! And I really couldn't make much of the picture, it was pretty much a bunch of white blobs with a bigger circular blob for a head, but, um, awww. What a cutie. Then she made Mom and Dad cover their eyes briefly, and she pointed to something on the screen and mouthed 'girl' to me. She's a girl! She's my sister! My cutie patootie white blob little baby sister. Ah I can't wait for her!

I'm definitely going to call Jess with the news! And Kathleen too, and… Oh. Not Ian. So not what I was going to say. So not.

Crap.

Way to ruin another perfectly good day. Bastard.

Still, the thought that I'm having a sister makes things a little better. That is nice to know. It's only slightly (really) depressing that I can't share the news with someone that used to care…

Still haven't talked to him.

Gonna go feed the Sydney.

**9-18-03**

**3:36 PM**

Uh oh.

Everything just got a hundred times more confusing.

So, well, I talked to Ian today. But not by choice. He approached me at lunch. I, uh, well, it's a long story. I really, really, really don't know what to think anymore. Anyway, at lunch he came to, wait. I ought to start from the beginning…

So. Jess and I were talking on the way to second hour this morning, about how Ian hasn't talked to me like, at all this week, and I mean, it's Thursday, that's awfully weird even after this incident. We expected him to try to explain himself or something. Not that I was willing to hear it. Since Adam and him are still friends, Adam apparently said something to him about it. All through math he was trying to get my attention. But no, I was trying to take notes on box and whisker plots. Finally he sent me a note. It said, "We need to talk." I sent him one back. It said, "No."

Yeah, that might have been a little harsh. But work with me journal, you know how I get pissed off about everything.

So when we were eating lunch, Kathleen suddenly stopped talking to me mid sentence and stared at something behind me. I turned around and it was Ian. I had a really big urge to smoosh my peanut butter sandwich into his face, but despite how much I hated him, he was still really cute and had this sort of pleading look in his eyes… Yeah, I fell for it. Ugh. Anyway, he was like, "I didn't know you were mad at me."

"What?" It wasn't a I-didn't-hear-you-the-first-time kind of what. It was more of a are-you-effing-kidding-me kind of what.

"Yeah… So I guess we need to talk." I didn't say anything, nor did I make any move to follow him. He turned around and was like, "Please?"

Damn his blue eyes. I followed.

We stood out in the foyer of the school and I crossed my arms and waited for him to waste my time. But then he surprised me. "I had no idea Lauren started that rumor."

Rumor? My ears perked up, and he really had my attention. I wasn't sure how to react, and it came out as sort of an, "Uhhh."

"Look, here's what happened…" He proceeded to tell me that Lauren called him on Saturday night and told him that a bunch of people were going to see _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and she invited him to go. So he thought he'd go and hang out with people, but when he got there it was just Lauren. He stayed because she convinced him that other people were coming, and when no one else came after he bought his ticket, he figured he'd see it again because it was a good movie. But it was just them. And he said that she kept touching him. And finally, she tried to make out with him and succeeded with a small kiss… Then he left.

He said that he knew something was up when he called me last night and I wouldn't talk to him. (He did that. Forgot to mention it. I didn't want him ruining my sister's day.) And then talking to Adam he figured it out.

The thing is… I don't know if I believe him. I mean, I really want to. I really want everything to go back to the way it was because I do like him a lot. It's just that… He did spend a lot of the movie alone with her. And she kissed him. Her lips were touching his. No… God. I keep picturing them together and I feel almost sick. I absolutely dread Spanish every day. My seat is by the door, and she walks in every day in front of me. Today she gave me this wicked smile. I almost jumped over the table and strangled her. Bitch.

I tried to talk to Jess about it during that hour, but we had to play this game and we couldn't communicate that well. I'll have to call her. I need an outside party to help me figure this out. But gosh, I just don't know how I should be feeling. Yesterday I was never going to speak with him again and now today I want him back so badly. I really don't know what to do.

**9-19-03**

**4:01 AM**

I just had the worst dream. I've been awake for an hour now, just thinking about it. I can't stop, so I decided to write it down. Because I have to sleep or else I won't make it through the day. Here it goes.

I was running somewhere, but it was really really dark outside. I couldn't see very far in front of me, but I realized I was in some woods. I came to a clearing, and in the middle I saw Ian and Lauren kissing. I yelled because I got mad, and then they started chasing me. Suddenly they were chasing me in a car. It was light out now. And I was running through my neighborhood. When I reached my driveway I turned around to see where the car was, and then I watched Lauren drive the car into Dad and Mom. I ran over to see if they were okay, but Mom and Dad were dead. There was blood everywhere. And I then I noticed this baby crying on the ground next to Mom. So I picked her up and tried to comfort her, but we were both crying because we had just lost our parents. Ian, Jess, and Kathleen were standing by the curb just watching us. Then Lauren came out of nowhere and grabbed my sister out of my arms and threw her in front of a passing car. I woke up just before the car hit her. I was bawling.

**6:42 PM**

Dad picked me up after school today because he had to go home and pack for Peru. I didn't greet him like usual when I got in the car because I had had a rough day, things had been awkward with Ian again… I was pretty quiet and just fiddled with the radio until I came to that really sad Evanescence song. I could tell Dad wanted to say something to me, but I wasn't sure what. He asked me how school was, and I said fine. He asked me if I was okay, I shrugged.

When we got home I just laid on his bed and watched him pack his suitcase. He was almost finished when he sat down next to his stuff and looked at me seriously. "Are… Are you happy here? I mean with me and Sydney?"

Whoa! That scared the hell out of me. Where did that questions come from? "Of course, what would make you say that?"

"You've just been so down lately."

Yeah, I admit that I have. I scooted closer to him and pressed my head into his pillow. "It's just the Ian thing. We was still a really good friend. And, well, nevermind."

"What?"

I didn't mean to take the conversation where I did. I meant to save this for another time. But since it sort of came up, and since Dad and I were home alone for the time being, I let it happen. "Well, it's almost October… And it's almost been a year since… Yeah." I paused, then continued slowly. "Do you think we could go back to Ireland soon? Just… Just for a little while?"

"Of course we can."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I got up and hugged him, told him I loved him, etc., etc. Then he asked me again if I was okay, really okay. I told him about what Ian said yesterday. And I told him I'd miss him a lot this weekend, but that I'd take care of Mom. Make sure she eats food like a gigantic truck guzzling gas. He laughed at that, and said that it was nice my sense of humor was back. I agree, it's good to make jokes again.

Mom came home then, and Dad quickly finished packing. He gave me a big hug and a kiss goodbye, then he spent a few minutes cuddling Mom and holding her stomach. It was utterly endearing, but at the same time it made me sad. I don't really know why. They just love each other so much, I don't want them to separate even for two days.

But finally, he had to leave, and Mom joined me on the bed. I wanted to keep myself occupied from Dad and Ian, so I started a conversation with her about, well, not the previously mentioned topics, I can't really remember what all we were talking about. After awhile she got this funny look on her face. She grabbed my hand an pressed it into her stomach.

"Uh, Mom?"

"Do you feel that?"

Pause. "No."

I thought Mom was crazy, but she sat up and waited a few minutes for something to happen again. Nothing did. So then we went out to dinner. We just got back, and now we're going to go watch a movie we rented. So… Later.

**9:30 AM  
**Okay, so, Mom did that weird thing again during the movie. She like snatched my hand and held it to her stomach. I felt nothing. "Mom, I don't feel anything."

"Just wait, it'll do it again!"

Well, no, it didn't. But she held my hand to her stomach for about an hour, finally the phone rang and I could have my hand back. You know it's really difficult to eat popcorn when you only have one hand because you either have to hold it all in one hand and try to pop pieces into your mouth but they end up halfway into your mouth before rolling down your shirt, or you try to balance them on your stomach (because you're leaning back just so) to eat them more properly, but they still end up falling all over the place and then you can't pick them up because you only have one hand!

But, right… So about that phone call…

It was Jess. She wanted to discuss the politics of the Ian ordeal. I didn't. It was a somewhat frustrating conversation that interrupted my viewing of _Moulin Rouge_ so I wasn't listening to her much. It sort of went down as such:

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Me meaning Jess. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk. You?"

"I'm watching _Moulin Rouge_ with Mom."

"Cool. Look, I really think we should discuss this Ian thing."

And I really thought we shouldn't. "Ugh, please, not right now. I'm already not in a very good mood and it would just makes things–"

"Come on, just hear me out! Okay, Adam's still friends with him, and we're still friends with Adam. So when we wanna hang out and do stuff, you're gonna be there and Ian's gonna be there. It's gonna be awkward."

"So I won't hang out with you." Problem solved, back to my movie!

"No! But we want to hang out with you!"

"Well, then I don't have a solution. You think of something." I was about to add my 'good day' to end it, but…

"Well I was thinking maybe we ought to see if he wasn't lying after all, I mean, just so you don't hate him, you know?"

Yeah, I knew. I just didn't want to think about it. I still don't want to think about it. "It's not like we can walk right up to Lauren and be all, 'I hear Ian shut you down at the movies last weekend…' Okay, I really have to go."

"What? Fine, fine. I'll think of something then."

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then I finished watching the movie with Mom. Was good. One of my faves. Then we had a good long talk about Dad. Hopefully after this mission he'll be getting promoted and he'll have more time off, and, more importantly, more money for the baby girl (squee!) on the way. I asked her what she did at work after they made the "no missions" rule that Daddy has quite obviously disobeyed. She said she like, coaxes other people through missions, tells them what to say and stuff in foreign languages and whatnot. Kind of cool, I guess.

Well, today I believe we are doing… I don't know. Something. I think we're having lunch together at Francie's restaurant, which would be nice. Maybe Francie can help me convince Mom to learn the gender of her darling baby girl. Hehe. Sister. I'm definitely going to try to convince her all weekend.

Hmm. I want Dad to come home. I want Ian to… I don't know. Go away. Or something. I want to eat another bowl of cereal I think. Yes. Yes I do. A wee bit more Cheerios for Aislin. Toodle-loo.

**9:41 AM**

Ha! That rhymed…

A/n: I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanksgiving Weekend at the latest. I'll try to at least two updates by the end of that weekend. Maybe three if you review like mad…


	34. XXXIV

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXXIV

A/n: Happy Thanksgiving! I promised two updates this weekend, so there will be another chapter posted by Sunday.

**9-20-03**

**11:04 PM**

So today we ended up making cookies. We did go out to lunch to see Francie, and then we were going to go shopping, but then Sydney just didn't feel like it, so we stayed in and made cookies. They're yummy. And Dad called to say that he'd be flying back soon, that felt really good to hear. Oh, and I also had a brief conversation with Jess today.

I answered the phone, and immediately she's like, "Amber Collins-White."

"Who?"

"Amber. She's like Lauren's best friend."

"So?"

"So Lauren _tells her everything_."

… "So?"

"She's not a biotch like Lauren is. If we explain the situation to her, she'd completely understand and tell us what really went down. If he shut Lauren down, she would have told Amber."

"And are you sure Amber's gonna tell us?"

"Oh yeah. This one time last year she ran out of money in her lunch account and I bought lunch for her. She so owes me. And, like I said, she's a lot nicer than Lauren."

"Great, you got her phone number?"

Pause. "Crap." Hangs up.

Jess always cracks me up, even in her moments of genius. Did she or did she not get my parents back together? Did she or did she not hook up Weiss and Melody? Maybe she can solve this thing with Ian too. I don't know. I'm still kind of confused what to think. Regardless of whether he's lying or not, she still kissed him. And that really bothers me.

Right, so I really don't want to think about this any more. I'm going to bed.

**9-22-03**

**3:44 PM**

I'm sorry I didn't get to write in here yesterday but there just wasn't enough time! Anyway, so yesterday afternoon I had just finished reading my English homework and was downstairs watching television with Mom when she grabbed my hand again and held it to her stomach. Now, she had been doing this all weekend long and I hadn't felt a thing, so I started to say, "Do you really expect me to feel anything?" but then I felt the baby kicking! I was so excited and I freaked out and started jumping around kind of singing that the baby was kicking.

The front door opened and I greeted Dad with a little "The Baby's Kicking" song and dance. He just started laughing at me, and Mom couldn't stop smiling, and Dad tossed his bags down on the floor and made his way over to Mom on the couch. He bent in a gave her a little kiss, and then kneeled down on the floor with his hand on her stomach.

He was so excited too, even if he wasn't dancing around like I was. Ooh, and then (ooh this is really cute!) he cuddled his face against her stomach and started talking to the baby, aww, it was soo cute. He was like, "Hi, baby, daddy loves you."

And ooooh my gosh I wanted sooo badly to tell them it's a girl. Like, ugh, how can they not want to know! It would drive me crazy not knowing. It did drive me crazy not knowing for like five months. I can't wait until January 15, or, well, around then, when she's born.

Oh, after that Dad decided he'd take us to dinner, but we weren't hungry yet (well Dad and I weren't) and Dad was a little tired from the flight, so we lounged around the living room for awhile just talking and sort of watching TV. It was nice. I finally remembered to give Dad a proper hello since I just danced for him when he came in through the door. I'm so glad he's home again. I get nervous when he's away even though he's not doing anything dangerous. But he's good, we're all good, dinner was good…

And today. Well, Jess and I are going through with this talk to Amber for the truth thing about Ian, but Amber's sick today. So. Ian keeps looking at me in math, and of course it's almost always while I'm looking at him, but as soon as he turns his head I turn mine away. I wish I could trust him and I wish I just knew that he wasn't lying. But honestly, I don't know him really well, and I really haven't known him for as long as like, Kathleen or Adam or Jess have. And… I just don't know. If Amber can help me out then great, but if not I don't think I can hang out with him anymore if he's gonna do stuff like this.

But, like I said, Amber wasn't here today. So life sucks for Aislin.

Hmm. I gotta go do homework.

**9-24-03**

**3:44 PM**

Gosh darn it. It's Wednesday and she's still not in school. Stop being sick, Amber! The world doesn't revolve around you, you know.

Um.

In other news, we took school pictures today. Ha. I'll actually be in the yearbook this year. Mm. Anyway, my hair was giving me a good day so hopefully it will be a nice picture. Oh crap. I have to start my book report. Ugh. If I at least start it tonight, I can finish tomorrow and turn it in Friday. Better go.

**9-25-03**

**3:35 PM**

Ahh! The world is a frustrating place.

Guess who's back to school today? Amber! But. Guess who else was sick…? Ian. The little jerk.

I want to talk to him so badly and I called over there just a minute ago, but no one answered. But then I realized that I don't want to do this over the phone anyway, and I guess I'll have to wait to tomorrow. Assuming he's in school tomorrow. Please please please let him be there tomorrow!

Okay, right, so Jess practically tackled me in choir this morning. "She's here! Amber's here!" We performed a little happy dance that Mr. English found very cute and then I skipped off to math, only to discover that– gasp –Ian was missing.

So it got to lunch, finally, and Jess and I were sitting with Kathleen and our usual lunch gang, and we were keeping our eyes out for Lauren. Kathleen said she usually comes in a few minutes late. While we waited, we noticed that Kathleen kept glancing over at something behind us. I turned around to see what she was looking at, and, of course. The boys table. Where Ian would be sitting if he was here today.

"Aislin!"

I snapped back around. "What?"

"You can't… Stare over there!" I gave her 'the eyebrow.' "I… Um… Quick! Act natural."

Jess and I just shrugged and I ate some more of my sandwich. I watched Kathleen though, her eyes were fixated on something walking behind us. Once her eyes were looking far off to my right I turned to see. Justin. That Justin kid. I think his last name is… Never mind. I can't remember.

"Way to act natural, Kathleen. Stare him down. That's not obvious."

"Shut-up. That's what I do when people walk by. I stare at them." She threw a fry at Jess's face. Then she bit her lip. "He's pretty cute, isn't he?"

"Justin? Sure, if you like 'em tall, blonde, and pretty-eyed." Kathleen nodded enthusiastically. We started laughing, then Jess stopped suddenly and grabbed my arm. "There she is! Let's go…" We got to Amber before she got to her table, and we asked if she would come talk to us in the foyer.

Well, the foyer had a bunch of annoying sevies there, so we dragged her out to the flagpole. Amber was probably really confused, and I don't know, I suddenly got really nervous or something, so Jess explained everything to Amber quite clearly. "Okay, so you know Ian Schmidt, right?" She nodded. "Well, Aislin and him have been like, almost going out since last year. And recently he went to the movies with Lauren, and –"

"I need to know if he made out with her," I blurted out.

Immediately Amber was like, "Oh! I'm so sorry! She started that rumor because she knew someone liked him, but I didn't know it was you!" She did looked really sorry, but, rumor? Yesssssss. Tell me more, tell me moooore. "No, they didn't make out. She tried to, but he like flipped out after one kiss. He was like, 'What are you doing?' and she was like, 'Come on, Ian,' and then he was like, 'No, I don't like you like that,' and left. Lauren was so pissed off."

All I could say was, "Wow." So he had been telling the truth. And I didn't believe him. I wouldn't believe him. I thanked her a million times and she went back to lunch, but Jess and I stayed in the foyer with the annoying sevies. They were being slightly less annoying than before. And we just talked.

Amber is amazing. Why is she friends with trash like Lauren? I gave Lauren a little smirk of my own today in Spanish. He likes _me_, not _you_.

And damn it, I still have to finish my book report. My labor never ends.

**9-26-03**

**3:56 PM**

Sigh.

The gods are against me.

All day long, all I wanted to do was talk to Ian. I mean, he was in school. We were in the same building all day long, like, seven hours, and could we talk once? No! All through choir I was so excited to talk to him, but once I got to math second hour we had a test and there was no talking at all. And of course it was freaking hard for me because hello it's math, I had no idea what I was doing. It took me forever to remember how to draw all those graphs, like, until after the bell. Of course Ian had finished, and still I wasn't done. Ugh.

The next opportunity was crushed too, because it was lunch, and since I hadn't finished my math test I had to go back and finish it.

Didn't see him in the halls.

Didn't see him after school.

But (aren't buts lovely? Not so much butts, but buts yes) there is an Activity Night tonight, the first one of the year, and I bet fifty dollars he'll be there tonight. I really, really, really hope he will. I'll cry if he's not.

**11:01 PM**

HE WAS THERE! He was there he was there he was there he was there!

Oh my gosh. What a night! So I got there with Jess a few minutes late, right? So we hung out with Kathleen in the gym for awhile, thinking that he might go there. But then he wasn't coming in there, so we started to wander around. We ended up in the cafeteria where they have the music and stuff. We caught the tail end of a Nelly song, and then I saw him.

I saw Ian.

Across the floor, standing with Chasen And Dee. Just talking. I started walking over there, and then all of a sudden that KC and Jojo song came on, you know, the one that's played at every single dance known to man? Yeah, that one. He turned around, and then he saw me, and our eyes locked, and then he walked over to me, and then we just started dancing. It was perfect. We didn't have to say anything right away. All we did was hug and rotate, which is basically what slow dancing is.

I mean, of course we talked afterwards. That's all we did for the rest of the time. We sat out in the foyer and talked for an hour and half, only pausing when a chaperone walked out. Them parents don't need to listen to our conversation. I told him how sorry I was for not believing him, and he was sorry for not telling me earlier what was going on. Lots more sorrys for lots more things. I told him I was going to Ireland soon, and about my baby sister, and about well, anything at all that has happened over the past two weeks.

All of a sudden a bunch of kids came pouring out of the cafeteria and nearly tackled us, but he pulled me up out of the way pretty quickly. I can see the headlines now: _Girl Trampled to Death by Mass Teenagers_. Not a pretty article.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before we parted. I'm still not sure how I feel about the fact that Lauren kissed him. This was one of the many things we talked about. I guess I just have to accept the fact that she kissed him but he didn't kiss her.

Haha, I just remembered: I said something like, "I hate Lauren Putnam." And he said, "_You_ hate her? She didn't sexually harass _you_." Aww, my funny Ian. How I missed him. We decided we would try to hang out this weekend. I hope we can.

A/n: There's your first Thanksgiving present, part two will be coming shortly I hope! Please review! And I'm sorry the last few chapters have been so Ian-centric. The next chapter is steering away from that for sure.


	35. XXXV

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXXV

A/n: It's only Saturday, how awesome? I don't have a clue when I'll get the next update posted. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hmm haven't done one of these in awhile. I don't own the song "Stacy's Mom" or any of the mentioned movies.

**9-27-03**

**2:10 PM**

It's raining out. The sky's this icky gray, and it looks like it might thunderstorm. I thought about going out and doing something, but I don't want to go outside, so I invited Ian over to watch a movie. With Mom and Dad's permission, of course. They're here today. Man, Dad would so kill me if I invited Ian over here while they were at work. Well, actually, he'd probably hang Ian by the balls on a ceiling fan and then kill me. Yes, that scenario seems far more likely.

When I asked them, right away Mom said yes, and Dad just kind of stared off blankly. Dad's a little uncertain of Ian still. I mean, I understand why he is, considering how depressed I was for awhile. That and because Dad dislikes teenage guys.

Anyway, I think he'll be here any minute, so I'm going to figure out what movie we should watch. Later.

**8:21 PM**

I love my Daddy.

But we'll get to that later.

Ian came over earlier, and we decided to watch _Zoolander_ (in the living room so my dad wouldn't freak out). Right after we started it we decided we wanted some popcorn so I went into the kitchen and put a bag in the microwave. Mom was reading a magazine and Dad was doing something on his laptop. Well, I know what he was doing now, but I didn't know at the time. Anyway, Mom looked as if she wanted to duct tape Dad to the chair, because we all know he wanted to come into the living room and sit between us. Ugh.

But he was good. Sort of. He sent Mom in to check on us every now and then. The first time was really funny. We heard this noise from the kitchen, Mom kind of yelped, and then she tried to calmly enter the room which was really quite funny. "You guys want anything to drink?"

"Nope, we're good."

"Good. Because I didn't come in here to see if you wanted anything to drink. Vaughn's just being anal." Eye roll. Then she turned around to go back to the kitchen, and suddenly she stopped. "Oh? Not yet? Okay." Haha Dad must have been standing in the doorway. She turned back to us, sighed, and sat down next to me on the couch. She also likes _Zoolander_, apparently.

Eventually Dad let her leave, and right after she got in the kitchen, Ian turned to me and was smiling. I was like, "What?"

"Your mom's pregnant."

"Duh. You knew that."

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her in awhile. But…"

"But what?"

Then he just started smirking. You know, the smirk with that cute little look on his face. He just looks adorable when he does it. Anyway, he started to sing. "Aislin's mom –"

"Oh God…"

"–has got it goin' on / She's all I want and I've waited for so long / Aislin can't you see, you're just not the girl for me / I know it might be wrong but / I'm in love with Aislin's mom."

We couldn't stop laughing after that point; laughter being noise that Dad could hear in the kitchen. Noise meaning he sent Mom into the living room to check on us, which only made us laugh harder.

She left right away because we were just laughing, but then I was like, "Shut-up! Do you want my dad to really kill you?"

We managed to finish the movie with only one more verse of Ian's 'Stacy's Mom' remix. It was pretty funny, I have to admit. After the movie we spent a good five minutes saying all the good _Zoolander_ quotes in our best Derek Zoolander imitations. Apparently I didn't realize that all his "looks" were the same, but Ian didn't notice that he turned left in the ending. The first time I saw it, everyone was like, "Oooh, Magnum!" but I was like, "Oooh, he turned left!"

Hmm, after the quoting we talked about how we want to see _School of Rock_, and then, I don't know, a bunch of other stuff. He didn't stay too much longer after that. He was brave and came with me into the kitchen to throw away the popcorn bag. Mom invited him to stay for dinner; I thought Dad might have a heart attack when she said that. He very politely refused though, his mom said he had to be home by five.

And then– this is amazing –Dad and Ian engaged in conversation. I admit, I was slightly hesitant at first, but it actually happened quite smoothly. And dare I say this, I think Dad might like Ian. But, no, I'm crazy, Dad hates teenagers. Especially the teenager who's almost going out with his daughter…

Anyway, they talked about sports. Ha. What else. They were excited hockey was starting soon. And college basketball. And they talked about UCLA football, which I actually joined in on because I watch UCLA football.

Then his mom called and said that she'd be at the house in a few minutes. So he thanked Mom and Dad for having him over (brownie points, brownie points) and then we went out into the foyer. He said something about the math test, and I only remember replying with, "Bite me," and then somehow we were kissing. It was weird, but felt really really good at the same time. I was even standing on the bottom step while he stood on the floor so he didn't have to bend over or anything. But, you know, I had to reclaim my property (giggle). And then we just hugged for a bit. I told him I had missed him. He was saying that he missed me too when a car horn honked outside. It was his mom, so then he left.

After that I went into the kitchen. Sydney had started on dinner, and Dad was just closing his laptop. He smiled at me when I came in, so I sat down next to him. I noticed it had stopped raining outside, but it was still pretty gray. Then he said, "Guess what I just did?"

"What?" He opened up the lap top again and turned it so it faced me. I quickly scanned the webpage I was looking at, and I smiled. Plane tickets. Two of them. To Ireland. We're going to leave right after school on Friday, October 17, and we're coming back on the twenty-fourth. He got us a hotel in the city, and, oh gosh! I'll be back home! Finally when I realized what he was showing me, I nearly started to cry when I met his eyes again. He just shifted in his chair a little and opened up his arms. I hugged him tightly and pressed my face into his shoulder trying not to tear up. I guess it worked. I whispered a million thank-yous into his neck, and could feel him smiling as he kissed my head and stroked my hair.

I love him so much. What he's giving me, what he's given me… It means more than he'll know. I tried not to act too excited with Mom right there, but now that I'm alone in my room I'm completely having a little party in my head. Mmm. I'm gonna go see if Mom and Dad want to play cards.

**9-28-03**

**6:16 PM**

Ugh. It's been gloomy and gray outside all day long, and finally about fifteen minutes ago it started to sprinkle. A few minutes later we heard thunder, and now, alas, it is thunderstorming. Tonight we were supposed to

**6:18 PM**

And that was the power going out. Hang on.

**6:27 PM**

Great. Our neighborhood isn't supposed to get power again until midnight, and we haven't had dinner yet. And I'm hungry. Mom called Jack though, and he's got power, so we're going over there for dinner. And now I'm getting yelled at because I'm "putting my shoes on" up here. Bye.

**10:15 PM**

Ooh, Jack's was interesting as usual. He had dinner nearly ready for us when we got there, which was nice because I was starving. I missed out on most of the first conversation because I was busy stuffing my face, but after I was done I picked up on what they were discussing. Jack had inquired about how Mom was feeling. She said good, and energetic, and hungry (laughs).

Then I started to brag that I knew the baby's gender and I asked if Jack wanted to know. Mom and Dad were like, "Hey now..." Apparently just because I know doesn't mean I get to tell everyone. Honestly, I think they'd just be jealous if they knew that Jack knew and they didn't.

But this is what is so funny: after dinner, Dad and I were drying and washing dishes, respectively, and I finished before he did and I walked back out to the hallway headed for the living room, where I thought Mom and Jack were, when Jack popped out of nowhere and pulled me aside.

This scared the shit out of me. I mean, what would you do if Jack Bristow appeared from the shadows and grabbed you? I thought for a minute that he was going to kidnap me. He leaned in really close and asked… And asked…

Oh the drama, oh the suspense!

Sorry, journal, just having some fun.

He asked if the baby was a boy or a girl. Naturally, I told him, mostly because I was so scared that I thought I'd crap my pants. I thought about asking why he wanted to know, but I didn't because a) just because Mom and Dad don't want him to know, and b) he probably wouldn't tell me. Jack's kind of weird like that.

After that we retired to the living room and the adults chatted. Later Jack asked what we did yesterday. Dad said he planned our Ireland trip while, and I quote, "Aislin's friend Ian came over." Jack's facial features didn't change, but he glared at me hardcore at the mere mention of the name Ian. Why why why did Dad have to say his name? He wouldn't stop staring at me for like thirty seconds, and I had choked on my own spit not moments before, and my eyes were almost tearing up because I was trying not to cough and look like an idiot. I could feel my chest start to do the heaving thing when Jack said, "Ian?" with a hint of disgust, like Ian was something stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"Yeah," Dad said, "Nice kid." Oh? Nice kid, eh? That's not what you thought two days ago… Hehe. Dad thinks Ian is nice. Bout time I say.

Oh! You'd be so proud of me, journal! When I took a bite of my chicken and it was too hot, I spit it out instead of swallowing! No burnt esophagus for Aislin, no sir. She learned her lesson the first time. Aw. I kind of miss writing esophagus. I got really good at it. I pronounce it in my head like a-so, fay-gus, always in two parts like that, and oh my goodness, I am insane. There is something seriously wrong with my head. What… Who does that? Pronounces things weirdly like that in their head? Me, I guess. Psycho.

Now we're at home, anyway, and I'm writing by candlelight in the kitchen. We're all kind of chilling here in the darkness/candlelight. It's, hmm, kind of boring. Oh dear, I have to go to school tomorrow. Can that be over? I'm tried of it.

**10-1-03**

**3:31 PM**

Wow. Totally BS-ed my essay on the social studies test today. Oh man. It was a question about a bunch of old documents that created laws and stuff, and we had to explain three things for each and how they were different or changed life or something like that. And the only thing I could remember about the Magna Carta was that it eliminated cruel and unusual punishment, and I only remembered that because when we were going over it in class I started to think about really strange punishments you could give people. I came up with some pretty good ones. Tickle torture. Death by paper cuts. Banishment to the South Pole. Emma, who sits behind me, and I would take turns going to get Kleenex so we could whisper to each other as we walked back about what to write. Both of us were just making stuff up to write. Ugh. I hope we still get decent grades.

**7:29 PM**

Mom, Dad, and Weiss brought home Chinese for dinner. It was yummy. And amusing. Finally Weiss isn't making horrible imitations of my accent anymore. Those were obnoxious. Now he's just mocking Mom's eating habits. It's actually quite funny. Mom doesn't think so of course. We were pestering him about his relationship with Aunt Melody though. Jess always tells me she tries to pump information from her, but can't get anything. Weiss was almost the same way. All we know is, he really likes her. And I'm guessing that she really likes him if they're still dating since, what, like the Fourth of July? Yeah, I guess.

Oh, Mom and Dad are going out with them on Friday night though. Maybe they'll do a little bit of spying on the two of them and pass along the information to me, so I can share with Jess. I doubt that will happen. Ah. Oh well.

**7:35 PM**

This just in: the Lampis are also going out with Mom, Dad, Weiss, and Aunt Melody on Friday. Meaning I, Aislin, am babysitting the little kiddies. What fun. It's been awhile since I've seen Caleb though. I could go without seeing Ava.

**10-4-03**

**10:12 AM**

Oh man, I must have been tired yesterday. Well, the gang all went out last night. I guess they went out to party and celebrate Dad's promotion. Yeah, Dad got his promotion. I'm really glad he did too, because he has been working so much the past month or so. Now he'll get better hours, and more time off. Hence our trip to Ireland in the middle of October. I can't complain.

Oh, wait, yes I can. Hello, did I get to celebrate? No. I got to babysit. Not that I really want to party with a bunch of thirty-somethings anyway. Well, maybe with Jeff Lampi, but only for his utter hotness. And not that I could party because I was really tired last night. It was ridiculous. Hmm. I wonder how hard Mom can actually party being pregnant and all?

So Mom and Dad were looking hot last night. Who knew they made hot maternity clothes? Not I. And not Dad either, apparently. He was like "Guhhhhh" for a minute or two just staring at her. Dad didn't look to bad himself.

Crap.

I just realized why Jess and Kathleen wanted to hang out tonight.

They wanted to see Dad… ugh. Gross. When are they gonna realize it's gross?

Anyway, they sent me over next door, and I was supposed to send over Jeff and Steph (hehe, rhyme). I have no shame in admitting that I almost sent over Stephanie and tackling Jeff Lampi and kept him with me. He was SO FINE. Gorgeous. Now I'm really glad Kathleen and Jess weren't over… I want Lampi all to myself. They can have all they want with my dad.

**10:17 AM**

Or not, that totally came out wrong.

**10:18 AM**

Bad images, bad images!

**10:19 AM  
**Wooo. Okay. To sum it all up, I want Jeff Lampi. But unfortunately, he and his wife abandoned me with their children to join my parents and Weiss and Melody. I was standing in front of the stairs by the door, staring out the front window as he and Steph walked across the yard to our driveway. Then suddenly something jumped on my back.

Whatever that something was started to giggle, so I knew it was Caleb. Very luckily, Ava was already in bed, so I didn't have to deal with her. I asked him what he wanted to do, and he said watch a movie and eat pizza.

"Pizza?"

"Yeah!"

"We can't have pizza."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to make it, and… All the pizza restaurants are closed."

"Oh."

He dropped the pizza idea. Crazy kid. He decided to watch _Shrek_. Fun movie. I hadn't seen it before. And I haven't seen all of it. We were sitting on the couch watching the movie, and I noticed he had fallen asleep, and I decided just to close my eyes a little. The next thing I knew, Caleb was gone and Stephanie was waking me up. She gave me some cash and I meandered home. I must have been really sleepy because I don't really remember coming home and going to bed.

And, oh jeez! What did I do with the money? I have to go figure out which pants I was wearing yesterday. I hope I didn't leave it there. Or maybe I do… Excuse to visit Jeff Lampi? Yessss.

Aw. Nevermind. I set it on top of my dresser. Hm. Maybe I'll pretend I left it there and will have to go look…

A/n: Happy early Michael Vartan's Birthday! I hope you enjoy this update and had a great Thanksgiving Weekend. Please review!


	36. XXXVI

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXXVI

A/n: Happy December! (I know it's a little late) It's about time I got a niiiice long break from school without much homework hanging over my head. Enjoy!

**10-6-03**

**7:14 PM**

So, I'm completely excited. We're going to start setting up the nursery in that little bedroom next to Mom and Dad's room soon. Yay! Apparently they ordered a crib, because one was delivered to our house yesterday. We haven't really discussed any plans for it, but the idea has been expressed that they want to start working on it soon.

Well, today they started to discuss painting it. It's just white right now, and they were figuring out whether they wanted to change it, and if so what they would change it to. Obviously what comes to mind is like, light pink and baby blue. But, well, what would help is for them to know the gender. I used this argument to my advantage. Dad suggested a neutral color, but Mom wasn't feeling it. Then I so persuasively added, "You know, this would be a lot easier if you guys knew the gender. Just imagine a sweet little girl with pink walls, or an adorable little boy with baby blue walls…"

I drifted off and let the image sink into their minds. Mom had this happy nostalgic-like look on her face while gazing into the future, but Dad's face was like, 'No… Will…. Not… Succumb… Must… Not… Listen…'

I just hope I got my point across. Well, I have to finish my math homework. Or really, pretend to finish it. What the heck is this slope crap? Lines are lines, they don't need equations!

**10-7-03**

**3:44 PM**

I guess I failed yesterday. I mean about the baby thing, not the math. Although I'm pretty sure I fail at that too. What I mean is, we won't be painting. Dad had the day off today and he went out and bought non gender specific wallpaper. It's really cute though, I have to admit. It's Winnie the Pooh themed, drawn old school style like the book. And it's got the other characters too. I like it.

…But I wish they wanted to paint it a gender oriented color, damn it! I need more stereotypes to persuade them by!

**3:51 PM**

Okay, Dad wants me to help him put up the wallpaper and surprise Mom. I asked him if that would be a good idea, because, I don't know, she might get all mad and emotional as she tends to get, but he said they were talking last night and this was exactly what she wanted. So I'm going to go help him. Bye!

**10-9-03**

**4:01 PM**

I just experienced the weirdest things ever. So I walk in the front door after school as I always do, and I closed the front door and turned to go upstairs to my bedroom when I saw Ava Lampi scurrying through the foyer and into the kitchen.

Pause for a WTF?

I set my backpack down on the foot of the stairs and slowly made my way into the kitchen; slowly because seeing Ava in my house put me into a bit of a shock and I maybe did not want to know what else was dwelling in the kitchen at that moment. I bit my lip and stepped in, only to find my parents and Caleb playing with play dough as Ava clambered around the kitchen.

They seemed to take no notice of me. "Um, hi." Mom looked up and smiled. Dad was working far too intensely on a play dough volcano. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Aiz-in!" Caleb greeted/shouted.

"Oh! Jeff's uncle is in the hospital up in Sacramento. They don't think he has much time left, so they think they'll be up there for a few days. Stephanie was worried about bringing the kids with them, and normally they stay with her sister, but she's on vacation all this week and next."

Mom set Caleb on the floor and he ran over me to and pulled me to the table. I pulled him up into my lap. "So they're staying with us?"

"Yup." Her eyes wandered away. "Uh-oh, what did Ava find on the floor…?" She marched off somewhere, Caleb struggled to reach his mass of red/blue play dough, and Dad was still working furiously on his volcano when the realization hit me: Ava was going to be living with me for a few days. That meant this afternoon, tonight, tomorrow morning, after school, and all over again until God knows when. I might just actually go crazy. I might actually become a truly crazy person.

I promptly excused myself to go do homework (of course after helping Mom pry something inedible from Ava's death grip) to try to calm myself. That's really too bad about Jeff's uncle, though. At least he's getting some time to say good-bye, you know, gain some closure. Sometimes I wish I had… Well, nevermind.

I guess I better face the monster of homework before I face the monster of Ava. Which one do you think is worse? I can't decide. Ahhh I hear her shrill little scream downstairs! Homework is far, far more tame than she is. I'm going to need some seriously help surviving this next week.

Oh, and by the way, Mom absolutely adored the wallpaper. We almost made her cry, which would almost make me proud, except she can cry quite easily, so… Not so much.

**10-10-03**

**10:20 PM**

Good day today. Choir was fun, we have a concert coming up, I'm excited! I like the songs we're singing. Jess and Krissy are going to sing a duet. Which will be great because they have such amazing voices. Also, Ian and I sat together at lunch today, and he helped me understand this slope thing. I think I'm kind of getting it. It helps that I can pay attention to him, unlike Mrs. Schlesinger who is too quiet. I also get to make fun of him, notice how cute he is, and… Hmm. Okay. Maybe he should be my full time math tutor! I'll tell him that Monday.

When I got home from school I was kind of surprised that no one was home, but then again Caleb and Ava are still going to day care so I Mom and Dad picked them up coming home from work. They got home somewhat early, and the kids wanted to go swimming, so we all changed into our bathing suits and headed over next door into their pool.

Caleb was having fun swimming around in his orange floaties and splashing Dad (Caleb doesn't often talk to Dad, it's funny, but he always interacts with him somehow, it's really cute). So he would splash him a little and swim away giggling. Then Dad would swim underwater and try to tickle his feet. Meanwhile Mom was dipping Ava in and out of the water, who was actually being surprisingly good.

I guess Mom was going on about wanting hanging flower baskets. "Plan on putting those hooks in soon on the overhang?"

"I'll… get to that…"

"Yeah, dad. You were supposed to do that awhile ago. Oh! And when are you gonna assemble the crib?"

"Yeah, Vaughn, when?"

Then Caleb added a, "Yeah, Vaughn!" which was quite hilarious. That kid is too cute for words.

Well, they got bored of the pool eventually. We had dinner, and then I abandoned them to go to the football game. They haven't had a home game in a few weeks. Is that why it's called Homecoming? Because they've had so many away games that they're finally coming home? There was a parade too. That seemed a bit extreme. Hm. Maybe I ought to ask someone, I can't be right about this.

**10-11-03**

**11:14 AM**

I received a really cute wake-up call this morning. I was in that state where you're not really sleeping, but if you open you're eyes you're like, "Oh my gosh, need more sleep!" And I rolled over in my bed so I wasn't facing the wall. I think I heard someone walking around in the hallway; I think I might have drifted off to sleep again. The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and not an inch away were these big brown Caleb eyes. He was so close that it startled me a little bit and I jumped back.

"Wake up, Aiz-in," he told me.

"No…" I groaned and hid under the covers, prompting him to jump up on me/my bed. Then I started tickling him from under the covers, and then I got tired of that, so I came out and sat up against the headboard. He slid back next to me, leaned his head against my shoulder, and heaved this sigh like he'd seen so much trouble in his little, little life. It was so cute that I kissed him on the cheek. He started to giggle but said, "Ew!"

We just kind of sat like that in my bed for a few minutes because I was still trying to convince my body that I was, indeed, awake, not asleep, though it seriously wanted the latter. Then Mom came upstairs and peeked into my room and said, "Oh good, you're awake. I have to go work now; Dad should come back around noon to check on you guys, okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Aislin–"

"All right, I'm up!"

I knew Mom was frowning at me in the hallway, but I seemed to convince the youngin' that I was truly awake, so he got excited and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of bed and down the stairs. That made Mom smile. Evilly. Meh.

I had just made the two of us bowls of Cheerios when Mom handed me Ava and went on her way. I reluctantly made a bowl for her, which she massacred, no joke, then commenced to clean the kitchen while the kids chased each other.

Ay, it's been a long morning. I've discovered Ava has taken a liking to chewing on things that she certainly shouldn't be chewing on. Why, Ava, why? Caleb's being a little rambunctious, but otherwise his cutely adorable self.

Uh-oh. Someone's crying. I'll be back.

**12:24 PM**

Oh for goodness sake. I'm in the kitchen making them macaroni and cheese right now, and after that Ava is supposed to take her nap (please fall asleep, please fall asleep, please fall asleep…). Then I can chill with Caleb and we can do a nice, quiet activity, like coloring. I like coloring. Especially with a kid who doesn't eat crayons. Things have calmed down a bit since dad got here, but he just left a few minutes ago so hopefully things will stay this way for awhile.

About earlier, Ava was crying because she couldn't find her teddy bear. Well did we leave it at home? No. Did we bring down with us for breakfast? Don't know. Has big brother seen it? No, he can't remember. So Ava was just in tears and screaming for it, so we scavenged the entire first floor before I decided she must have left it upstairs. I carried her while she was bawling up the stairs, and I was almost into the guest room (across from mine) where the two are sleeping when I heard the other one start to cry from downstairs.

So with Ava still crying in my arms, and I ran back into the hallway and looked down- there was Caleb holding his head and crying. What happened? More cries. Couldn't understand him. Can we go upstairs? No, we can't. By then I figured out that he had bumped his head somehow, probably climbing up the stairs to see where Ava and I had gone. But at any rate, he wouldn't let me leave his side. Therefore Ava was still crying because I couldn't go back up and find her teddy bear. I was about ready to cry myself.

And then, much like a super hero, dear old Dad walked through the door. I don't know if I've ever been happier to see him. He quickly came to my rescue. Or, well, Caleb's rescue I suppose. I was planning on handing Ava to him, but she had developed a death grip around my neck and during the incessant screams I had failed to notice until then. So Dad went for Caleb.

"Hey, buddy, what happened?"

I tried to sneak away up the stairs. Didn't work. He screamed for me. I stopped half-way up and looked down, but Dad motioned for me to go back upstairs. It was so painful to tear myself away from him when he wanted me, but oh man, Ava NEEDED to stop crying. So I hurried as fast as I could to find the damn bear. I found it too, hiding under a blanket at the foot of the bed. She finally released her death grip when she saw it, and I nearly dropped her, which would have caused another accident.

So she stopped crying right away. I turned around and Dad appeared in the doorway carrying Caleb, who had stopped crying really, but had silent tears still rolling over his round little cheeks.

"He tripped on the stairs and banged his head," Dad explained.

"Aw, where?" Caleb silently pointed over his left ear. "Awww. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better? Is that what Mommy does?" He nodded, so Dad smirked and handed him over to me. I had already set Ava on the floor (where she was, indeed, chewing on the teddy bear's arm), and I hugged Caleb to me and kissed the spot on his head he had showed me. "Better?"

"Uh-huh," he muttered, snuggling up against me. "Miss Mommy."

He sounded so depressed when he said that. "I know, but she and Daddy will be home in a few days."

Dad came up and rustled his hair; meanwhile, Ava had gotten to her feet and came up to Dad. She handed the stuffed animal towards him, so he squatted down and accepted it. "Thanks," he told her enthusiastically.

I guess it was kind of cute, but it made me so mad because we had spent fifteen minutes looking for it and then suddenly she didn't want it anymore! Ugh. Little brat.

Anyway, we decided it was lunchtime then. So Dad helped me get them situated downstairs (how come Ava doesn't squirm when he carries her?) and put on the macaroni. I think it's funny that Caleb is still like, tentative of Dad. He's always really quiet when he's there.

Oh my gosh! I wonder what they would be like around Jack? That would be a fun little experiment to test out. Hm. I just may have to try that next time he's over for dinner… Oh crap, the macaroni and cheese!

A/n: I feel like this chapter took forever to write… Sorry. School was absolutely impossible the last two weeks. Has anyone read _Jude the Obscure_? I'm pretty sure it killed my soul one page at a time. Completely uninspired me from writing. But I got through it, and then I had to move, so that took two days (without my computer, eek!), but it's okay. I have my new room, and my computer is alllll good. I hope you enjoyed this part; I hope to have another update somewhat soonish. Please review!


	37. XXXVII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXXVII

A/n: Do enjoy! And please review! (This is un-edited, I'm too tired and lazy right now and I just want to post it, okay?)

**10-11-03**

**11:34 PM**

My parents are impossibly cute. Like they just… Oh goodness I just want to squeeze 'em til they pop sometimes! Particularly tonight. Dad put the crib together for Mom. It was a little after the kids went to bed (finally!). Caleb was a little hyperactive, and Ava lost her damn teddy bear again. Apparently we forgot that she passed him off to Dad, and he set her on top of the dresser. But it felt like she was screaming for years before we found it. Meanwhile we let Caleb run amok through the house hoping he'd exhaust himself. Which didn't work. So then we tried "quiet activities" which also failed somewhat.

For a minute there, I was about to snap, and Mom and Dad were like "Uhhhh…" but then Mom pulled a fast one on us. "Caleb, why don't we read a story?"

"Kay!"

Good, hard part over. So Mom, with a sleepy Ava in her arms, wet trails of tears still visible on her cheeks, and Dad, with Caleb in his lap who was still rather jumpy, read them Green Eggs and Ham. I watched. And you know, Ava's not so bad when she's asleep. She's actually kind of cute. Caleb was pretty enthralled for awhile, but even he had nodded off by the end of the book.

It was pretty late by then, but Dad had promised Mom he'd put the crib together. So in the nursery room, there's the wallpaper up, and a rocking chair, a random lamp, and the box with the crib parts in it. So Mom sat in the rocking chair and watched him, and I wanted to watch too, so I made some popcorn and laid down on my stomach right outside the door and watched it like a movie. Dad laughed at me, and called me weird, but I retorted that they were too cute. And they were.

Let me tell you, Dad's pretty handy with a screwdriver. He did a nice job on the crib. Mom was impressed. I tried to convince them more to learn what the baby's gender is, but they wouldn't have any of it. Losers. I wonder what they think about baby names. I haven't really heard them talking about any. I know Dad wants to name his son after his father, but he's not getting a son yet. And I'm just slightly against the name Willamena… It's just plain weird. Not that Aislin isn't weird. Well, I don't think it is, don't laugh at me, journal. It's just… ethnic. It's normal in Ireland.

I like my name.

**11:41 PM**

Well, it's better than journal. I mean, what kind of a name is journal? Ha. I got you.

**11:43 PM**

And no, I will not give you a better name. You must forever suffer the name journal, just because you're so mean to me.

**10-12-03**

**11:59 AM**

Stephanie called earlier. Jeff's uncle passed away this morning. They need to stay a few extra days to help take care of things, but she says they ought to be back by Wednesday or Thursday. Aww. Poor Jeff. I hope his family is doing all right.

**10-14-03**

**3:44 PM**

Ugh. School today was such a drag. Math is hard, plus I have an English paper rough draft due on Friday. And would you just guess what the paper is about? The scariest thing that's ever happened to you. Ha! Like they just expect me to write a story about Father. I'm sure someone could write a novel about it. Maybe even two. I can just picture myself reading it to the class: "And then the elevators doors opened, and there was Father on the floor. Dead. Blood oozing from the gaping hole in his chest…"

Yeah, sounds like a bloody brilliant idea. I can't think of anything else that's been really scary before. Urgh. Don't you hate when you have something to write about and you just can't do it? Jess would be the only person to understand, since she's the only one who knows. I…. No, no. I'll just have to think of something else.

Haha.

I got it.

"I came home from school one day. Everything seemed fine, that is, until I opened the front door and saw… and saw… Ava Lampi running rampant in my house! AHHH! THE HORROR!"

There's a certified A plus.

Well, I leave for Ireland on Friday. I'm really excited. Maybe too excited… I mean I'm already packed. No joke. I can't wait to see it again, smell it, yes it smells different, and just… I don't know. Feel the Irish spirit take a hold of me? Yes, I think that's it. Maybe I'll convince Dad to play some rugby with me. Ha. Not that I'm terribly fond of the sport. You see, ever since Will explained the game of American Football to me I've been hooked. It's a dear, dear passion now. I watch it almost every Friday night and every Saturday morning, and sometimes on Monday nights with Dad. But not Sundays- those are strictly reserved for The Simpsons.

Oh, I forgot, I'm gonna miss the game on Friday because I'll be on the plane. Oh well. I think I'd choose a trip to Ireland over a game of football any day. I guess it doesn't matter because we are playing a team that is not very good, so we'll probably smash them. No biggie.

Hmmm hungry. Later.

**10-15-03**

**3:35 PM**

The Lampi kids are back home now. I saw Steph and Jeff's van in the driveway, plus all their stuff is gone so, ahh, I am alone once again. And it's a good time, too, because I was about to snap or something if Ava lost her teddy bear one more time. Well, that and the kids were eating all of my Cheerios. And no one comes between me and my Cheerios, no one, you hear?

Oh, and I asked Mr. Davidson today about the scariest paper thingy we have to write. I told him that there really wasn't anything scary that has happened to me, and I asked if I could make up a story about a scary thing happening to someone. He said that was all right. So in that case I will be writing about a girl who finds her father dead in an elevator, case closed. That way I still write about the scariest thing that has happened to me, and no one finds out what happened.

I didn't like having to talk to Mr. Davidson though. He's… Really, really weird. And completely annoying. We've come to notice that, well, he doesn't really teach us anything. He's a pretty bad intern. I like when Mrs. Fitz teaches, but that's not very often. Sadly. Miss Kitchen is doing all right under Mr. Gendreau though, or G-Dawg as we've taken to calling him. But, yeah, Mr. Davidson sucks.

Oh that reminds me I had this really weird encounter with Dr. Kazsuk in the hall the other day… That man is so creepy. I saw him standing outside his door and I accidentally made eye contact. I was thinking, just smile and walk faster, walk faster damn it! But he hooked me and reeled me in like a fish. And then he started talking to me. Um… Hi, sir? You scare me… I didn't like talking with him, seeing as he is no longer my teacher and does not need to bother vesting his time in me. But really, I think I was lucky that I made it out of that situation alive.

Maybe that could be my paper! Dr. Kazsuk: the mad scientist murderer… He lures students in with accidental eye contact and then slices them open with his frog scalpels… Gross.

Ewww now I'm thinking about him, get him away, get him away!

Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Going to the beach. Lunches with Ian. Football games. Jeff Lampi, mmm, Jeff Lampi… Okay. I think I'm better now.

Mmmm.

**10-19-03**

**9:18 AM**

I'm here. I'm home. I'm in Ireland again. It's so wonderful, and at the same time… All these memories are flooding back to me about stuff I never realized I missed, or just things that I forgot about… I suppose I'm just being a bit nostalgic, but it's hard not to when you've been away form the only thing you've known for a year.

Dad picked me up after school. He and Syd took the afternoon off, so we stopped at home real quick to get our bags and stuff and say good-bye. It was pretty mellow and quiet. I didn't say much to Sydney, nor did she say much to me. We both knew what tomorrow meant. I mean, I wanted to tell her that I love her, I just… Didn't. Looking back now she must have felt pretty hurt, but at the time I wanted her to feel that way, which is just downright horrid of me. I watched Dad say bye to Sydney from the car, they were on the front porch. At first they were talking sparingly, one of them would say something every once in awhile. She was holding his hands, and then he moved to hold her face. He leaned in as close as he could and kissed her lips, then her cheek, and then he rested his head against hers. I think he was whispering things to her because suddenly she smiled lightly.

It made me smile, seeing them. I'm not gonna lie. As much as I wanted to hate her at the moment, I couldn't. They love each other so much…

Finally Sydney kissed his hand, and he took both hands to quickly scale her stomach, his way of saying good-bye to Syd-n-Vaughn junior, who I suppose is really more of a Syd-n-Vaughnette… But anyway, Dad came to the car, and we drove off to the airport.

It took forever to get a parking place. And then it took even longer to check our baggage. And then it took even longer than that to get on the plane. Finally, we were looking for our seats– we were 21B and 21C –and I found them along with this kind of… Creepy looking guy sitting in 21A. We was wearing this big, long, black trench coat, and his hand was really fidgety and bouncing on his knee. He had dark hair that was really unkempt, and a real scraggly beard. And his eyes were darting all over the place. I couldn't get a good look at them. Which was fine, because like I said, he was real creepy.

So I threw my backpack into the overhead compartment and took my seat next to him. When Dad saw him, his face was priceless, he did stop and gape for a second for gaining composure. He sat down next to me and actually leaned over to tighten my seatbelt like I was three.

Going along with the theme, it was eons before we took off, and I was a leaning a little bit towards Dad because the creepy man next to me looked as if he might puke. Not to mention, I think he was mumbling things into the collar of his jacket. Not like he was talking to anybody, or anything like that, mostly nonsensical things that no one could understand. Random words, I think.

Well, the plane settled down, and I was waiting for the in flight movie to start, and I was kind of just looking around the plane, being bored, you know, and then it occurs to me that someone's watching me. Someone next to me. That someone being Not Dad.

I turned. Creepy Man was staring directly at me. I mean, he didn't even turn away to pretend he wasn't staring at me. His eyebrows were real twitchy. I didn't know what to do, I mean, this guy was just staring at me… So I said, "Hi."

"Hello." He had a much higher pitched voice than I would expect out of a man. And it really shocked me that he responded. I thought he would just keep staring. Nope, he talked and stared simultaneously. "I am Saint Thomas Aquinas."

"Like the famous theologian?"

"Yes."

Dad heard what was going on. "Uh, Aislin?"

"It's okay, Dad, this is Thomas."

He was about to say something, Dad, not Creepy Thomas, when the flight attendant with the cart came by asking if we wanted anything to drink. Nope, none of us did. After she left, I realized Creepy Thomas wasn't staring at me anymore, and I think Dad noticed too because he loosened his grip on my wrist (Dad had grabbed it when he noticed Creepy Thomas talking to me).

Then I heard this soft mumbling coming from next to me. "Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas." Yeah, I had to look at him then. He was moving his head really slowly from left to right and mumbling the name Thomas over and over again. When he got too far to the right, he'd stop, go back to the left, and start all over again. "Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas."

I didn't know what to say. I almost started to laugh, but then Dad said, "Why don't we switch seats?"

Yup, Dad was paranoid. So we switched seats, and I no longer had to sit next to Saint Thomas Aquinas, Lord of the Creepy. He kept doing the Thomas mumbling thing for a few more minutes, but then he fell asleep.

The rest of the flight went pretty normal after that. Every couple hours Creepy Thomas would wake up and go, "The spheres, the spheres!" and start to bat his hands at air in front of him, but then he would drift off again.

We got to Ireland really early in the morning, well, early on Los Angeles time. It was about three in the afternoon here, but we were both pretty sleeping (really, who can sleep on planes? Besides Creepy Thomas?) so we just went to the hotel and crashed.

Well, let's be honest. Dad slept on the plane because he's used to it from missions and stuff, but he slept really lightly because I think he was afraid of Creepy Thomas doing something to me, so I was really the truly sleepy one.

I woke up last night though. It was maybe, nine o'clock. And everything hit me, and it hit me hard. I was back. And it had been exactly a year since I walked into that elevator and saw my father dead on the ground. Exactly a year since Sydney killed him. Exactly a year since my life changed completely. And I realized how badly I missed everything- my house, and Father, and…

I guess it all just overwhelmed me, because I started to cry. I cried for a long time, and Dad just held me. He held me and rocked me until I couldn't cry anymore and I fell asleep.

I woke up this morning feeling, well, indifferent. It felt good to cry it all out, but at the same time part of it still hurts. Those feelings balance each other out, but I hope something happens to just make me feel happy to be back. Truly happy, with no sadness attached.

Dad's in the shower right now, but I think we're just going to walk around today. I think I want to show him everything that used to be my life. And actually, thinking about it, it makes me excited. I want to show him all the things in my past that made me, well, me. I want him to be himself, not stuck in solemn Vaughn mode, just because we're here. There are appropriate times for it, but I don't want him to be like that now. I want him to feel good that I'm sharing these memories with him. It's like when I hear stories about him when he was younger, it gives me this warm feeling inside. I hope he gets that, too.

A/n: It is soooo good to have Aislin in Ireland. Do you know how long I've been planning this trip for the two of them? Well, it's a long time, I can tell you that. I'm going to be in Chicago for two days, so please leave me some lovely reviews to read when I get back!


	38. XXXVIII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXXVIII

A/n: I'm sorry it's been so long, guys, but I had finals exams, what can you do? In case you've forgotten (like I almost have…), our little Aislin and our dearest Vaughny have ventured into the depths of Ireland. And guess where Kassy's going this summer? That's right, Grandma's taking the fam to Ireland. When I found out I got so excited that I wanted to tell Aislin, except then I remembered she wasn't real, and I got a little sad.

Anyway…

**10-19-03**

**11:41 PM**

Today was… Wow. I don't really know how to describe today. I think it was good… Yes. Good. It was good. My dad is amazing. The things he does for me are incredible, and I love him so much for them.

When we got around this morning, I was pretty excited, but things got mellow after we left the hotel. We started walking around in silence. I led him to see my old house. I got pretty nostalgic, but it didn't make me cry or anything. I wish there was something really cool and secret I knew about the house, like some silly little toy I hid in the attic or a time capsule I buried in the backyard. But the house doesn't even have an attic. And… I don't recall being much of a digger. It was nice to stare at, though, and to just remember random times with Father.

A family has moved in there by now. I asked Dad what had happened to everything after I came to America. I know no one lived there for a while, and all the stuff was intact because last Christmas he brought me a box full of things from home. He said that they had to auction off most of the furniture, and then the bank took over it and put it on the market. I'm guessing there's a little kid in the family, judging by the tricycle that was sitting sideways on the landing in front of the door.

I really wish we could have gone inside, but no one was home and that would be breaking and entering. I know because I asked Dad to pick the lock for me. He wouldn't. Ah, well…

Then we snuck through the backyard to walk along the river. It's more of a creek when you're near my neighborhood, but as you walk further down it gets bigger and faster. I told Dad about the time I thought I'd go swimming in it when I was like, three or four or something, and took all my clothes off and jumped in. I don't care to tell the rest of the story. Re-living it once already was enough.

By then we were hungry and stopped at some little café that must be new because I don't remember it for lunch. Do you have any idea how good it feels to hear proper English? It makes me almost laugh to hear Dad talk. Does everyone really sound like that in America? I forget. A good Irish sound is just music to my ears.

We just kept walking around after that. We were both in better spirits and kind of joking around, it felt nice. Then we got to the old church. Father and I would go to church together when he was home on Sunday mornings. Sometimes he would have to work the late shift on Saturdays and he needed to sleep, so we couldn't go on those days. But we would go often enough. I think I liked going because I could hear Father sing. And he didn't sing that often at home. He had a nice singing voice. Deep, and in tune. And he'd sway when he sang.

I noticed that Vaughn suddenly looked like he knew where he was going, and before I knew it I was following him around back. There still was the cemetery back there, where Mum is buried, and the big tree off to the side with the tire swing. Father and I didn't come here too much. Mostly just on Mum's birthday, where he'd send me to pick flowers and we'd set them by her gravestone. _Moira Jane Conor_. I used to trace my fingers into the carving of her name, like Braille. To me, it spelled, "Mum."

The cemetery looked dull. The grass was dry and crunchy, but it is autumn. Decaying brown leaves from the big tree floated across the lawn. I picked one up and rubbed it together between my fingers. Something looked different.

Dad took my hand, and he led me towards Mum's gravesite. But how could he have known where it was? I knew I had never told him.

And this is where Dad's sheer amazingness comes in. The new block of white marble should have been obvious to me, standing out brightly among the older stones. _Bairn Conor_. Father. My father.

I slowly sunk to my knees, just… surprised. "Dad?"

His brow was furrowed. He wanted to know what I was thinking. He was worried. Worried that I would be unhappy for some reason. But I wasn't; just curious. He flashed me a quick smile and slowly backed away.

I sat there for what felt like an hour, alone with my thoughts, or was Father there too? I didn't know whether I should say something. I mean, I thought talking to a gravestone was something people only did in movies. I plucked a few pieces of grass from the earth and closed my eyes, and suddenly, I could see him. It wasn't the image of his body, lying lifeless and bloodied on the elevator floor, either. I could just picture his face like it used to be, when we would be walking home from church. He in his gray suit and I in my Sunday best.

It's comforting, being able to picture him in my mind differently than when I last saw him. I imagined us strolling home. Slowly. He'd scratch his head, his short hair looked more red then blonde just then. One of the hymns would be stuck in his head, and he'd hum the tune lightly because for a moment he'd forget he didn't sing anymore. I'd want to hold his calloused hand even though I was too old.

I imagined it was our last walk home from church, because I truly cannot remember our actual last walk home. At the time, we didn't know it would be our last walk. Well, we did now. And we weren't going to waste it. This was our chance; to finally say good-bye. I grabbed his hand anyway.

I kept making us walk. I didn't want to make it end. And I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to tell him not to die, but it was too late for that. I wanted to tell him I was okay, but why wouldn't I be? Was there anything to tell him?

I couldn't figure out what I would tell Father. If he appeared in front of me right this second, apparently I wouldn't know what to say. Actually, if he appeared in front of me right now I'd probably scream because, hello, dead person! Anyway, I realized that maybe we wouldn't have to say anything to each other. I thought I'd just hold his hand.

I could have made us walk forever, but I knew we couldn't do that. We got to our house. What would we do now? Say good-bye… I imagined him turning to look at me, to touch my hair, to wipe the tears that streamed down my cheek. "My Aislin," he'd say, and I'd press my face into his chest. I didn't want him to leave me. He'd hold me then, rub up and down my back until I was all cried out.

I imagined him telling me it was time to go, and he'd peel me off his body and put my face between his hands, like he was warming my cheeks, making them so rosy. He'd force me to stare into his hazel eyes– I'd almost forgotten they were hazel – and he'd smile back. Father would smile. "Don't cry, little one," he'd tell me, which only made me cry harder. He'd plant a firm kiss to my forehead and slowly back away.

"I love you, Father."

I opened my eyes. These words I had spoken aloud. I was still kneeling in the yellow grass and leaves, my shoulders shaking with tears. Dad had come back, though, and his hand touched my shoulder. I knew he was behind me, but it still startled me, especially after I had been thinking about Father, and I started a little.

And then I surprised myself: I jumped up and hugged Dad with all my might, my face squished up against his brown coat. Through my tears I told him a thousand thank yous. I don't know how long we were there and I don't care. Dad arranged for the gravestone, he arranged for Father to be buried next to Mum. He even made sure he was given a funeral. But what he gave me, finally, was closure.

"I think that's enough for today," Dad whispered, still holding me.

Finally I was composed enough to walk back to the hotel. But we just chilled here for the rest of the afternoon, going out only for dinner to the hotel restaurant. I liked watching Dad's face when I told him what some of the food on the menu actually was, because he had never heard of it before. That was extremely amusing.

It's pretty late now, I'm just kind of watching a bit of Irish late night television. Dad's in the bathroom, but he's talking on the phone. I know. I'm too tired to think about things anymore, I just want to go to sleep. Good night.

**11-20-03**

**7:45 PM**

Dinner tonight was hilarious! I decided Dad needed to see a true Irish pub, so I took him to one I remember was kind of hidden away from touristy stuff. When we walked in he was kind of looking around funny, and I asked him if he was looking for leprechauns dancing a jig. He didn't seem to find that nearly as amusing as I did. I did get a laugh out of him as I continued… The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow? Lord of the dance?

And oh goodness! I had colcannon! I cannot believe I have lived an entire year of my life without it! Dad thought it looked disgusting, and I don't blame him. Yes, it looks pretty gross. But one bite and mmm yummy. Needless to say, he tried some and said it wasn't that bad.

There was a football match showing on the telly, and when City scored a goal a few of the men watching started singing. If we were back in Los Angeles, people would be so annoyed. Someone would be like, "Get those drunkards out of the bar!" But here, ahhh. So good to be home. They're just happy. I certainly sing when I'm happy.

Anyway, Dad had a hard time understanding our waiter's accent. I suppose he talked a little fast, but I understood him fine. But Dad was completely lost every time he spoke, which is strange for a man who knows his languages. After the waiter went to get our drinks Dad leaned in and asked, "Was that really English?" It was funny.

Hmm today, what did we do? Oh yeah. We continued on our walk, since I kind of made us end a bit early yesterday. I showed him where my school was, but I didn't dare go where I could see the building that Father worked in. That would just be too much. And then we wandered around town for awhile. I don't really know what we're going to do for the rest of our time here, but I'm sure we'll figure something out.

**7:57 PM**

Dad just asked me if there was anything touristy to do around here. I asked him back, "I don't know, do I sound like a tourist?" I just lived here, I don't know what the heck people do when they visit. Waterford? Boring. Dublin? It's overrated. Ha, I'm just joking. I'm just not up for a long train ride. And I refuse to go kiss the Blarney Stone! Oh, we could go to the harbour in Cobh. Aw, look. I went back to the Irish way to spell things! That lovely little u.

**8:00 PM**

Dad thinks that sounds like a good idea. So I guess that's where we're going tomorrow. He was (sarcastically) disappointed I didn't want to go visit the Baileys Irish Cream factory in Dublin though. Oh well, my loss I guess. Ha.

**11:22 PM**

Dad's on the phone with her right now. I know he is. He's in the bathroom and trying to hide it, and he thinks I'm asleep, but regardless, I know he's talking to Sydney. I wish… I wish he wouldn't hide it. They're married, and I'm old enough to understand that they need to talk and stuff. I know he thinks he's trying to protect me or whatever this way, or… something like that. I don't know. I think it would be better if he didn't do it behind my back.

I don't know what I'm saying. I just don't want to be thinking about her right now, maybe. I mean, it's not a big deal, is it? Then why do I feel so weird about it? Crap. I _am_ thinking about it now. I thought that I had forgiven Sydney, that everything was okay between us. I just… Damn. There's so many simple things that I just don't understand. How am I expected to react to something as complicated as this?

I think he's going to hang up soon. I better pretend to sleep again.

**11-22-03**

**4:47 PM**

I bought this really cute football jersey shirt today, one that looks like City's jerseys, even though nobody back home will know anything about them. Maybe Ian might, but only because he's a huge soccer fan. If not, I'll teach that boy a thing or two about real soccer, AKA football.

Yesterday was nice: it didn't rain. Actually, it was sunny all day. Surprising. Um, yeah, we went to Cobh, walked around, looked at boats. I pretended I was a tourist and went to the cathedral. We listened to the carillon. Forty-seven bells, did you know? Anyway, we had fun and got back really late and I fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

Anyway, back to my super cute jersey. I decided I wanted one this afternoon (Dad and I went shopping today), and so we stopped into a store that was just entirely football jerseys. Most were from the league here, but there were some other European teams (then again, mostly British). Except now I can't remember where I put the bag. I feel like wearing it. I'll go look.

A/n: To be continued… There's a reason Aislin can't find that bag. Hehe. I'm so excited because I know why and you don't! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	39. XXXIX

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XXXIX

A/n: Sorry it's been so long, guys. I've had some hectic weekends lately, which is mostly when I have time to write. Right now, for instance, I should be working on chemistry but choose not to. I had to take the SAT plus there was this cello recital thing I had, but I should be free for a while on my weekends.

**10-22-03**

**7:01 PM**

Mwahahaha! He cracks just like an egg under pressure. And it was so easy, too! And now that I've cracked him, we can totally crack Sydney too. In case you're clueless, journal, which you probably are because you're inanimate, I'm talking about Syd-n-Vaughn junior. Dad totally caved! Well, here's the full story.

So I started looking for that bag because I couldn't remember where I put it. Then I remembered that I wasn't the one carrying it, because I had to go to the bathroom and Dad just took it from me and paid. He carried the bag back. So, I asked him where the bag was.

"Hey, Dad?" I felt bad asking him, because he was taking a nappy, but I could not find that stupid bag anywhere.

"Hmm?"

"Where's the bag from the store earlier?"

"It's uh… Why?"

He opened his eyes then. "Because I want to wear my jersey." Just then I saw a piece of white plastic sticking out of Dad's suitcase, so I lifted the top and there was the bag. In the meantime, I had failed to notice Dad bolting upright and saying, "Wait!"

Oh my, there was something else in the bag with my shirt… When I realized what it was, I couldn't figure out why Dad didn't want me to see it. "Awwwww!" Back in the store, right after I found the shirt I wanted, I turned around and found this rack of little kid clothes. There were these little baby sized jerseys that were so adorable. I just had to show Dad. I told him my little sibling was going to be a City fan, like his/her sister. Then I added with great expression, "It's a shame you don't know the gender…" Not a moment later, I had gone to the bathroom and Dad had paid and stuff, and then we went back to walking around.

Dad must have picked one of those tiny jerseys out while I was in the bathroom, because a particularly adorable one was resting beside mine in the bag.

"Dad, you got one!"

His cheeks turned red. It was cute! "I just thought that…" he trailed off, looking at the carpet and blushing. He had no reason to be embarrassed, he's just being a new proud papa. Then he looked me in the eyes and looked serious, which threw me off a little. "Okay, I have to be honest. I'm dying to know what the baby is. Sydney keeps saying she wants to be surprised, but– is it a boy or a girl?"

And then I, the perfect and lovely and obedient daughter, smiled smugly. "Maybe I won't tell you."

"No! Come on, tell me! I'll buy you an ice-cream."

So he wanted to bribe me. I was willing to play that game. "That depends. Chocolate or strawberry?"

Ah, the difficult answer. He knows I can't resist either, it just depends on my mood. What he didn't know was that I could go for either, and I was just toying with his mind. The look on his face was so serious, like he was so deep in thought. Wow, he really did want to know really, really badly.

"Um…" he finally began, "chocolate?"

"It's a girl! I mean, it's a deal!"

Okay, maybe that wasn't so graceful, but it made Dad laugh and smile and hug me, so I guess I let it slip out all right. "It's a deal," he replied through laughter. "So, a little girl, huh?"

"Yup."

"A little girl." You couldn't get that smile off his face if you scraped it off with a scalpel. Ew. That sounds disgusting. I'm sorry I just put myself through that imagery. Yuck. Oh. Oh no. Now I'm picturing Dr. Kazsuk standing over Dad with a scalpel. Run, Dad! Run!

"So Sydney still wants to be surprised?" I asked then. I saw him blink when I said 'Sydney' instead of 'Mom.' I didn't mean to. It's just been slipping out that way lately.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. She does." He smiled. "Maybe we can convince her otherwise." I nodded and half smiled back, but I could tell there was something else on his mind. "Are we gonna be all right when we get back home? I mean with Sydney?"

I hesitated, and that scared me. I think it scared him too. "I don't know," I admitted honestly. "I… I think so…" He nodded, a sort of saddened look on his face. "Dad, if you want to talk to Sydney on the phone… you don't have to do it when I'm sleeping."

I think telling him that eased his worries a little bit. He has to know that I don't hate her, because I don't. What she did was completely justifiable in her line of work. If only it were that easy, though. I keep putting off thinking about it. And again, now, I don't want to. So I'll just tell you about how we went to dinner shortly after that, and Dad and I talked about future Baby Girl Vaughn, seeing as they have yet to discuss names, and then we went out to ice cream. I had chocolate. Hehe.

Well, tomorrow is our last full day here, because we leave on Friday and have to be at the airport by noon. I think I just want to walk around and take pictures of things, reminisce. Yeah. That sounds perfect. Well, I'm going to watch some TV now. Adios.

**10-23-03**

**4:46 PM**

Well, today was pretty much our last day here. We leave tomorrow, but we have to be at the airport around eleven, and both of us like to sleep, so we probably won't do anything else. Today's has been a nice day, though. We bought a bouquet of flowers this morning and headed over to the cemetery by my old church. I took out the purple ones and laid them in front of Mum's headstone like I used to do when I was little, and then I set the rest of them in front of Father's. Dad asked if I wanted a moment alone, but I didn't. I wanted him to stay with me, hold my hand. I kneeled down and traced their names with my fingers. For some reason, I feel like it let them know that I'd be back. There'd be more flowers. And hopefully, the grass there won't be so brown and icky next time.

After a few minutes we went off into town, hit up a few pubs and stores, and even some touristy things. I said something to Dad this afternoon, I think when we were in this cute little bookstore, and, well, it went like this.

"Look, Dad- Harry Potter in Gaelic! How cool is that?" Dad stared blankly at me, like he knew I said something, but wasn't really sure. I was pretty sure I had his attention because the shop was real quiet. "Dad?"

"I didn't understand a single word you just said."

So of course, I burst out laughing. It was just like a few nights ago when he couldn't understand the waiter, he had the same look on his face. "I said it's Harry Potter in Gaelic. Look." I pointed.

"Are you sure you didn't tell me that in Gaelic?"

More laughter. He says my accent is stronger. And l guess when I talk fast… I sound foreign. Haha. I said something back to him an American accent, and then he replied in a Southern accent, and then the guy at the register looked at us funny because we were being loud and laughing and stuff, so then we just left.

Man, I hope my thick accent sticks with me with I get home, I want to call Jess and flip out about something and have her go, "Wha…?"

We're gonna go get supper in a little while, but for now I'm packing and Dad's packing. I saw him looking at the little football jersey and smiling, don't tell anyone. It was so cute. He didn't think I was looking, but oh man, I'm so glad I was.

**10-24-03**

Well, I don't really know what time it is, because we're somewhere over the Atlantic. Anyway, Dad's asleep right now. The seats are different than the plane we took to get to Ireland, so Dad and I are alone in our row. No creepy Thomas, though that was pretty hilarious. Thomas Thomas Thomas Thomas Thomas… Haha.

Dad and I played Uno for awhile, and yeah, he kicked my butt. I told him it was mean to beat little girls. I was expecting a sly retort, but instead I got him all smiley and thinking about a certain Baby Girl Vaughn that's on her way. Aww. I can't wait to see Dad holding this little baby. Isn't that picture so adorable? Aww.

And now he's sleeping, so I decided to whip out the ol' journal. This morning I was kind of sad to leave, I mean, it feels like we just got here. I can still smell Cork on my coat. Yes, Ireland has its own smell, and I can smell it. And I can still hear a good accent chattering about the plane. And once we get out of the airport, all of that will go away. The weirdest part is… I'm okay with that. I just want to go and sleep in my own bed, be in my house. I love Ireland, I will always love Ireland. It's a part of me nobody can take away, and I will always be able to go back. After this week, when I'm home I will be able to think about Father as a happy memory. I think that's the best part of all.

I'm trying not to think about Sydney. I've been trying this whole morning. I really don't know how I'm going to act or what I'm going to do. I don't want to do anything horrible, I mean, I couldn't possibly, so I might have to give her the cold shoulder until I can. Maybe it won't even be like that. I just don't know. I don't want to think about it. The more I think about it the more confused I get, and the more my brain hurts. So I'm just not going to.

**9:15 PM**

Ah do you know how good it feels to be back in your own bed? Well, since you're a journal you probably don't, so I'll tell you. It feels amazing. Wonderful. Sweet, comfy bed. With my fleecy blanket and big fluffy pillows. How I missed you.

I'm really tired yet somehow I don't want to sleep. So I'm going to write. And I'm finally going to approach a major subject that I've been avoiding…

When the plane landed I was kind of tired and out of it, so was Dad. We moseyed down the gate, and when we stepped out the door Sydney was waiting for us. The first thing I noticed was that she looked bigger. I know it has only been a week, but that kid must be growing.

Dad got to her first, and he dropped his bags at her feet before they embraced. One of her hands pressed into his back, the other met the hairline on the back of his neck. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes and gave each other a small smile. They looked so right together. Like something just… connected properly with them. I didn't want to ruin it.

I approached with caution and watched meekly as they pulled away. My eyes were tired and could barely focus straight, but I kept watching them. And then suddenly my eyes met Sydney's. And even though everything else was kind of blurred, I could see things real clearly. I could see how utterly terrified she really was, though she tried to keep it well hidden. It was me she was terrified of. That was silly. I don't even remember thinking that thought, I just knew it. In that instant I also realized that no matter what, she is the only woman I have ever known to be my mother; no matter what, she loves me; no matter what, I love her.

I couldn't say anything, but my feet edged forward. Then I opened my arms and wrapped them around her bulging stomach and hugged her. I hugged Mom. She didn't say anything either, probably too relieved for words.

After that, we slipped away from our weirdness and started to act relatively normal. Well, as normal as can be with the state of drowsiness Dad and I were in. We went to get our bags and then we came home. Donovan was so excited to see us. I have the wet, sloppy, dog drool on my face to prove it.

You know what? I'm kind of tired right now. I think I'll go to sleep.

**10-25-03**

**10:11 AM**

Hm. Had this crazy dream last night. We were all at Disney World together (me, Dad, Mom, Jack, Weiss, Francie, and Will), and how I know it was Disney World and not Disney Land I am unsure, but somehow I knew it was World. Not that I'd know because I've never been to either. Anyway, I'm rambling. So we all got in line for some ride, but I didn't know which one it was, so I asked aloud to no one in particular, and Jack responded, "Here we go loop-de-loop." Somehow I interpreted that as some sort of spinning ride. But really now. Let's just stop for a moment and ponder Jack's response. Odd? Yes. Very odd.

Time for breakfast indeed.

**10:45 AM**

Dad's apparently afraid of telling Mom that he knows about the baby. And this I find extremely humorous. Oooooh the fun I shall have! Oh, don't let me forget, I need to call Jess and tell her about everything. I suspect she's still sleeping though, so I'll have to wait awhile.

In the mean time, I have some mad catching up to do with a certain canine. Oh how I've missed my Donny. I must go get slobbered on now. But wait, wait. "Here we go loop-de-loop." Oh my gosh, seriously think about Jack the Brick Wall Slash Master Sauce Maker Bristow saying that. Hahaha. Good times, good times.

A/n: I hope the bag thing wasn't disappointing, because I thought it was really cute. Anyway, hopefully I'll post again sometime soon. Please review!


	40. XL

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XL

A/n: Okay, so… I was kind of wrong about the having a lot of time to write. I kind of forgot about the musical, and softball, and school, and floor hockey, and my wisdom teeth, and… life. Sorry. All the more reason to enjoy this extra long chapter.

**10-25-03**

**11:46 AM**

Don't you love sleeping in? I think it was the best thing ever invented. Hm. I suppose sleep wasn't really invented, was it? Discovered is probably a better term. And now I'm picturing two cavemen, and one has fallen asleep and the other one is poking him and grunting because he isn't dead but he's not moving.

So I'm home chilling with Sydney today. …We'll see how that goes. Dad's at work right now, which really sucks. I mean he just got in last night after being away from home for a week, he hasn't seen his wife in that time, and he's probably super jet lagged. Sigh, the life of an agent-man.

I think I'm going to call Jess soon because I'm totally excited about freaking her out. And the longer I wait, the more my Super Accent will fade and the effect won't be as cool. I'm hoping she's awake by now.

**12:21 PM**

Ooooh I love my bestest bestest friend in the whole world! She cracks me up. I called her cell phone because I wanted to make sure she answered the phone. Like if I called her house and her mom answered the phone she would tell Jess it was me and stuff, and, anyway, since none of that is relevant at all… She answered, and I started rambling as fast as I could about how Dad had cracked and that he knew about the baby. I went on for like, thirty seconds straight before I paused for her reaction, which was (completely awesome):

"Aislin, is that you?"

"Aye."

Pause. "My God. What have they done to you?"

Then I started laughing hysterically and told her what I was up to. She thinks my accent is stronger too. I think I can hear it. I couldn't tell when I was there, but now that I'm surrounded by Americans again it's becoming more obvious. Sadly, it will begin to fade away as time goes on. Oh. I better call Ian before it totally goes away, right?

Yes, I winked when I wrote that.

No, it's not weird to wink after you write something like that.

Okay, maybe it's a little bit weird.

**12:27 PM**

Sorry, I started daydreaming about Ian. I really should call him, but the phone is sitting on my bed, way on the other side of the room, you know, a whole three to four foot reach from my desk. Plus, Donovan looks really cute right now. He's trying to play with me. I suspect he wants me to take him for a walk.

Aw, okay buddy, I'll call Ian later and play with you right now.

**4:15 PM**

Am I really clumsy? Has anyone ever noticed. I mean, I don't usually find random bruises or scratches on myself and I don't often trip over things, and I don't accidentally bump my shoulder when I go through doors or turn corners like Kathleen does.

I sprained my ankle. I'm on crutches. How did this happen?

So I was going to take Donny for a walk, right? So was getting him all excited upstairs talking about a w-a-l-k, and he started jumping and stuff, and then he took off down the stairs, so of course, I chased after him. Then, somehow, I totally wiped out at the bottom of the stairs. I just remember tumbling a little and landing face up with my back on the floor in front of the door, with my legs still up on the stairs.

"Ouch…"

Well, the bang-boom-bang-bam-smack that was me falling down the stairs made Donovan start to bark even more, and then Sydney came rushing in from the kitchen to see what all the matter was. I kinda didn't want to move for a second because my body hurt a little bit, I'm not gonna lie. Ugh. Syd I mean Mom tried to help me up, but when I tried putting any weight on my right ankle it would buckle.

Then it started to hurt. Real bad.

I balanced for a few seconds on my left leg, and Mom helped me hop over to the couch. She made me lie down, and then she looked at it. It was swelling a little, so she went and got some ice for me, and then she put a pillow underneath it to elevate it.

Meanwhile the dog wouldn't leave me alone because he still wanted to go on his walk. He would not stop barking, but finally Mom lured him outside with a treat.

Mom checked my ankle after a few minutes. "Well, the swelling isn't going down. We ought to go see a doctor…" I really didn't want to go, but it did hurt a lot and I still couldn't put any weight on it. So I succumbed to the pregnant woman's demands and hobbled to the car. There she handed me her cell phone and asked that I call Dad and tell him what happened.

Well, he was probably in a meeting because I got his voice-mail. I left him a pretty interesting message.

"Hey Dad, it's me. Mom and I are going to the doctors because she's in labor. Just kidding. I fell down the stairs and now my ankle is screwed up. Mom wants you to call her back when you get this. Bye."

He's probably mad at me for the labor comment. I mean, it's way early and I probably scared him to death. Hm.

I had a really good talk with Mom about Dad while we waited for the doctor. I told her how excited he was about the baby. I asked her if he had shown her the little baby jersey he bought, but she said he hadn't yet. Then I told her that he caved about the baby's gender, and then I told her that I probably should not have told her that. She seemed amused by it, actually. I thought she might be mad. And then of course I tried to persuade her, but she wouldn't budge. One day soon, one day.

Then there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. Blah blah blah. He tried to make me move it around, and it only wanted to move one way. I demonstrated with my other foot which ways it could move and couldn't move. I got this splint thing that I'm supposed to wear for two weeks, and I'm on crutches for a week at most. I guess it's "more than a mild sprain but less than a severe sprain." Whatever that means.

Oh, it means that I can't, like, move for a week. Right. There goes the week-of-catching-up bike rides I had planned with Jess and Kathleen.

Crap. I still have like, all of my make-up work to do. Effing school… I suppose I should go start that. Man am I going to be behind in math on Monday…

**10-26-03**

**7:30 PM**

Well, besides residing on the couch for most of the day, and besides doing homework for most of the day, and besides for having random bouts of ankle pain intermittently throughout the day, today was pretty good. I could easily get up and move around and stuff, I just choose not to. I enjoy being lazy, and there's nothing wrong with that.

Jess and Kathleen came over this afternoon. I wished they could have stayed longer, we really wanted to watch a movie, but as previously stated I had a lot of homework to do. I did get Jess to help explain some of the math to me (God damn you, slope!). That was helpful.

Oh man, I suddenly got a huge craving for cupcakes.

Um, oh! Ian called earlier. Just a little while ago, in fact. We had a nice conversation. His voice, ahhh, so good to hear. I asked him what he thought of my accent in a sexy voice. Okay, no, I didn't really ask that. But I asked him what all went down this week at school. I guess the big thing this week was that some kid in our team was dared to eat a bunch of salt packets, and he did, and then like puked a lot. That's pretty nasty, and yet not surprising at all. Middle school boys, sigh. When will they learn?

Oh! I can't believe I forgot! Mom told Dad she knew that he knew about Syd-n-Vaughn junior! I mean about her being a girl. I mean, not that Mom knows it's a girl, but she knows that Dad knows, and Dad knows it's a girl.

Wow. All of that was really quite unnecessary. I apologize, it's all these painkillers I'm on…

Well, I was in somewhat of a painkiller induced sleepiness and took a break from the million social studies sheets I have to do. I was taking a sort of nappy where my eyes were closed and I was resting, but I wasn't trying to sleep. Mom and Dad wandered into the living room to quietly watch TV. They must have thought I was asleep because they started talking.

"So," Mom began, "Aislin told me that you know the sex of the baby."

"She did? Look, I know we talked about it and wanted to be surprised, but I–"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain. There are some days I just really want to know…"

"I could tell you," Dad taunted in a sing-song voice. Good, Dad, good. My little minion.

"No! Don't bring me into the dark side!"

"Hey, she bribed me to the dark side." What! No, you bribed me! Liar… "It's really nice, knowing. And, in case you've forgotten, the kid kind of needs a name."

"Yeah, we'll figure that out eventually." Noise that sounded a lot like a kiss. "Or he or she can just go by Kid."

"Kid Vaughn… It's kind of catchy." Giggle. Another noise that sounded like a kiss. All right, get a room! And don't they know it's Syd-n-Vaughn junior, not Kid? Well I guess they don't. But they should.

I did not want them taking it too far in my state of non-sleep right next to them, so I rolled over and kind of groaned like I was waking up and stretching.

"Hey, you," said Dad. "Feeling all right?"

"Right now, yeah. When's dinner?"

Etcetera, etcetera. Man. I still really want some cupcakes. And still so not looking forward to school tomorrow.

**10-27-03**

**3:52 PM**

When I got home today there was a message from Dad saying that Jack is coming for dinner later this week. Funny how he gives me such a large warning, days in advance. I suppose it's been awhile since I've seen the ol' chap. Haha. Here we go loop-de-loop. Crazy dreams I have.

Everybody at school is so confused about me. They know I've been gone for a week, but some of them don't know I went to Ireland. Plus the fact I'm crutching around everywhere. They just don't know what to think. Jess decided we should start a rumor that I sprained my ankle doing something cooler than falling down the stairs. Kathleen suggested I add Ireland into the story too. I loved Jess's response.

"Like what? She twisted it dancing a jig with a leprechaun?"

Well, at the time we couldn't think of anything better, so for now it stays. I better think of a good story tonight. How about… I was pushed down the stairs of a castle by a rowdy bunch, and then a hot Seamus Finnegan like character picked me up and brought me to safety. Because of him I only suffered an ankle sprain. Yeah, that's believable.

But the biggest disappointment of the day was when we realized that I couldn't go trick or treating on Friday, which is Halloween. I'm so sad, because I remember Halloween last year with Mom and Dad, and how much fun dressing up was and how much candy I got to eat. Jess promised that they'd be sure to swing by the house, and bring me some extra candy. Which I guess will be cool. I don't mind hanging out with Mom and Dad.

Oh, I'm making plans with Ian to come over after school tomorrow to help me with math, I'm still kind of behind and don't really understand what's going on. So besides getting mucho help, I'll get to hang out with him for awhile. Yay! Party in my head!

**10-28-03**

**8:18 PM**

Today was definitely a good day. I feel soooo much better about math it's amazing. Ian's a really good teacher, among… other things. Hee. Dad was totally not thrilled about me and Ian being home along together, it was kind of funny, but Mom convinced him that it was okay. I'm pretty sure he called Stephanie to check on us, because a little before four-thirty she and the kids were at the front door.

I introduced her to Ian as Caleb came running towards me with something in his hand. When he extended it to me I asked him what it was, but he decided to be shy in front of Ian. "He made you a card," Stephanie said while adjusting Ava on her hip.

I took the card from Caleb and looked at the cover. He drew a picture of what I think is me, judging from the long blonde hair and a big band-aid on my leg. On the inside was a very messily (but adorably) written note that said 'Get better Aislin, love Caleb.' It was so sweet! Especially because it was written in such big letters, some of which were backwards. But, awww! I love this kid so much!

"Caleb, this is so nice! Thank you so much!" I pulled him up into my lap and hugged him all tight and started kissing his cheek until he giggled. Awww the Caleb smile. He's too cute.

"Aiz-in, when come over?" he whispered in my ear, still wary of Ian I guess.

"I don't know," I told him. "But will you come and see me on Halloween?" I looked up at Stephanie who nodded. Suddenly I thought, 'I really hope she doesn't set Ava down because I know she's going to run right into my ankle or start hitting it or something.

"Tell her what you're gonna be, Caleb."

"A dinosaw!"

"A dinosaur! That's so cool! I can't wait to see you."

After that we showed Steph how we were working on math, and how we were thinking about making cupcakes (well… how Ian was going to make cupcakes for me? Which he didn't… Jerk.), she went back home.

We pretty much were working on math until five o'clock, which is about when Dad got home. We both didn't have any other homework, so we went into the living room and watched some TV until his mom came to pick him up, which was five-thirty. Mom got home about ten minutes before he left.

And have I mentioned that I really missed him, because I don't think I realized it until today. I really missed him. And his big blue eyes. Really missed those too. When he left I got a hug good-bye, no kiss, but a hug. Was niiiice. I love hugs. And, can I tell you something? I think he was a little jealous when I was smooching my little Caleb. I mean, yeah, Caleb's a full blown hottie, Ian better watch his back. Haha! I hope he wants a kiss as much as I do.

And, by the way, Jack shall be joining us for dinner on Thursday evening. I shall prepare myself. I could always threaten to hit him with my crutches if he tries anything funny, he is a sneaky little bugger after all. Then again, he could probably, like, rip my crutches in half or something crazy like that. You never know with Jack.

**10-30-03**

**5:59 PM**

Jack's gonna be here any minute. I'm excited. Is that weird? I'm thinking it is. Part of my random excitement may have something to do with the pain meds I'm on. Okay, it's Advil. I'm not going to lie. But my ankle really is hurting today because I'm doing the thing where I use the crutches but am putting weight on my foot again. It's kind of bothered that I'm doing that.

I'm rambling again.

I really ought to stop doing that.

Jack's here!

**8:13 PM**

Ah, this family. So funny, so weird. Well, in all, the event didn't go so great. I mean it wasn't bad, it just could have gone better. However, you will be pleased to know that I did not burn any odd body parts on hot food this time. I know, I'm madly skilled.

Dinner kind of started off on the wrong foot when apparently no one had started the vegetables (insert mini-argument between Mom and Dad here with Jack smirking in the background). Then once they were finished we had to try to keep the meat and stuff warm and then started late. When I sat down I leaned my crutches on the wall behind me like I usually do when I eat, but of course, five minutes later… CRASH! They tip over and smash onto the wood floor. I grumbled and hung my head in shame; I could see in the corner of my eye that Mom wasn't pleased with me. I tried to move them out of the way and shove them under my chair.

And then, when we were almost finished, Mom dropped her fork really suddenly and exclaimed, "Applesauce!"

Dad looked at her. "What?"

"Applesauce! Applesauce now! Go! GO!"

The next thing I knew she was shoving the car keys into Dad's hands and pushing him out the door. Apparently the woman needed some applesauce. And she wasn't going to finish dinner until she got some.

And then, as I finished sipping my milk, I realized that I was alone in the room with a raging pregnant woman, and, well, Jack, a… A… How does one describe Jack? I won't. I was alone in a small room with the two of them, and between the crazy hormones and the hardcore stares I was feeling a little bit like I might die. I needed some fresh air, but luckily Jack excused himself from the table to go get some coffee.

Did I just say luckily? I lied. Unfortunately would have been a more appropriate word there. Because, of course, Jack tripped over my crutches on his way out and stumbled for a few steps, barely catching himself in the doorway. I was so embarrassed, my cheeks must have looked like fire trucks.

And, you know, since I care so much, I eloquently responded with, "Whoa, you okay?"

Mom must have been daydreaming about her upcoming applesauce feast because she appeared not to notice Jack's little tumble. Jack nodded, but not after he glared for a split second at the crutches on the ground below us. Curse you, metal fiends, curse you.

Jack stuck around until Dad got back with the applesauce, and Mom decided that she didn't want any anymore. We watched Dad finish his dinner, and then Jack started asking me questions. Which I did not like. I felt like I was being interrogated, and he was about to torture me if I said something wrong. It was just questions about school and stuff, but man, I better know what class I have third hour, or else.

Needless to say, Jack now knows about my math study sessions with Ian. And this, my friends, is very bad news. I don't want Ian to die. Jack cannot take him from me yet! It's obvious that Jack is just as thrilled as Dad is that I have friends of the male sex. Ian just happens to be a friend. That I like. A lot. That I happen to kiss. Sometimes.

Oh God. Jack's going to murder Ian.

He's gone home, probably to plan out the possible scenarios to kill him. I hope he makes it quick and painless, I don't want him to suffer.

**8:35 PM**

Ha.

Will you listen to me?

I'm talking crazy talk.

But if Ian's not at school tomorrow… I'm just saying…

**10-31-03**

**9:32 PM**

Happy Halloween, journal! Aw, can't you just remember a year ago when I was just a wee lass, and Mom and Dad dressed me up like an angel and took me house to house to get candy. And I made those two lovebirds bond and now they're married and having a baby. Hm. I may have gotten carried away with that story. I'm sad because I couldn't go hang out with Jess and Kathleen and Krissy tonight and get candy. But it's all right, I had fun with Mom and Dad. Well, I had fun with Dad. Mom fell asleep. She was so cute though, she really tried to stay awake! She really wanted to see bunches of kids dressed up and ringing the doorbell and stuff, especially because this was her first Halloween in the house and all. At least she got to see Caleb and Ava.

Oh my gosh! Caleb was adorable! He was the most amazing little dinosaur I've ever seen! He would even roar if you asked him to. Actually, he only roared when I asked him to, because he has this weird relationship with my Dad where he only looks at him and giggles. But still, wow, awesome little kid.

All right, I guess Ava was half way to cute as well. She was a pumpkin and Jeff (ahhhh hotttttt) was carrying her around. She had her cheeks painted orange and her hair in pigtails. She might have been a little bit cute. A little.

It wasn't long after that when Mom fell asleep. Poor thing. Dad thinks that work is getting to her, and I don't blame her, I mean, she's really pregnant. He wants her to go on maternity leave soon, but we all know how stubborn she is and how hard it's going to be to convince her. I think it would be fun to have her home. We also contemplated a plan to get Mom to find out that the baby's a girl. We think that, well, um, okay. We don't actually have anything concrete yet. But we decided it needs to happen. She needs to know about my baby sister!

Now I'm sitting in my room, listening to the radio, and eating the leftover candy. Dad sure picked out some good ones. Maybe I'll have some of that applesauce that Mom never ate. Hmm. Sounds appetizing. Later.

A/n: Again, I am so sorry this took so long! Updates will probably be separated by long periods of time from now on. Please review though! They make me happy.


	41. XLI

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XLI

A/n: Yeah, I know, it's been awhile. You don't have to remind me. But softball and school are over and I get to sleep again. And write, of course. But I should warn you: I will be traveling a lot this summer and will only be home in a few day increments over the summer. I have no idea how much I'll write/read/update, so just be heads up.

**11-3-03**

**3:49 PM**

I had a very productive math class today. Not only did I feel quite confident whilst taking my math quiz (my Ian is quite the teacher), but I also have figured out the secret of Jack Bristow. Now, prepare yourself, for this may come as a shock:

Jack is a super hero.

I know you're probably like, "Huh?" Well perhaps not considering your are a book of bound paper, but anyway, I believe that I have come to this profound discovery. Just consider it. He's always off somewhere- I mean, he says he's "at work," but how do we know that for sure? He travels a lot. That could also mean something. Plus, he's very secretive about his personal life. He conceals his true self rather often.

**3:42 PM**

Wow, that last one there sounded kind of deep.

To sum it all up, there's just not much we know about the man. And I would like to think he's a super hero. Hmm. Actually. Now that I think about it… He may be borderline evil villain. Jack kind of seems like the type who would have a secret lair and have minions that carry out his dirty work. And I think I've already established (in the weird workings of my head) that he indeed has minions. And. Dirty work.

Villain or hero, I'm having trouble coming up with a cool name for him. This Super Jack, I mean. Oh come on, you didn't actually think I really thought Jack was a Super hero. Maybe if this were some whacked up fiction story. No. This is my life, and I'm fairly certain this is as real as it gets. However, that being said, I want my fictional Super Jack to have a mega sweet name. Not something lame and obvious like Batman or Spider-man, but something cooler, like The Hulk. It's even cooler if you say it in a deep grumbly voice.

The best that I could come up with by Spanish sixth hour was Ultra Sauce Man, but I'm not gonna lie, that's pretty awful. I would cry if I were a super heroine and someone named me Ultra Sauce Man. Er. Woman. Whatever. That name has to go.

Well, now that I've stated my desire for Jack to be a super hero I think I'll go do my social studies homework.

**11-5-03**

**6:17 PM**

Well, Dad finally gave Mom the talk. You know. The one where he was supposed to vaguely hint at maternity leave. He kind of, um, didn't do it so subtly. In fact, I'm fairly certain she was screaming at him for ten minutes straight about how she's fine and can work and how he has no idea what she's going through and blah blah blah. Dad took it like a man, though. I was very proud of him.

Still, Mom had to rest after her spiel. I think that proves Dad's point. If I know Mom, she'll ponder it all night, apologize to Vaughn for yelling at him and tell him that he's right and wants what's best for her and the baby. Her back has been aching her and she's been getting sleepy again.

I wish she knew it was a girl. I don't know what this has to do with anything I've just said, but I still wish she knew. I think it would be fun to talk to her about having a sister and stuff, and names, and I don't know. It's just something I think she should know.

By the way, I'm still working on Jack's super hero/villain name.

**11-6-03**

**4:41 PM**

I think Dad won yesterday. Mom was home before I was, already draped over the couch asleep when I came in through the front door. She must have come home early for work. I've tried to be as quiet as possible, I want to let her sleep, but already I've made the dog bark a few times and dropped my calculator on the wood floor. Oh well. What can I say? I'm clumsy. Oh shoot, parent teacher conferences are next week… I better not have to do half of my math homework in the first five minutes of class again. I need to be on Mrs. Schlesinger's good side.

**11-9-03**

**2:24 PM**

Dad disappeared around noon today, just kind of randomly. I was going to ask Sydney—whoops, that was a slip—Mom, where he went, but she was resting on the couch again and I didn't want to bother her. By the way, yesterday was her last day at work because she is officially going on maternity leave. She fought really hard against it, but when Dad was pushing it, and Jack was pushing it, and Dixon and Weiss were pushing it, I think she just decided to succumb to it. Actually, I think her reasoning behind it was more like, well, if I do it they'll be happier, even though she really wants to stop working.

But this was supposed to be a story about Dad, wasn't it? Right, so he was elsewhere, and then around 1:30 he came back. With a puppy! He's another bulldog, and he's about a year old and pretty decently house-trained. He was abused though, which is really sad, and he gets scared with you hold things up like the remote control. But he's so adorable. We named him Chester. He's mostly brown and white, but he's got some black on his chest and face.

I played with him for thirty minutes straight, but he tired me out. Donovan was kind of wary at first, but I think he's slowly adjusting. Chester bounces around his feet and Donovan just stares at him like 'what are you doing?' I'm so excited. I love puppies! Mom knew about this too! And she might of told me where Dad was going had she not been sleeping. Ah, I don't care. He was a good surprise.

**2:30 PM**

Uh-oh. I think Donny's had enough. He just collapsed in my room after walking through the door. But wait, Chester followed him up. Haha. Oooh he's so cute. We need to fatten him up like Donovan, though. Shouldn't be too hard. I'm going to take the puppy and leave Donovan alone. Poor dog, I think he's had his personal bubble violated enough for one day.

**11-11-03**

**12:11 AM**

Whoa! Check out all the elevens. Half day today, which is totally sweet. Jess is over right now, and we're not doing much of anything. We might go catch a movie later with Ian and Adam. Mostly, I think we plan to chill. We need to make plans for the half day on Thursday. I love half days! Aw, Mom just made us some lemonade, how nice of her! She picks me up from school now that she's home. It's nice. She must be bored all day long at home, she always looks to happy to see me when she comes to get me. I think she's mostly just happy to be out of the house. Whatever. I don't mind.

Okay, Jess is having way too much fun imitating the puppy. I may have to stop her before she goes too far and starts to bark. That reminds me, I haven't seen Donovan all day. Coincidence? I wonder.

**7:49 PM**

Today was so much fun! We decided that we wanted to see _Elf_, so we met the guys there, and Kathleen, and Dee, Fini, Danny, and a whole bunch of kids from our school, although they just happened to be there. We didn't invite the whole school. Well, I at least didn't. I can't speak for Jess, though, because that's crazy enough that she might have actually done it. I think the theater employees were really confused as to why all of us weren't in school.

But oh man, _Elf_ is hilarious! Will Ferrell is only about the funniest person ever, although Ian is a close second. My cheeks hurt so bad from laughing all afternoon, I swear. I told Ian that he would have to come over and meet my new doggy. I think he's coming over on Thursday. That ought to be fun.

But now I think I should talk about dinner. We had a nice discussion about baby names for the first time. I'm hoping Mom will start hankering to know the gender. Anyway…

We were kind of quiet for the first few minutes, mostly because Mom was chowing down and Dad and I still watch her in awe. She's like a tank the way she just plows through meals. I think I must have zoned off as I nibbled on my vegetables (ugh, I so should not have had all that popcorn at the movies, not to mention the slushie I shared with Jess. The frozen cherry goodness is so tempting!), because suddenly Mom said, "You know, Vaughn, I've been thinking all day, and we should probably start talking baby names." Dad nodded as he drank from his glass of milk. "I want us to name him or her together."

There was a moment of silence, like they were both thinking of names, but they didn't want to say them to each other for some reason or another. I thought I should say something. "I was named after my great-great-great-grandma, who lived through the potato blight." Actually, I said it much less eloquently that that. I got the number of greats wrong, first, and then I had to count on my fingers, and then for some reason I couldn't spit out the words "potato blight." It was such a hot mess, as Danny is always saying. "And I think my middle name was Mum's best friend growing up."

Mom got this look on her face like I was this adorable little, I don't know, thing, and then she turned the puppy eyes on Dad. "I want the name to mean something."

"You mean names," Dad reminded her. "You still don't know the gender."

"Yeah, Mom. This would be so much easier if you knew."

She looked at me. "Why?"

I actually had no idea. It really wouldn't be that much easier, it would only be one less name. I was just trying to convince her otherwise. "I, uh, um. Never mind." Damn. That was retarded. After that, I think I pretty much just asked them if people could come over on the next half day. Boring stuff. Oh crap, I have a Spanish quiz tomorrow. Yo necesito estudiar!

**11-15-03**

**12:01 PM**

I was just about to start this off with "busy week" but it really wasn't that busy. Thursday really wasn't much of a day: me, Jess, Krissy, Kathleen, Ian, and Adam all sat around the backyard doing pretty much nothing but talking. We thought about playing truth and dare but decided we were all to lazy. Mom made cookies for us, though. She's getting so random like that. Seriously, she must be so bored in the house all by herself.

Then on Friday I spent the night at Jess's. Oh but before that Francie called and was talking to Mom for a while. She's going to throw her a baby shower next weekend. Apparently she's been planning it for some time, I just never knew about it. But whatever. Hey, you know what? I bet Francie would love organizing it more if she had a better theme. As in, like, color. Like a gender specific color. I should tell Mom that, maybe I can guilt trip her into it. I have these moments with Dad when we know Mom's not around where we make a little shape with our hands to indicate a small size (not like my sister's a crack baby or anything, just that's how small we pretend she is, I guess), and whisper, "little girl." It's really cute. He gets this happy little smirk on his face, and I just want Mom to get like that too.

Hmm. Jess's was fun, as usual. Her family cracks me up. There's just so many of them! Ay dios mio. I think I'm going to go take Chester on a walk. Maybe Donovan too, if he'll let me.

A/n: yeah, I know it's short, but I really wanted to post before I went on vacation. Please review!


	42. XLII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XLII

A/n: Hey guys. I finally just got through a rough patch in this fic, where I was kind of losing interest in it, having a bit a writer's block, and just not really sure where it was going anymore. I feel like the last few parts had gotten away from the style I had been using to write this, which was the style I really enjoyed. Part of it was probably stress from school (I had some extreme schedules problems…) but I think getting out of school and just getting myself really relaxed this summer has helped a lot. I'm sorry if maybe this story got a little redundant for you as a reader, because I know it did for me as a writer. But this chapter, I feel, has really put me back in my good place, and I have a lot of plans for the future of this and I've remembered just how much I love my Aislin and the story I've thrown her into. So enjoy, and as always, leave a review. Thanks.

**11-21-03**

**6:32 PM**

Let me start by saying that the book we are reading in English is absolutely stupid. That said, I can continue on with my telling about the day. Let me think, Ian and Jess and Adam and Kathleen were all over after school, and we played Frisbee in the back yard for awhile. Then we mostly lounged in the sun because it's abnormally warm out right now. Ian found a football in the garage and started throwing around with Adam and Kathleen, so Jess and I chatted.

"So I've decided that Jack should be a super hero," I told her. "But I can't come up with a cool name for him yet."

"Well, what are his super powers?"

"I haven't really thought about those." We spent the next few minutes debating whether or not this SuperJack would fly, ultimately deciding no. We did come up with a few good ones, though. He has telekinesis, and super strength, and the evil-glare-of-death.. We tried to create a name using that information, and tried to avoid common names like Batman, Spiderman, superman. I mean, those are a little boring. We wanted something cool. Then we kind of forgot about his powers and were trying to think of really cool words that would just make good names.

And then, we settled on one. Captain Monstrosity: striking fear into the hearts of children and wrongdoers worldwide. Oh! I almost forgot his weakness, because all superheroes have weaknesses. I'm thinking manipulative teenage girls. Or cute accents. Captain Monstrosity. Man, if superheroes actually existed, that would be the one I'd want in L.A.

Oh, I think Dad just got home. That reminds me that I have to ask him if I can go to Dee's and work on our project. For the book I don't like. I'm not even going to finish reading it. It's so stupid, and I hate reading it. Besides, Mr. Davidson is making the test and we all know how easy that's about to be. Ugh. I'll be right back.

**6:39 PM**

Actually, um, I think I'll ask in a few minutes… I heard them talking quietly downstairs when I was in the hallway, so I was about to speak when I got to the edge of the stairs, only to find that Mom had Dad pinned against the front door—somewhat awkwardly, might I add, due to her stomach—and, yeah, there was some heavy kissing. I closed by eyes and backed up slowly, hoping they hadn't heard me. I only managed to trip over the dog (Chester) once, but I caught myself.

**6:40 PM**

I hope they're done soon. I do really need to go to Dee's.

**6:42 PM**

Oh thank God, he's calling me for dinner. Glad that's over with. Oh! I almost forgot, the baby shower is tomorrow. I'm so excited to see all the little bitty baby stuff, it's just so cute. And little. And cute. And. Little. Oh gosh, I can't wait. I want my baby sister right now!

**11-23-03**

**4:10 PM**

I got some really good one-on-one time with Mom today when we went shopping for Dad's birthday present. I think pregnancy is really getting to her. Oh, and the baby shower went really well yesterday.

Francie dragged Will over at eleven (I was still in my pajamas, lounging on the couch and watching cartoons) so they could start setting up. I was lazy and didn't want to have to help, so I snuck (sneaked? I think sneaked is proper. I'm still gonna say snuck) upstairs to shower and change. When I went back downstairs, it was like the living room had been transformed into Baby Land- a magical place where light pink and light blue ribbons surround you and delicious cookies tempt you off to the right…

There was already a little pile of presents near the door, and I couldn't wait to see all the little baby clothes and toys and whatnot. I checked my watch: quarter to twelve, so we still had about fifteen minutes before people were coming. I heard people talking in the kitchen so I ventured in there, and sure enough Mom, Dad, Francie, and Will were all standing around talking. I went and stood by Dad and he wrapped his arm around my back.

"Speak of the devil," he smiled. Oh no. They were talking about me. "Just bragging about what your teachers had to say at conferences."

"That I talk to much?"

Mom laughed. "We were trying to emphasize the 'she's a great student' part." I shrugged. I do get yelled at for talking too much. I can't help it that Ian blatantly flirts with me in the middle of class!

Okay, maybe it's a little of me blatantly flirting with him, but anyway, then we heard the front door open. "Knock, knock," came a familiar male voice from the door. Soon Weiss's head popped into the kitchen, shortly followed by Aunt Melody. I was glad to see them cause it's been awhile. Well, after a few lame Irish jokes from Weiss and a few more people popping in the front door (Jess and Kathleen, some people from work that I don't really know, Jack), the Lampis arrived. First came Jeff holding Caleb, and he immediately squirmed his way out of his daddy's arms and found his way to me. I picked him up of course, but then I had to gape at the hotness that was Jeff. It was like a slow motion moment, where he shook his head and his shaggy hair bounced a little in the air. Total swoon. Then Stephanie came in with Ava, and I was reminded that the gorgeous man was married and I could not just jump him at will.

Finally I could weasel my way to the cookies without getting in trouble. Caleb and I shared one. And oh my gosh, they were so good. I was meaning to find my friends amongst the growing crowd, but then Caleb just happened to see Jack sitting uncomfortably next to some balloons and became intrigued.

"Who's dat?" he asked quietly.

"That's my grandpa." Ha. That felt funny to say. "His name is Jack." Caleb was very interested in watching him. I wondered briefly if I could convince him later to try and play with him, but then a better idea popped into my head. "Hey, guess what? Jack's a superhero like Spiderman. Captain Monstrosity." He gasped and went wide-eyed like he was so amazed! It was adorable. Oh man, now I really wish I had let him loose to pester Jack, it would have been so funny!

We finished our cookie and gazed around the room. It seemed Ava was being nice (that little brat) and was doing cute things in front of all of the adults. Francie was trying to get people's attentions to start a game or something, and I was still trying to find Jess and Kathleen. Just then the door opened and in sprung Fini and Dee.

"Sorry we're late," said Dee. "Fini's sister got a little lost."

"Lost?"

"I know, she's so dumb! I was like, Wanna—hey, little fella!" Fini's wonderful attention span showed greatly as she addressed Caleb mid-sentence, who giggled and hid his face in my neck. I finally found the other two, who had managed to get out to the backyard and were playing with the dogs. We told them to come inside, and then Francie pretty much took control.

We had to play some weird games, but then Mom started to open presents and it got really exciting! I loved seeing all the cute little baby stuff. And she finally got to see the little football jersey that Dad got in Ireland. I gave my present later on, after everyone had left, because, I don't know. I wanted to give my baby sister the stuffed rabbit I had when I was little. He's still in pretty good shape considering how I dragged him around everywhere I went, and I thought it would be cool if we shared something like that. Mom thought it was so sweet and put him the baby's room right where she would be able to see him when she wakes up.

But back to the baby shower, when presents were over, the four of us and Caleb slipped upstairs and we started talking. Dee and I showed them the movie that we made on Friday night, which is really funny. The costumes we made for ourselves make us look so ridiculous, and we had to make a spoon out of tin foil and like we ended up throwing it at each other. Then of course there are bloopers at the end, and there's one that I filmed of Dee accidentally tripping which is so great.

Caleb had fun exploring my room again, and he wasn't too shy as long as the other girls didn't talk to him. I asked him if he remembered my friend Ian, and then he tried to do a somersault on my bed. I take that as a yes.

Eventually, Jeff came looking for his son. By then the poor kid had exhausted himself from running around upstairs and was nearly passed out on my bed. I'm pretty sure we all were awestruck of the man's beauty, because none of us could say anything.

Well, except Fini. "Hi, I'm Fini!" she exclaimed in her crazy voice. I swear, she is never not hyper.

"Uh, hi." He kind of looked at her strangely for a minute (I don't blame him. Fini tends to scare people at first before they realize that she's badly in need of Ritalin), then turned back to me and asked me to baby-sit not next week, but the week after. I said I could, but in the state of amazement he put me in, I would have said yes to chopping off my own arm and eating it.

**4:35 PM**

Actually, forget I just said that last analogy. That's just a little bit disgusting, not to mention a little extreme.

**4:36 PM**

If not the slightest bit true.

Damn.

**4:38 PM**

Then he took Caleb and said bye to all of us, and as soon as we knew he was out of hearing range, we all squealed like girls and started discussing his hotness.

"I can't wait until pool cleaning season starts again so I can watch him shirtless in all his glory."

"You think he's hot?" Fini asked us like we were all crazy. "So not at all!"

"You don't count, you think Lou is hot."

"Italian Stallion Lou, yeah."

Sigh. Fini. "I can't wait until I see him washing his car again at the same time your dad is. Talk about hot."

Oh do not go there girlfriend. I covered my ears. "No! You guys can't say things like that when I'm around because that's just nasty." The worst part is everyone else agrees with Kathleen! Even Fini thinks Dad is all right.

Then Fini was like, "At least I'm not going out with Adam…" and got Jess all riled up. It was so funny. We all started picking on each other for the guys that we liked, and it turns out that Fini actually thinks that Ian is pretty cute. Because he so is! My blue-eyed lovely.

Just then Dad poked his head through the door. "Hey girls, are you all staying for dinner?"

"Fini's sister is coming in a half hour for us," Dee said.

"And I'm going to my grandma's soon," Kathleen told him.

So leave it to Jess… "But don't worry, Mr. Vaughn, I'm all yours."

Dad laughed at her. "Okay, see you later."

The three of them had another fit of girly squealing after he left, and I sat there and rolled my eyes at them. Freaks. Don't they know he's somebody's dad? I guess I should talk, being half-way in love with my hot neighbor. But it's not like I'd ever say anything to Caleb. Oh well, I guess this is what I get for being adopted by young, attractive people.

Hmm, we just kind of chilled for the next half hour until Fini and Dee left, and then a little later Kathleen left, and Jess and I headed downstairs because we were starving. Well, she was starving. I might have had a few more cookies than I let on… Weiss was there but Melody had left because she had to check on something at work or whatever.

I was about to go into the kitchen and enter into their conversation when Jess pulled me back to the living room briefly. "So what's the deal with Weiss and Melody?" she asked in a whisper.

"What?"

"Are they together again?" Whoa! What did she mean again? I must have given her a look that said I had no idea what she was talking about, because she continued to explain. "Okay, so back in September she thought she'd have to go back to work in Sacramento, and since they weren't serious or whatever they decided just to break it off because they didn't think the long distance thing would work. Well, the job in Sacramento was short term, I guess, and so she's back, but I want to know if they're back together."

I almost forgot that they were one of Jess's "couples." The way she can just hook people up is—"Oh, they came to the shower together. Maybe that means something."

"Hm. We need to interrogate him, find out what's going on. I'll distract him and you get him talking—"

"Me? It's _your_ aunt!"

"She won't tell me anything. And he's _your _dad's best friend." I gave her a look. She started to drag me towards the kitchen. "Just ask casually how Melody is," she whispered right before shoving me through the door. Of course, just at that moment Weiss was trying to come through and I smacked right into him, and Jess was following me, and she ran into me, which made me crash into him again. It was such a hot mess.

**4:47 PM**

Dang it. I hate when I find some of Danny's vocabulary is slipping into my journal. Hot mess. Sigh.

Well, apparently Dad found the whole situation very amusing in a Three Stooges kind of way and started laughing hysterically at us. I tried to give him a look (in Danny: I was bouts to pop a top), but Jess was giving me a look because I hadn't asked Weiss anything, and Weiss was just kind of confused. I grabbed Jess's hand and pulled her into the kitchen where we could sit by Mom and hopefully not cause any trouble.

All through dinner Jess was trying to pump him for information. He kept kind of grinning and looking back and forth between the two of us, like we were up to something, when really I had nothing to do with it. Blame her. It's alllll her.

By the end of the night all we had found was that they were at least hanging out, if not dating again. He also received a mysterious phone call at the end of the evening, and would not tell us if it was her or not. Mom told us to stop pestering him, but she did so whilst smirking, so she can't be completely against it. I wonder now what Dad knows, I'm sure Weiss has to tell him stuff. But. Probably stuff I don't want to know. Um. Never mind with that one.

Then Weiss said he'd give Jess a ride home, and they left. I wonder what they talked about in the car. Hm.

And then today, while we were shopping, Mom and I started talking about the baby shower yesterday and how I think that all the little clothes are so cute, she kind of snapped. You know how I've been wanting her to crack about the gender? Well… She cracked, but not exactly in a good way.

In the middle of the hockey gear store she turned to me and said. "It's been driving me crazy, and after the shower yesterday, I'm dying to know what the gender is."

"You want me to tell you?" I asked her, just to make sure.

She really thought about it for a minute. "Well, no. I do really want to be surprised. Never mind." We kept looking around the store for a bit, and then she turned to me again. "Actually, hmm. Tell me… No! Don't do it!" she covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut too, probably because she can read lips. I wasn't going to say anything at that point, because she had pretty much proven to me that she's insane enough that I shouldn't just give her information like this. She couldn't handle it.

"Mom, I'm not going to try to persuade you to find out anymore. I think it's making you a little nuts."

She kind of nodded. "Will you tell Vaughn to stop doing it too?"

Aww. She looked so helpless against his taunting. I smiled at her. "Yeah." But then I got curious. "Do you have a gut feeling about what it is?"

She bit her lip like she wasn't sure whether to indulge me in this information, but she gave in. "Recently I've started to refer to the baby as 'she,' so, I guess I think it's a girl." I tried my best not to react to this. But now I can because I'm alone in my room with my journal. She's right! It's a girl! My sister!

Oh, and then she asked me such a silly question that I thought that I was hallucinating. "If I make a guess will you tell me if I'm right?" I just had to stare at her. Because if she's wrong it's _so hard_ to figure out what it really is. She came to her senses though. "No, that's about the most irrational idea ever. See what pregnancy does to me? I just need this baby out now."

"January fifteenth is a looong ways away," I reminded her.

She sighed, then smiled. "No kidding."

That was a really funny experience. I do have to remember to tell Dad to stop taunting her, though. I don't want her to be weird like that for much longer. We still have almost two months left, though. Wow. Two months. That's just a little bit crazy. Thanksgiving is in like, four days, and I can't believe it's been almost a year since my very first Thanksgiving ever, back in the safe house, with my first time watching American Football, and my first time meeting Will and Francie. Wow. Time has really just flown by. I mean, now I have two parents, am about to be a sister, am completely obsessed with football, and I'm, like, I don't know. Happy.

A/n: I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. Please leave a review! I live for your feedback.


	43. XLIII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XLIII

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! Okay, so I made a little mistake—I'm pretty good about researching these things because I hate reading those fics where Sydney's two weeks pregnant and she can feel her fetus kicking her—anyway, I didn't know when women went on maternity leave so I kind of just sent Sydney home. I guess my excuse for this is… Because Vaughny said so Please review!

**11-26-03**

**3:41 PM**

Mr. Davidson is whack. He assigns us a project on the book I hate over my Thanksgiving break. Luckily I'm not traveling anywhere so I don't have to work by myself. I'm going to do something with Jess and Krissy, but we aren't sure yet what exactly we're doing. We have a lot of options. Regardless, I feel forced to schedule my four days' holiday around his stupid assignment when I could be, I don't know, um, hanging out with Ian? Well, it shouldn't take us more than a day to do whatever, but I like to keep my options open. And Ian's been having basketball practices, and once games start I'll never see him. Except for math class. Sigh. Who makes you do two projects on one book? This intern is crazy. I want Mrs. Fitzgerald back. She needs to be teaching us, because Davidson sucks at being a teacher.

Whatever, I'd rather think about how I plan to stuff my face tomorrow at dinner. We were planning on having dinner here, so we invited Will and Francie, but then Jack said he wanted to host dinner, so now dinner is at Jack's place. I feel bad for Will and Francie being thrust into dinner at Jack's. I feel bad for anyone who has to be in close contact with Jack. I think Weiss and Aunt Melody are stopping by later for dessert after they've eaten dinner at the Silko's. I assume that they're going out again. I mean, if they're hitting up two Thanksgiving dinners, am I wrong in believing that they might be more than just friends? Whatever. I'll just have to observe.

I'm so not doing homework until Sunday night. This is awesome.

**11-27-03**

**10:02 PM**

Today was such a good day. I love Thanksgiving. It's probably my favorite holiday. No. Christmas probably is. Well, and the Fourth of July is fun too. Never mind, you get the idea.

We arrived at Jack's humble abode mid-afternoon. We brought some food with us (I can't remember what dish anymore) and the dogs. We really hated to leave them all alone, especially because Chester's a gigantic bundle of energy and if he sits around the house all day he'll be awake all night trying to play, but also because, from Mom's words… "So Aislin doesn't get bored." Ha.

We mostly sat around and watched football until Francie and Will got there. Then we continued watching football, only there was a lot more conversation between Francie and Mom. They started talking about the baby, and I realized I hadn't seen any baby-Sydney pictures.

"Hey Jack, do you have any pictures of little Sydney around here?"

He nodded, but didn't move to go find them for me or anything. Cause I guess only a crazy person would do something like that. Mom interjected. "There might be one or two albums in my old room, but I think those are mostly from high school. Oh! They might be up in the attic with my old toys–"

"I don't think so," Jack interrupted her calmly.

"Well, I can go check."

Just as Mom started to heave herself off the couch, Jack finally tore his eyes away from the game on the screen. "No."

"It won't hurt to look, Dad."

"I will not have you clamber up that ladder in your… condition." He glanced at her stomach briefly. "I'll do it later." The look on his face almost made me laugh, I had to bite my tongue to stifle myself. She's pregnant, Jack, get over it! Then she gave him this look and that certainly ended my wanting to laugh. I figured that I would go check later if he hadn't yet.

Soon after that Jack and I set the table. He kept glancing at me oddly, I couldn't figure out why until I realized that I was whistling the theme song from _Friends_. Oops. And then—ah—we feasted a most marvelous meal of turkey and potatoes and stuffing and cranberries and rolls and oh my gosh it was delicious. When all of the adults were having coffee after dinner, I dragged myself into the living room and rolled onto the couch. I ate soooo much. And still, it doesn't even compare to the amount of food Mom ate, I mean, she was incredible. They way she just shovels it all in, we should put her on TV.

Anyway, the dogs started pestering me so I reluctantly played with them on the floor even though I just wanted to fall asleep watching another football game. And even though I was completely and utterly full, I wanted dessert, but we were waiting for Weiss and Aunt Melody to arrive, and so Dad could open his birthday presents. I figured we had some time because I remembered Jess saying that they usually ate later. So then I decided to check out the attic and look for those albums, I really wanted to see Baby Mommy.

The dogs followed me up the stairs; Chester was biting Donny's little tail stub and Donny was growling it him. I told them to knock it off but they wouldn't listen. Hmm. Up the ladder I climbed until I reached the floor, where I stood up and felt for the string to pull that turned on the light. I remembered from last time I was up there where to look, and I saw the old dollhouse and the box of Sydney's stuff. Without much notice of anything else, I went right for the boxes and started digging, but Jack was right, they weren't there anyway.

I stood back up from my knees and reached for the light when my vision grazed across the dollhouse again. It was different. I stepped closer to it, and noticed that the broken parts had been fixed, and it looked like it was in the process of being painted. That's when I realized: Jack did this. For my sister. For his granddaughter.

I almost fell backwards down the hole in the floor, so when I caught myself I tried to put the boxes just as they had been to look like nobody had gone upstairs, and then turned out the light and climbed back down. I sat at the top of the stairs with the dogs and just had to think for a moment. I almost couldn't believe that Jack would do something like that. It was so sweet, and such a thoughtful gift, certainly not characteristic of him. Then again, this is his first grandchild, that is, if you don't count me, because I was kind of a random surprise and I guess baggage that came with marrying Vaughn. (Note, I don't think of myself as baggage, I just couldn't think of a better way to put it.) I wondered if I had begun to soften Jack up. I mean, technically I'm the weakness of his non-existent alter ego Captain Monstrosity. But seriously, did I make Jack nicer? Was I the weakness to Jack Bristow, the man with a heart of steel? I think I was, er, I am. And so will be my sister. Maybe Jack has a heart after all.

When my reflecting was done I sat and listened to the conversation going on over coffee. I was still on top of the stairs, so I was actaully eavesdropping.

"Where's Aislin?" I heard Mom ask.

"I think she's out with the dogs," Dad replied. Donovan looked at me then, and it made me smile.

I admit, the eavesdropping wasn't so much fun because they were talking about boring things. What's Mom doing at home? Sleeping, making me cookies. I could have answered that question. Hmm. Jack wants her to do some research, if she doesn't mind. She doesn't. So now she's going to do some research. See? Not that fun.

I saw a car pull into the driveway through the little windows next to the front door, so I quietly came back downstairs and went into the living room. The dogs started barking when they heard Weiss and Melody outside, and, I don't care to describe this any further.

Skipping ahead, apple pie is delightful. I think I have a new favorite dessert. Francie makes really amazing apple pie, and if you're ever offered a piece, don't you dare refuse it. Because, well, you are a journal, and you don't eat things, so I would have to eat it for you.

Then Dad opened his presents and Chester fell asleep under my chair and I had to sit awkwardly so my feet wouldn't stomp on him. Francie and Will offered to do the dishes, so the rest of us retired to the living room after we cleared our plates in the kitchen. Jack said he would go find the baby pictures for me, so Mom and I sat down together on the couch, where we were quickly joined by Dad who cuddled with Mom and rubbed her belly. I would look over at Weiss and Melody every once in a while, but they were just sitting there watching football. He didn't have his arm around her or anything, and they weren't holding hands. No good evidence. I was disappointed.

But then I forgot all about it because Mom was the most adorable baby! Her dimples were so cute, and she had these big brown eyes, and really soft-looking wispy brown hair. I would have the cutest little sister if she turned out looking like that. If she ended up looking like Dad, well, I haven't seen him as a baby but I've seen him as a little kid. He was pretty average looking. Not particularly adorable, but not ugly. He was blonde. Hehe. But he turned out all right. Daddy's a good looking man. But, oooh, I want her to look like Mom with those dimples!

I got so excited looking at baby Sydney that I forgot to keep an extra eye on Weiss and Melody, but oh well, I can still talk to Jess and see what she observed. I have to talk to her anyway so we can designate a time to work, cough, stall, cough, on our project this weekend. Right now I think I'm gonna go downstairs and see what Mom and Dad are up to. Later.

And Happy Thanksgiving!

**11-29-03**

**11:41 AM**

She has a name! Ha, I know her name, and so does Dad, but Mom won't know until January and I don't care because now I can call her—whoa, not so fast. Don't you think you can just weasel it out of me, journal, without me properly telling the story in chronological order. So there. Yes, I just stuck my tongue out at a journal. And, yes, I am a little pathetic.

Okay! So, Thursday night I went downstairs, and Mom was exhausted and had fallen asleep on the couch with her head in Dad's lap, and he was stroking her hair. They were so cute. There was some room on the other side of Dad, enough for me to sit, so I snuggled with Dad for a bit, and we talked quietly so's not to wake Mom.

I must have fallen asleep there because the next thing I remember is waking up yesterday morning in my bed wearing the clothes I had worn the day before. I felt kind nasty, and needed a shower, but the idea of breakfast overpowered that so I headed down into the kitchen. It seems I woke up at the perfect time because they were just beginning a conversation of baby names.

"…only one side of the family to look at, and I don't really care for those," was the first thing I heard Mom say, so I guess I didn't know they were talking about baby names when I entered, but Dad quickly informed me.

"Sydney's scrapping the family name idea," he told me.

"I realized I don't like any of their names."

I chuckled at her. She had been so excited about it when I told her my story, and now she had completely changed her mind. She did sound a little disappointed about it, though. I carried my bowl of cheerios into the dining room so I could listen to them discuss this.

Mom had asked him whether he had any family names. He responded, "I had a great aunt Charlotte who I really liked. She died a few years back. And, well, William…"

Mom nodded right away at William, then contemplated Charlotte. She said the name to herself a few times. "I think I like that. What do you think of the name Audrey? I've always liked that."

I immediately thought of Audrey Hepburn from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, and how Mom and I love watching that movie. We were watching it when she found out she was pregnant, if I remember correctly, even though I wasn't aware of it. "Audrey's cute," I said.

"Yeah, I like that." Dad nodded. "Audrey Charlotte." And, like that, she was named. Audrey! My sister's name is Audrey! I just realized we'll have the same initials, that's kind of funny. Audrey and Aislin Vaughn. Aud and Ais. Insert girlish squeal and giddy clapping here. I want her now!

I thought we were done then, but I remembered that Mom had to pick out a boy's name too, because she didn't know yet, and Dad did a very convincing job not to let on what the gender is.

They struggled with agreeing on my hypothetical baby brother's name. "What about Nathan?" Mom asked.

Dad shook his head. "Bradley?"

"Mm, no. Maybe, Joshua?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Dad paused, then smiled to himself. "Hey, how about Milo?" I don't know exactly what Mom has against that name, but she gave Dad the WORST death glare I had ever seen. We're talking, I'm surprised Dad's heart didn't stop. Maybe Mom inherited some of Jack's super powers…

There was a little moment of silence, and I had zoned out anyway because I was busy thinking about a Super-Sydney, and a whole family of super-hero-slash-crime-fighters, and, well, Audrey (!) playing with the dollhouse Jack would have fixed up, and I almost didn't hear Mom ask for my opinion.

"Aislin?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh." I was a little taken aback, not quite ready for a question like this. I mean, it's a girl, and we just gave her a name, and I clearly had not been thinking about boy's names for the last ten minutes, so I had to think fast. Quick, quick, it didn't matter what I said anyway, just as long as I sounded honest. "I like Andrew." Whew, that was a close one. And, yeah, Andrew wasn't a bad choice. I wonder how that name popped into my head…

Mom nodded. And Dad gave a 'that's not bad' shrug. "Andrew William," Mom tried out. "Joshua William. I guess we'll see."

About then I finished eating my cheerios, and they had finished talking about baby names and were onto a different subject. I really couldn't wait to call Jess and tell her about Audrey. Audrey Charlotte. Audrey Charlotte Vaughn. Ahh, it's so perfect!

Anyway, later in the afternoon I split for Jess's, actually, Dad drove me over there, so we chilled there for the rest of the day. And night, actually. I ended up staying over. Anyway, she and Krissy were telling me about how their huge family was playing Cranium yesterday, when we got the brilliant idea for our project—Johnny Tremainium. It was perfect, and for some reason we got all excited about it and started right away to make questions for each category. I had Jess work on all the Humdingers, because, well, I don't know any patriotic songs. Do you know how long it took me to get the Pledge of Allegiance down? It was awful. And it didn't help that we had to do it in Spanish, too, when we were in Spanish class.

Anyway, I was proud of our effort of making actual questions about the book. Seeing as the two of us sit next to this bookshelf in the back of the room with the new seating arrangement, we have more fun reading the books on the shelf than listening to Mr. Davidson talk about the book. And also seeing as none of us actually like it. The game board was fun to paint, though. And we just used the vocab words for all the spelling questions. I had a lot of fun hanging out with my J-Sizzle. Is it weird that I've been calling her that lately? Because I have. This morning we talked about how we could go watch Ian's basketball game together next Thursday, which is their first game of the year. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of excited about seeing him all working hard, and sweaty, and… I'll stop. That boy just makes me positively giddy! I'm really sad football games are over, because we tend to hold hands at those games. I… Whatever… You really don't care that much.

Stupid journal.

I'm going to go dance around the house and look for a snack. Then maybe I'll call Ian…

A/n: Now you know her name too! I've had it picked out for at least a year, probably even more than that, and now you and Aislin both know. I really doubt people could pick out baby names in a ten minute conversation, knowing how impossible it is for my family to name our new puppy (give me some suggestions? She's a cute little miniature schnauzer—charcoal gray with some white on her chest, paws, and butt), but I don't really care. Anyway, please review! I'm looking forward to reading them when I get back from Ireland!


	44. XLIV

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XLIV

A/n: So, I kind of made a little error about Ireland… It doesn't really snow there that often… let's pretend it does for Aislin's sake. Haha. My bad. But I totally picked the perfect place for Aislin to be from because I loved Cork! And not one but TWO buses we passed had Cork listed as number 47 on their bus route. Coincidence, I think not. Oh, and yes, I kissed the stupid Blarney stone.

**12-2-03**

**3:50 PM**

It's only Tuesday and already I've had quite a strange week. I'm not yet certain whether I should be excited or scared, but for now I suppose I find this whole ordeal rather amusing. It is a nice little break from having to think about school.

It all started on Monday morning, when I decided to hit the snooze bar one, or two, or three times too many. Regardless of how many times it truly was (sadly, I think three), I was running ridiculously late. I did socks and shoes and breakfast in the car, no joke. I practically ran to my locker, determined to not be late for class, and was racing to transfer the right books into my backpack because I can't get to my locker before math second hour. The warning bell rang, and if I wanted to make it to choir I knew I would have to run. I was not about to go all the way to choir, be late, have to walk all the way back up to the office, and then go all the way back to choir. No no no. I didn't even bother to zip my bag.

Meanwhile, just before I shut my locker I saw a folded piece of paper sitting on the top shelf with my name scribbled on it, so I grabbed it as quickly as I could and made off in a dead sprint. I didn't think about the note much—someone must have slipped it through those random slits in the locker door onto the top shelf—until I actually got into the classroom, which was no less that two seconds after I tripped through the door. Finally I relaxed a little, threw my bag down and go to my seat while Mr. English fiddled with sheet music around the piano with some other students. I thought that the messy writing of my name on the note would belong to Ian, but when I gave the note a good look it definitely was not Ian's usual script. It wasn't Jess's, Kathleen's, Fini's, Krissy's, or Dee's, either. I didn't know who else would write me a note, so I just unfolded it and began reading. And journal, prepare yourself, because as weird as my life is, this is absolutely the strangest thing that has happened yet.

_Dear Aislin,_

_Oh how my heart flutters at the sound of your name! Your smile is like a burst of sunshine on my cloudy day. I want to run my fingers through your golden tresses, and watch as your hair flows more swiftly down your back than the river Shannon. You are more beautiful than the rolling green hills of Ireland from which you hail. How I wish you would be mine forever!_

_Your Secret Admirer_

So I was thinking then, what the hell? The first thing that came to mind was that Dee was playing one of her tricks on me, because she is that weird and crazy. I mean, come on! 'I want to run my fingers through your golden tresses?' Who could actually write crap like that?

"Dee, this is weird joke," I told her, somewhat interrupting the conversation between she, Jess, and Adam. I managed to grab the attentions of Lisa and Krissy in front of me as well.

"What joke?"

Playing dumb, I see how it is. "Come on, I know it was you." I held the letter up and gave her a look, waiting for her to confess.

"What are you talking about? What is that?"

"The little love note." As if she didn't know.

"Love note?" Jess exclaimed, grabbing it from my hand. She started reading it and burst out laughing. "'Oh how my heart flutters at the sound of your name?' This is hilarious!"

Dee was cracking up. "Ais, I swear I didn't write that."

"Fine, then who did?" We all looked around at each other, but no one said anything. I thought that one of them would take credit for the hilarity, but when no one did, I started to wonder if maybe it wasn't a prank after all. I mean, there were still a few suspects that I'd wanted to interrogate, but what if someone had really written me a love letter? It totally creeped me out. Also, I knew that it was definitely not from Ian. I've peer edited some of his essays, and there's no way he suddenly got this oddly poetic in a matter of weeks. I didn't tell him about it in second hour.

Instead, I took it home for some handwriting analysis. I figured Mom or Dad could help me determine whether it was someone's real handwriting or disguised handwriting. Mom seemed kind of tired so I didn't want to bother her, and waited for Dad to get home.

"Hey, Dad? Is there a way to tell if someone's disguising their handwriting?"

"Sure, you look for the size, space between letters, pen pressure…"

"Like what?"

He paused. "What is this about?"

"Someone wrote me a weird note, and I want to know if one of my friends is playing a trick on me."

"Can I see it?"

Oh God. I hadn't actually planned on showing it to him. "Um…" I thought about it a little, and, well, I did really want his insight. "Okay." I slid it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He squinted at my name on the top for a second before unfolding it. I braced myself for his unfortunate laughter, but when it didn't come, I noticed he was more into the look of the words rather than their meaning.

"Well, I don't see any inconsistencies," he started, taking a few more seconds to inspect it. "This is definitely someone's natural handwriting."

"Great," I sighed, sinking into the chair next to him. Then there was somebody out there who wrote me a love note. Unless… Unless! Dee or somebody had gotten someone else to write the note for her, and stick it in my locker. It sounded kind of weird, but it was possible. I needed hope that it was still a prank.

"Wait a second," Dad said, looking at the note. I thought he had made a big discovery or something, but alas. No. "Someone wrote you a love note?" That stupid smirk appeared on his face and was rapidly growing into a laugh.

"It's not funny."

Yet he kept laughing. "He wants to run his fingers through your 'golden tresses.'"

I gave up, and snatched the note from his hands, which was pretty easy because he was laughing so hard his muscles couldn't fight me. Jerk. I knew I shouldn't have shown him.

I spent the rest of the evening on instant messenger with Jess and Kathleen, trying to get them to help me find someone to admit to the joke, but we couldn't get anything. I started to get wigged out that an anonymous someone had a crush on me—not just a crush, but a creepy crush—and to make matters worse my own parents wouldn't stop making fun of me. When I went down to dinner, Dad was on the verge of busting out laughing every time he looked at me, and even Sydney said, "So I hear you're more beautiful than the rolling green hills of Ireland from which you hail."

"Dad, you told Mom?" I complained.

"Come on, Aislin, it's funny! Don't be so angry, let's see that burst of sunshine."

I didn't talk to them through the rest of dinner, I was so mad.

Today, though, I started to see things a little differently, particularly when I decided to show it to Ian, because I had briefly wondered if he had gotten someone else to write it for him? Yeah, I thought it was unlikely too, but it's a nice fantasy, no?

Anyway, he sits a row behind me, one person to the right, so it wasn't easy to complete our conversation. Especially with Mrs. Schlesinger being so quiet when she teaches. I actually couldn't wait to get our worksheets so we could start "working together."

I have a decent angle towards him if I sit sideways in my chair, which works fine because I'm on the far left of the room and it looks like I'm just trying to see the board better. When I was pretty sure Mrs. Schlesinger wasn't looking, I carefully slid the note towards Ian on his table. He gave me a look when it had my name at the top, so I mouthed at him to read it. He pulled his eyes back to the board, and slipped the note under the table where he unfolded it.

He took turns glancing back and forth between the board and the note, and the look on his face told me exactly what he wanted to say: what the hell is this?

That's when I decided to toy with him.

He leaned towards me, whispering with the slightest sound, "Who wrote this?"

I shrugged at him. "Isn't it romantic?" I whispered back, plastering on a look of admiration for the writer of the love note.

Then he smiled, and chuckled silently. "It's funny." I thought he had beaten my at me little game, which made me mad, but I tried not to let him know it. It was at lunch when I realized that he really hadn't. I was the winner.

Adam came up to me and Jess and Kathleen as we walked out from lunch. He was a little sweaty because the guys tend to play basketball in the gym after they're done eating. "Dude," he said, "Ian's so pissed that someone wrote you that love note."

"What?"

"Yeah, he doesn't want any competition."

"For what?"

"For you!" they all seemed to shout at me.

So, basically, by my telling him that I thought the note was romantic, it made him jealous! Haha! I don't even care who wrote it now, I have a secret admirer, and a not so secret admirer, and the not so secret one is jealous.

Clearly we know which one I want. (It's still creepy that someone randomly wants to touch my hair. Someone I don't know.) And I'll certainly try to let him know it's him by going to his basketball game on Thursday and dancing with him at the Activity Night on Friday. But for now, it's fun to flaunt the note in front of his face. Aww. My Ian's jealous.

**12-4-03**

**3:42 PM**

Have I mentioned recently that I hate Lauren Putnam? Because I really, truly, despise her. For all this time I've done my best to ignore her in Spanish, but today I've just about had enough. I can't look at her without wanting to shove her to the ground and kick her. The sound of her voice makes me want to throw up. Usually she just brags about this, that, and the other thing, occasionally she says something about some boy, or once in awhile about Ian—but only when she's in the mood to provoke me. And today she was.

Right now she thinks she all that and a bag of chips because she helps out the trainer with the boys' basketball teams. She thinks the guys are all in love with her because she gives them their water. Well, they bloody aren't!

I was trying soooo hard to focus on our worksheet with conjugating some irregular verb, but the way she talks so loudly I couldn't escape having to listen to her. "And when I winked at the boy on the other team, he tripped and fell down, and Ian scored a lay-up." And he tripped and fell down and kissed my ass! Oh, that was me mimicking Lauren, by the way. "Later I helped Jake and Tony when—"

SNAP!

I noticed suddenly that I had been clutching my pencil too hard and had snapped it in half. Half the class turned and looked at me before I had processed what had happened. Lauren was staring at me with a little smirk on her face that I wanted to rip off with my bare hands.

She continued her story, staring directly at me. "when their legs cramped up. You know, I don't think there's anybody on the team who I haven't given a massage to. When Ian gets cramps in his calves I'm always the one who massages them away. I get him ice for his ankles, too, and he's always so thankful, sometimes I think he could just kiss me!"

"¡Margarita!" Señora Voss yelled, much to my relief. "Más trabajo, por favor. Hay demasiado hablar."

She gives me one last flash of a fake smile before she spins around and starts to look at her worksheet. I have no doubt that she's lying, but it doesn't make me any less mad that she feeds me this crap. She's so full of herself, and AH! I just hate her.

I was fuming for the rest of class. I couldn't finish my sheet. All I could do was stare at the floor and squeeze my two halves of the pencil. Kathleen leaned over from next to me. "Don't let her get to you. You know that's all she wants to do."

Then the bell rang, and I put my stuff in my backpack and grabbed Jess's arm. "We are going to the game for sure tonight," I told her, then headed off to find Mom to go home.

When I got in the car and shut the door, and let out a yell that I had been holding in all hour. Mom looked at me curiously. "I hate Lauren Putnam!"

She turned the car on and started to drive through the busy parking lot to the street. "What did she do now?" she asked with concern.

"She thinks she's the center of the universe, and she makes crap up about her and Ian and I'm going to snap if she says another word about him." Reflecting back, the words came out so harshly that I can't believe I didn't smash anything whilst speaking. Mom just sighed, knowing that there isn't much one can say to calm my temper. "Ugh, and I've been trying so hard to ignore her!"

I closed my eyes and threw my head back against the seat (when did I turn into such a drama queen?). Mom reached one of her hands over and patted my leg. "I know. And you're going to keep on ignoring her."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

And that was that. I stared out the window for most of the ride home, but when we pulled into the driveway, I glanced at Mom and noticed that her stomach was nearly pressed up against the steering wheel. I chuckled a little. "You can barely fit in the car."

"I… fit fine." She looked so cute like that, I just had to keep smiling at her. "If I move the seat back any more then I can't reach the foot pedals." Upon this, she looked deeply saddened, but still so very cute and I couldn't help but laugh. Finally she started to laugh too, and made me feel better as we got into the house. I told her that I wanted to go to the basketball game tonight, and that Jess could pick me up. So now I'm trying to finish my Spanish homework, and maybe I'll start my math.

**7:27 PM**

Oh journal, if I had the patience to write an entire page of Hahahaha's I so would, for that is what is going through my silly little head right now. Why would I hahaha for an entire page, you ask? Because Lauren, you see, is nothing more than a glorified water girl. The team hardly gives her the time of day, and they don't even look at her if she remembers to hand them a cup of water.

But enough about that. I can just party in my head while I tell you about the game itself. Tuesday was their first official game, but it was away and both teams won (there's two teams, the A Team and the B Team). Ian's on the A Team, which is the better team between the two. The B Team lost today but the A Team won, so Ian should be pretty happy tomorrow. He fell and twisted his ankle in like, the second quarter I think. At first I was kind of worried that he had really hurt himself, but then I remembered how boys are such babies about getting hurt. Girls usually don't exaggerate it like boys do. I've seen Kathleen pop right back off the floor or the ground or whatever after literally spraining body parts to keep on playing.

Anyway, Ian was like rolling on the floor and gritting his teeth, and he had to be helped off the floor. The trainer yelled at Lauren to go get some ice, and I watched her run out of the gym towards the training room, but after she got to the hallway she started walking. Walking! Ugh. By the time she got back with it, Ian's ankle was already taped up and he was back in the game. Sigh.

Jess and I had a lot of fun, by the way. She might have had a little too much Mountain Dew, however, and thought it would be funny to start hitting me with the empty bottle. It was kind of funny though, I'll admit. As I write about it, it sounds pretty lame. We must have been, like, super-hyper. Mountain Dew is some heavy stuff.

**7:35 PM**

Great. I just noticed that both of the dogs are sleeping on my bed. Both of them. At the same time. They better not be slobbering. But I can't kick them out, that's the worst of it. If I try to move Chester he'll think it's play time and he'll bark at me until I play with him. I don't have the energy for that. And if I try to move Donovan he'll just look at me like I'm crazy and go back to sleep.

I might be having a sleepover with the dogs tonight.

Fun stuff.

Maybe they'll follow me if I go downstairs and mention food. It's worth a try.

A/n: Wee, I wrote this one up fast, guys! You should be proud. Please review!


	45. XLV

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XLV

A/n: Sorry this has taken so long. I'm not sure what happened. I wait, I do know: I became obsessed with _Firefly_ and it's amazing and you should totally watch it. Um, anyway, cross country is starting and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. Plus I have to do some much needed college app-ing, which I've kid of been avoiding… :whistle: We shall see, we shall see. Enjoy!

**12-5-03**

**11:32 PM**

Journal, tonight may have been the most… liberating night of my entire life. Basically, I let myself snap on Lauren. It felt SO GOOD. I'm pretty sure I won't have any trouble ignoring her for a while, now.

I guess it started this morning, when I found another note in my locker. Another note from my secret admirer, that is. Luckily, I wasn't running late today, so Jess and I could properly analyze it while we walked to class.

_Dear Aislin,_

_I can only wishfully hope that you will attend the Activity Night this eve. And I can only wishfully hope ever more that you might graciously grant me one innocent dance. Alas, I may only gaze upon your glorious dancing form from afar._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"You think this kid is going to try to dance with me?" I asked her as we walked through the door.

"I don't know, the last line makes me think he's too shy. He'll just watch you like a hawk the whole time."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

We couldn't really talk much further, though, because we have a concert next Wednesday and Mr. English was intent on getting us focused today. Actually, I had forgotten all about the note when I was getting ready for the Activity Night.

Jess and I started out with Kathleen in the gym like we usually do. Jess and I mess around like we actually can play ball, and Kathleen shakes her head at us and silently shows us up. Then we spend a few minutes sitting against the wall "because we need to take a break" while we really watch the guys playing half court on the other side of the gym. Then we usually feel like taking a walk around the open halls around the gym and cafeteria and stuff, and eventually end back up in the cafeteria, find our circle of girls and start talking up storms and kind of bobbing to the music. Suddenly a slow song comes on and we split to find our dance partners: Ian, in my case. Then it ends, we go back to the circle, and basically continue in this fashion until it's time to go home.

Tonight was no exception to our usual routine. That's pretty much the way this has been for all the Activity Nights I've been to. You can imagine, then, that we finally got bored with it tonight. We made a bold move, actually, by having a bunch of the guys and a bunch of the girls head out to form our own little circle in the foyer. It was new, different, and so much fun. We still went back into the cafeteria to dance when a slow song came on, we couldn't change that. Not that any of us wanted to. Anyway, the first time we came back in to dance, there was this group of sixth grade boys staring at Ian and I and the others, I guess they were confused or something. Sixth graders are weird, man.

It was while we were dancing then that I remembered the note. I also realized what time it was, and figured that it was the last song before we'd have to go home. So my secret admirer didn't come forward after all. I told Ian about it, how he wrote me another note and had wanted to dance with me. He didn't respond too enthusiastically, which I thought was pretty amusing but didn't let him know that.

The song ended, and another song came on, so apparently the dance wasn't over yet. Ian kind of sauntered away to talk to Adam and Justin and some other guys. I think he might have been mad that I got another note. I wandered back into the foyer, where maybe seven of us stood in a circle and played Tips with a can of Root Beer that someone bought but didn't feel like drinking.

Fortunately or unfortunately, I'm not sure yet, Lauren Putnam came out and wanted a drink from the fountain, then decided to sit on the bench with some girl whose name I don't know for a rest. Of course, she just had to make a comment.

"So did you see Ian's face after he danced with Aislin?" she said a little too loudly to her friend. "Trouble in paradise." I wasn't listening. I wasn't listening. I wasn't listening. "I wonder what she did wrong _this_ time…" That was it. I _was_ listening. And I was getting sick and tired of her crap. "Gosh, I'm just sooo thirsty."

The Root Beer can got thrown to me, and instead of jumping in the air and tossing it to someone else, I caught it and turned to Lauren. "Then here!" I aimed the top in her direction, cracked it open, and watched that baby explode all over her.

It was amazing.

It was wonderful.

It was a beautiful sight.

You really have to love carbonated drinks when they're all shaken up.

She screamed and stood up right away, trying to shake it off of her, but it had already completely soaked her skanky little halter top and was dripping like crazy down her legs. I added an innocent, "Oops," before I tossed the can at her and walked back into the cafeteria.

Ian was there gaping in the doorway. "That was awesome," he grinned as I wiped my kind of wet hand on my jeans. I just shrugged and tried to play it cool, but I was totally blushing like mad. It was probably the best compliment I've ever been given. Soon I found myself being surrounded by the group we had been playing Tips with, and they were giving me high fives and telling me how sweet that was. They didn't need to tell me. I'm pretty sure they had no idea how cool that really felt.

As soon as I could I found the janitor and told him that somebody had spilled their soda in the foyer and it was all over the floor. What. I wasn't just going to let it set and get sticky! That's gross. Hehehe. I wish you could have seen the look on her face. I think she just might leave me and Ian alone for a bit.

**12-7-03**

**11:17 AM**

Had an excruciating babysitting experience last night. I can't even go into elaborate details about it. It was just… Ava was supposed to be asleep but woke up because she had a bad dream and would not stop screaming because she wanted her mom. And Caleb, oh gosh, he had been to a birthday party earlier and had way too much sugar and was just bouncing off the walls like you wouldn't believe. So while I was trying to quiet Ava, Caleb was flying around the room with his war cry and I was soooo not happy with them. I don't even want to think about it anymore. Can't write.

**12-10-03**

**3:39 PM**

I got another note this morning. From Love Note Boy, as Jess likes to call him. His note didn't say as much this time, at least no creepy descriptions of me. He said he was going to come to the concert tonight to hear my "luscious voice singing sweetly." Well. I guess that's a creepy description. How is my voice luscious? I have the weirdest accent ever because I've sort have combined my Cork sound with my American sound. Sometimes I surprise myself at the end of a sentence because it sounded so differently than in my head.

Anyway. Mom and Dad are really excited that they finally get to hear us sing. I mean, I pretty much sing all the time and hum and stuff, but somehow it's different in choir. Jess and Krissy are singing a duet, which I think is cute. Mr. English asked if I wanted to do a solo but I told him I didn't want to. I kind of do want to, but, I don't know, I've never been on a stage like that were everyone is staring at me. It might freak me out and I could forget how to sing or something. My point was that Mom and Dad are excited, wasn't it? Oh well. Since when have I ever stayed on topic? I need to do my homework. Dang. There I go again. Sigh.

**9:05 PM**

Ah! Ahhhh! I know who he is. I know who my secret admirer is. Oh my gosh. He's… I don't even know his name. I don't care. I'm so creeped out though, now that he has a face. What do I do? Ahhh!

He was standing in the foyer when I got to school. I didn't know it was him, though, I just thought it was someone's little brother wandering around before the concert started. He was looking at the pictures of the basketball teams on one of the bulletin boards. He turned and flashed a quick smile at me, and unknowingly, and really stupidly, I smiled back at him. Of course I didn't think anything of it at the time, and I just wandered back to the choir room to get ready. We were all hanging out in Mr. English's room for awhile because the sixth graders were going first, then the seventh graders, and then us. Dee gave me an invitation to her birthday party, which is actually Kathleen's birthday party too. Dee's birthday is on the twelfth, and Kathleen's is on the fourteenth, so they always have a party together, this year on the thirteenth. I'm really excited about it. It's going to be at this big playground, and we're going to be big kids playing on a giant playground. It's going to be so much fun, I can't wait.

Finally after forever we got to go out and sing. Because it was a big combined concert we only got to sing two songs by ourselves, not to mention the two solos, the duet, and the two songs we all sang together. To sum it all up, it was a long night. I tried to look for Mom and Dad when we got on stage, but the lights were too bright and I couldn't find them. We sounded really good, I was actually a little surprised. Our rehearsal in class today went awful, so, you know, it was a nice ending.

Right after the concert there were refreshments in the cafeteria, so I found Mom and Dad sitting towards the front in the right aisle and brought them into the cafeteria. Then Dad gave me a hug. "That was really good."

He sounded surprised, I have to chuckle a little. "Even the sixth graders?"

"Okay, well… The eighth graders were good."

Mom looked like she was getting sleepy, but I knew she wasn't going to say anything. "We can go home now, I still have some math homework to do." It was a lie, but I didn't want to make Mom stand around too much longer. So Dad went to get the car, and Mom and I started moseying into the foyer to wait. I thought I heard someone say my name, but when I turned around I didn't see anybody looking at me.

When Dad pulled into the circle drive and we started walking towards him, I thought I heard my again, and when I turned around there he was. This little short kid, with glasses, and braces, totally blushing with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Other sixth grade guys stood around him, kind of punching him on the shoulder and giving him a hard time.

I just hurried into the backseat of the car, praying he wasn't staring at me anymore. I realized that at the Activity Night, it was him and his friends who had been staring at us. Err. At me. I just… Ugh. Every time I think about it I shudder. He's so creepy! He looks like he's ten! Ahh, what do I do?

**12-14-03**

**12:02 PM**

I guess this has been a good weekend. Yesterday was Dee and Kathleen's birthday party, which was a total blast. We played a massive game of hide-and-go-seek tag on this giant playground thing where we had their party. I hung out with Ian, mostly, which was nice. We talked about how mild Lauren Putnam has been the past few days (hmm, I wonder why? Mwahaha), and how basketball was going, and I decided to tell him that I knew who my secret admirer was. I also told Dad last night. But one conversation at a time. Ian's first:

"So, uh, remember those notes I keep getting in my locker, from my secret admirer?" I was trying to keep the conversation lighthearted, but as soon as I asked the question he had a very serious look on his face.

"Uh-huh."

"I think I know who wrote them…"

"Who?" he demanded suddenly.

"He's a sixth grader. He came to the choir concert and started calling my name and staring at me, and I had Dee find out his name when she does office aide–"

"He's a sixth grader?"

"Yeah. And he looks like he's ten but Dee said he was twelve! And his name is Zach, and–"

"But he's a sixth grader?"

I nodded. I started to get the feeling that Ian didn't care for the minor details. A small grin started to spread across his face, and he seemed to relax his body a little. At the time I was a little ticked off that he didn't care about what I was telling him, but looking back on it now, I think Ian was more concerned about who was his "competition" (not that anyone compares to him). He has a much better chance than a sixth grader does, and I think he knows that. I hope he doesn't get cocky about it. Ahh, boys.

I told Dad about it after I got home. Actually, it was Jess's fault. She came over and was spending the night, and she just happened to let it slip that I knew who wrote the love notes.

Dad was confused at first. "Wait, what?"

I was too busy death-glaring Jess to respond, which was rather unfortunate, because she recited part of the first note. "Oh Aislin! How your name makes my heart flutter! How I wish you would be mine forever!"

"Oooh, that note."

I finally snapped out of it, once I remembered that I was adopted and therefore did not genetically inherit the power of death vision. "Dad, the note wasn't a joke, and I know who wrote it to me." I leaned my head forward and pounded my forehead into the table a few times. When I looked up Dad was laughing at me. Jerk. "This really isn't that funny."

Jess was still amused by her previous imitation of the note. "Yes it is."

I sighed. "Why me? Why is there a little sixth grade boy with a crush on me?"

"More like stalking you."

Dad furrowed his brow. "He's stalking you?"

"No! He's just… writing me notes. And staring at me. And… being creepy!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Vaughn," Jess actually said without laughing, "Aislin's pretty much got a personal body guard at school to keep Zach away."

I could feel myself starting to blush. "Ian is not my body guard."

"Then why does he follow you around from, like, every class."

"I don't know, we like to talk." Oh yeah. Bright red cheeks.

"Mm-hmm." Jess winked at me. I threatened to throw the salt shaker at her. That's when I looked at Dad, and I totally could not read his expression. I really wanted to know what he was thinking, and I wished he would say something, but he didn't. Eventually, he just smiled at me, stood up, and patted my head on his way out of the dining room to go do a little work in his office.

I kind of getting hungry so I'm going to try to sum up all that I want to say. Okay, sure, Zach is really creepy, but he wouldn't do anything that would require Ian as my body guard (or anyone). I mean, the kid is at least a foot shorter than me, not to mention… Did you _read_ the first note he wrote me? He's definitely a pansy. A Shakespeare and poetry pansy. Not that I have anything against Shakespeare or poetry, he's just, well, not your most athletic looking boy. Well, stick a fork in this, I think I'm done.

**12:27 PM**

And for the record, Ian does _not_ follow me around from every class. If anything, I'm far more likely to follow him, and we only walk together when we're going to the same class. So there.

**12:28 PM**

And for the record, yes I did just stick my tongue out at a journal.

A/n: I'm going to try really hard to make some fast updates, because we're getting closer to **baby time** and I'm antsy for the gargantuan amount of impending S/V-ness. So get excited! And leave me a happy review, please!


	46. XLVI

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XLVI

A/n: Ehh, at first I didn't really like this chapter, but after proofreading it I think it's kind of cute. It's just kind of short and a little boring yet necessary. It's also kind of rushed, but (yes, there's a but) the next chapter is number 47 so you know what that means… Please review.

**12-17-03**

**3:43 PM**

Two more days until winter break! I'm so excited I can hardly sit still. I swear time has gone slower and slower this week. It's only Wednesday and this has been the longest week ever. Christmas is soooo soon and yet it feels so far away. Urgh.

Anyway, guess what I got on Monday? Another note from Zach. I opened my locker and just groaned when I saw it. Jess came over to walk with me to choir and I grabbed it and showed her that I got another one.

"This is just getting ridiculous…" she muttered, diving into her backpack and whipping out a Sharpie. When she didn't grab any paper, I realized what she wanted to do.

"Whoa, you can't write on my locker with a Sharpie!"

"Fine." So on the locker next to mine, she wrote 'leave her alone!' and drew an arrow pointing to my locker. I'm glad no teachers were around because she so would have gotten into trouble.

We read the note on the way to class. It said:

_Dear Aislin_

_I deeply apologize if my peers frightened you off. They are not as mature as you and me. They wouldn't understand us._

(Jess interrupted me here. First, she mocked that last sentence, and then laughed hysterically, then said, "Who does this kid think he is!")

_Perhaps one day your graceful gait will stumble my way, and we could engage in delightful conversation. Is it too much to ask?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"So are you gonna go talk to him?" she asked me.

"No, I'm not gonna go talk to him! Are you crazy? How would that help this situation at all?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." Whenever she says something like that, of course I'm going to worry. Then again, some of Jess's plans aren't all that awful. Okay, most of them work out all right in the end. But still. Her ideas make me… nervous.

Needless to say, her little note on the locker has earned a little gossip itself. The janitor has had a tough time with it, and we even earned a little lecture on not vandalizing things. Whatever it takes to keep the notes away. I've managed to dodge seeing Zach in the halls at all costs as well. Thank God we don't really have the same lunch hour. They overlap a little bit, but I work it out so I'm usually away from the cafeteria by the time he goes in.

Okay, I really need to go read my book for English. Later.

**12-20-03**

**3:30 PM**

Wahoo, winter break! Yesterday was our last day of school and it totally rocked, we hardly had to do any work, except in math class. Which I wasn't exactly doing, seeing as Ian looked really, really cute today. Ugh, could his eyes get any bluer? When was the last time I kissed him? I can't remember. I guess I could read back a couple of entries and find out, but I'm too lazy. We probably will be able to hang out during break though, because he's just going to his grandparents for Christmas and they live around here. Which is good. We didn't want me going into Ian withdrawal.

I really can't express how excited I am for Christmas. I mean, it's just the greatest holiday ever. Ever. It's just always a happy holiday for me. Do I even need to remind you of last Christmas? When I thought I was getting shipped off to a foster family only to find out that Vaughn was adopting me? I don't think I've ever felt such happiness in my entire life. It feels good just thinking about it.

All those memories are still so clear. I remember thinking I wanted the morning to last forever, I wasn't ready to let go of the only people I knew in America. I really had, well, nothing. I was still reeling from Father's death, and my only other emotional attachments were about to leave me. To go from such a low point to such a high one… It's so amazing. And I know I will never, ever forget that feeling for as long as I live.

Christmas. Happy sigh. How I love thee.

**12-25-03**

**6:12 AM**

Okay, so it's Christmas. It's Christmas! Why am I the only one awake? Is no one else in this house completely excited besides myself? Hello, people, it's Christmas! Wake up! I wonder how long I'll have to sit here in anticipation. I want to open presents and eat a big breakfast and have happy moments with Mom and Dad and the doggies. Urrrgh this is going to be such a long morning. I'm far too excited now to go back to sleep.

**6:55 AM**

Okay, well, I tried playing games on the computer but my brain is just all over the place thinking about stuff.

Wait a sec.

**6:57 AM**

Ah! Ah! Mom is awake! She says she'll wake Dad up in a few minutes after she's let the dogs out! She says she can't sleep anymore either, but unfortunately it's not because she's too excited. My little baby sister seems to want to kick her at very unreasonable hours of the morning. Well, I guess not so unreasonable today, seeing as it is Christmas! Yaaaay! I'm gonna go get presents!

**11:27 AM**

So I was waiting very impatiently in the living room, practically salivating at the gifts under the tree while Mom went to wake Dad up. I swear it was like twenty minutes before they came down. Dad looked pretty groggy. "Jesus, what time is it?" he grumbled at the bottom of the stairs, stretching.

"Christmas time!" I answered, probably way too enthusiastically for seven in the morning.

He just kind of smiled at me in response, and after he helped plant Mom on the couch he came over and gave me a hug. "Merry Christmas," he said quietly, probably still a little tired. I could have stayed in that hug all day, I felt so warm and happy in his arms. Just a reminder of what he's given me, I guess.

I kissed his cheek then went to work delivering the presents to the proper people, until we each had a respectable pile in front of each of us. Then we tore through the paper and ripped open the bags! Okay, well, maybe I was the only one who went crazy, but Chester sure loved to pick up all the ripped bunches of paper and shake them in his mouth. It was really cute.

Speaking of cute, Mom would make Dad get up to give her a hug and kiss every time she opened something from him. Each time he would try to resist, but she'd just give him a pouty face and he'd get up and go kiss her. And it's rather difficult to give Mom hugs, let me tell you, because her stomach is sooo huge.

That's another thing, Mom's gigantic. She's always calling herself a cow, or a blimp or something, and we're quick to remind her that she's just pregnant. She's getting kind of grumpy about it, though, but I think she's pretty uncomfortable. Her back has been hurting her. I try to make her feel better by giving her hugs, but it always has to be from the side because otherwise her stomach gets in the way.

After the excitement of opening presents wore off (well, at least settled down a bit, which still took a long time because I totally got an iPod), Dad went to start making breakfast and I sat on the couch with Mom because, well, let's just say she wasn't moving anywhere anytime soon. That was a long run on sentence. Mrs. Fitzgerald would not be pleased. Anyway, I commented on her hugeness. "You look ready to pop."

"I feel ready to pop," she replied with a smile. "You know, it could be any day now. I'm far enough along that we might not have to wait until the due date."

"Really?" That news totally excited me. I mean, think about it. I could get my sister tomorrow! I doubt it, but you never know. "Let's just hope you're not overdue."

She looked horrified. "I can't even think about that." I doubt she'll be overdue, I mean, she _really_ looks ready to pop.

Then Dad came back from the kitchen. "What are you ladies talking about?"

"How Mom's gonna have the baby tomorrow."

"What?"

Oh, the look on his face was priceless. Sometimes I just can't help myself. "No I'm not," Mom corrected despite my amusement. "I hope." You so should have seen his face then too. Aw, you have to love him for being so concerned. The way his forehead just wrinkles up… Aw.

And then I opened my big mouth. "Is Daddy ready for the baby?" I teased.

He responded with a sheepish grin and proceeded to squish himself between me and Mom, where he wrapped his arms around her the best he could and muttered what sounded like, "Yessssss."

Then they had a cute moment—ahh I love those. Dad had his cheek against Mom's stomach and she was smiling down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. Unfortunately, Dad was also kind of half sitting on me, which was really rather uncomfortable. I had to make a choice: interrupt their moment or suffer through the pain. How is it that I always interrupt their moments? I have got to stop doing that.

Anyway, I'm a big wuss because I chose to interrupt the moment. "Do you _have_ to sit on me?" I asked. "Is it so hard to say 'Aislin, move over, I want to snuggle with my wifeykins?'"

"Aislin, move over. I want to snuggle with my wifeykins."

"Fine, I see how it is." I pretended I was angry but really I was giggling inside. I moved off the couch onto the chair and crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air.

Dad kissed Mom's belly and snuggled up next to it again. Then suddenly he pulled back. "Hey! You're not supposed to kick your Daddy!"

"Well, serves you right," I told him.

Then he looked at me like he was mad, and he started to stand up, and he looked all big and angry and scary and I curled myself into a ball to hide. Then he started tickling me. I begged him to stop, and when he finally did he asked me to help him in the kitchen. We got up to walk away when Mom was like, "Hey, guys, can I get some help?"

We turned around, and there was Mom struggling to get herself out of the corner of the couch. Dad went back and pulled her up, she winced at her back, then she waddled behind us into the kitchen.

And by the way, French toast is amazing. It is definitely my new favorite food. I think I've pretty much had my fill of it to last me until dinner. Or at least until Jack gets here. Can't forget about the hors d'oeuvres, can we? I wouldn't want them feeling left out. Well, I have a flat iron and I'm dying to mess around with it and have pretty straight hair, so I'm a-gonna go. Happy Christmas!

**12-27-03**

**2:39 PM**

I went to Jess's yesterday because Dad had to work (apparently terrorists don't stop for Christmas) and because Mom was being a sleepy head. Since being at home was rather boring, I jumped at the opportunity to leave when Jess called. When I first got over there she flipped out over my hair (i.e. "Oh my God it's so cute!" etc.), and then we decided to watch _Mulan_. Krissy joined us, and once _Mulan_ was over we watched _The Little Mermaid_, and when that was over I stayed for dinner, and then we started _Beauty and the Beast_ when I just decided to spend the night. I made sure that Dad was home to take care of Mom in case of anything, and then I told him he had to call me no matter what time it was if anything happened. With that settled, Dad brought me over my toothbrush and some pajamas and we continued out Disney Movie Marathon. I think we also watched _Aladdin_ and maybe _Peter Pan_ but I remember falling asleep somewhere in there and I very well could have dreamed up one of those.

Donovan is barking at me. I think he wants some lovin.' I feel bad for him, he hardly gets a second alone anymore because Chester likes to run at his heels, although lately Chester has taken a sudden liking to Mom. He follows her everywhere. I think I need to give Donny some good one-on-one time. Later.

A/n: Sorry this is short. And sorry it took so long. Cross country makes me sleepy, and I choose to take naps over writing this. Please review anyway, despite this chapter's abruptness; I promise the next one will be so worth it!


	47. XLVII

**The Aislin Chronicles**

Part XLVII

A/n: Here it is! I'm so excited. I've been waiting to write this for, wow, I can't even remember how long and I can't wait for you all to read it. Unfortunately, school starts tomorrow. I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I'll try my best, I promise. Anyway, enjoy!

**12-31-03**

**5:56 AM**

I am so mad at the dogs right now. I don't know what God forsaken squirrel or rabbit or early-morning jogger they were barking at, but when I find out I plan to kill it. Do you have any idea what time it is? It's before six! I don't even get up this early for school, and may I remind you that I am currently on my winter break, which means that I do not get out of bed under any circumstances before ten.

Well, except for today. Grrr. The dogs just went crazy over something outside a little while ago, and I cannot get back to sleep. I should be so tired too, because I stayed up way too late last night with Dad playing blackjack. By the way, I kicked his butt. I had to take my revenge on him whooping me the night before last in cribbage. Anyway, I'm on very few hours of sleep and I am not a happy camper right now. At least it's New Year's, and I have some good football games to look forward to, which includes some good half-time naps as well, hehe.

God. I can't believe it's six o'clock, and I'm not asleep. I don't have to be awake, but I'm, like, not sleepy. This sucks.

Oh well. I might have to take this time to talk about how I talked to Ian on the phone the other day. He called me (giggle). We just talked about our Christmases and stuff, nothing major. We talked about going to see a movie before we have to go back to school, which I will gladly take him up on his offer in a few days. Mmm. Ian.

Okay, I guess I'm going to go eat some cereal. And. Mumble about how mad I am at the dogs. Maybe try sleeping again. Grr.

**12:02 PM**

Well, I've had no such luck at trying to get back to sleep, but some good football games are probably starting now so hopefully I'll fall asleep during a half-time. I guess today's going to be pretty boring until I go to Jess's tonight, which I suspect will be before dinner time. Nobody's coming over here to party because Mom can't drink. Ha. I think I heard Dad say that Will and Francie are coming to hang out a little this afternoon, but I'm sure they'll party it up somewhere else tonight. Weiss will be at the Silko's (things are going smoothly with Aunt Melody, I hear; rumor is that they're serious now), so I'll probably see him later. Aw, I feel bad for Mom and Dad having a boring, uneventful evening at home. Oh well. I'm sure they'll manage. I'm going to go watch football now, wish me luck in falling asleep!

**1-1-04**

**10:35 AM**

Ahh! Oh my Gosh!Mom had the baby! My sister! I'M A SISTER! Audrey Charlotte Vaughn, born January 1, 2004 at 4:07 AM, seven pounds and two ounces, twenty inches long. She's just this cute little bald thing. Gosh. Ahh! I have a sister!

Happy New Year, journal! This just feels like a good way to start the year.

Did I say Mom and Dad would have a boring, uneventful evening at home? Um. I guess I was kind of wrong… I guess I should go about this chronologically, that would make the most sense. Okay, well, congratulations to me, I did manage to fall asleep sometime in the afternoon shortly after Will and Francie stopped by. Unfortunately, I missed when I was supposed to go over to Jess's. I think she called around five. When the phone rang I got really confused because I was sleeping really deeply, I guess, and I couldn't figure out what the noise was. Dad came into the living room with the phone and told me Jess was on, but I felt really groggy and tired and I just decided I wouldn't be much fun and to stay home.

By the way, really good call on my part.

Anyway, I was pretty much a boring lifeless lump of nothing the rest of the evening. I didn't really have much energy, though I did wake up a little around like, seven-ish, after we'd eaten dinner. Mom, Dad, and I pretty much opted to sit in the living room and watch whatever specials they were showing on TV. Mom looked pretty uncomfortable and fidgety all evening, and at the time I thought she was just achy and stuff from being pregnant. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

I was trying really hard to stay up to midnight, but Mom was trying even harder. I think my little sister kicked her a lot more often than she let on, keeping her up at night, but I don't know. Mom looked downright tired at like, nine thirty, and Dad told her just to go to sleep. Seeing the ball drop wasn't a big deal. New Year's would still happen regardless of whether she was asleep or awake. Finally, she trudged upstairs to go to bed. I really wanted to too, but I'm too stubborn and I didn't want to give in.

I tried playing cards with Dad again, but I was just too tired. He tried giving me the same speech he gave to Mom, but no, I wanted to stay up. I could stay up. I mean, I wasn't carrying around a baby or anything, I could go a little sleep deprived and be okay. As long as the stupid dogs didn't try to wake me up again before six in the morning…

I'm still bitter about that. Anyway, we ended up just sitting in the living room staring mindlessly at the television. Well, that's what I ended up doing. Dad would try to keep me awake by talking to me. I didn't usually respond, just listened. I don't even know what we were talking about.

It was almost eleven when we heard Mom's footsteps coming down the stairs. What was Dad doing again? Oh, he was showing me this card trick Weiss had taught him a long time ago, like in college. I'm pretty sure Weiss had shown me the trick too, explained it to me even, but being as tired as I was, I was completely amazed when Dad flipped over my jack of spades.

"Hey, guys," Mom started when she got closer to the bottom of the stairs, "I think we need to go to the hospital."

I had a stupid moment here. I thought, why? Did you hurt yourself? Are you sick? Then I looked at Dad, and he had his forehead wrinkled immediately. I can't really describe the look on his face, though. I guess he looked a little worried, but he was also, like, excited and nervous and happy all at the same time. Like he really wanted to smile but had to make sure Mom was okay first. He said, "Are you having contractions?"

Here was my oh-duh-she's-pregnant! moment. Then I kind of woke up a little. Excited? Definitely. Mom just nodded kind of lazily. "Yup. 'Bout five minutes apart."

Dad looked like he wanted to say something, opened his mouth, looked at me, and closed it. Mom just stood rather patiently at the bottom of the stairs. I kept looking between the two of them, not sure what to do or say, since Mom didn't seem to be acting like we were in a rush. I thought this would be like, a crazy screaming my-water-just-broke moment happening, but it was kind of mellow. I looked at Dad finally. "Aislin, go get her overnight bag. I'll take Syd to the car."

I nodded and raced up the stairs for Mom's bag, and when I got down to the car I was surprised to find Mom and Dad bickering a little. The first part of their conversation I caught was Mom saying, "Well, I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? Syd, I could have helped you!"

"I'm _okay_," she emphasized. "I just wanted to make sure it was the real thing. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle by myself."

Dad wanted to say something, but instead watched me buckle my seatbelt in the rearview mirror. Then we departed for the hospital in awkward silence. I was really unhappy that they were unhappy. I mean, Mom was having a baby! They were about to have their little girl, and they were too busy arguing with each other to realize that all of a sudden.

The silence was making me really uncomfortable. "Does it hurt?" I asked timidly.

She turned her head sideways as if just noticing I was in the car with them. "Oh, not too awful. Yet." She gave Dad a look, but he was still angry, staring ahead at the road.

Thus the silence continued for a few more miles, until Dad exclaimed, "Since dinner? Why didn't you say anything?"

"For the last time, I wanted to make sure it wasn't false labor!"

"You still could have said something," he muttered.

"Yeah? Well, I—ah." She grunted. Her left hand clutched the armrest.

"Syd?"

"I'm… fine…" she gritted through her teeth. Holding the steering wheel with his left hand, he reached over to Mom with his right for her to hold, and she grabbed onto it and squeezed through the contraction. That's when I knew they'd be okay.

By the time we got to the hospital, and got a room, and got Mom into a gown, it was about eleven forty-five. I sat next to Mom while Dad was calling Jack, and Grand-Mere. She still looked really uncomfortable. A nurse came in to check on her, and said she was, I don't know, something about being dilated really fast. Which was good. Whatever it meant.

When Dad came back in, he sat on the other side of Mom's bed and snuggled up into her neck. Their hands met; Mom closed her eyes and sighed. "Jack's on his way, and my mother's trying to get a flight over here as soon as she can." Mom nodded against him and rubbed her fingers over the back of his hand. "Look, I'm sorry I was mad earlier. I just… It's my baby too. I want to know what's going on."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I really did want to make sure I was really in labor. I didn't think it would be worth telling you and then realizing it was false. Besides, the pain was something I could deal with myself. I wanted to save you for when I really needed you." She squeezed his hand. "Like now…" She squeezed it harder, apparently starting a contraction.

There was a TV on in the corner, so we got to see the big ball drop and stuff. Luckily Mom wasn't contracting so she could enjoy the moment of entering 2004, trying to ignore the fact that we were in the hospital. We didn't have any fake champagne, so I was a little disappointed. Mom did offer me an ice chip. Somehow it just wasn't the same.

I think it was maybe twelve thirty when Jack got there. He told Dad and I to go take a walk because he wanted to talk to Mom, so we did. Naturally we ended up standing at that big window where everyone who takes a walk in a hospital generally ends up, you know, where they have all the newborn babies. Seeing them made me get really excited. "Daddy," I smiled, turning to face him, "little girl."

He was beaming. "Little girl. Little _Audrey_." I couldn't wait to see him holding this little baby girl—by the way, it's the sweetest thing you ever saw, but we'll get to that later—and to see my little baby sister, and just, oh, I just couldn't wait.

Phone's ringing. Hang on.

**11:12 AM**

That was Dad, he's on his way back from the airport. He went to pick up Grand-Mere. Anyway, we wandered around the halls a little bit more. Dad finally found a coffee machine, he needed a caffeine boost to pull an all-nighter, and then we got back to the room. It was obvious that Mom was in more pain, but she didn't want any drugs. I thought she was nuts. Anyway, my lack of sleep suddenly hit me then, and the next few minutes are a total daze for me, I don't really recall much. I do remember falling asleep on Jack's shoulder in some chairs somewhere outside the room.

The next thing I knew, someone was shaking my leg. My neck was really sore and stuck to the side, but I noticed Dad squatting in front of me with this huge grin on his face. "You want to come meet your new sister?"

Did I ever! My response came out as a smile and a grunt, I hadn't really woken up yet. I checked my watch as I followed Dad back to the room. Four forty-seven. He gave me all her stats as we got to the doorway, her weight and height and such. Then I rounded the corner, and there she was in Mom's arms. Mom looked really tired, but also really happy.

She smiled when she saw me come in. "Aislin, come here," she told me. When I was next to her she said, "It's a girl."

I had to laugh. I've only known since September, but Mom just found out and just looked so cute. "Audrey Charlotte," I whispered, bending over to look at her. She was sleeping, and had this little pink cap on her head. One of her fists was balled up and between her neck and Mom's chest. She was just… I don't know. I can't even explain it. I got this urge like I just wanted to touch her, which Mom seemed to notice because that's when she handed her towards me. She's so light; I kept thinking I would drop her because she didn't feel like you were holding anything. Gosh, she was so cute. I was trying to figure out whether she looked more like Mom or Dad, but I couldn't take my eyes off her to compare.

Then she started whimpering and I freaked out, so I passed her off to Jack, who I didn't even notice had followed us into the room. Jack, oh, the old softy. He rocked her a little and walked around the room and got her quiet again. He was smiling at her. And I'm not going to let him get away with it, either. I'll have to let him know I saw him when the opportunity strikes. "She looks just like you did when you were born," he told Mom.

It was really strange seeing Jack holding a baby. Well, different strange, not in a bad way. It made me want to go, "Awwww, Grandpa!" but I restrained myself. Then I got to watch Dad hold her. Have you ever seen that man hold a little baby? Well, of course you haven't. Journal. But it's so adorable! He just looks so happy, and ahhh he just loves her and it's the cutest thing in the world.

A few minutes after we passed her back to Mom a nurse came in to kick us out. Mom needed her rest. I gave Audrey a little kiss on her head and gave Mom and hug and a kiss good-bye. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Then I stood in the door waiting for Dad, because I knew I'd have to watch the nurse pry him away with a crowbar. He leaned his head in, and nuzzled with Mom, while two of his fingers picked up Audrey's dangling arm which had fallen out of the blanket. "Go home, get some sleep," Mom ordered.

He nodded. "I love you." Kiss. "So much." Kiss.

"I love you, too." Kiss.

Okay, I think you get the point with the kisses. Anyway, when he got to the baby, "Daddy loves you." And then he bent down and kissed her little fist. Insert girlish squeal here. So cute!

Then Mom must have wanted to sleep really badly, because the nurse didn't have to do any work. "Okay, go home. Sleep. Sleep is good."

He smiled. "Fine. I'll see you in a while." Another kiss. "Bye."

Then Dad and I were walking out to the car. I stopped him when we got to the parking ramp. "Wait, I forgot something."

"What?"

And then I hugged him. "I'm so excited," I told him.

"I know. You haven't stopped smiling since you saw her."

I'm pretty sure that's true. "Neither have you."

We probably looked pretty ridiculous, I mean, with the combination of the massive bags under ours eyes and our giant ear to ear smiles. Regardless of how happy I was, though, I needed a bed. I fell asleep on the way home, and then when I got into my bed was out like a light. Sleep is amazing.

I woke up around ten, took a shower, and came down for a lil something to eat, and Dad was just about to leave to go pick up Grand-Mere. And since they're on their way home now, I probably should go do something with my hair. And then, we get to go see my baby sister again! Ahh, it's so exciting, I can hardly handle it. Okay, later!

**7:54 PM**

Well, we spent most of the day at the hospital, but finally the nurses had enough of us and made us leave. Oh wait, first Dad brought Grand-Mere home to drop off her luggage and stuff and to pick me up. It's good to see her, and she's soooo excited to be here. She's staying for like two weeks I think and she can't stop talking about all this stuff she wants to do with me because I don't see her that often. Then she yells at Dad for not taking me to France every chance we get, and then she scolds herself for not coming to visit more often either. Basically, it was a pretty one-ended conversation in the car ride there.

Anyway, when we got to the hospital Mom was still sleeping so we went to see the baby behind the big window. She was adorable, of course. But sleeping. I wanted to see her eyes. Dad said they were blue, but I still wanted to see them. So I was staring at her and smiling because, I don't know, I can't help but smile when I see her, and Dad was staring at her and beaming all proud and parent-like, and Grand-Mere was gushing about how precious and perfect she is.

Mom had apparently woken up, a nurse told us, so we went in to go see her then. "Hey, honey," Dad greeted her in a soft voice, kissing her temple and squeezing in next to her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she replied, leaning against his chest. "Hi, Amelie. How was your flight?" She outstretched her arms for a hug, and Grand-Mere moved forward to give her one. I settled myself into a plastic chair next to Mom's bed, next to Dad.

"How was my flight!" Grand-Mere asked. "You just had a baby! How did you sleep? Oh, she's just beautiful, Sydney."

Mom shrugged. "I slept on and off since you left. Dad came by again around seven before he went to work."

"He works on New Year's?" I asked. Why did that surprise me? He's crazy. He's Jack.

Mom chuckled. "He works every day."

Then the door opened, and a nurse carrying a little pink bundle came into the room. "Somebody's hungry."

I thought I was supposed to leave the room or something, but nobody else moved or said anything so I stayed while Mom fed her. I thought it would be really awkward, and well, I thought it was awkward. They all tried to carry on normal conversation, but I was still weirded out and trying not to look. Let's see, what were they talking about? Oh, people coming to see the baby. I think Mom said that Will and Francie were going to come by around noon, and Dixon and Marshall would come some time in the afternoon.

Mom asked if I had called Jess or anyone yet, and I hadn't since I'd been sleeping. Oh my gosh, I haven't called Jess yet! I just realized. Shoot. I'll be right back.

**8:16 PM**

Whew! Okay, now that that's taken care of… Um, well I think Jess and maybe Krissy and Adam are going to come visit tomorrow after Mom and the baby come home and get settled in. I probably should call Ian tonight too, but I think I'll wait until tomorrow when I'm more rested and can process what will slip out of my mouth. Sometimes things just slip out when I'm talking to him when I'm tired. It can be embarrassing. But that's not my point. Ahem. I think then they discussed who all they needed to call, and then Audrey was all done eating.

"Aislin, her eyes are open," Dad told me. He knew I wanted to see them. So I got up from my chair and leaned over to look. Yup. Blue. Darker than mine. But they'll change eventually. Still, for now she kind of looks like me. Except for having no hair, and kind of a wrinkly little face, we could pass for real sisters. That won't stay for long, but oh well.

Well, by the end of the day, she wasn't too happy about getting passed around to a bunch of strangers. I don't blame her. And that kid can cry loud, let me tell you. I just hope she doesn't turn out to be a late night screamer. I could be in trouble.

Jack brought us some dinner, which I thought was uncharacteristically (wow that was a long word) nice of him. It wasn't long after that when the nurses kicked us out again. All the way home Grand-Mere couldn't stop talking about how proud of Dad she was, and it made him blush and it was cute. I had to laugh. For once it wasn't me! Haha. And apparently Grand-Mere is taking me shopping on Saturday. Not sure why, but hey, I'm not complaining. Oh man. I'm definitely ready for a full night's sleep now. Sigh. It may be my last, depending on this kid being a crier. Good night, dear journal, good night.

A/n: So, how was it? Please review!


End file.
